The Good Life
by mvpsoccerchick
Summary: See what happens when your favortie characters from The O.C. and One Tree Hill come together in the small town of Tree Hill.
1. The New Beginning

The Good Life

The New Beginning

3:00PM: The time when every high school student feels free, and escapes teachers, homework, and the awful feeling of failure. When that final bell rang, the students of Tree Hill High felt that sense of escape, but it certainly wasn't an escape from all the drama in their lives. The first semester of their junior year had come to an end, but most importantly, it was a new beginning.

Lucas Scott walked to his locker and placed his textbooks on the top shelf, but he was surprised to find an invitation that someone had slipped inside. Lucas looked to his left, assuming that Brooke Davis was responsible. Brooke Davis was the most well-known girl at Tree Hill High. She was a kind-hearted, funny, intelligent, strong-headed, beautiful brunette. At least that's how Lucas saw her. Everyone else only saw her as the party girl, but Lucas knew that there was more to her than that.

Brooke looked back at Lucas as she held a similar invitation in her hand. Brooke nearly melted when she gazed into his green blue eyes. He was one of the few genuine guys left at Tree Hill High. One thing she loved about him was that while everyone else was out at a party, Lucas could enjoy a quiet evening with a Steinbeck novel in his room. Brooke couldn't tell Lucas how she felt though, because they were just friends. Ever since her last boyfriend, she was afraid to open up her heart again.

Peyton Sawyer stood next to her, also presenting the same invitation. All three looked at each other in confusion. There was only one other person who could be responsible for the invitations. Marissa Cooper. Second in line to Brooke Davis as Tree Hill High's social queen, and she hated that everyone constantly reminded her of it. Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton all glanced over to see Marissa Cooper standing with her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Ryan Atwood, the Tree Hill bad boy, watched the scene from behind a classroom door.

"Well, I see you've all received the invites, but since you clearly aren't going to open them any time soon, I might as well tell you about my party in person," said Marissa with a flip of her hair.

"Clearly," agreed Brooke as she raised her eyebrow. Lucas smiled to himself. He always loved when she kinked her eyebrow like that. It was one of the many things he loved about her, but she only saw him as a friend.

"My parents are hosting this charity event, and I decided to spice it up a little bit. I'm inviting all of my friends. It's very formal, so don't show up in jeans or else you will be kicked out. Ryan and I will be there around six. Don't show up before us." Marissa widened her eyes and looked at the three of them as they nodded with blank stares. "Okay, see you guys later!" Marissa turned quickly on her heels, and waltzed to her locker.

Brooke was completely fed up with her. Marissa was always trying to outdo her. Last weekend, Brooke threw an extravagant party at her house, and everyone had been complimenting her about how fun it was. Marissa was obviously just jealous, and she needed to throw a party of her own. Brooke grabbed her best friend, Peyton, by the arm and dragged her out of school. Lucas watched them leave and headed home in the other direction.

After seeing what had happened, Ryan walked over to Marissa to talk to her. He leaned against the locker next to her while she put away her books.

"Hey, babe, what's up?" Marissa kissed Ryan on the cheek, but he didn't say anything. "What?"

Ryan Atwood was never a man of many words. Ever since he came to Tree Hill High from Chino, he has always been seen as the mysterious bad boy. He hated that people saw him as a criminal, and Marissa was one of the few people who didn't. When Ryan first came to town, Marissa befriended him despite what everyone was saying about him, and they had been inseparable ever since. Lately, Ryan was becoming annoyed with Marissa's ambition to outshine Brooke Davis.

"You know what. I thought you were done with this whole Brooke thing," said Ryan angrily.

"I am…I just…I'm sorry. I promise after tonight I am done messing with her. I just want people to see me as something more than second place to Brooke Davis…not to mention that it really pisses me off that Lucas is like in love with-"

"That's it isn't it…Lucas" interrupted Ryan.

"What are you talking about?" asked Marissa trying to avoid what she already knows.

"You like Lucas, don't you?"

"Ryan, I love you. I don't have feelings for Luke. End of conversation. I'll see you tonight," she slammed her locker shut and walked away, leaving a frustrated Ryan standing in the hall.

* * *

Lucas searched through the drawers of his dresser for a tie. He wasn't usually the type to jump when someone said party, but he knew that Brooke was going to be there. Lucas and Brooke were good friends, but he wanted more out of their relationship. He wasn't exactly sure if she felt the same way, but he had to find out someday. '_Tonight, I will tell Brooke Davis how I truly feel about her,' thought Lucas as he still struggled to pick a tie. _Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. Lucas' best friend, Haley James, walked in the room.

"Hey Hales! What's up?" Lucas walked over and hugged her.

"Well, I actually wanted to talk to you…about Brooke…" said Haley hesitantly.

Lucas sighed. "Okay, well I need help with this tie, so can we multi-task?" Lucas raised a tie towards her.

"Sure. Luke, I really want you to be careful with Brooke, okay? I just don't want you to get hurt," said Haley sincerely.

"Hales, I'll be fine. Hey, why don't you come with me?" Haley finished putting on his tie.

"I can't. I wasn't invited. We aren't all popular like you, Luke. Besides, I think I'm going to go write a new song."

"Alright, I'll call you later," said Lucas. Haley said her goodbye, hugged Lucas, and left.

Haley and Lucas had been best friends since they were five years old. Haley was one of the smartest people Lucas knew. She was the most reliable tutor at Tree Hill High, and she was very critical of who Lucas dated. Not because she was jealous or because she had feelings for Lucas herself. But because he was her best friend and she wanted him to be happy. Lucas was the same way with Haley. He was extremely protective of her, which she liked because she wasn't interested in dating in high school anyway. Haley was also a very talented singer/song writer. Nobody knew about this except for Lucas. He was the only one she ever sang in front of. Haley knew she had talent, but she was afraid to fail.

* * *

Brooke sat in front of a mirror in Peyton's room applying her makeup.

"Why are we even going to this stupid party?" whined Peyton.

"Because Marissa doesn't think I will go. She seriously thinks she can throw a better party than _me_!" said Brooke with anger.

"Brooke, chill. Everyone knows you throw the best parties…including Lucas" said Peyton hesitantly adding in that last part.

"What? What does Lucas have to do with this?"

"Oh my God, Brooke, it is so obvious that he likes you," answered Peyton with a small laugh.

"Yeah, as _friends_. Besides, I plan on playing the field tonight, so it would probably get a bit awkward if he confessed his love for me or something," joked Brooke.

"Okay, whatever you say…"

Brooke finished putting on her makeup, grabbed her purse, and followed Peyton out the door.

* * *

Ryan ran across his room to meet Marissa as she walked in his room. He hugged her with one hand at the small of her lower back and kissed her. Marissa wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Someone's in a better mood," said Marissa as she pulled away smiling.

"Yeah," Ryan laughed slightly, "I'm sorry about earlier. I just…I freaked out."

"It's okay. I completely forgot about it. You ready?"

Ryan walked to the other side of his bed. "Let me just grab a good pair of shoes…" He picked up and put on a pair of black loafers from underneath his bed. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

It was nearly 8:30PM and the party was in full swing, if you could call it that. It was a charity event filled with a bunch of adults making fat donations to the children's hospital to show off their wealth. Jimmy and Julie Cooper, Marissa's parents, were the hosts of the event.

Peyton was standing near the bar when she saw Lucas. Then she smiled when she saw that Lucas was looking at Brooke, but she noticed a sudden change in his expression. First it was as if he was admiring Brooke, but then he looked angry and disappointed. She walked over to him.

"Have you told Brooke how you feel?" asked Peyton.

"What? I don't have feelings for Brooke," answered Lucas as he continued to glare in Brooke's direction. Lucas turned to glance at Peyton, and then stormed off.

Peyton looked closer at Brooke, and she realized why Lucas acted the way he did. Brooke was talking to her ex-boyfriend, Kevin Volchok.

* * *

"Brooke, I just want to talk, please," pleaded Volchok.

"What the hell are you even doing here?" asked Brooke in anger.

"Marissa invited me…look can we just go somewhere and-"

"Oh my God, that little bitch actually knew I was going to come," interjected Brooke. She stormed off in Peyton's direction. Volchok called after her, but Brooke didn't turn around. He sighed and watched her leave.

Brooke Davis and Kevin Volchok were Tree Hill High's golden couple. They dated for two years, until Brooke caught him cheating on her at prom. She only saw from afar and never figured out who it was that he cheated on her with. A week later, Volchok was expelled for using drugs on campus. Brooke hadn't talked to him since that night at prom. He made numerous attempts to contact Brooke and beg for her forgiveness, but she blew him off every time.

"Peyton Sawyer! You are not going to believe this! Marissa freaking Cooper invited Volchok here! He just shows up out of the blue to supposedly 'talk' to me," shouted Brooke as she approached Peyton.

"I saw…and so did Lucas…he seemed pretty upset when he saw you talking to Volchok," said Peyton. Brooke sighed.

"Okay, I kind of need to admit something…" started Brooke. Peyton smiled and nodded as if she knew what was coming. "I have feelings for Lucas…more than a friend type of feelings."

"I can't say I'm surprised. I know for a fact that Lucas has feelings for you, so just talk to him," said Peyton. Brooke hugged her best friend, and went in search of Lucas.

* * *

"Are you satisfied?" asked Ryan as he approached Marissa from behind.

"Very satisfied," said Marissa. Marissa leaned in to kiss him, but he pulled away.

"I saw what you did to Brooke…and Luke for that matter," said an agitated Ryan.

"Ryan, I…" Marissa tried to say something to Ryan…anything to help the situation, but he cut her off.

"Just stop with the lies. Stop with…all of it. You've _always_ been jealous of Brooke. You are _never_ going to be satisfied. You _do_ have feelings for Lucas. And…this…we….us…it just isn't working…" admitted Ryan.

"I guess you've been holding that in for a long time…" began Marissa on the verge of tears. Ryan nodded sympathetically. "Well, you're right…about all of it…I…I have to go." Marissa ran off crying.

Ryan watched her leave, and then stared down at the ground.

Marissa sat on a loveseat crying. Lucas was walking through the living room of the house when he saw Marissa. He walked over and took a seat next to her. Marissa turned her head in the opposite direction, and wiped her eyes.

"Hey, Marissa, what's wrong?" Lucas rubbed Marissa's back compassionately.

"Ryan broke up with me…he found out that I have feelings for someone else, but I can't help how I feel, right?" Marissa turned to look at Lucas now.

"I know exactly what you mean…" said Lucas.

Meanwhile, Brooke was still searching for Lucas. She asked everyone she saw if they had seen him. Finally, she saw him sitting on the loveseat in the living room of the house. Brooke smiled and began walking towards Lucas, until she saw who was sitting next to him. Brooke stood against the sliding door where she couldn't be seen.

"Brooke, right?" asked Marissa, raising her eyebrows at Lucas.

"Not anymore…I'm 99% sure I saw her getting back together with Volchok. It doesn't matter…" answered Lucas. "So, who's the guy you have feelings for?"

"You," said Marissa quickly, before realizing that she had said it out loud. Lucas half smiled. He didn't know what came over him. Lucas leaned in and kissed Marissa.

Brooke immediately turned away and fled from her hiding spot. She went back out to the party and began searching for someone. Not Lucas, not Peyton, and sure as hell not Marissa. Then, she found who she was looking for. Brooke tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around.

"Maybe, we can have that talk now," said Brooke.

"Okay, let's go to my place," said Volchok as he placed his hand on her lower back and escorted her out of the party.


	2. All We Are

**All We Are**

"_It's October again, leaves are coming down, one more year's come and…gone…and nothing's changed at all. Wasn't I…supposed to be someone who could face the things that I've been running from…"_

Lucas sat on a stool in his mom's café listening to Haley play a new song she had written while he was at Marissa's party. He smiled and nodded his head while she sang. Suddenly, his mind traveled elsewhere…to Brooke. He couldn't stop thinking about the moment he saw her in that stunning red dress with deep red lipstick on her lips that he longed to kiss. He was seconds away from walking up to Brooke and telling her that he wanted to be with her, but _he _ruined everything. Kevin Volchok. God, Lucas hated him. _How could Brooke even talk to Volchok after what he did to her last year? "I would never hurt her like that…"_ Haley suddenly stopped playing, and Lucas realized he had said that out loud.

"Sorry…" he was embarrassed now.

"We're you thinking about Brooke again?"

"Kind of…yes…things just didn't work out the way I'd hoped," Luke sighed.

"I thought you and Marissa were together now?"

"What? No. I kissed her out of jealousy and she had just broken up with Ryan. I'm not looking to ride on the Marissa Cooper roller coaster."

"True, but everyone is talking about you two."

"Wait, how did you even find out?"

"Well, Brooke told Peyton and Peyton told me. I guess my best friend forgot to fill me in! I'm sure there were plenty of other witnesses to spread the word," Haley joked. Lucas laughed until Haley's expression altered. "There's something else that happened last night too…that I should probably tell you…"

* * *

"You what!" exclaimed Peyton.

"…Had…sex…with Kevin…" said Brooke hesitantly.

"Wow," Peyton was shocked and alarmed…"How did yelling at Volchok go to having makeup sex with Volchok?" This was not what she wanted to hear on a Saturday morning.

"I just did it out of jealousy…at first…" Brooke started to think about what had happened the night before.

_Volchok opened the door to his apartment and led Brooke inside. She threw her purse aside and plopped down on his couch, which looked unusually clean. "Can I get you anything?" asked Volchok as he opened the refrigerator. _

"_Actually, yes, I could really use some vodka right about now…"_

"_I only have beer," he held up two foreign brand beers. She nodded. Volchok sat down next to her, and Brooke grabbed a bottle from his hand. "Are you okay?" he asked._

"_My night just didn't go as planned…that's all." Was Kevin actually being sincere right now? She hadn't seen this side of him in a long time. Not since he first asked her out two years ago._

"_I'm sorry…" Volchok set his beer down on the table and Brooke did the same. "Look, I am sorry…about us I mean. I really want to make it up to you. I want to show you the guy I used to be…before I did what I did. I know I hurt you, but I was an idiot." Brooke's eyes started to water. Kevin had never opened up like this before. "I didn't realize what I had, until I lost you. I know I don't deserve it and I know I don't deserve you, but I would do anything for a second chance…I…I need you Brooke. I've been miserable without you…" Brooke was practically crying now as tears began to stream down her face. "Don't cry."_

"_Sorry," she wiped her tears, "I've just never…I mean…you've never…" she sighed and Volchok kissed her and Brooke kissed him back. Volchok stood up and led Brooke over to his bed._

"_You look so damn hot right now," Volchok slipped her dress off and Brooke unbuckled his belt and slipped his pants off. He took off his shirt, climbed onto the bed with her, and pulled her on top of him. It was intense, aggressive, hot, and just what she needed to take her mind off of Lucas. Lucas who?_

"He was really charming…and honest. I'm ready to give him another chance," admitted Brooke.

"Oh…" Peyton didn't seem at all happy for her, not that Brooke expected Peyton to be. Peyton never liked Kevin, but her reaction seemed strange to Brooke.

"Oh…?"

"I just…are you sure you want to give him another chance…he probably just said all those things to get you back."

"Peyton, he was really sincere and I really wish my best friend would support me right now."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I totally support you. I love you B. Davis." Peyton reached her arms out and embraced Brooke.

"Love you too, P. Sawyer." Brooke rested her chin on Peyton's shoulder as they hugged; still feeling like something was slightly off about her.

* * *

"Luke? You okay?" asked Haley.

"I guess I'm just surprised. I was having second thoughts, like maybe I saw it wrong and I missed the part where Brooke slapped Volchok…that's just my imagination though, right?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, what are you going to do?" asked Haley sincerely. She liked Brooke, but she did warn Lucas.

"I can't act like anything is wrong. Brooke and I are friends. I never told her anything, so I just have to try and be normal around her…either that or avoid her…"

Haley was about to say something else until she looked up and saw Marissa walk into the café.

"Hey, Lucas, I thought I would find you here!" Marissa walked towards him with a smile.

"It's his mom's café, of course he's here," retorted Haley sarcastically. Clearly Marissa ignored her, but Lucas chuckled. "Have fun on the roller coaster," said Haley as she left the café.

"What roller coaster?" Marissa questioned.

"Umm…nothing, it's an inside joke. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to stop by and say 'hi,' to my boyfriend and see if you wanted to have our first official date tonight?" she giggled. Lucas didn't respond. He realized that he gave Marissa the wrong idea last night. "Oh…I totally got the wrong idea about last night didn't I?" Marissa's expression changed from ecstatic to disappointed and sad in a matter of seconds.

'_Yes, you completely did' thought Lucas. _"No. I…" Lucas didn't want to hurt her feelings after Ryan had just broken up with her last night. He didn't want to be responsible for crushing her heart for the second time in the last twenty-four hours. "I…I am…just busy tonight. How about we do it tomorrow?"

Marissa's face brightened again. "Great! I'll talk to you tomorrow!" She kissed him on the cheek and skipped happily out of the café.

Lucas smiled until she left. He put his hand on the back of his head. _What the hell did I just get myself into?_

Lucas shot up from the stool when he remembered that he wanted to take a demo CD to the Bait Shop to see if he could get Haley a gig. She would probably kill him for secretly recording her, but he wanted her to give it a shot.

* * *

Ryan was lying on his bed doing homework on his laptop, wondering if he should call Marissa. _If I call her then it seems like I'm checking up on her and want to get back together. Do I? Did I mess up? Did I only break up with her because I was afraid she would beat me to it? No. I broke up with her for a reason. I just need to move on. I need a distraction. A job? No, I probably couldn't handle a job with school. My grades aren't perfect right now, especially in trigonometry. Sandy and Kirsten always encouraged me to get involved at school. A sport maybe? Yeah, I can do that._

Ryan thought back to when he first came to town. Sandy and Kirsten Cohen had taken him into their home. Things were pretty rocky at first. He burned down Kirsten's model home, by accident of course. He was extremely thankful for them. They were his true family. Their son, Seth Cohen, was Ryan's best friend, but he wanted to follow his dreams of being the first seventeen year old to sail around the world. Sandy and Kirsten were reluctant to let him go, but Ryan convinced them to let Seth go.

Ryan smiled as he thought of his past…but what was in store for his future?

* * *

Peyton sat at her desk and picked up her phone. She was hesitant but finally dialed the number.

"Hi, it's Peyton."  
"Yeah? What do you want?" said the voice on the other line.

"What happened with Brooke?" asked Peyton, slightly angry.

"I care about her, Peyton."

"That's funny. You told me the same thing last year at prom," said Peyton.

"Look, I'm not going to say anything. She'll never find out it was you…" Volchok replied hastily. He hung up. Peyton stared at the phone for a bit, before placing it back on the hook. She looked back up at her computer, and began editing some of her podcasts before posting them.

* * *

Haley sat in her room, studying for her trigonometry quiz on Tuesday. Thankfully, there was no school on Monday due to teacher conferences. She was wearing her favorite colorful poncho, which Lucas constantly mocked her for. Her mind drifted elsewhere, as she began thinking about Luke's situation. _Lucas and Marissa Cooper…there is no way in hell that it is going to work. Lucas and Brooke are practically made for each other. I know that's weird coming from me. Brooke and I are pretty good friends…not like best friends or anything, but we occasionally talk. She always changes the subject when I talk about Lucas around her. She knows Luke and I are best friends, so she probably doesn't want me to tell him anything. I know deep down Brooke really likes Luke as more than a friend, though. I was right to tell Luke to be careful about Brooke. I hear what people say about her, and all the guys she has hooked up with. God, Haley, you really need to stop listening to gossip. Oh God. I'm thinking to myself about myself in third person. Did that make sense? Okay, back to trigonometry._

Haley did at least four more problems before her mind drifted away again. _I feel like writing a song, not doing trigonometry. No. I can't lose focus. I have to be valedictorian senior year. Whatever, I'll do my homework tomorrow. I wonder what Peyton is doing right now…_

Haley picked up her phone and called Peyton's cell. No answer. As soon as she put her phone down, it rang.

"Hello?" she asked very suspicious of the private number.

"Hi, is this Haley?" said the male voice.

"Yes, who is this?" All of a sudden Haley recognized the voice. "Wait, is this Ryan Atwood?"

"Yep, it's me. I was calling to see if you could help me with the trig homework…"

"Oh. Yeah, I can help you…" Haley sounded disappointed. _I guess I shouldn't be surprised. As if Ryan Atwood would actually call to hang out with me. Nope, tutor girl, as usual._

"Okay. Did you want to come over or meet at the library?"

'_Come over...' Great, so he was just looking for someone to sleep with to get over Marissa. Not going to be me._

"The library is good. I'll meet you in like twenty minutes."

"Alright sounds good," replied Ryan and he hung up.

* * *

Ryan grabbed his jacket and turned around to see Brooke Davis standing in his doorway.

Ryan jumped because he was extremely startled by her. "How long have you been standing there?" he laughed.

"Long enough to hear your entire conversation with Tutor Girl. Not that it was much of a conversation, but at least you're making an effort to follow the rule," replied Brooke with a kink of her eyebrow and a slight smirk.

"What rule?" asked Ryan a little confused.

"You know. They say the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else."

"No, actually, that's not what I'm doing. I need help in trig that's all. And I think you're the one that's been getting under someone else to get over a certain someone. What's the deal with Lucas…and Volchok"

"Okay, I totally set myself up for that one…there's never been a Lucas and I," Brooke went and sat on Ryan's bed while he returned to his spot at his desk.

"Brooke, it's always been you and Lucas. Everyone can see that. You two are both just too blind to realize how the other feels-"

"Ryan, stop, please," Brooke interrupted getting a bit angry, "If Lucas had any sort of feelings for me, then I wouldn't have saw him kissing Marissa at the party last night! That's why I slept with Kevin! And at least Kevin is honest with me about how he feels!"

Ryan, shocked at what he had heard, slumped over and glanced away from Brooke towards the floor. Brooke calmed down, and realized that Ryan wasn't informed about the kiss between Lucas and Marissa.

"I'm sorry…I thought you knew," Brooke said earnestly.

"It's okay. I'm glad someone tells me the truth around here…"

"You okay?"

"Surprisingly, yes, I'm fine. Earlier, I was wondering if I made the right decision when I broke up with her. This just reassures me that I did. I have to go meet Haley…so…"

"Oh, yeah, of course. I'll go then." She stood up to leave.

"And Brooke, be careful with Volchok. I know you think he's a good guy, but…just be careful."

Brooke nodded. "Thanks, Ryan. I will."

Brooke left, and Ryan followed behind her.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late," Ryan said as he approached Haley and gently put his textbooks on the table in the work room of the library.

"Relax, it's not like this is a date," Haley laughed to herself as she attempted to make a joke.

"Right," Ryan laughed awkwardly. They both opened their trig books and began doing the assignment which would take hours to do. After about two hours, Ryan and Haley were both getting frustrated with the work…well…Ryan was frustrated with the work…Haley was just frustrated with Ryan.

"No! You have to find the cotangent, first," said Haley pointing to an example in the book.

"I did!" The librarian looked over at them and raised a finger to her lips. Ryan and Haley both laughed.

"Wait, you're right. I didn't…" Ryan laughed and then he noticed her attire. "Nice poncho."

Haley became embarrassed. "Thanks…" Her phone vibrated and she stared at the caller I.D. _Another private number! What the hell! _Ryan nodded for her to take the call.

"Hello?" Haley tried to keep her voice down.

"Is this Haley James?" said a woman's voice.

"This is she," Haley had no idea who it could be. The woman sounded young, early twenties.

"Hi, Haley, my name is Alex Kelly. I'm the assistant manager over at the Bait Shop on the pier. The owner and I listened to your demo CD, and we think it's great," Haley was extremely confused and shocked. "You have a real talent, Haley. We would love for you to play here tomorrow night!"

"I'm sorry…what?" Haley blurted out. The librarian looked over and gave her another warning.

"You're assistant Lucas Scott, brought us your demo CD. He said you were free tomorrow night to play, if we liked what we heard. And we loved it! What do you say, Miss James, are you ready for your big break?" asked Alex. She seemed more excited than Haley should have been.

"Umm…I…well…I…" Haley stuttered.

"Mr. Scott said you might be a little shy. I'll give you until midnight tonight to let me know. Your assistant has my information. I hope to hear from you soon, Haley."

"Okay…but…" Alex hung up before Haley could get another word in.

Haley set her phone down on the table. She was speechless. Her head was spinning. _I am going to kill Lucas when I see him. How could he do this! He knows I have major stage fright. Or maybe I should hug him when I see him. This is a huge opportunity, and I might never get a shot like this. Shit, what was her name…? Oh, right, it was Alex Kelly. Did she call me Miss James? Mr. Scott? Lucas said he was my assistant…typical… _Haley realized her mouth was open and remembered that Ryan was still sitting next to her.

"Everything okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, everything is great. That was the assistant manager at the Bait Shop. They want me to play there tomorrow night."

"Wow! That's amazing. I didn't even know you sang," Ryan stood up to hug her. Haley stood up as well as he embraced her in a hug.

Haley didn't know what to think at that moment. Why was he hugging her like they were best friends? They didn't even know each other that well. It definitely wasn't a friend hug. She and Lucas hugged all the time, and it felt nothing like this. Haley felt like melting in his strong arms. She felt safe and warm. He let go, and then they both sat back down.

"You don't seem that excited," Ryan said when he noticed she was frowning somewhat.

"I am. I've just never sang in front of anyone except for Lucas," Haley stared into her textbook.

_There is no way I am doing this. No fucking way I am playing at the Bait Shop tomorrow night in front of a hundred people…or more! There is absolutely no way I am going-_

"You should do it. I mean, you must be pretty amazing if they want you. They always have the best musicians there. Plus, I have nothing planned tomorrow night, and I would love to hear you play." Ryan smiled.

"Okay. Yeah, I'm going to play." Haley smiled back at Ryan.

'_Okay…Okay!' Why did I just say 'okay?' Smiling? Why am I smiling? So when Ryan says I should do it, I suddenly want to do it? Do I like him? No I barely know him. I've heard all the gossip, but I don't know that much about him._

"Good," Ryan looked at his watch, "Wow, it's eight already. We really lost track of time." Ryan grabbed his books and stood up. Haley did the same. "I'll see you tomorrow night at the Bait Shop," said Ryan as he walked away.

"Yeah, I'll see you," Haley replied. Haley stood there and watched him. Then she finally slung her bag over her shoulder and headed towards the exit.

* * *

Volchok was sitting on the couch in his apartment, drinking the same type of beer from the previous night. There was a knock at his door. Not a soft knock. In fact, it wasn't a knock at all. Someone was pounding at his door. He walked over, and slid the door open.

"Well, well…it's the little bitch. What are you pissed because I got your girl?" smirked Volchok.

"I'm not gonna fight you," said Lucas.

"Too bad because we have unfinished business," said Volchok trying to provoke Lucas.

"Not here. If you do anything to mistreat Brooke, I promise, I'm gonna hurt you," Lucas was angry now.

Volchok laughed at this. "I thought you were with Marissa?"

Lucas didn't say anything. He just turned the other cheek and walked away.

* * *

Brooke lay awake in her bed, staring at the blank ceiling of her room. She felt at peace but filled with worry. She had a sick feeling to her stomach, like something bad was going to happen soon. But what could it be? Everyone kept on warning her about Volchok. Peyton…Ryan…even Haley had texted her earlier about him. She had strong feelings for Volchok before…loved him even…who's to say she couldn't feel that way again. Brooke didn't care what anybody said. It was her life, and she wanted to give him chance. She began thinking about Lucas. Just thinking about those green blue eyes hypnotized her.

_Lucas is with Marissa? How did that even happen? Obviously, everyone was wrong about Lucas having feelings for me. Although, I kind of wish they were right. What if I didn't see Lucas kissing Marissa? What would I have said to him? What would he have said to me? I can't keep living in the past and wondering what could have been. I need to live in the now. All we are is friends. He is with Marissa, and I am with Volchok. _

Brooke really felt like talking to a friend about all of this. Definitely not Peyton, she wouldn't be of any help, considering she hates Volchok. Clearly she couldn't talk about this with Lucas or Volchok. Haley? No, she was Lucas' best friend. There was always Ryan. Ryan and Brooke had a pretty rocky start when he first moved to town. In fact, she was the one who spread most of the gossip about him. But after she got to know him a little better, Brooke realized that he wasn't such a bad guy. They became good friends, despite Brooke's rivalry with Marissa. Brooke closed her eyes in hopes of trying to get some sleep, but she couldn't take any of this off of her mind.

* * *

Ryan lay awake in his bed, staring at the blank ceiling of his room. He looked over at his clock. It was late, or early? Why couldn't he sleep? Oh, right…Marissa Cooper…and Haley James? Ryan knew he did the right thing by breaking up with Marissa. Although, it was somewhat of a mutual breakup, so he couldn't take all the credit for it. If it was the right thing to do, then why was he having such a hard time with it? Maybe Brooke was right. Maybe he really needed to move on and forget about Marissa. But how could he forget about Marissa after everything they had been through together. Ryan knew he was never just going to forget about Marissa Cooper. There would always be feelings there, but they weren't right for each other. What about Haley?

_I don't know Haley that well, but I'd like to get to know her. I like her. She's nothing like Marissa. I think I'm ready for a drama free relationship with absolutely no craziness. Haley seems like the girl that I could do that with. She probably would never think about dating someone like me though. I'm not going to punk out like Lucas did with Brooke. I'll ask Haley out…soon. Brooke. I really hope Volchok treats her right this time. _

Brooke was one of Ryan's trusting friends, and he hated what Volchok did to her last year. In fact, he hated Volchok period. He was always trying to pick a fight with Ryan for no reason at all. He'll get what's coming to him. Ryan, still unable to sleep, continued staring into space.

* * *

Lucas lay awake in his bed, staring at the blank ceiling of his room. His mind couldn't waver from one thing…one person…Brooke. Everyone is always telling him that Brooke has feelings for him, but if that were true, why would she go back to Volchok. Maybe there was just a misunderstanding at the party. No, he saw them talking, and Haley told him that Brooke and Volchok…last night…he couldn't even think about it.

_Marissa Cooper…Marissa and I are…dating….together…did she call me her boyfriend. Well, it's not like I even tried to tell her otherwise. But that's because I felt sorry for her. How could I hurt her feelings after she and Ryan had just broken up? If Brooke is with Volchok now, I should probably try to move on anyway. But Brooke despises Marissa. I wouldn't be able to stay friends with Brooke if she found out I was dating Marissa. What the hell am I going to do?_

Marissa lay awake in her bed, staring at the blank ceiling of her room. She was wearing warm, pink flannel pajamas. She should feel extremely overheated, but she was surprisingly cold. She was filled with happiness and sadness all at once. Marissa felt terrible about the breakup with Ryan. She really did love him, but all they had been doing lately was arguing, especially about Lucas. She heard that Brooke got back together with Volchok. Now that Brooke and Ryan were out of the picture, Marissa was free to be with Lucas.

_He obviously likes me or else he wouldn't have kissed me. I wonder what he has planned for our date tomorrow. I probably seem like a selfish bitch. Moving on so quickly, especially after everything Ryan and I have been through. We both saw this coming. I still feel guilty. I got what I wanted, so why do I feel like this? I just have to focus on my relationship with Lucas now. There's nothing else to it._

* * *

Peyton lay awake in her bed, staring at the blank ceiling of her room. Nothing was working out in her favor right now. Brooke was supposed to be with Lucas not Volchok.

_I shouldn't care…about any of it…but I do. I have a terrible feeling about everything, like something huge is just going to explode. Like everyone's world is going to be turned upside down. And the worst part is that I feel like whatever this is, it's going to be my fault. I am going to be responsible. I wish I wasn't and I don't want to be, but I can already sense it. This is going to be a rough month._


	3. Hear You Me

**Hear You Me**

"_Brooke, I need to tell you something. It's been on my mind for a long time, and I can't keep pretending anymore," said Lucas, while Brooke was folding her laundry. She stopped and looked at him._

"_Lucas, if this is about Marissa-"_

"_I love you," interjected Lucas, "And I know we're just friends, but I need you to know how I feel." Lucas searched in her beautiful brown eyes for some sort of sign…anything at all._

"_I can't believe that you would walk in here and blurt out that you love me. Even when I'm with Volchok and you're with Marissa…"_

"_Brooke, I-"_

"_I was hoping you would…" Brooke closed the bedroom door and smiled. Lucas was speechless and happy for once. "I love you," said Brooke as she walked over and pushed him onto the bed. He sat up while she got on top of him so that she was straddling him. Brooke kissed him hard and Lucas caressed the back of her head as he ran his fingers through her long dark hair. Lucas raised his arms, while Brooke lifted his shirt over his head. Their lips parted for just a split second to take off his shirt, before they reunited. _

"_I've wanted this for so long…" Lucas whispered into Brooke's ear. He began to kiss her neck, while sliding his hand up her top. He cupped her breast in his hand, and Brooke moaned realizing Lucas knew exactly how to please her. Brooke wrapped her arms around Lucas and pulled him on top of her…_

Thump! Lucas rolled over and fell off of his bed. He groaned realizing that it was all a dream. Of course it was a dream. Unfortunately, he was with Marissa and Brooke was with Volchok, so there's no way it could happen. Maybe it was a sign that he should do something about his feelings for Brooke. But he couldn't, not while he was with Marissa. He couldn't control everything. It would probably be best to just let things play themselves out.

* * *

"I'll have a black n' white milkshake and pancakes," said Brooke handing her menu to the waiter.

"Nothing for me," said Volchok. Brooke and Volchok were having breakfast at the diner on the pier. It was their first 'date' since they had gotten back together. Volchok took a flask out of his jacket pocket and took a gulp before slipping it back into his jacket.

"Isn't it a little early?" smirked Brooke.

"It's never too early for a party. I'm just having fun," retorted Volchok, clearly buzzed already.

"Is that what we're doing? Having fun?" asked Brooke.

"What else would we be doing? Relax, babe." The waiter came with Brooke's meal and placed it in front of her.

"Are we still going to see Haley play at the Bait Shop tonight?" asked Brooke, attempting to have a decent conversation with him.

"Sure, whatever," said Volchok as he whipped out his flask again. Brooke rolled her eyes. Volchok's phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D: Peyton. He quickly pressed ignore and put his phone back in his jacket pocket along with his flask.

"Did you need to take that?" Brooke snapped.

Ryan was walking by the diner when he looked in the window and saw Brooke sitting with Volchok. He stopped in his tracks, and peered through the glass.

"Nah, it's just my dealer. I got to go. See you tonight," Volchok said as he left the table without even glancing at Brooke.

Ryan immediately went inside and joined Brooke at her table.

"Need some company?" asked Ryan as he sat down.

"Sure…" Brooke said softly as she poked at her pancakes.

"Is everything okay? I saw Volchok leave."

"Oh…Kevin had to…umm…he had a thing to go to…" Brooke tried to make an excuse, but Ryan could tell she was lying.

"Brooke, you don't have to defend the guy. He's a jerk. You've been back with him for…what a little more than twenty four hours…and he's already ditching you at breakfast." Ryan couldn't understand why Brooke wanted to be with Volchok. Suddenly it came to him. Lucas.

"He's not that bad…" Brooke was all out of excuses.

"Why can't you just admit that you have feelings for Lucas?" urged Ryan.

"Because I don't…anymore…" She lied. Brooke put her fork down and sipped her milkshake as it quickly melted. "I've been thinking about my feelings a lot lately, and I've really been trying to process it all. And…I've come to a conclusion…"

Ryan folded his arms and waited for more.

"It just wasn't meant to be. Lucas is with Marissa. I know that must suck to hear, but we both need to realize that the people we cared about don't want us…"

Ryan sighed. "I know. I just don't understand why you want to be with Volchok, if it's not because of Lucas. And don't tell me that I don't know him like you do because I know him pretty well, and no matter how you paint it, his picture is still the same…he's an ass."

Brooke couldn't think of anything to say. The truth was that she was only with him because it was easier. It was easier to settle, than to feel the pain of heartbreak. She knew she would be taking a risk if she told Lucas how she felt. That was a risk she wasn't willing to take.

"It's just easier, I guess," admitted Brooke, "I know what to expect from Kevin. With Lucas…I don't know what would happen…" Brooke pushed her plate away, suddenly losing her appetite.

Ryan, not wanting to push Brooke into talking about it, decided to change the subject.

"Haley's show should be pretty good tonight."

"I know! I'm really excited to hear her sing!" Brooke exclaimed very enthusiastically. Ryan smiled, glad that he had lifted her mood. "Speaking of Haley…how was your tutoring session?"

Ryan chuckled. "I don't know. Good…? We did homework like normal people."

"If it was just about homework you would've called me. You obviously like her and you are so following my advice!" Brooke was extremely giddy.

"No!" Ryan laughed. "Brooke, she's a tutor for a reason, and plus, you're not that great at math…or any subject for that matter."

"Oh please, I have an A+ in sex…just ask Kevin." Brooke smiled flirtatiously. _Ryan and I are just friends. I flirt all the time. This doesn't mean I like him._

Another smile spread across Ryan's face as he noticed Brooke's dimples and the kink of her eyebrow.

"I prefer to stay clear of him actually…"

Ryan and Brooke sat at the booth in the diner and talked for another half hour, before leaving.

* * *

Volchok walked into Peyton's room and leaned against her door. Peyton had her headphones listening to punk music on her computer. Peyton switched from iTunes to her webcam and saw Volchok on the screen.

"You are so creepy…" said Peyton as she spun around in her chair.

"Are we going to do this or what?" asked Volchok as he sat on her bed.

"You thought I called you over here for sex? Kevin, I called you over here, so that I could tell you to leave me alone. All the text messages you've been sending me. Brooke is my best friend. I'm not going to hurt her…" Peyton was standing now. Her argument was not at all convincing.

"You don't want me to go away." Volchok smiled at her attempts to get rid of him.

"Yes…I…I do…" Peyton stuttered.

"I wasn't asking, I was telling you. I'm not going anywhere and you don't want me to. You would've told me this on the phone instead of inviting me over if you wanted me gone," said Volchok as he stood in front of Peyton and took her jacket off, "You want me…just like you wanted me that night…"

"Kevin, I can't hurt Brooke…"

"You already did," he spoke softly as he closed the gap between their lips.

* * *

"Haley, stop worrying! You are going to be great tonight!" exclaimed Karen, Lucas' mom. Haley had been working at Karen's Café since middle school. She loved spending time with Karen; she was like a second mom to Haley.

"Thanks Karen, that really means a lot," said Haley as she nodded at Lucas who was walking in. "Hey, Luke."

"Hey, Hales. Hey, Ma. How's everything going?" Lucas sat on one of the stools at the refurbished wooden counter and Haley took off her apron to join him.

"I'll let you two catch up. I have to meet Keith at the auto shop, so I'll close up for the day," replied Karen as she hung the 'Closed' sign.

Karen was engaged to Lucas' Uncle Keith, whom Luke hoped would become his real dad sometime soon. Keith was his real dad no matter what any papers said. His Uncle Keith was more of a father than Dan Scott, Lucas' biological father. Dan married Deb after getting Karen pregnant back in high school. Deb also got pregnant and had a son, Nathan Scott. Lucas and Nathan were enemies up until last year. Luke and Nate became good friends, but Dan wouldn't have it. Dan took his family and moved to Charleston in order to avoid any trouble with Lucas. He just couldn't admit that he felt guilty for abandoning Karen. Lucas occasionally talked to Nathan on the phone, but they had drifted apart all over again, because they were both so busy.

"So when did we stop telling each other everything?" asked Lucas looking at Haley accusingly.

"Let me guess: you heard that I went out with Ryan. Well, news flash, I did not go out with Ryan. I helped Ryan with his HOMEWORK!"

"Oh…okay then…I guess we're good then," Lucas smiled.

"Yes, we're good. I, however, am not doing so good…" Haley confessed.

"Why? What's up?" Lucas asked concerned.

'_I can't tell Lucas, he'll freak out,' thought Haley. Maybe I should just talk really fast and slip it in._

"Well…I'vejustbeenreallystressedoutwithschool, I'mextremelynervousabouttonight, and RyanisgoingtobethereandIthinkIlikehim," said Haley quickly.

"Can you repeat that…in English?" Lucas laughed, but was a little confused.

"I said I've just been really stressed out with school, I'm extremely nervous about tonight and…"

"And…what?" Lucas had a bad feeling about what she was going to say.

"And Ryan is going to be there and I think I like him. There I said it." Lucas didn't respond. "Lucas, please say something."

"I don't know what to say other than, just be careful."

"You have no reason to dislike him. You're dating his ex-girlfriend, and you both have a common hate for Volchok…" smirked Haley.

"Exactly, I'm dating his ex-girlfriend. Perfect reason for him to hate my guts and get revenge by using you."

"He's not like that Luke. Ryan is…different than all the other guys at school. Besides, I said I liked him. I don't even think he likes me like that…" Haley sighed.

Luke sighed as well. "Alright, Hales, you're my best friend, and I support you in whatever you do. Now go kick some ass on that stage tonight," he laughed and hugged her.

* * *

Ryan sat up in his bed and took his ear buds out as someone knocked on his door. He was on his way to open it, but she just came in without notice. Marissa.

"Hi…" she said softly and cautiously.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" he wondered.

"I was hoping we could talk," informed Marissa.

"If it's about Lucas, I already know," said Ryan as he tossed his iPod on the bed.

"Okay. Then maybe you'd like to talk to me about something because I already know too," snapped Marissa crossing her arms.

"It was just homework, nothing more. I don't owe you anything. You hooked up with Luke like five minutes after we broke up, and you lied to my face multiple times about how you felt!" retorted Ryan.

"Don't you dare put this on me, Ryan, you were probably waiting to pick up the pieces when Brooke came crying to you about it. But then she probably told you that she got back together with Kevin, much to your disappointment…" Marissa tried to put on a strong face, but her eyes began to water and her lips began to quiver.

Ryan was tired of arguing with Marissa. That's all they ever did. He looked down and shook his head.

"Brooke and I are just friends. Haley and I are not even anything. I don't want us to be like this, Marissa. Not after everything we've been through together…" Ryan walked over and embraced her in one of his warm hugs. Marissa cried on his shoulder and then broke the hug as she pulled herself together.

"You're right. I was sort of…just hoping we could be friends…" Marissa searched his face for an answer.

"Sure, I'd like that. You can come over tonight, after the show. We can play some play station," offered Ryan.

"Yeah, I'd love to fill in for Seth," joked Marissa as she turned to leave.

* * *

Haley stared at herself in the mirror when she was backstage at the Bait Shop. She was filled with butterflies. A rush of nervousness ran through her body. All eyes were going to be on her in a few hours. She would be sitting at the piano on stage playing in front of everyone. Haley thought about all the years she had played in front of one person, her best friend, but now she would have to play in front of them…all of them. Her friends, her enemies, strangers…and Ryan…why was she thinking about Ryan? Haley couldn't think about him now. She liked him, but thinking about him would just make her even more nervous than she already was. Ironically, her phone rang. It was Ryan.

"Hey Ryan," answered Haley.

"Hey. I don't know if this is weird or whatever, but I just wanted to thank you again for helping me the other day…with the trig homework…" '_Am I really this lame?' thought Ryan._

"It was no problem at all. I had fun," replied Haley. _'Did I say fun? Was it fun? God, he probably didn't think it was fun. Why am I being so lame?' thought Haley._

"Yeah, it was…fun. I also wanted to wish you luck tonight. Not that you need it, because you're probably going to do great. I mean I know you're going to do great," rambled Ryan.

"Well, thanks," Haley laughed at his rambling. Alex Kelly, the assistant manager of the Bait Shop, poked her head backstage and signaled Haley to let her know she should start preparing. "I have to go get ready, but…" _'Come on, Haley, you can do it. Just take a risk for once in your life. Oh, wait, I'm about to take a risk by getting on that freaking stage!' _"Do you want to hang out after?"

"Haley, I would love to…" Haley smiled when she heard Ryan say this. "But I already have plans to hang out with Marissa." Haley was suddenly disappointed. Oh well. At least she gave it a shot. She wasn't going to let this rejection affect her performance.

"Okay, well, I should go," Haley said quickly and hung up.

* * *

"Ugh! Kevin was such a jerk today. Is that like my type or something?" exclaimed Brooke as she plopped down on Peyton's bed. Peyton was standing up looking through her closet for something to wear. "Well, well…" smirked Brooke noticing Peyton's messy hair.

"Well, what?" asked Peyton avoiding turning around to meet her eyes.

"Don't even try to deceive me P. Sawyer. You've been having sex! I can tell!" Brooke's face brightened.

"That is beyond creepy and completely untrue. I just took a nap…" Peyton lied.

Brooke looked at her knowingly and suspiciously but decided to drop it.

"Okay, I believe you, but we seriously need to find you a boyfriend. Right now Ryan is the only one available. Unless you want to hit up Tutor Girl," Brooke joked.

"Brooke, can I talk to you about something?" Peyton sat down next to her.

Brooke realized it was something serious. She put her hand on Peyton's shoulder.

"Peyton, you know you can tell me anything. I'm here no matter what."

"Brooke…I did something terrible. It's unforgivable, and I can't take it back…" A tear began to fall down her cheek. _'I can't do this to Brooke…I'm already this far in…I have to say something now…'_

"Peyton you can tell me…what's going on?"

"I…I…" _Shit! What am I supposed to say now? _"I got in a huge fight with my dad, and I said some terrible things that I regret…" Peyton prayed that Brooke would believe that.

Brooke looked at Peyton sympathetically but extremely confused. Why would Peyton be so upset about an argument with her dad? She's had fights with her dad all the time. Larry, Peyton's dad, was always at sea half of the time anyway. _Something is seriously up with her. I'm not going to push her into telling me, but I'm going to find out what it is, no matter what it is._

"It's okay Peyton," said Brooke as she hugged her best friend, "He'll forgive you. Larry loves you to death. Go get dressed. Let's go to the Bait Shop, and have a kick ass night! It will take your mind off of it."

Peyton nodded, and walked back to her closet to search for something to wear to the show. Brooke eyed her best friend apprehensively and noticed something on her neck. _A hickey! What the fuck! Peyton is lying to me! I can't believe her. But who gave it to her? Clearly she isn't going to tell me, and I'm not going to fight with her…not now. _

* * *

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" asked Lucas as Brooke walked into his room.

"I wanted to talk to you before everyone heads to the Bait Shop," replied Brooke.

"I've wanted to talk to you too," said Lucas as he sat on his bed and motioned for Brooke to sit next to him.

"Okay, well, I feel like things have been a little awkward between us since…Marissa's party," admitted Brooke. She shifted on the bed uncomfortably.

"I agree. We've been such good friends for a long time. It shouldn't be like this. I'm with Marissa, and you're with Kevin," Lucas said, suddenly wishing he hadn't said it. _What if she came here to tell me she has feelings for me? No, that's impossible. That stupid dream is getting to me. Maybe now is my chance to tell her how I feel…after I just reminded her that we are with other people…wow I'm a piece of work._

"Okay. So you don't have feelings for me?" asked Brooke, with slight disappointment in her voice.

"Very direct," Lucas smiled.

"Sorry," Brooke smiled in return, "It's just that…well…everyone is saying that you have feelings for me…and I'm sure you're hearing the same about me…and I don't really know how to go about this other than ask you straight out."

Lucas wasn't sure how to answer. Should he tell her the truth? If only he knew how she felt. Maybe he should just play the friend card, because he couldn't just flat out say he loved her or say no.

"Brooke…I…I really care about you. You are by far the most amazing person I have ever met," began Lucas. Brooke looked up at him as he said this. She was immediately hypnotized by his now icy blue eyes. He, too, was overwhelmed as he met her gaze and became lost in her beautiful hazel eyes. "You're intelligent, kind-hearted, strong-headed, funny, and beautiful. I love that you constantly put your own feelings aside to help your friends. I love that you can put on this strong face, even when you're breaking up inside. I don't ever want us to drift apart. No matter what happens between us…"

"Thank you…" Those we're the only words that could escape Brooke's mouth. She didn't know how to react. Kevin's makeup speech was nothing compared to this. She wasn't thinking about Kevin, all she wanted was Lucas.

Lucas couldn't help himself. The moment was perfect. He leaned in close, and much to his surprise, she was leaning in as well, closing the gap between their lips. Brooke could feel the warmth of his lips as they were centimeters apart. Lucas was afraid she might hesitate, but Brooke closed her eyes, ready to have him. Lucas closed his eyes and finally…

"Luke, it's me!" Marissa knocked once and pushed the door open.

All of her senses came back to her, and Brooke immediately jumped up.

"Marissa! Hi…" Brooke was startled.

"Brooke…what are you doing here?" Marissa asked, extremely surprised to see her there. She wasn't angry at all. Now that she was with Lucas, Marissa saw no reason to hate Brooke or be jealous of her.

Brooke, at a loss for words, turned to look at Lucas who was also standing now. He, too, was at a loss for words.

"Brooke was just umm…well…Brooke wanted to umm…" Lucas was stuttering and couldn't find any excuse. Maybe he didn't want to find an excuse. Maybe he should just tell Marissa, then she would break up with him, Brooke would break up with Volchok, and they could be together.

"I wanted to tell you guys to get to the Bait Shop early because Haley has backstage passes to give us," said Brooke quickly. _How the hell did I pull that one out of my ass?_

Lucas smiled to himself. Brooke Davis never seized to amaze him.

"Oh, cool! Luke, we should probably go now, since we're getting dinner on the way. I'll wait in the car, so hurry!" She flashed a smile at Lucas and even at Brooke, and then went back outside, closing the door behind her.

Lucas and Brooke were both silent for a moment. They were less than a second away from kissing, until Marissa barged in. Lucas couldn't help but wonder how far things would go if Marissa hadn't come in. He knew he wanted Brooke, all of her. Not just a hook up, Lucas wanted to be with her for the long run. Brooke turned to face him.

"Brooke, I think it's pretty clear how I feel about you…" Lucas gazed into her eyes again.

"Luke, we're both in relationships right now. We can't live in some sort of fantasy. Let's just keep things the way they are," Brooke said reluctantly. She turned to leave, but Lucas grabbed her hand.

"Relationships we don't want to be in. Brooke, we can't keep pretending. Can you honestly tell me you don't feel the same way?" Lucas pleaded with her. Brooke couldn't say anything. She did feel the same way. She wanted to be with him right then and there, but Marissa was right outside probably questioning what they were doing inside.

"Okay…" Brooke said just above a whisper. Lucas wasn't convinced. He put his hand on her chin and tilted her head up towards his. "Lucas, I want to be with you," she smiled. Neither Lucas nor Brooke wanted to risk Marissa walking in on them again, so they agreed to talk at the Bait Shop later. Lucas joined Marissa in her Silver Mercedes, while Brooke hopped into her own Blue Bug Volkswagen.

* * *

"_It's October again  
Leaves are comin' down  
One more year's come and gone  
And nothing's changed at all  
Wasn't I supposed to be someone  
Who can face the things that I've been runnin' from…"_

Haley was singing the same song she had played for Lucas in the café the previous day. Except this time, she was playing in front of at least a hundred people, definitely more. More than half of Tree Hill High was in attendance along with many other outsiders. As soon as she hit the stage, Haley lost all feelings of nervousness and fear. She looked up from her piano to see Ryan walking in. She didn't care; Haley just kept singing her heart out. Okay, maybe she cared a little, but not enough to let it mess her up. This was her moment.

Kevin Volchok was sitting at the bar drinking. He caught sight of Peyton and couldn't take his eyes off of her. He sat there staring at her. Peyton was standing on the other side of the bar. She noticed he was looking at her, and for a split second she began to stare at him in return. His gaze was intensifying. Peyton shook it off, rolled her eyes at him, and turned away.

Lucas couldn't believe how amazing Haley was on stage. She sounded even better than when she played for him in the café. He glanced to his left and smiled. Brooke Davis sat on a stool by the bar near Volchok. It was like he didn't even notice that Volchok was there. All he saw was Brooke. She looked absolutely beautiful, as usual. Brooke glanced over at Lucas and smiled as well. Neither could keep their eyes off of each other. Marissa stood next to Lucas, nodding her head to the music, and completely unaware of what Lucas was thinking about, or rather who he was thinking about.

Ryan watched Haley on stage from the doorway. Her voice was astonishing. He wished he could have said 'yes' when she asked him out, but he already has plans with Marissa. It wouldn't be right to just bail on her. Then again, Ryan and Marissa we're dating anymore, they were just friends, so she shouldn't care if he cancelled. Besides, shouldn't Marissa be hanging out with her boyfriend? Ryan decided he would go talk to Haley after the show.

"_Let me feel  
I don't care if I break down  
Let me fall  
Even if I hit the ground  
And if I  
Cry a little  
Die a little  
At least I know I lived  
Just a little"_

* * *

Peyton left the crowd of people and managed to sneak away upstairs. The attic of the Bait Shop was completely deserted, a little dusty, and filled with boxes. She put her hands on top of her head, and looked up at the ceiling, as if she were searching for some sort of sign. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her and immediately turned around.

"I figured maybe you snuck away, so we could meet up. That's what you did at prom last year," said Volchok. He walked closer and stopped within a foot of her.

"That's not why I'm up here," Peyton was extremely annoyed with him, but for some reason she didn't want him to leave.

"Yet you're not telling me to leave," Volchok spoke softly as if he was trying to seduce her.

"I know," said Peyton nodding. "I feel really guilty, Kevin. Brooke and I have been friends since we were like seven years old. I can't just throw that away. I can't blame you for cheating on her. You're a jerk and an ass. It's in your nature. But I just can't understand why I did it. I don't know. I guess I get some sort of rush when I'm with you. Kevin, if Brooke ever found out, I don't know what I would…" confessed Peyton.

"Brooke is never going to find out…" he tried to kiss her but she turned away.

"God, Kevin Volchok! Don't you have any feelings for her at all?" she was a bit angry at him and herself for that matter.

"Of course I do. I care about her. If I ever found out that she was with another guy or even had feelings for another guy, then I would hurt him. But I think you know that I can't stay away from you…"

He kissed her and she kissed him back.

Hiding by the stairs, was a dark haired girl. She saw everything, but she was careful not to make a sound. The brunette beauty quickly snuck down the stairs back to the crowd.

* * *

Brooke was standing closer to the stage now, nodding her head to Haley's next song.

"_One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
you wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you"_

Brooke smiled to herself and turned around to see Lucas standing behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Lucas couldn't help himself.

"Hey pretty girl," he whispered in her ear and kissed her on the cheek.

"Lucas…" Brooke couldn't resist him, but she knew they couldn't be together until they broke things off with their significant others.

"I know, I know," he pulled away from her reluctantly. "Marissa is in the bathroom. I'm going to break up with her tonight. I can't wait to be with you Brooke Davis."

"Same goes for me with Kevin. And I can't wait to be with you Lucas Sco-"

"Brooke!" She was interrupted by the same brunette who was hiding behind the stairs watching Peyton and Volchok. Brooke immediately swung around and her mouth dropped open. Her eyes glistened with excitement as she realized who it was.

"Summer Roberts! My favorite cousin from California!" shouted Brooke. They both squealed with glee and embraced each other in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you, you goof! Actually, there's a little more to it, but I will tell you that later," replied Summer.

"Okay…" Brooke turned to Lucas now. "Luke, this is my cousin, Summer. Summer, this is my…this is Lucas."

Luke shook Summer's hand and smiled at Brooke.

"Brooke, can I talk to you about something?" Summer asked hesitantly.

Brooke nodded and motioned for Lucas to go find Marissa.

"_Why you think that you know me  
But In your eyes  
I am something above you  
It's only in your mind  
Only in your mind  
I wear a  
I wear a  
I wear a Halo"_

* * *

Lucas finally found Marissa. She was talking to Ryan. Even though he should probably feel something, he was currently dating Marissa after all; Lucas didn't feel the slightest bit of jealousy. In fact, he was angry with Ryan because Haley liked him, and he was there talking to his ex.

"You like her don't you?" asked Marissa as she looked at Ryan while he watched Haley on stage. She noticed that he didn't really want to answer. "Ryan, we said we would try to be friends. And friends talk to each other about things. Don't worry about hurting my feelings, we are way past that."

"Yeah, I do, but I already turned her down because you and I have plans tonight," answered Ryan.

"Ryan, I appreciate you wanting to hang out with me, as a friend, but if you like her, you should just tell her. I'm officially cancelling our plans for tonight. Besides, I'll find something to do with Lucas."

"Thanks Marissa," said Ryan as he nudged her and walked backstage to wait for Haley when she finished.

Marissa saw Lucas approaching her and hugged him. Lucas pulled away from the hug, and Marissa noticed the anxious expression on his face.

"Luke is everything okay?" she asked a little concerned.

"No, it's not. Can we talk?"

_Oh God. The three words that no one ever wants to hear. The three words that every guy uses for his opening line to a break up. This can't be happening…thought Marissa. Not again._

* * *

Summer led Brooke to a quieter part of the club. Brooke was confused, and worried that something was really wrong.

"What's going on?" asked Brooke.

"Last time I visited, you were dating Volchok, and Peyton was your best friend," said Summer, as if she were reconfirming it.

"Right…and then he cheated on me, we broke up, but now we are back together, and Peyton and I have always been best friends. Summer, you already know that, what's wrong?"

"Okay, well…I was just upstairs in the attic…and I saw…" Summer almost couldn't say it. She couldn't bear to see her cousin hurt again like last year, but she had to tell her the truth.


	4. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

Kevin Volchok lay passed out on his couch with a hangover for another morning. This seemed to become quite a trend for him lately. Actually, this was always a part of his daily routine, but in the past two weeks, it had gotten worse. He rolled over, knocking three beer bottles off the couch. Kevin sat up and hunched over, holding his head in his hands. This migraine was the worst this week. He grabbed a half empty bottle off the coffee table and finished it off. Volchok grabbed his cell phone and looked at a picture of him and Brooke from prom last year. He messed up…again…just like he did then. Why did he care so much? He knew Brooke would find out eventually. Why couldn't he just move on? It's not like he was in love with her…was he? She was the only girl he ever had real feelings for, but he screwed it up twice. He led her straight into Lucas Scott's arms, so he thought. Lucas. Volchok wasn't blaming Peyton, Brooke, Summer, or even himself. All of his problems pointed straight to Lucas Scott. Sure there was really no reason to hate Lucas, maybe it was just the alcohol messing with his head, but nothing could change his mind at this point. Kevin began to think about everything that had happened since that night at the Bait Shop.

_Volchok opened his door expecting to see Peyton who promised to meet him._

"_Hey...Pey—Brooke. Babe, I've been wait-"_

"_What? Oh, wait, were you expecting Peyton maybe?" questioned Brooke as she pushed him aside and walked into his apartment._

"_Okay, you know, so let's have it," answered Kevin nonchalantly._

_Brooke was absolutely furious. He was acting like he didn't even care. He probably didn't but he could at least show some sort of regret. Brooke reached her hand up and slapped Kevin across his face. He turned his head to the side and raised his hand to his reddened cheek._

"_Is that it? Can I go back to what I was doing now?"_

"_Doing…the only thing you've been doing is my best friend! How could you? How could you cheat on me with my best friend?" Brooke's eyes were glaring with anger and sadness._

"_It happens. Get over it. Move on," retorted Volchok._

"_As if I would have any trouble getting over you; you're pathetic. Look at yourself, sitting in your shitty apartment getting drunk all the time; selling drugs for a living. Only God knows why the hell I was ever with you. Don't you ever think for a second that I am going to shed a tear over you! I'm done, for good. Don't ever talk to me again…" exclaimed Brooke._

_She stormed past him towards the door and slammed it shut as she left._

Kevin continued staring at the picture on his phone. Should he have done something? There must have been something he could've done to stop this situation. Yes, not cheating on Brooke would have been a good option. There was no going back. _I am who I am. I do what I want, and I don't care about anyone else's feelings. Why do I feel so guilty? Why am I feeling regret? Brooke was the best thing that's ever happened to me, and now it's over. Lucas is going to pay for stealing her away from me._

* * *

Ryan sat in a booth at the diner, staring intently at Haley, who sat across from him. He laughed to himself, and Haley looked up from her plate of food.

"What?" she laughed confused.

"Nothing…I just noticed your poncho. It's the same one you wore when we hung out at the library a few weeks ago," said Ryan as he pointed at her attire.

"Shut up! I like it!" giggled Haley throwing a French-fry in his face. Ryan threw one back at her and she returned the favor. It soon became a French-fry throwing frenzy, until the waitress came by to tell them that they were disturbing others in the diner. Ryan and Haley shared a few moments of laughter.

"So since you're a famous singer and all now, when's your next gig?" joked Ryan.

"Ha-ha," replied Haley sarcastically, "I don't know. I was offered to play at Tric, so I might do that soon."

"That's great. Just don't wear that poncho on stage," he joked again.

"Wow, I had no idea you were so funny. So, I've been meaning to ask you something…" said Haley hesitantly. Ryan just raised his eyebrows and looked at her expectantly. "Okay, we've been spending a lot of time together since that night at the Bait Shop, and I was just wondering where this is going. I mean, are we just hanging out as friends or are we…?" Haley hoped he would finish for her.

"Dating?" he concluded for her.

"Yeah…are we?" Haley clinched her teeth, praying she wouldn't be rejected again.

"If you want to…because I want to but if you…"

"I do," answered Haley smiling, reaching her hand across the table.

"Alright…" said Ryan awkwardly, putting his own hand atop Haley's.

"Okay…" agreed Haley.

They both looked around the diner uncomfortably, neither knowing what to say. Ryan was at a loss for words. He really liked Haley, everything was fine and fun until this subject was brought up. He liked hanging out with her, but maybe he just wasn't attracted to her…physically. He never had that problem with Marissa. No. He shouldn't be thinking about Marissa, that wasn't fair to Haley.

Haley waited for Ryan to say something…nothing. She didn't know what to say either. Here she was dating the guy of her dreams, and she had absolutely nothing to say! They've been hanging out for weeks. Maybe he wasn't over Marissa. No. She couldn't think like that.

"Well, Sandy wants me home early to help Kirsten set up for some auction, but I'll call you later," Ryan finally said as he rose from the table.

"Oh, of course, I'll answer you later," replied Haley as she too stood up. She just realized how stupid that sounded. Could things get any more awkward?

Ryan leaned in to kiss Haley on the cheek, while Haley quickly went for a hug. They immediately bumped heads.

"Ouch!" they said in unison, each holding their heads. With an embarrassed laugh, they both finished with an awkward 'goodbye' and a wave.

* * *

Lucas lay on his bed with his laptop open. He had the volume on loud as he listened to the music in his iTunes library. All he could think about was Brooke, as usual. She was the only thing that was ever on his mind. Right now, he was thinking about her more than ever. He hadn't talked to her in over a week, and it was killing him. He remembered the night of Haley's show; Brooke had come over after catching up with her cousin.

"_Brooke, you're here…" Lucas smiled and motioned for her to come in, but he noticed something was wrong. Her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying. He caressed her hands and sat her down on his bed, pulling her into a comforting hug. "What happened?"_

"_Kevin…he…he cheated on me…with Peyton…" Brooke pulled out of the hug and looked away from him. She so badly wanted to just stay in Lucas' arms forever, but all she could think about was how two people she really cared about had betrayed her._

"_Peyton? How…how could she do something like that?" Lucas realized he wasn't helping but he was in shock as well. Peyton was Brooke's best friend. Kevin has always been a jerk, but Peyton…that was unbelievable. Brooke was going to break up with him anyway, but the fact that it was her best friend made things worse._

"_Lucas…I really want to be with you…more than you know," sobbed Brooke. Lucas shook his head in disbelief like he knew what was coming._

"_I know, Brooke. I get it," he raised his hand to her cheek and looked into her eyes._

"_I just…I'm going to need some time to process everything that's happened. This doesn't change how I feel about you because I-"_

"_Brooke, it's okay. I understand." Lucas yearned to kiss her, but he knew that's not what she needed. He wiped a tear from her cheek, and pulled her in for another hug. She nuzzled against him, and he held her for a good five minutes in peace. Then, she stood and walked to the door, looking back at him. He just nodded and then she was gone._

How much time did she need to process things? He knew she was hurting, but who cares about Volchok. Lucas understood the betrayal by Peyton part of it, but he just wanted to be with Brooke so badly. This was Volchok's fault…and Peyton's fault for that matter. Thankfully, he had already taken care of Volchok.

"_Well, well. Little bitch is back," smirked Volchok opening his door to see Lucas. He turned and walked towards the beer sitting on his coffee table. He picked it up and guzzled it down. Lucas walked inside with his arms crossed and fist clenched._

"_Brooke already slapped me, but I guess it's time for the real show. Well, Mr. Hero. What do you got?"_

"_You're an ass, and you're an idiot. You hurt the girl I really care about…the girl I love…"_

"_Isn't that just precious... Lucas Scott is in-"_

"_I'm not finished," interjected Lucas in anger, "You hurt Brooke. I told you to treat Brooke right, and you didn't. I promised that I was going to hurt you if you did anything to mistreat her, and I came here with the intention of doing that. Now, I realize that you're not worth it. You're not worth it, and you don't deserve any more of my time, and you sure as hell don't deserve Brooke."_

_Volchok was no longer smiling. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes swelled with rage. Lucas turned to leave and Volchok threw the beer bottle he was holding straight at him. It missed and hit the wall. _

"_And what? You think you deserve her? If I can't be with her, then neither can you!" yelled Volchok. He was in Lucas' face now. Volchok shoved him and Lucas stumbled backwards. Lucas instantly snapped and punched him straight in his face. Volchok touched his now bleeding nose and took a swing at Lucas, who immediately dodged it. Lucas swung at Volchok again, this time hitting him in the mouth. Volchok stumbled and fell to the ground holding his jaw._

"_You're pathetic," said Lucas now standing in the doorway looking down at Volchok. Volchok stared up at him in defeat. Lucas shook his head and left._

Lucas knew that he shouldn't have let Volchok provoke him then, but somehow he was glad to get out all the anger he had towards him. Lucas couldn't go any longer without Brooke. He wanted to be with her, and he was going to fight for her.

* * *

Peyton stared at a picture of her and Brooke when they were seven as she flipped through a photo album. Nearly every picture had Brooke in it. They were best friends. _Were _best friends. Peyton was in disbelief. The past two weeks felt like a nightmare. But it wasn't a nightmare; everything was in fact reality. She had screwed over her best friend for a guy who meant absolutely nothing to her. The hurtful words Brooke had said to her were imbedded in her mind.

"_Peyton…" Brooke said just above a whisper as she stood in Peyton's room._

"_Brooke, hey. I'm sorry I didn't come find you at Haley's show; I figured you'd be with Kevin," said Peyton softly. Brooke's face was stone cold and Peyton was suddenly worried._

"_That's what you're sorry for…" Brooke rolled her eyes. Peyton was still lying to her. "And how could I have been with Kevin if you were with him?" Her voice wasn't loud, but her tone was angry and filled with disappointment and betrayal._

"_Brooke…I…we-"_

"_How could you? Has our entire friendship been a lie? Do you think I would care this much if it was anyone else? No….but it was you Peyton. My best friend!"_

"_I didn't mean for…I just…I…" Peyton had no idea what to say. There was nothing she could say to fix this, but she had to try. "I messed up. I wasn't thinking. This hasn't been going on. It happened twice-"_

"_It was him…" interjected Brooke, "When I came over before the Bait Shop and you said you were just taking a nap…it was him."_

"_Yes…" Peyton sighed. "I never meant for this to happen. It just did. That day was a mistake...everything was a mistake…and at prom last year…I never meant to do that…I just-"_

"_What?" Brooke took in what Peyton had just said. She had no idea that Peyton was the one he cheated on her with the first time. "That was you…" Everything came rushing back to her, as she thought about seeing Volchok kissing someone else at prom last year…someone with blonde curly hair. "Oh my God, it was you…"_

"_Brooke…I…" Peyton was frantic trying to think of anything to say._

"_Stop! I don't want to hear it. You betrayed me Peyton. You've been lying to me for over a year. You were there when I cried for weeks last year! And it was you!" Peyton walked over and tried to put a hand on Brooke's shoulder. Brooke immediately backed away and slapped Peyton across her face. Peyton turned away in shock before looking back at Brooke. Peyton knew she deserved it, but she still hadn't realized to what extent Brooke's anger was. "Don't you dare come near me! You are a backstabbing twofaced bitch, Peyton! And you know it! I hope you two are happy together, because I really don't care if I see either of you again. As far as I'm concerned, this friendship is over. And if we never speak again for the rest of our lives, that'll be fine." With that Brooke quickly exited the room. Peyton stood there, shocked, regretful, and in tears._

Peyton shuddered as she thought of everything Brooke had said to her, but Brooke was right. She _was _a backstabber, a twofaced bitch, a liar, and anything but a friend. Peyton couldn't try to mend things with Brooke now. She had to give her time, although she knew that there wasn't enough time in the world to fix what she had done. Her thoughts turned to Volchok. She couldn't have feelings for him. Not after everything that had happened. Yet, she still wondered how he was doing and how he was dealing with everything. It would be wrong to reach out to him, it would just prove her betrayal even more, but she felt this unwanted urge to make sure he was okay.

* * *

Summer lay in bed next to her cousin. She looked at Brooke worriedly. Brooke was staring at the ceiling of her room thinking about everything she had gone through in the past two weeks. She decided she was done wasting her time grieving over Peyton and Kevin. They deserved each other. Of course, she would never stop hating them, but she needed to move on and focus on what mattered and the people who made her happy. She had Summer with her now, who needed Peyton. And as for Volchok, he wasn't much of a loss, because she had Lucas now. At least she hoped she did. She told Lucas that she needed time, but it's been long enough. Brooke just wanted to be happy.

"You okay?" asked Summer, nudging Brooke.

"Yeah…" Brooke nodded. "I'm done being sad. I just want to be happy for once…"

"You love him, don't you? Lucas, I mean?" questioned Summer. Brooke smiled to herself and nodded. Brooke realized that all they had talked about since Summer came back was her problems with Peyton and Kevin, so she decided to find out how Summer was doing.

"Are you okay? You only briefly described why you're here, and I'm really excited that you are…I'm a little worried though…" Brooke turned on her side and propped up on her elbow so she could face Summer.

"I'm done being sad too. So my dad got divorced again; it's no big deal. The bitch of an ex-wife just happened to be a psychotic bitch who took all his money. Not to mention that she got the house out of the divorce. Now, my dad is living alone in a trailer back in Newport…"

Brooke looked at her in shock. She knew Summer's dad got divorced again, but living in a trailer…that she had no idea about.

"Yeah, I didn't know we had trailers in Newport either…" said Summer noticing Brooke's confused face. Brooke just raised her eyebrow in response.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that part earlier huh. Well, my dad got fired because some new and improved young brain surgeon replaced him. Actually, I think something happened in a surgery why he got fired, but he didn't really want to get into it much. Basically, he didn't want me to be in that kind of environment and what not so here I am! Living with you for awhile…maybe even for good…" rambled Summer.

"I'm sorry, Sum. I am, however, super excited for you to be here! Especially now when I could really use my cousin…" Summer sat up and reached her arms out. Brooke sat up as Summer pulled her into a tight hug.

"We are way more than cousins, Brooke. You're my best friend for life," said Summer. Brooke smiled as they let go of each other. "First order of business," started Summer as she raised an eyebrow like Brooke, "You need to go get your man!" Brooke laughed and nodded her head. Brooke slipped on a pair of jeans and a tank top, and she grabbed her keys off the nightstand. Summer winked at her, but before she could leave there was a knock on her room door. "It's open!" yelled Summer.

"Hi Brooke," said Lucas as he entered the room. A smile immediately spread across Brooke's face.

"Lucas, I was just on my way over to see you!" Brooke couldn't help but smile when she saw Lucas. His face lit up at the sight of her dimples. He thought she might be hesitant about seeing him since their last talk, but she seemed like her old self, and he was glad for that. He took her into his arms for the first time in over a week. Brooke nuzzled into Lucas' chest and he rested his chin atop her head.

"I missed you, Brooke Davis," said Lucas as he pulled away and rested his hands on her hips.

"I missed you too, Lucas Scott," agreed Brooke.

"That is too cute," smirked Summer as she sat cross legged on the bed. Brooke and Lucas both looked over at her. "Okay, okay, I'm leaving. You kids have fun now," giggled Summer as she left the room.

"How are you?" asked Lucas as they both focused on each other.

"I'm better. In fact…" Brooke wrapped her arms around Lucas' neck. Brooke pulled him towards her and their lips finally touched. No distractions and no interruptions. Lucas reluctantly pulled away and gazed into her eyes. He wanted all of her. He so badly wished they could just rip each other's clothes off right then, so he could make love to her, but he wouldn't do that. Lucas wanted to appreciate every moment he had with Brooke, and he knew they shouldn't rush things.

"This feels right," said Brooke.

"Yeah, it does," agreed Lucas. Lucas rubbed his hands up and down her arms as if to warm her up. "How about we have dinner at my mom's café?" he suggested.

"Sounds perfect," answered Brooke as she kissed him again.

* * *

"Ryan!" Kirsten Cohen threw open Ryan's room door, and he quickly looked up. "Someone's here to see you," she said with a knowing smile. Ryan followed Kirsten into the living room where Sandy was also standing. He then looked to who was sitting on the sofa. Ryan didn't say anything; he was so surprised.

"Ryan, I'm growing a beard here!" exclaimed Seth Cohen as he stood up. Seth walked over and gave Ryan a quick hug.

"Sorry, you just surprised me. It's good to see you. Are you taking a break from the sailing? How's the boat?" questioned Ryan.

"Ryan, Ryan, relax. I'm back for good. Turns out the whole sailing the world thing wasn't for me, especially when I got sick of talking to myself. Although, I never used to have that problem. Mom and Dad are happy about it though. Come on, let's go talk about stuff," replied Seth as he headed towards the pool house.

"So what have I missed these past few months?" asked Seth as he collapsed on Ryan's bed. Ryan took a seat in a recliner across from him.

"A lot," answered Ryan.

"Well, I know you've never been much of a talker, but you can't leave me hanging here. What's up?"

"Alright, I broke up with Marissa. Brooke got back together with Volchok. Volchok cheated on Brooke with Peyton, and it turns out that Peyton was the one he cheated on her with last year at prom. Marissa was dating Lucas, until he broke up with her. Now I'm pretty sure Brooke and Lucas are together, or are going to get together. I've been hanging out with Haley, but I don't know if we're going anywhere. Oh, and Brooke's cousin, Summer, is living here now apparently."

"Wow. I'm definitely never going sailing again. So right now, Peyton, Marissa, Summer, and kind of Haley are single. I like those odds," smirked Seth. Ryan just laughed. "So do you like Haley?" Ryan just shrugged. "Okay," Seth laughed, "Let's just focus on me then. Clearly, I'm not gonna go for Marissa…or even Haley at this point because you don't know what you want. So that leaves Peyton and Summer. My mom's auction is this Saturday, so we need a game plan…"

Ryan and Seth talked for hours. Mostly, Seth was doing all the talking, but Ryan really did miss his company, and he was glad to have him back.

* * *

Peyton stared at her phone for a good ten minutes before she finally got the courage to dial his number.

"What?" answered Volchok.

"Kevin…I don't know why I called. I just need to talk to someone…"

"I'm bursy…busy…I am…I'm draining…" slurred Volchok.

"You're what?" Peyton became worried as she realized he was really drunk. Not just the usual drunk like he always was, but extremely drunk.

"I'm driving…" he finally got out.

"Kevin! You cannot drive right now!" Peyton screamed into the phone.

"I'm going to finish this…once and for all…" said Volchok before hanging up.

Peyton knew Kevin was about to do something extremely stupid. She had to stop him, but how? She couldn't call Brooke. Maybe Ryan could help.

"Peyton?" answered Ryan through the phone.

"Yeah, listen. I was just on the phone with Kevin. He was driving drunk, and I think he's about to do something stupid. He said something about finishing this once and for all. I don't know what to do."

Something immediately clicked in Ryan's head. Volchok would never do anything to hurt Brooke. That left himself and Lucas. Ryan didn't do anything, recently, to upset Volchok, which meant that he was going after Lucas. Ryan told Peyton he would take care of it, and with that he grabbed his car keys, until he remembered that Seth had taken the car to the library. Ryan threw his keys aside and headed towards Karen's café at full speed on foot to find Lucas.

"Well well, Peyton Sawyer…"

Peyton immediately whipped around as she set her phone down to see Summer Roberts standing before her.

"Summer, I heard you were back," said Peyton hesitantly.

"Relax; I'm not gonna slap you, because from what I heard Brooke already took care of that. You deserve a hell of a lot worse though," replied Summer as she put her hands on her hips.

"Look, Summer, I feel bad enough as it is and-"

"I'm sure you do," interjected Summer as she picked up a picture off of Peyton's desk. It was the one Peyton was looking at with her and Brooke when they were seven years old. "Let me guess, you regret it, and wish you could go back and do things differently. Well, life doesn't give you second chances, Peyton, so screw you. I just came to tell you to stay away from Brooke. She doesn't need you in her life anymore, and she doesn't want you in her life anymore. And she knows I'm here, so I didn't come here to threaten you behind her back. Goodbye Peyton."

Peyton just nodded. There was nothing she could say, because Summer was right.

* * *

Haley watched as Lucas scrambled through his closet trying to pick a shirt to wear.

"Luke, it's just a shirt, relax," she laughed as he took off a red tee to put on a blue tee over a white long sleeved shirt.

"I know. I just want tonight to be perfect. Brooke deserves it," said Lucas as he stood in front of the mirror and ran his hands through his hair. Haley smiled.

"Go with the layers and wear this," said Haley tossing Lucas a brown jacket.

"Thanks, Hales. So what's the deal with you and Ryan?" asked Lucas.

"We're dating…" replied Haley solemnly.

"Is that not a good thing? I thought you liked him," said Lucas confused.

"It is, and I do. Things are just awkward, and I think it's because of our physical chemistry. Don't give me that look, Luke. I'm not planning on…doing that; it did cross my mind, but I'm definitely not ready," explained Haley.

"I don't think you are either. You're my best friend, Hales, and I just want you to be happy," replied Lucas.

"So you like Ryan, then?" asked Haley. Lucas was like her protective older brother, but she loved how caring he was, and she really wanted his approval.

"Honestly, I don't know him that well. I do want to talk to him, and make sure his intentions are honorable. I don't want him dating you to get a shot at me for going out with Marissa."

"Thanks, Luke. I have to go return a book at the library, but have fun on your date!"

Lucas smiled as Haley left. He looked in the mirror one last time before heading out to his car.

* * *

Haley dropped her book into the return slot at the library. She turned to leave but stopped when she saw a familiar face walking out of the library with three graphic novels in his hands.

"Seth Cohen?" Haley called to him. Seth turned to see Haley and walked over with open arms. "What are you doing back so soon?" she asked as they released from their hug. Seth used to help Haley in the tutor center, so they were pretty good friends before he left to go sailing.

"Sailing trip didn't go as planned," replied Seth.

"Nothing ever does with you," joked Haley. He had that same quirky smile to match his jewfro.

"So do I still have a job at the tutor center?" asked Seth, playfully punching her arm.

"Of course, but you wouldn't want to take too much time away from your comic book club," said Haley pointing as his graphic novels.

"This is why I like you, Hales. You are so much funnier than Ryan," he joked. Haley laughed. She was so glad to have him back. It was nice to have a friend she could have fun with other than Lucas.

"I was actually just headed to the diner to pick up some dinner. Wanna come?" suggested Seth.

"Yeah, we can catch up. I wanna hear all about your life at sea," answered Haley with a nod.

* * *

Marissa walked into Karen's café and saw Brooke sitting at the counter. Marissa took a deep breath and walked over to take a seat next to her.

"Brooke…" said Marissa.

"Marissa, hey," said Brooke with a slight smile.

"What's up?" asked Marissa. Brooke furrowed her eyebrows in suspicion. Why was Marissa being so casual and cool? Shouldn't she be mad that Lucas dumped her?

"Just waiting for Lucas…" answered Brooke.

"Sorry, this is probably weird. I just wanted to say that there are absolutely no hard feelings about Luke. Truth is I knew how he felt about you, and I still went after him, so I guess I'm sorry for that. And I've also been thinking that we should put our differences aside," began Marissa.

"Umm…thanks Marissa. I completely agree, but I've never had a problem with you other than the fact that you treated Ryan like crap, and you were constantly trying to outdo me. With that aside, you're a good person and we could actually be friends," replied Brooke with a smile.

"Great," exclaimed Marissa. "I'm so glad that we-"

"Brooke!" Marissa was cut off by Ryan who burst into the café.

Marissa and Brooke both stood up from the counter, as Ryan caught his breath.

"Ryan? What are you doing here?" questioned Marissa.

"Brooke, where's Lucas?" asked Ryan, completely ignoring Marissa.

"He should be on his way here. Why?" wondered Brooke. She was beginning to worry. Ryan had a concerned look in his eyes. "Ryan, what is it?" Brooke's eyes were wide with distress.

"Ryan, what's going on?" asked Marissa. Even she was worried now.

"Peyton called me, and I think Lucas is in trouble," said Ryan.

"Peyton? There's a reliable source," sneered Marissa sarcastically. Brooke gave her a weird look, but turned her attention back to Ryan.

"Peyton talked to Volchok and..." began Ryan.

"Whoa, wait. That bitch has the nerve to keep talking to Volchok!" interrupted Marissa.

"Marissa…please," said Brooke calmly putting her hand up to let Ryan continue explaining. _Marissa is being a major suck up right now, thought Brooke. As if it's not bad enough what they did, I don't need to be reminded of it every ten seconds. I just want to know what the hell is going on. I don't know what I'm going to if anything happened to Lucas._

"Look, she just said that she was worried about what Volchok might..." Ryan was interrupted again when Brooke's cell phone rang. It was Karen, Luke's mom.

"Br…Brooke…" sobbed Karen into the phone.

"Karen! What's wrong?" Brooke listened desperately for an answer but all she could hear was crying. Brooke's eyes began to water, and Ryan and Marissa both stared at her with worry and anticipation as they stood side by side now. Ryan's hand accidently brushed against Marissa's. Marissa held Ryan's hand, and their fingers interlocked. Ryan looked down at their intertwined hands, but he didn't pull his away. Finally, Brooke heard a voice on the line.

"Brooke, it's Keith. We're at the hospital. I think you should get down here."

Brooke could hear the fear in his voice. She could barely respond, but she managed to let him know that she was on her way. She was halfway out the door when she turned around and told Ryan to call Haley to meet them at the hospital, and then she was gone. At the mention of Haley's name, Ryan pulled his hand away from Marissa and scratched his neck nervously. Marissa tried to apologize, but Ryan was already dialing Haley. Finally, someone answered.

"Haley is currently stuffing her face with French fries so she..." said a male voice from the other line.

"No! I'm not! I'm here, who is…" said Haley. Ryan listened as the two voices on the other end of the line argued playfully until they hung up on him. _That sounded like Seth, thought Ryan. No, it was Seth. I know that sarcastic tone. What was he doing with Haley? I shouldn't be jealous. Seth and Haley used to be good friends. Haley is my girlfriend, and Seth is like my brother. I have nothing to worry about. I should just try calling her again when I get to the hospital._

"Let's get going," said Ryan looking up at Marissa.

"I'll drive," she replied.


	5. Waiting Room

**Waiting Room**

Keith Scott held his fiancé in his arms as they sat in the waiting room of Tree Hill Hospital. His shirt was cold and wet against his skin as Karen cried into his chest. He rubbed her back soothingly until she finally calmed down. Keith looked around the waiting room desperately for some sort of sign, while Karen just stared blankly at the linoleum floor. They immediately stood up at the sight of the doctor walking towards them. The doctor took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Lucas needed a lot of work. His right lung collapsed, but we repaired it and we had to remove his spleen. He'll need to rehab his shoulder, which we reset because it was dislocated in the accident. Other than that, he has a concussion and some bruising," stated the doctor.

"So he's going to be fine then…" said Karen questioningly.

"There was a complication during surgery…" continued the doctor hesitantly.

"What kind of complication?" asked Keith.

"He had already lost a lot of blood when he was brought in, which caused his heart rate to drop. We lost him for a few seconds, but he is stable now, and his vital signs are good. All we have to do is keep waiting for him to wake up," answered the doctor.

"How long will that take?" asked Karen with a pleading look in her eyes.

"That's up to Lucas. We're just lucky that his father got him here so fast. You're both free to join Lucas in his room now," replied the doctor as she turned to leave. Keith and Karen both looked confused.

"I'm sorry, did you say that his father brought him to the hospital?" questioned Keith. The doctor turned back around to face them.

"Yes, Dan Scott, he's the one who consented to the surgery. You're Lucas' uncle right?"

"Yes I am, but that's impossible. Dan lives in Charleston. There must be some mistake," said Keith, almost hoping that it really was a misunderstanding.

"Well, he showed his identification which matched the records we have on file. It was definitely Dan Scott. He's in the chapel if you would like to go see him," confirmed the doctor. The doctor walked away, leaving Keith and Karen standing together in confusion. _I don't believe this, thought Keith. What would Dan be doing back in Tree Hill? All that matters is that Lucas is going to be okay. But seriously, Dan in a chapel?_

"Do you want to go see if-", began Keith.

"No," interjected Karen, "We just need to be with Lucas."

* * *

"I miss this. I mean I missed having you around," admitted Haley as she looked at Seth sitting across from her at a booth in the diner. Seth smiled at her almost embarrassed by her compliment. He missed her too, more than he wanted to admit. They were just friends anyways. She was dating Ryan, and Ryan was like his brother. He would never betray that trust, especially after hearing about the result of the Peyton, Brooke, Volchok triangle. Haley's cell phone vibrated on the table, causing a distraction. Haley looked at her phone, only to find a text message from Brooke: **Where R U? Ryan has been calling u 4 hours! Go 2 the HOSPITAL NOW!**

"What's up?" asked Seth nodding at the message she was reading.

"I don't know. Brooke just texted me saying I need to go to the hospital right now," said a confused Haley. She looked back at her phone. 9:45PM already! 11 missed calls! _Shit, they're all from Ryan, thought Haley. Something must be wrong. I didn't realize how long Seth and I had been talking for._

"Let's go then. I'll take you," offered Seth noticing the concerned expression on Haley's face.

"Okay, thanks Seth," replied Haley standing up.

"Anything for you, Hales," he said smiling and led her out to his car.

They were on their way to the hospital when Seth interrupted the silence in the car.

"I know you're probably really worried about what's going on because I am too, but can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything for you, Seth," she replied repeating what he had just recently said to her. He laughed slightly at her attempt to cheer up in such a serious atmosphere.

"Well, I know you and Ryan are dating now, which I think is really cool, because Ryan is like my brother and you are like my girlfriend, I mean like my best friend that's girl, I didn't mean girlfriend, because that would be weird and you're with Ryan, so that wouldn't work, but basically you…"

"Seth! You're rambling," interjected Haley with a laugh, "Stop being so tedious and ask already."

"We've been talking and catching up for hours and you haven't once mentioned that you and Ryan are dating. I only know because he told me, so I guess I'm just wondering how things are with you two. Or is it just weird to talk about Ryan with me?"

Haley was vaguely taken aback by this. She really didn't know why she never mentioned Ryan in their four and a half hour conversation at the diner. Was it because she felt awkward talking about Ryan with Seth? Was it because she just got so caught up in spending time with Seth that Ryan wasn't even on her mind? Was it something more?

"I'm gonna be honest with you, Seth. I really do like Ryan, and I don't know why I never brought it up," answered Haley hoping he would just accept that. Seth just nodded and turned up the radio as they continued on towards the hospital.

* * *

Brooke sat in the room holding Lucas' hand as she gazed intently at his closed eyes. She glanced over at Karen who was asleep in a chair by the window. Brooke wiped a tear from her face. She was glad Karen was getting some sleep, and she didn't want Karen to see her crying. Brooke leaned over to kiss Lucas on his forehead. She turned around as Keith walked in with two cups of coffee. He handed one to Brooke and sat down in the chair next to her. Keith looked at Brooke sympathetically.

"He's going to wake up, Brooke. I know he is…" he said careful not to wake Karen. The doctor came into the room to notify them that visiting hours were over and only immediate family was allowed. Brooke nodded before hugging Keith and leaving the room. She walked back out to the waiting room where Ryan, Marissa, and Summer were sitting. All three of them stood up as Brooke approached them.

"Still no sign of Haley?" asked Brooke.

"Nope," answered Ryan quickly but disappointed at the same time.

"You guys should probably go home and get some sleep. It's getting pretty late, and visiting hours just ended," said Brooke with her arms crossed as if she were protecting herself.

"Okay," replied Summer solemnly, "What about you?"

"I'm gonna stay here…" said Brooke just above a whisper.

"Brooke, you need to rest. You're exhausted," observed Marissa considerately.

"Thanks Marissa, all of you, but I'm fine," she confirmed again. Everyone turned to see Haley walk through the front entrance of the hospital with Seth Cohen at her side. Everyone was shocked to see Seth, except for Ryan of course, because they did not know he was back, but that would have to wait.

"What's going on?" asked Haley. She quickly scanned the group, noting that the only ones missing were Peyton, Kevin, and Lucas. "What happened?"

"Luke was in a car accident…maybe if you answered your phone you would know," snapped Marissa.

Ryan didn't even try to defend Haley, because he agreed with Marissa. While she was out having fun with Seth, her best friend was in the hospital. He glanced over at Seth who was standing beside Haley; it was nearly a glare but not quite. Haley began to cry and she went over to Ryan and buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. Seth stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and looked away, as if Haley had made some sort of choice.

"I guess I'll go now," concluded Summer, "Does anyone need a ride?"

"I'll go with you," answered Marissa. Haley was there now so she didn't want to hang around Ryan too much. Summer and Marissa both hugged Brooke before leaving.

"Good to see you, Seth," said Brooke giving him a quick hug before sitting down.

"Good to see you too, Brooke. I'm gonna head home. My mom and dad are probably worried," he replied. He nodded at Ryan. "I'll cover for you."

Haley finally calmed down and pulled away from Ryan. At least things weren't as awkward between them, but that was probably because they were so distracted.

"I'll take you home. We can come back tomorrow," suggested Ryan. Haley just nodded. They both hugged Brooke before leaving just like the others had done.

Brooke was left stranded in the waiting room with her own thoughts. How did things get so bad? Everything was going so well; she was finally happy, and things just took a turn for the worst. _I don't know what I'm going to do if Lucas doesn't wake up, thought Brooke. We were finally happy together for what a few hours! I just need to calm down, stay strong, and be here for him._

* * *

The next morning, Ryan, Summer, Seth, Haley, and Marissa all gathered at the Cohen's house. Ryan sat next to Haley, while Seth was awkwardly squished between Summer and Marissa. They had the TV on, but it was muted and none of them were paying attention to it. Kirsten Cohen walked into the living room with a plate of bagels and a tray of cups filled with orange juice. She went to each of them offering the food. Remembering that Ryan was about to tell them something when Karen called Brooke back at the café, Marissa asked him about it. Ryan looked over at Kirsten, and she immediately knew that this was going to involve her husband, Sandy. She left the room and Sandy came in to replace her presence. Ryan explained the conversation he had with Peyton on the phone the previous day.

"So here's what we know: Lucas Scott was in a hit and run accident, and he is currently unconscious in the hospital. Kevin Volchok was driving drunk last night, supposedly angry and wanting to 'finish things once and for all'…" said Sandy summing it all up. Everyone in the room nodded. Sandy laughed hopelessly. "I hate to say this, but I really don't know what I can do to help. There's not enough evidence to prove that Kevin is responsible."

"What if we did get some sort of evidence?" suggested Ryan. Sandy crossed his arms and leaned forward curiously.

"Like what?" asked Haley as she sipped her orange juice.

"If it was Volchok, then his car is probably really messed up. All we need to do is find him," answered Ryan.

"Or we can do nothing and watch Volchok on the news," cut in Seth turning up the volume on the TV. Everyone turned their attention to the TV: **Breaking News: **_**"A serious car accident was reported around 2:35AM last night. A drunken driver, reportedly speeding 80mph in a residential zone, swerved out of control smashing into a Pontiac Torrent. The victim, a young female whose identity was not revealed, was thankfully only left with a broken arm and leg, fractured rib, concussion, and a few bruises. The drunken driver, later identified as Kevin Volchok, was in critical condition late last night. He is currently stable, but the Tree Hill Police are waiting for him to wake up for questioning. Volchok's vehicle was reportedly damaged before the collision and he may be responsible for a hit and run accident that occurred earlier the same evening. In addition, authorities discovered cocaine in the trunk and believe he may be involved with importing from Mexico. And now, we turn to sports with…"**_ Seth muted the TV again.

"_May _be responsible? Of course he was responsible!" Summer yelled at the TV.

"That means the police are going to question Lucas too. To find out if he saw the vehicle that hit him," added Marissa.

"It sounds to me like the authorities are handling this pretty well. If there is more to it, please come to me and don't do anything stupid," said Sandy looking at Ryan, knowing he would be the one to do something to Volchok. They all nodded. Sandy glanced at each of them, and left to join Kirsten in the kitchen.

"I'm gonna head over to the hospital," said Summer, "Anyone else coming?"

"I'll go," replied Marissa as she joined Summer who was standing at the door now.

Ryan looked over at Seth widening his eyes as if telling him to leave, but Seth didn't get the message. Haley saw this, noticing that Ryan clearly wanted to be alone.

"I have to stop at home, so Ryan can take me and we will meet you guys at the hospital," resolved Haley. Summer waved a hand at Seth for him to go with her and Marissa. He rolled his eyes and followed them out the door. As soon as the door slammed shut, Haley turned to face Ryan.

"So…" began Haley.

"So…it's been awhile since we've been alone…" said Ryan.

"Yeah, well we've been kind of distracted lately, especially with Luke in the hospital…" continued Haley.

Ryan hated the way things were between them, and he knew he had to make it right. Without even thinking about it, he quickly leaned in and kissed her. Haley was quite taken aback by this, but it felt good. She felt like they were finally taking the next step in their relationship that they really needed to escape the awkward stage. A small sensation ran through her body as she felt his tongue slightly brush against her lips. Haley responded by further parting her lips and allowing him to caress her tongue with his own. Things became even more passionate as Ryan began to run his hands through her hair and pull her towards him. Haley started getting nervous, but she didn't pull away because she wanted him.

"Ryan, do you need the- oh wow." Haley immediately stood up at the sound of Kirsten's voice and looked away embarrassed. Ryan turned around to see Kirsten standing with her mouth open. "Wow, I am so so sorry," continued Kirsten, "I…I…just…do you need the car…to…ah…go to the hospital?" Ryan just nodded. "Okay, well Sandy can give you a ride there because he needs to stop at the office."

"Okay, sounds good," answered Ryan. Haley looked over at Ryan and then back at Kirsten. Suddenly, Sandy came into the room also.

"Well, are we going?" asked Sandy clapping his hands together. No one said anything and Sandy looked around at each of them. "Did I miss something?" asked Sandy curiously.

"Nope…" replied Haley uncomfortably.

"We're good," said Ryan.

"Alright then, let's go," said Sandy shaking his keys.

Sandy opened the door for Haley and Ryan as they sped walked out. Sandy turned back to look at Kirsten who mouthed to him: 'We'll talk later.' He nodded and followed behind Ryan and Haley to the car.

* * *

"Can you stay with him? I want to pick some things up for him at home," asked Karen looking at Keith. She hadn't moved from her chair by Lucas' side. Keith just nodded and watched as Karen quietly left the room.

A few minutes later, Karen was standing outside of Dan Scott's house. It had been vacated for months, but she now saw Dan's SUV in the driveway. Karen stood in front of the door wondering if she should knock. She hated the man behind that door, but he had saved her son…their son. Karen finally gathered up enough courage to knock on the door. It immediately flew open and Dan Scott stood before her with wide eyes, shocked to see her. At first she didn't know what to say, seeing him brought back so many memories. Memories she didn't want to relive again. Dan decided to break the silence.

"Karen…" suddenly he realized why she must be here. "Look, I know you're probably upset…furious in fact, but he needed surgery…I had to sign the consent forms and…" Dan was cut off by Karen who instantly hugged him. He was utterly confused but he put his arms around her in return. All she said was 'thank you' and pulled away.

"How is he?" asked Dan, looking fretful. Karen was touched by his concern; it reminded her of the boy he used to be in high school, the one she fell in love with, but that was a long time ago.

"He's stable; we're just waiting for him to wake up. Dan…what are you doing back?" wondered Karen. Dan looked away for a moment, before clearing his throat.

"Would you like to come in and talk?" offered Dan. Karen shook her head and waited for him to answer her question. He sighed. "Nathan threatened to emancipate himself, and Deb threatened to divorce me if I let him do it. I had no choice but to bring my family back home. Deb is coming tomorrow with the rest of our things from Charleston, and Nathan is actually at the hospital right now. " Karen rolled her eyes realizing that he hasn't changed a bit from the ass of a father and husband he always was. "I'm glad I got here when I did though…" Dan smiled slightly. Karen nodded.

"See you around, Dan," replied Karen as she turned to leave. Dan watched her drive off and returned inside.

* * *

Brooke was on her way back to Lucas' room in the hospital when she saw Peyton standing at the receptionist desk. She immediately stopped and watched curiously.

"Hi, I'm looking for Kevin Volchok," said Peyton.

"Room 212," replied the receptionist looking up at Peyton. Peyton turned around to go find the room, but she was startled to see Brooke standing in front of the elevator watching her.

"Brooke…how's Lucas?" asked Peyton sympathetically.

"Don't even try to act like you care…you're only here for Kevin. I hope he goes to jail for what he did or better yet I hope he doesn't even wake up…" replied Brooke angrily.

"You saw the news…or Ryan told you about our conversation…" realized Peyton. Brooke just scoffed and went into the elevator, quickly pressing the button to close the doors before Peyton could join her. Peyton took the next elevator to the second floor and found Volchok's room. She noticed that there wasn't a single card or flower in his room. There was no sign that anybody had come to visit him. She knew he didn't have any family, but he had plenty of so called friends from the beach. She climbed onto the hospital bed with him and lay there silent. Peyton tilted her head up at him, praying he would wake up.

"Peyt…what…why are you here?" he muttered softly. Peyton was too shocked and thankful that he was awake to answer him. She got up and moved to sit in the chair next to his bed.

"Let me go get the nurse…" she whispered as she began to get up.

"No…" he called her back and she sat back down. "Don't tell them I'm awake. I've been awake for awhile but the cops want to question me. Peyton, I'm going to jail for this. Oh God, I'm going to jail. There was…there was cocaine in my trunk, I hit someone, and…God is Luke okay?" Peyton just sighed. She didn't know what to say or how she could help him; all she knew was that she cared about him and he was hurting and scared.

"Kevin, the girl is fine, and Luke…he's going to be fine." She hesitated before answering because she really had no idea how Luke was doing, and she got most of her information from the news.

"I need to get out of here Peyton," said Volchok hopelessly. Peyton remembered that her dad was coming into town today. He hasn't been around because he works at sea, which means he hasn't seen the news. He could get Kevin out of town on his boat, but Kevin would have to sneak out of the hospital. Peyton knew she shouldn't be thinking of ways to help a criminal escape, but she hated seeing him like this.

"Are you serious about getting out of here?" she asked finally. He just nodded. "I have a way for you to leave, but you need to get out of the hospital on your own. Meet me tomorrow at the docks." Volchok agreed. He quickly pretended to still be unconscious and Peyton exited as they heard the nurse coming in. Peyton was turning the corner when she bumped into Seth.

"Seth Cohen, you're back," she said. He nodded. "Right, I guess everyone told you that I'm the enemy," she continued.

"Kind of…" replied Seth laughing slightly. "I take it you're not here to see Lucas." She shook her head guiltily. "I personally don't hate you, however, I think what you did was wrong." Peyton nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Summer and Marissa showed up behind Seth.

"You have got to be kidding me," said Summer annoyed.

"I was just leaving…" muttered Peyton.

"Uh-huh," sneered Marissa. They watched her leave and continued on towards Lucas' room.

* * *

Karen returned from her 'errand' and joined Keith, Seth, Brooke, Summer, Haley, Ryan and Marissa in Lucas' room.

"Well, Lucas must be the most popular patient here," said Karen noticing the amount of people in Luke's room. "I appreciate you all being here for him but…"

"It's no problem, Karen. We'll just go to the waiting room," suggested Brooke, realizing that Karen was uncomfortable with the crowd. Karen nodded a 'thank you' in return.

They all reluctantly left to head for the waiting room. Marissa turned around to face everyone and they all stopped in their tracks.

"Okay, we can't all just wait here. We don't know when he is going to wake up," concluded Marissa. They all nodded in agreement.

"Why don't we all go to the diner?" proposed Marissa.

"Sounds good," agreed Seth looking over at Haley's and Ryan's interlocked fingers. Summer looked over at Brooke who had her arms crossed looking down.

"You guys go ahead. Brooke and I will stay here," said Summer. Immediately getting the hint, the rest of the group agreed and left. Once they reached the waiting room, Brooke and Summer sat down.

"Thanks for staying with me, Sum," said Brooke.

"That's what I'm here for. So how are you doing?" wondered Summer.

"The same, just worried and praying for him to wake up…" replied Brooke solemnly, "I'm pretty sure I bought out the whole gift shop by now." Summer rubbed Brooke's arm sympathetically.

"I'm gonna run to my car and grab a jacket. This waiting room is freezing," said Summer rubbing her hands on her own arms. Brooke nodded and Summer left.

Summer finally reached her car and found a jacket. She leaned against the passenger door of her car for a few minutes. Summer was completely overwhelmed with everything. With her dad's problems, helping Brooke, and her own problems back in Newport that she hoped to leave behind. She finally pulled herself together, and headed back inside. As the sliding doors opened, a tall dark haired guy bumped into her.

"Watch it!" she said turning around as he was already past her. The guy turned around to face her as well.

"Sorry," he said. Suddenly, he recognized her. "You're Summer, right? Brooke's cousin from California?"

"Yeah, do I know you?" she retorted. He smiled at her, and laughed slightly.

"You don't remember me?" he asked curiously.

"Umm…obviously not," Summer returned.

"You seriously don't remember me…from last year at Brooke's party?" he continued trying to help her remember. Summer shook her head hopelessly. "I'm Nathan…" he went on.

"Okay, I really have no idea who you are, so if you don't mind I'm just gonna go," responded Summer heading back into the hospital.

"I guess I'll see you around!" he called after her. Summer furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and joined Brooke inside.

"Who the hell was that?" asked Summer. Brooke didn't know what she meant. "That hot guy that just left?"

"Oh, that was Nathan. I just talked to him; he came to visit Lucas and he's back in Tree Hill for good," answered Brooke as she looked at Summer like she was crazy.

"Nathan who?" asked Summer again.

"Nathan Scott, Lucas' brother. The same Nathan Scott you hooked up with when you came to visit last year. Have you been drinking or something?" Brooke smiled for once that day.

"No, but I definitely was when I hooked up with him. That explains why I don't remember…" concluded Summer. She noticed Brooke was smiling and laughed. "I'm glad you find this amusing!"

"I'm sorry, but hey I think we just found you a boyfriend," smirked Brooke.

"No thanks. All I said was that he was hot, and just because we hooked up one time that I don't even remember doesn't mean I'm into him at all. Besides, I was getting the whole cocky, jock, 'I hook up with every girl I know' vibe from him," answered Summer. Summer and Brooke both sat together in the waiting room, talking and hoping. Summer did her best to try and distract Brooke, but she knew that Brooke was just holding everything in.

* * *

Ryan and Haley went to order some food while Marissa and Seth went to save a table. Seth patted his hands on the table like a drum, until Marissa became annoyed.

"Is this awkward for you too?" questioned Marissa. Seth looked confused. "I mean being here. You like Haley don't you?"

"What? No. Why would I like Haley? She's Ryan's girlfriend. That's completely inappropriate…"

"Oh, please Seth. I saw the way you looked at her in the hospital and at your house this morning. I know what I'm talking about," she replied. Seth sighed in defeat. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me, because I'm extremely uncomfortable too. I mean, how can I just be friends with Ryan? My feelings for him aren't going away any time soon."

"Well, your secret is safe with me too," said Seth. Haley and Ryan joined them with four meals in hand. They began having simple small talk until Ryan decided it was time to talk about something more serious.

"Has anyone seen Peyton around at all?" wondered Ryan. Seth and Marissa both looked at each other.

"Yeah…she was at the hospital…" started Marissa.

"Visiting Volchok," Seth finished.

"Any word on his condition?" asked Haley curiously.

"Not that I know of, but I doubt anyone cares other than the police…and maybe Peyton," answered Marissa harshly. No one said anything for awhile. They just ate in silence.

"I think I should go see Volchok…" muttered Ryan staring at his plate. Seth, Marissa, and Haley all looked at each other.

"Ryan, you heard what Sandy said. We can't get involved," said a concerned Haley.

"I know, but I need to see him for myself. I want to make sure he gets locked up for this and doesn't hurt anyone else," pleaded Ryan.

"I'll go with you when you want to," said Haley. Ryan smiled and turned to kiss Haley. Seth and Marissa both looked away awkwardly.

"Well, it's been a few hours. Should we go back to the hospital and wait?" recommended Marissa.

"That's why they call it the Waiting Room…" added Seth.


	6. Awakening

Hey Readers! Just wanted to say thanks for reading my story and staying with it. I love getting feedback and suggestions so let me know what you think about the story. This chapter is a little longer than usual, but I just couldn't stop typing once I got started so also let me know if you like longer or shorter chapters better! I also decided to start some side storylines with the adults!

Also, just a WARNING: This chapter has some intimate scenes with a few couples! Please let me know if you think it's a little much, but I think it's fine. I rated this T for teens and up for a reason. Enjoy! :)

**Awakening**

It had been a little over a week since the accident. Brooke stood at her locker searching the crowd of students at Tree Hill High. They were going about their usual day, while Brooke was worrying about Lucas. They had absolutely no idea how Lucas was doing or what pain she was going through. Most of them knew he was in the hospital, but they didn't even seem like they cared. Summer came next to her and opened her own locker. Summer followed Brooke's eyes to the crowded hall way.

"One more class; you'll make it," said Summer. Brooke ignored her and jammed all of her books into her locker. She glanced at a picture of Lucas that she had put in the door of locker the previous day at school, and then slammed it shut.

"I'm going to the hospital…" muttered Brooke. She didn't even look at Summer. She said it as if she were speaking to herself. Summer knew that Brooke had practically dragged herself to school the past few days, and she wished there was something she could do to cheer her up. Things had gotten even worse when they found out that Volchok had somehow escaped the hospital and now he was missing. Summer looked through her locker for her French textbook when it fell to the ground. She bent to pick it up, but there was already a hand on it. She stood up looking at the guy who handed the book to her.

"French, huh? That's sexy," he smirked flirtatiously as he looked her up and down.

"Nathan Scott," she muttered under her breath.

"So you do remember?" he asked smiling.

"Vaguely…did you need something?" Summer retorted. She tried to avoid looking at him. She knew the minute she did that she would be instantly captivated by his deep blue grey eyes. Summer couldn't resist. Her eyes were attracted to him, like a magnet. He was wearing his letterman jacket with blue jeans and sneakers. She still didn't quite remember their encounter last year, but she felt this sudden urge to run her fingers through his short, jet black hair. She didn't of course, but she wanted to. Summer could picture his muscles bulging out of whatever shirt he was wearing under his jacket and rock solid abs she yearned to run her fingers across. _This is not happening, thought Summer. I seriously need to stop thinking like this before I say something out loud. But he is so sexy. How do I not remember hooking up with him? Now, I really wish I didn't drink so much that night. Okay, pull yourself together._

"I hear you're in town for awhile…maybe for good. I'm sure you've heard the same about me," said Nathan as he held onto the straps of the backpack he had on.

"I am…" replied Summer slightly intrigued with where he was going with this conversation. Her gaze hadn't left his eyes, and she noticed that he locked his own eyes on hers.

"Well, let's do something then," he continued.

"Is that your way of asking me out?" she wondered, their eyes still fixed on each other.

"I thought so. Are you free tonight?" he finally asked.

"I'm actually busy. Maybe another time, though," answered Summer. She finally broke their gaze, closed her locker, and continued on towards her last class. Nathan just leaned against the lockers watching her leave, slightly amused. Summer was smiling as she clutched her book to her chest. Suddenly, Marissa was at her side.

"What the hell was that?" questioned Marissa looking back at Nathan and then at Summer. Summer acted like she didn't know what Marissa was talking about. "I'm talking about the eye sex you just had with Nathan Scott," Marissa clarified.

"No, we were definitely not having 'eye sex' whatsoever," Summer denied.

"Don't lie. You two were practically ripping each other's clothes off with your eyes," continued Marissa nudging Summer. Summer just smiled to herself and continued walking to class with Marissa.

* * *

Peyton sat at a table in the library during her study hall period. She was listening to her iPod and drawing on her sketch pad. She was feeling guilty for helping Kevin get out of town, but everyone deserved a second chance. She just hoped that Brooke would give her one someday soon. If anyone found out that she was involved in Kevin's escape, then they would shun her forever. Peyton quickly tried to erase those thoughts from her mind. She just needed to move on and hope for things to get better. She looked up to see Seth standing above her. He waved at her as she motioned for him to sit down and took out her ear buds.

"I didn't know you could draw," observed Seth as he sat down and took out his own sketch pad.

"That's probably because we don't really run together," said Peyton nonchalantly. Seth nodded.

"Right, because I run with the geeks and the comic book club and the tutor crew and you run with the cheerleaders and the jocks and the…" Seth rambled on. Peyton suddenly held her hand up apologetically.

"Okay, that's not what I meant at all. I just meant that we don't know each other very well," corrected Peyton. Seth nodded and then focused back on his sketch pad while Peyton did the same. Seth looked over at what Peyton was drawing; it was a dark angel hovering over an empty hospital bed. Intrigued by her art, he put his pencil down and watched her sketch. She stopped when she realized that he was watching her. Peyton looked over at Seth's sketch pad; it was a comic strip with a character who looked a lot like Seth.

"That's really cool. Maybe you can draw something like that for me," proposed Seth. Peyton smiled at the compliment. Not many people knew that she drew, other than Brooke, so it felt good to know that it mattered to someone.

"Thanks, but what would I get out of it?"

"Well, you draw something and I draw something, then we can trade," suggested Seth with his quirky smile. Peyton laughed and agreed. They continued drawing until the end of the period when the bell finally rang. Peyton was packing up her stuff when Seth asked her if she had heard about Volchok's escape. She simply told him that she only saw it on the local news.

"How's Brooke doing?" she finally asked to change the subject.

"I don't really know. The same I guess. You haven't talked to her?" wondered Seth. Peyton just shook her head in shame. Seth started thinking about Ryan and Haley. "Would you do it differently if you could?"

"Of course," answered Peyton.

"What would you do?" asked Seth curiously. Peyton wondered why Seth was asking her this, but she decided to mind her own business.

"Umm…I'm not sure. Nothing, I guess. I would just keep my feelings to myself." Seth just nodded at her answer. They both packed up their things to leave. "Hey, do you want to do something tonight? I could really use a distraction," offered Peyton. Seth smiled and accepted as they left.

* * *

Deb strolled into the kitchen where Dan was sitting at the counter reading a newspaper. He briefly glanced up and she glared at him before turning to the fridge. She took some carrots out of the fridge and withdrew a sharp knife from a drawer without a word as she began chopping. After she finished, she tossed the chopped carrots into the blender and turned it on. Deb turned to face Dan while the blending continued. He closed the newspaper and tossed it aside while glaring at her.

"Do you mind?" said Dan sarcastically and angrily at the same time. Deb ignored him and continued staring. The tension in the room continued to grow. Completely fed up with her, Dan slapped his palms on the counter top and stood up in anger. He went around the counter and turned off the blender as he stood face to face with Deb. "What the hell do you want from me Deb? I did what you wanted! I brought our family back to Tree Hill! Nathan is happy! What more do you want?" shouted Dan, veins popping out of his neck and forehead.

"Don't you dare act like I did something wrong Dan! This family is not the only reason you came back here and you know it! Nathan may be happy, but I sure as hell am not happy! I am never going to be happy with you as long as you're in love with your own brother's fiancé and mother of the son you abandoned! Nathan and I would be so much better off without you!" retorted Deb. Dan was silent for a moment before he burst out laughing like a devil. He grabbed her arm with a tight grip.

"Don't get smart with me Deb. You and Nathan are never getting away from me. Like you said, we're a family," he smirked tightening his grip on her arm. Deb shook him off as he finally let go of her. She snatched up her purse from the counter and sped to the front door. She turned around to look at Dan, and when she saw his crooked smile, she left and slammed the door shut. Deb drove around town for an hour before she finally arrived where she wanted to go. She walked into an office and took a seat in front of a desk. The man sitting behind the desk spun around in his chair to face her.

"Deb Scott, what can I do for you?"

"Hi Sandy…I…I've been driving around for an hour trying to figure out what I should…what I should do…" stuttered Deb. She was very hesitant and she looked scared. "I need your help…with a divorce." Sandy looked up from his papers slowly. He knew that Dan and Deb had their problems, but he didn't realize it was that bad. "Things with Dan are…unbearable," continued Deb, "He is violent, aggressive, and I'm afraid of him. I'm afraid for Nathan. He is constantly pressuring him. Being back home helped Nathan, but it's not getting that much better. I just can't take it anymore." Sandy took a deep breath.

"I don't usually deal with divorces, but you're a family friend so I'll make an exception," answered Sandy.

"Thank you, Sandy…" said Deb.

"Don't feel alone, Deb. Kirsten and I may seem to have the perfect marriage, but we have our problems. If you ever need someone to talk to, don't hesitate to call me," said Sandy. Deb gave him a slight smile and nodded a 'thank you.' Deb sat still for a few minutes, pulling herself together while Sandy comforted her. Deb was reluctant to go back home to Dan, so she accepted Sandy's invitation when he suggested that she come over for dinner that night.

* * *

Ryan ran his fingers through Haley's hair while he softly kissed her moist lips. Haley pressed her own lips against his and the atmosphere was becoming intensely passionate. Ryan lied down on Haley's bed and pulled her on top of him, never parting their lips. Haley was slightly nervous, but she trusted herself not to cross any lines; she trusted Ryan. He rolled over so that he was on top and planted soft kisses on her neck. Haley placed her hands on his shoulders as if she were about to push him off, but she didn't. Ryan noticed she was feeling uncomfortable and rolled off of her. "Sorry…" he muttered.

"It's okay," replied Haley softly.

"No, I was getting a little carried away and…" said Ryan reaching his hand up to scratch the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Ryan, we talked about this. I trust you. When I'm ready…"

"I'll be too," finished Ryan with a smile. Haley got up and went over to her mirror to brush her hair. She paused and rested her hands on the chair in front of the mirror as she hunched over and stared at herself. Ryan watched her with concern. Haley glanced at Ryan in the mirror. Was it right to be happy while Lucas was suffering in the hospital? He was fighting for his life, and she, his best friend, was making out with her boyfriend when she should be with him in the hospital. Was it fair? It didn't seem fair at all. She couldn't see Lucas like that though, it hurt too much, and it made her feel so guilty. Ryan realized that Haley must be thinking about Lucas, so he offered to take her to the hospital, but she declined. _It just isn't fair, thought Haley. Lucas is lying hopeless in a hospital bed and I can't do anything to help him. Ryan's looking at me like he knows what I'm thinking about, which he probably does. Sometimes it scares me how he can read me so well. He can say so much with just a look. I feel like I'm going to melt every time he looks at me, and when he kisses me…I can't even describe his touch. It's too soon for me to feel this way right? I'm falling too fast. I really wish I had Lucas here to talk to about this…I could talk to Brooke, but she has way too much going on right now. Definitely not Peyton, and Summer is a really good friend, but we aren't as close as I am with Brooke. Marissa is kind of annoying plus she is Ryan's ex so definitely not her. I need my best friend back…_

"Haley, I'm really trying to help you with this, but it doesn't seem like you want me too," said Ryan interrupting her thoughts. Haley turned around to face him. She knew he was trying to help her, but nothing could make her feel any better. Haley walked over to Ryan and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her to comfort her as she leaned her head against his chest. He released her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm meeting Seth and Nathan. Are you gonna be okay?" asked Ryan. Haley nodded. He kissed her on the cheek and left.

* * *

"Atwood, it's about time you showed up. I was just getting ready to pummel Cohen here," said Nathan as Ryan took a seat next to Seth in a booth at the diner. Seth rolled his eyes. "So Cohen, what's with you and Haley?" asked Nathan looking at Seth and then Ryan. Ryan suspiciously looked over at Seth. "Or is it Peyton now?" continued Nathan. Seth looked slightly guilty. Haley was Ryan's girlfriend, aka: forbidden territory. Peyton was like the enemy to everyone, aka: dangerous territory. Seth shrugged and Ryan changed the subject.

"We need to do something. We can't let Volchok get away with this," said Ryan seriously.

"I say we do nothing, because this is completely out of our control, and we have no idea where he is, or how he got out of the hospital or what the authorities are doing or if…" rambled Seth.

"Shut up, Cohen!" chimed in Nathan. He turned his attention to Ryan. "The guy needs a reality check, and I would be happy to give him one. If I ever see that bastard, I'm gonna beat his sorry ass all the way to prison. And when Lucas wakes up, he can help us," continued Nate. Seth just looked out the window. He wanted nothing to do with the Volchok hunt. It was dangerous, and the authorities should handle it. Ryan and Nathan, however, would do anything to see that Volchok gets the punishment he deserves. "Do you think Peyton knows anything?" asked Nathan. Seth shifted awkwardly. He noticed Peyton acting weird when they talked about Volchok at school, but he wasn't about to tell Nate or Ryan that.

"I don't know. She might," answered Ryan, "I think we should wait until Lucas wakes up, though, and the girls probably shouldn't know about this." Nathan nodded in agreement. Seth nodded too, although he still didn't want to be a part of this. They didn't even know when Lucas was going to wake up…or if he would wake up.

"Who would have thought that you and I would ever be friends?" said Nathan nodding at Ryan and completely ignoring Seth.

"Stranger things have happened," replied Ryan, "Besides you're not as big of an ass as I thought you were." Nathan laughed and held out his fist for Ryan to hit. Ryan laughed too and punched his fist with his own.

"It's mostly water polo players we have a problem with," interjected Seth, "Basketball players; we're totally cool with." Seth held his own fist out towards Nathan, but Nathan just looked at it and then looked away. Nathan said 'goodbye' and left.

"I don't think he likes me that much," smirked Seth. Ryan just gave him a look. Seth noticed slight tension in the air between them. "You know there's nothing going on with Haley and I right?" Ryan gave him another one of those looks. Ryan had no reason to feel threatened by Seth, but it really annoyed him that Seth actually thought he was threatened. Seth glanced at his watch. "I have to meet someone, but I'll see you back at home," said Seth. Ryan got up so Seth could slide out of the booth, but as soon as Seth stood up, Ryan blocked him from leaving.

"If you knew something about Volchok, you would tell me right?" asked Ryan almost threateningly. Seth swallowed and nodded. He felt guilty about starting to hang out with Peyton, but it seemed like everyone had somebody, and he couldn't have who he wanted. He just needed some company. Besides, he didn't know anything about Volchok. He just thought Peyton was acting weird, that doesn't mean that she knows anything either. Ryan knew Seth was hiding something, but he didn't know what. He saw Seth and Peyton talking at school, that didn't mean anything right? Seth wouldn't cover for her or Volchok. Ryan moved out of the way and let Seth leave. Ryan grabbed his keys off of the table to leave as well.

* * *

_Lucas stood in the middle of the street across from his mom's café. It was dead silent, and the entire block was deserted. He looked around confused and frantic. Not a soul in sight. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to see his pretty girl, Brooke Davis, standing before him. Lucas was so happy to see her, but she didn't look happy to see him at all. She was crying. Her tears were black from her mascara, as they slowly ran down her cheek. Lucas wiped away a tear and caressed her cheek with the palm of his hand. "Brooke, what's wrong?" he asked sympathetically. She didn't say anything; she just looked up at him with those beautiful brown eyes. Brooke slowly backed away from him. She stopped when she was no longer in his reach. "Brooke, what's wrong?" he repeated. She still said nothing. He heard footsteps approaching from behind him. He whirled around to see who it was. Volchok was walking towards him, but he wasn't looking at Lucas, he was looking at Brooke. He walked right past Lucas and stood behind Brooke, wrapping his arms around her waist, just as Lucas had done that night at the Bait Shop. Lucas glared at him with anger. "Take your hands off of her," said Lucas. Volchok didn't move away. "She doesn't love you," said Volchok with a smile. Kevin moved to Brooke's side and faced her as she did the same. Kevin leaned down and Brooke kissed him. Lucas' heart felt like it was breaking into a million pieces. He wanted to punch Volchok, and get Brooke away from him, but Lucas' feet wouldn't move. It was like his feet were glued to the ground. "Brooke!" he shouted in despair. Brooke turned to face Lucas and walked to him. She grabbed Lucas' hand and placed it on her chest over her heart. Lucas searched her eyes pleadingly; he was desperate for an answer. She began to cry again. Volchok crossed his arms and smiled at Lucas. Brooke lifted Lucas' hand from her chest and gently kissed the top of his hand. "Brooke, what's wrong?" he repeated again. She released his hand and gently grazed her fingers against his cheek. "You're dead," she muttered. "You're dead," smirked Volchok as he pulled Brooke away from Lucas. Lucas began hearing different voices. Voices of people he couldn't see. Suddenly, Brooke and Volchok were both gone. Lucas spun around searching for someone. "You're dead," said a voice that sounded like Dan. "You're dead, Luke," repeated another voice that sounded like Nathan. "You're dead…You're dead…" The voices wouldn't stop. Lucas closed his eyes and held his hands over his ears, trying to make it go away._

Lucas blinked rapidly as he opened his eyes. He looked around the room he was in; the hospital; he was lying in a hospital bed. He looked over at the chair by the window of the room. His mom was asleep. He looked down at his hand. Then he smiled when he saw who was holding his hand. Brooke was asleep in a chair next to him, still holding his hand. _It was just a dream, he thought._ He tried to speak but his throat was dry. Lucas moved his fingers, which startled Brooke as she flinched. She woke up and looked at Lucas' open eyes. Her own eyes widened with shock and happiness. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Brooke…I…" he tried to talk. She put a finger to her lips.

"It's okay. You're okay. Don't try to talk," she said softly. Brooke went over to wake up Karen. Karen was quickly at Lucas' side. A tear ran down Karen's cheek as she placed her hand on her son's forehead.

"Hi…mom…" muttered Lucas. A smile immediately spread across Karen's face. "I…love…you," he said softly. He glanced over at Brooke who was standing in the door way with her hand on her chest, as if he were saying it to her too. Brooke smiled to herself and looked up at the ceiling thanking God that Lucas woke up. She glanced back at Lucas and mouthed an 'I Love You' to him as well.

* * *

Seth moved his head to the music and pretended to play the drums as the song finished with a loud drum solo. Peyton burst out laughing, and turned down the volume on her iPod speakers. Seth laughed and raised his eyebrows at her as if wondering if she were impressed. Peyton nodded, still laughing. "I never would have guessed. Seth Cohen is into punk," said Peyton.

"Don't let my Jewish exterior fool you," joked Seth. Peyton got up from her bed, and walked over to her desk where she picked up the sketch she had drawn for Seth. She sat back down on her bed and handed it to Seth. He accepted it and looked at the picture. It was a boy that looked like a young version of Seth. The boy was standing on the pier looking over the ocean. There was a sail boat in the distance. Seth smiled as he looked over the sketch. "I'm not finished with yours yet," said Seth looking up at Peyton.

"Going for perfection, huh? You must really be trying to impress me," replied Peyton with a smile.

"Nope, I just have a lot of pride," said Seth, "We'll just have to meet up another time I guess." Peyton began to say something, but she was distracted when her phone rang. She suddenly shuddered when she saw the name on her caller ID. Kevin Volchok. Why would he be calling her? There's no way he would risk getting caught by calling from his own phone. It must be important. She couldn't answer it in front of Seth though. "Do you need to answer that?" asked Seth. Peyton clicked the ignore button and shoved her cell phone into her pocket so Seth wouldn't see the name. She told him that she would call the person back later. Seth nodded suspiciously. He looked down at his own phone when he received a text message from Ryan.

"Luke's awake!" exclaimed Seth. Peyton's eyes widened.

"What? When?" asked Peyton.

"Earlier today I guess. They just discharged him, and he apparently can go back to school next week," answered Seth as he read through the text message. Peyton's expression changed. The police were probably going to question Lucas now. Lucas is going to confirm the vehicle that hit him to be Volchok's, and then the police would search him down. If Ryan tells the police about their phone call, then they would question her too. Maybe Lucas didn't even see the car the hit him. Maybe Ryan wouldn't say anything. _I shouldn't be thinking like this, thought Peyton. This is good news. Lucas is awake. Brooke is happy. Maybe I can try to mend our terribly broken friendship. Maybe I can get all of my friends back. _"You okay?" asked Seth. Peyton nodded.

"Yeah, that's great news. Everything can go back to normal now…whatever normal is," muttered Peyton.

"I wish I knew," said Seth.

Seth looked back down at the sketch. It was extremely symbolic. It was like the boy was searching for something…but what. The sail boat was the only thing he could see in the ocean. It was the only thing reaching out to him. But the sail boat was in the distance, and the boy's head was tilted down like he was looking closer to the shore. Seth was intrigued and confused by the sketch.

"Don't read into it too much," said Peyton noticing that Seth was staring at the sketch again.

"Is there some sort of message to this?" wondered Seth. He didn't look up. He might have been talking to himself.

"Maybe, but you'll figure it out when you need it," answered Peyton. Seth finally moved his focus away from the sketch.

* * *

Summer watched as Marissa stared at the computer screen intently.

"Please tell me you're not stalking Ryan's Facebook profile," joked Summer as she plopped down on her bed.

"I'm just checking to see if he changed his relationship status," admitted Marissa, never looking away from the screen.

"Oh my God, I was just joking. Marissa! You can't do this to yourself. I thought you were the one who wanted to break up in the first place to be with Lucas. But that was when you were an annoying bitch, so I trust that you don't like Lucas now, because if you ever do anything to mess with Lucas and Brooke, I will destroy you! I'm surprised Ryan even has a Facebook," exclaimed Summer.

"Don't worry, that was totally a phase, and you weren't even here then," said Marissa, "I can't help it if I still have feelings for Ryan. Who else is there to like?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should stop hiding in my room and go find out!" joked Summer as she threw a pillow at Marissa. "Lucas is off limits. Ryan, well, you don't want to cause drama, so you should probably do your best to stay away from him. Kevin is a dirty criminal and no one knows where he is so that's a definite no. Seth is…well Seth just seems a little too complicated. I heard he likes Haley, I don't know how that's going to work, but I also heard that he likes Peyton. Those could just be rumors, but it's Seth so you never know. As for Nathan…"

"Nathan is off limits because you desperately want to have sex with him," finished Marissa.

"Oh my God, no I don't I just…"

"Like him," said Marissa finishing for her again.

"Fine, I'm clearly attracted to him, and maybe like him," admitted Summer.

"Good," said Marissa, smiling. Summer looked at Marissa suspiciously.

"Okay, what are you smiling about?" asked Summer. Suddenly, there was a knock on her room door. Marissa didn't answer; she just jumped up to open the door. Nathan walked in the room smiling, and he winked at Marissa as she skipped out of the room closing the door behind her. Summer stood up from her bed. _Oh my God, thought Summer. Nathan is in my bedroom. This is not good. I am going to kill Marissa, or maybe I should thank her. He is looking extremely sexy right now. Oh no, I'm wearing my PJ's. _Summer looked down at her pink tank top and matching pink shorts. _On the other hand, I do look pretty hot right now._

"I guess you're not so busy after all," said Nathan smiling. _Damn Summer looks sexy, thought Nathan as he looked her up and down. _"You don't look dressed to go out. Didn't Marissa tell you about the date I planned for us?"

"No, she didn't exactly get to that part," replied Summer. Nathan was wearing khaki shorts and a light blue polo shirt. "What did you have planned?" Nathan stepped closer to her.

"Well, I made dinner reservations. Then, I thought we could get ice cream for dessert…" replied Nathan flirtatiously. Their bodies were nearly inches apart now. Summer reluctantly looked away from his eyes. "So, if you want to get dressed we can go," continued Nathan. Summer turned back to him.

"I'm actually pretty comfortable. Is something wrong with what I'm wearing?" said Summer teasing him. Nathan laughed nervously.

"No, you look very…sexy. I don't think you want to wear that outside though," said Nathan gazing at her body. Summer followed his gaze and noticed he was staring at her chest. _Typical, she thought._ _I can't blame him though. I mean if I were a guy, I wouldn't be able to take my eyes off of me._

"Well, maybe I don't feel like going out. I could go for some dessert though…" replied Summer flirtatiously.

Nathan smiled as he followed Summer downstairs to her kitchen. He leaned against the counter and watcher her go to the fridge. She took out two bowls, two glasses, milk, ice cream, chocolate syrup, whip cream, and strawberries. They both casually talked about school and their families while Summer scooped two bowls of ice cream, and Nathan began to pour them each a glass of milk. He glanced over at her for a second, but as soon as he did, he knocked over the glass and milk spilled all over his shirt. Summer started to laugh. "Smooth…"she muttered. Nathan embarrassedly tried to laugh it off.

He wiped up the mess with paper towels, and looked at his wet shirt. Nathan lifted his shirt over his head and set it on the counter, revealing his muscles and abs that Summer pictured earlier. Summer realized she was staring and looked away. "What are you doing?"

"My shirt is all wet. This isn't uncomfortable for you or anything right?" asked Nathan raising an eyebrow at her. She just shook her hopped up on the counter and began eating her bowl of ice cream while Nathan leaned against the fridge across from her eating his own bowl. Nathan laughed as he noticed Summer had ice cream on her cheek. She recognized that he was laughing at her so she tried to lick it off, but she couldn't reach it. Nathan set down his bowl, and stood in front of Summer. She set her own bowl down. Summer looked into Nathan's eyes, as he softly wiped the ice cream off of her cheek with his thumb. Nathan locked eyes with Summer. They couldn't resist each other anymore. He quickly pressed his lips against hers. They both smiled at each other, because they knew they were thinking the same thing. Nathan slid the straps of her tank top off of her shoulders, and Summer sprayed whip cream on them after he did so. Summer closed her eyes as she felt a tingle throughout her body when Nathan licked the whip cream off. He planted numerous kissed on her neck, as he removed her tank top completely. Summer sprayed whip cream on her breasts, allowing Nathan to lick it off. He wiped some off with his finger and held it in front of her. Summer sucked on his finger while gazing into his eyes. Still sitting on the counter, Summer removed her shorts, while Nathan slipped off his own khaki shorts and boxers. She wrapped her legs around him, as he picked her up. She kissed him hard, and ran her fingers along his muscular chest. Summer wrapped her arms around his neck; her back was against the fridge now. It was cold against her back, but she could only feel the warmth from Nathan's body against hers. Nathan groaned with pleasure as Summer ran her nails along his back. Summer moaned as Nathan thrust into her. "Nathan!" They were finally one. She didn't remember the first time they hooked up last year, but it couldn't have been this good. Nathan sat against the fridge with Summer next to him leaning on his shoulder. They were both breathing heavily.

"You are amazing…" said Nathan stroking Summer's hair. Summer stood up and slipped on her shorts and tank top. "Getting dressed already?" Nathan smiled as he stood up and slipped on his boxers. Summer smiled back at him.

"Brooke and Haley are coming over soon, and we wouldn't want them walking in to see us naked," replied Summer. Nathan finished getting dressed and placed his hands on Summer's hips.

"Fine," he sighed, "Are you going to that breakfast thing tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Marissa is the one throwing it, as usual…" she answered wrapping her arms around his neck. Nathan leaned down and kissed Summer.

"Before we get ahead of ourselves here, I think we should choose what exactly we are now," decided Nathan. Summer nodded hesitantly.

"Look, Nathan. I obviously really like you…I mean…clearly, but I'm not ready for a serious boyfriend, especially after my last relationship," explained Summer. Nathan was a little disappointed; he wasn't expecting that, but he had to understand where she was coming from. Evidently, she had recently had her heart broken in California. He nodded.

"So, friends with benefits?" suggested Nathan smiling. Summer nodded in agreement. "And the rules are…?"

"Oh, you're letting me make the rules?" asked Summer giddily.

"Of course, I'm a gentleman," grinned Nathan.

"Okay. Well, we're friends, we can date, and we can hook up, but no strings attached. We can also see other people," concluded Summer.

"Sounds good," agreed Nathan, "See you tomorrow, friend." Summer laughed as she said goodbye and watched him leave. She hoped she knew what she was doing.

* * *

Karen opened the door to let Dan inside. Dan smiled slightly and stepped inside as Karen shut the door behind him.

"Thank you for letting me come over," said Dan as he took a seat at the table in the small dining room. Karen just nodded and took a seat across from him. She stared at him curiously. He looked sorrowful and filled with regret. She wondered why out of all people he would call her. He asked to come over because he needed someone to talk to. Dan put his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands. Karen tilted her head sympathetically. "I am so lost Karen," said Dan. Karen tried to figure out if he was being serious. Was this just the same old manipulative Dan trying to achieve something? Or was this the loving and kind-hearted Dan she once knew seventeen years ago? "Things are…terrible…and I'm to blame. I've ruined Nathan's life, and I've ruined Deb's life. It seems I actually did you and Lucas a favor," continued Dan, "I guess I just wanted to apologize for what I did to you and Lucas seventeen years ago and all the years since then."

Karen didn't say anything. Not a word. She still couldn't decipher his motives, and even if he was truly being sincere, she had no idea how to respond. For years she wondered if Dan ever regret what he did or wished he could go back. She wondered if there was still a place in his heart for her. Karen knew there was a place in her heart for him, but whether Dan would be able to fill it was unknown. She was in love with his brother and the only father Lucas had ever known, Keith. Keith had taken Dan's place in both Lucas' and Karen's hearts, and Dan resented him for it. Dan searched Karen's eyes for a response, but she still said nothing. They both turned their attention to the door when Keith entered. Karen stood up to greet Keith. Keith put his arm around Karen's waste and kissed her while glaring at Dan. Dan glared back at him. Karen looked back and forth between Dan and Keith.

"What are you doing here, Danny?" asked Keith still holding Karen as if he were protecting her. Dan looked at Karen.

"I was hoping to see Lucas," answered Dan slowly standing up.

"He doesn't want to see you," said Keith moving to stand in front of Karen now. Dan took a step closer to Keith.

"I think that should be up to Lucas," retorted Dan, "He is _my _son."

"You don't deserve to see him! Not today or any other day of his life!" shouted Keith, in Dan's face now.

"Don't push me Keith! He's not your son!" snapped Dan, with fists clenched. Karen quickly jumped in between them. Keith glanced at Karen and slowly backed away from Dan, still filled with anger. Dan unclenched his fist still staring at Keith with fury in his eyes, and then he looked to Karen. Karen looked back at Dan and nodded towards Lucas' bedroom.

Lucas was sitting up in bed with his back against the headboard. Brooke hopped up on the bed and straddled him, while Lucas placed a hand at her side. He was happy. Lucas knew that Volchok was the one who hit him but he was gone now, and Lucas didn't care about anything except for Brooke in that moment. Brooke caressed Lucas' cheek with her hand as they kissed. She lifted his shirt over his head careful not to hurt his shoulder. Brooke tenderly kissed his shoulder as Lucas ran his hand along her arm until their fingers interlocked. Brooke touched the scar on his chest from his surgery and looked into his eyes. Lucas smiled as he became lost in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Does it hurt?" Brooke asked sensitively. Lucas shook his head. She ran her fingers along his shoulder, and Lucas could tell something was wrong, but she was trying to put on a strong exterior. He placed his hand on her cheek and tilted her head so that she was looking at him.

"What's wrong?" asked Lucas concerned.

"Nothing," she lied. Lucas furrowed his eyebrows. He knew something was wrong. She realized he wasn't going to let her get away that easy. "I was just scared that…what if you…"

"Hey…" Lucas wiped a tear from Brooke's cheek. "I'm fine, Brooke. I couldn't miss out on being with you." Brooke smiled slightly, but Lucas realized that something else was bothering her. "Brooke, talk to me. What's going on in that pretty head?" Brooke sighed.

"I feel guilty…like what happened was my fault," said Brooke. Lucas tried to interrupt her but she continued. "Kevin only went after you because you and I are together. Maybe I could have done something, I mean maybe I should have…" Lucas immediately kissed her to stop her from going on.

"You think too much, Brooke Davis. I don't care about Volchok, and I don't blame you, so please stop blaming yourself, and let's just be happy for once," said Lucas. Brooke nodded and smiled. Brooke got off of Lucas and lied down next to him. She leaned her head against his chest, while he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. A knock on Lucas' room door disturbed their peace.

"What do you want?" asked Lucas as Dan entered his room. Lucas held Brooke tighter as if he were protecting her from Dan.

"Your mom let me in. I was hoping we could talk," said Dan looking at Brooke as if telling her to leave. Lucas felt Brooke shift as if she was going to get up, but he squeezed her hand letting her know to stay.

"If you're expecting a thank you, then forget it. I have nothing to thank you for. You may have pulled me out of that car, but you didn't save me," snapped Lucas.

"Lucas…I'm…" started Dan.

"What? Sorry? Just leave, please," said Lucas looking away from Dan. Dan nodded and left the room.

"That was weird…" muttered Brooke looking up at Lucas. He was still staring at the door. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" answered Lucas looking down at Brooke, "I am now."

"Are going to Marissa's breakfast tomorrow? Or are you not allowed to?" asked Brooke.

"I'm supposed to take it easy, but I don't think eating breakfast is against the rules," Lucas grinned. Brooke playfully smacked his cheek. "You could stay in with me though. Help me with some rehab. A little cardio could be just what I need," suggested Lucas flirtatiously. Brooke kissed his chest teasing him.

"Maybe if Dan hadn't of came in…we would have started your rehab," said Brooke flirtatiously. She moved her kisses up to his neck and playfully nibbled on his ear. "I know exactly how to fix you up," she whispered in his ear. Brooke kissed him on the lips and jumped off of the bed to stand near the door.

"Now that's just not fair," Lucas groaned.

"Sorry," she grinned as she kinked her eyebrow, "I should get home before Summer starts worrying though. See you later, boyfriend." Lucas smiled as Brooke skipped out the door.

Dan walked past Keith to leave without a word. He stopped at the door and nodded a thank you to Karen before leaving. After the door closed, Keith turned to Karen.

"Don't do that," said Karen crossing her arms over her chest. Keith furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I mean don't look at me like I have something to feel guilty about," continued Karen, "Dan saved my son's life. I think he deserves to say hi or something!"

"Really Karen, because I don't think he deserves anything. He needs to live with what he did! And whatever problems he and Deb are having, he can talk to a therapist about it, not you. I'm only trying to protect Lucas. And I am not going to sit here and watch him try to come between us!" exclaimed Keith. They were interrupted by the phone ringing. Karen quickly went to answer it.

"Hi, Karen, it's Julie Cooper!" exclaimed a fake excited voice from the other end of the line. "Well, Marissa is having a breakfast tomorrow for the kids, so I decided it would be nice to have a luncheon for all the parents!"

"That…sounds nice," said Karen.

"Great! I'll email you with the details! See you tomorrow!" Julie hung up before Karen could get a word in. Karen placed the phone back on the hook, as she quickly remembered the argument she was in the middle of with Keith. She stood in front of the kitchen sink and stared out the window into the evening sky. She hated arguing with Keith. He was only looking out for her and Lucas like he'd always done. Dan could never replace Keith in any way, shape, or form. Keith came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry I got upset. It's your decision," Keith apologized. Karen smiled. He was so noble. He would apologize even when he was right or when it wasn't his fault. Karen didn't want to argue about anything anymore.

"Good, because we have a luncheon to attend tomorrow," replied Karen.

* * *

Brooke quickly shut her house door and ran upstairs to her room. She sat on her bed and hopped up and down giddily. Summer, who was also sitting on the bed, looked at her like she was crazy. Summer went along with it and bobbed her head from side to side. Brooke just continued smiling. Summer stopped and put her hands on Brooke's shoulders to stop her. They were finally still. Brooke sighed happily. Summer smiled. She was glad that Brooke was finally herself again. Although Brooke's happiness wasn't the only reason she had to be smiling.

"What's gotten into you?" asked Summer laughing.

"I'm in love!" Brooke burst out.

"Yeah, Lucas I know. Everyone knows," said Summer smiling and rolling her eyes.

"I know, but this is like totally head over heels mad crushed out in love!" exclaimed Brooke collapsing on the bed. Brooke couldn't stop thinking about Lucas. She'd never felt this way about anyone before. Summer smiled at how happy Brooke was.

"Well, anyways I had sex with Nathan," confessed Summer. Brooke sat up and looked at Summer the same way Summer was looking at her a minute ago.

"Yeah, I know. You're the one who couldn't remember…" said Brooke confused.

"Not what I meant. We had sex today…like a few hours ago…" explained Summer guiltily. Brooke nodded. _So that explains the mess in the kitchen, thought Brooke. Well, Summer doesn't waste any time. I need to get a move on with Lucas. _"But we're not together or anything…we're friends…with benefits," continued Summer.

"Well, good luck with that," said Brooke sarcastically. They both laughed and looked to the door when Haley came in. Haley plopped down on the bed next to Brooke and Summer.

"What's with you two?" wondered Haley.

"I had sex with Nathan and now we're good beneficial friends," admitted Summer.

"I'm in love with Lucas," added Brooke.

"Okay, good to know," grinned Haley. Haley's expression slightly changed, and Brooke asked her what was wrong. "Is Marissa coming over too?" asked Haley. Summer shook her head knowing that this was going to be about Ryan. "I'm falling for Ryan, but I feel like it's too soon, and I don't know if he feels the same way. I'm worried that he's going to get bored with me…"

"I don't think it's too soon. I mean look at Lucas and I," said Brooke trying to make Haley feel better.

"Yeah, but you and Lucas were friends for awhile before you started dating," Haley reminded her.

"Okay, my turn," said Summer, "The only way to find out if Ryan feels the same way is to ask him…wait why do you think he would get bored with you?" Brooke and Summer both looked at Haley curiously as she looked back and forth between them.

"Because we…aren't having sex…I'm a virgin…" admitted Haley hesitantly. Summer furrowed her eyebrows and Brooke smiled slightly. "It would be really nice if you guys would say something…anything."

"I don't think there's anything wrong with that. Sometimes I wish I would've waited," said Brooke trying to comfort Haley.

"Oh please, I'm sure Lucas loves the fact that you know what you're doing. Actually you two probably haven't done it yet considering he's been in the hospital for over a week. Nathan sure as hell thinks I'm amazing…in the kitchen…" returned Summer with a smile. Summer and Brooke both started laughing until they realized this wasn't helping Haley. "But you'll totally know when you're ready. Don't rush it," added Summer.

"Nice save," sneered Haley. Haley changed the subject not wanting to talk about her and Ryan anymore. After talking for awhile they watched movie after movie until falling asleep.

* * *

Ryan and Seth set down there Play Station controllers laughing. They had cleared the air after Seth came back from Peyton's house. Seth told him all about it, not leaving anything out, hoping Ryan would stop edging him out. Ryan was still suspicious, but he just shrugged it off. Ryan talked to Seth about Haley, watching his reaction closely but Seth didn't act jealous or uncomfortable. Seth went up to his room and Ryan went out to the pool house. He was opening the door when someone ran up behind him. It was Marissa. He greeted her with a smile as she hugged him. Ryan invited her inside and she was already sitting on his bed as he closed the door. Ryan sat next to her and they talked casually for awhile.

"Thanks for not making this awkward, Ryan. I'm really glad we can be friends," said Marissa. Ryan smiled and looked away uncomfortably. He was glad that he could stay friends with Marissa, but there was always going to be feelings there that he couldn't shake off. Marissa was the first girl he ever loved. He liked Haley and he was happy with her, so he didn't want to mess things up. "How are things with Haley?" asked Marissa scooting closer to Ryan. Ryan got a little nervous. There was an undeniable attraction between them, and he was hoping they wouldn't cross any boundaries.

"Good, she's cool…I like her," answered Ryan nonchalantly. "Are you seeing anybody?" Marissa tried to decide whether she should lie and make him jealous, or just be honest and let him know she was available.

"Nope…just living the lonesome single life…hey can I ask you something?" asked Marissa. Ryan nodded. "If I hadn't of messed things up, do you think we would still be together now?"

"I don't know," said Ryan as he looked at Marissa sympathetically, "Maybe…but you didn't mess things up, Marissa." Ryan didn't want Marissa to blame herself for their breakup because he was partially to blame too. He should've talked to her more instead of shutting her out, but what's done was done.

"Thanks. I guess I just wanted to tell you that you meant a lot to me. You still do. You were my first love, and I'll never forget that. I don't know what I meant or if I meant anything, but I just needed you to know that," said Marissa. Ryan shook his head in confusion. How could Marissa not know that he loved her? I guess he really never told her enough.

"That's not true. Marissa, you meant a lot to me too. I'm sorry that I ever made you think that you didn't mean anything to me, because you did. You do, and I'm glad to have you in my life," said Ryan. He was surprised as the words came flowing out of his mouth. Marissa was surprised too. He was never this open and honest when they were together.

Marissa leaned in and kissed Ryan on the cheek. A tingle ran through his body at the familiar touch of her soft lips against his skin. Ryan turned so that he was looking at her, their noses grazed as he did. Marissa was staring back and forth between his lips and his eyes. She was dying to kiss him, but she knew it was wrong. Ryan tilted his head slightly leaning closer towards her. Marissa closed her eyes along with the gap between their lips as she softly kissed him. Ryan returned the kiss as he gently pressed his lips against hers. Their lips parted and they both looked into each other's eyes. All they were thinking about in that moment was each other. They brought their lips together again, but this time was more passionate. Marissa knew she wanted him, and she wasn't about to stop no matter how wrong it was. Ryan lowered Marissa onto the bed as he adjusted himself on top of her. He slid his hand up her shirt as she tugged at his shirt. Ryan removed his shirt as Marissa quickly removed her own revealing a black lace bra that Ryan quickly took off of her. Ryan planted soft loving kisses on Marissa's neck and breasts. Ryan groaned with satisfaction as Marissa slid her hand down Ryan's boxers; he was hard. Ryan had never been this intimate and passionate with Haley. _Oh God…Haley, thought Ryan._ Ryan pulled away and rolled off of Marissa. Standing up, Ryan put his hands on the back of his head.

"Damn it, Marissa!" exclaimed Ryan looking up at the ceiling of his room. Marissa sighed, knowing she messed up, but she just wanted him so badly.

"I'm sorry…" she started. Ryan shook his head in disbelief at what had just happened between them.

"Don't say you're sorry. It's not like you forced me to do anything..." grumbled Ryan. Ryan sat back down on the bed facing away from Marissa. Marissa knew what had just happened was wrong and not fair to Haley, but she still had feelings for Ryan and he clearly still does too. Marissa crawled across the bed over to where Ryan was sitting. She wrapped her arms around him from behind running her fingers along his toned chest. Ryan closed his eyes trying to resist as he felt Marissa's breasts pressed against his back. Marissa gently kissed his neck, tempting him even more. "Marissa…please…don't…" he mumbled swallowing.

"Ryan, can you honestly tell me that you don't have feelings for me?" asked Marissa, her warm breath against his neck. Ryan didn't answer her. He did have feelings for Marissa, but he was with Haley. This all made him feel extremely guilty. Ryan sighed. He was conflicted. Someone was going to get hurt no matter what he did, but in that moment all he wanted was to be with Marissa, even if it was for one last time. Ryan turned around and kissed Marissa. They both smiled as Marissa pulled Ryan on top of her so they could finish what they started.

Seth stared at the blank page in his sketch book. Why was he trying so hard to draw something good for her? He couldn't decide what to draw for Peyton, nothing had come to him, and he couldn't sleep either. Seth tossed the sketch pad aside, and thought it would be a good idea to talk to Ryan. Seth walked down the stairs quietly, so that he wouldn't wake up his parents. He hoped Ryan was still awake. He slid out of the back door without a sound. The pool house was dark. _I guess he's asleep, thought Seth. _Seth turned to go back inside when he heard a sound coming from the pool house. He paused and listened to what was going on. No talking…just giggling and soft moans. _Oh God, thought Seth. He's with Haley. What did I expect? Haley is his girlfriend. I just need to stop stressing about this. Haley and I are friends, and that's all we're ever going to be. Maybe I just need to focus on myself for awhile. _Seth turned around and went back up to his room.

_Tomorrow's breakfast just got a little more interesting…_


	7. Breakfast, Apologies, and Letters

**I am so so sorry that I took so long to get this chapter posted, but I've been super busy with school and finals! Ugh! But now that it's Summer I will hopefully get chapters up alot sooner!**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter and please make suggestions because I know I suck :)**

* * *

**Breakfast, Apologies, and Letters**

Lucas threw his towel aside as he came out of bathroom from a long shower. He slipped on boxers and a pair of dark jeans. He looked over to the door of his room that led outside when he heard a shuffling noise coming from the other side. He saw a female figure through the shade on the window of his door. He smiled to himself, remembering that Brooke was coming over so they could go to the breakfast together. He quickly jumped into bed and closed his eyes pretending to be asleep. Brooke quietly snuck into Lucas' room careful not to wake him, although she was surprised that he was still asleep. She tip toed over to him and bent over to kiss him. When he felt her lips on his, Lucas reached up and put his hand on the back of her head, pulling her down towards him as he kissed her back. Brooke pulled away with a laugh.

"I thought you were asleep," she giggled as she sat down on his bed.

"I heard you outside…I was just pretending" he chuckled sitting up. Lucas got a good look at Brooke. She was beautiful as usual, wearing a short casual strapless blue dress with black flats. Brooke stood up and walked over to his mirror to check her makeup and hair, which she had pinned back in a bun. "You look amazing, Brooke," said Lucas, standing behind her now. Brooke smiled and forced a thank you. Lucas kissed her on the cheek and went to his closet to find a nice shirt to wear. It amazed him how Brooke didn't see herself the way he saw her. Lucas loved telling her how remarkable she was because sometimes it seemed like Brooke thought otherwise, like she felt inferior and he hated that she felt that way.

"So did you hear about Nathan and Summer's little arrangement?" asked Brooke. Lucas laughed.

"Yeah, Nate told me, what's up with that?" said Lucas as he put on a light blue long sleeve button up shirt.

"It's not going to last. They're going to get jealous and someone is going to get hurt," replied Brooke. Lucas nodded in agreement. "So…is Nathan bringing a date?" asked Brooke staring down at her cell phone. Lucas finished putting on his shoes and looked at Brooke suspiciously.

"Why? So you can text Summer and tell her who her competition is?" asked Lucas with a smile because he already knew the answer was yes. Brooke just sighed and begged him to tell her. "Sorry, I'm not telling," confirmed Lucas. Brooke kinked her eyebrow at him as she walked over to him and gave him a long passionate kiss.

"How about now?" asked Brooke hoping.

"Brooke Davis, are you trying to seduce me for information?" asked Lucas with a grin.

"Is it working?" Lucas interlocked his fingers with hers and kissed her soft moist lips. "On second thought, I really don't care who he's going with," murmured Brooke as they continued to kiss. Lucas nodded as he cupped her face with his hands. Lucas stepped forward and Brooke stumbled backwards; she reached a hand behind her to find the wall as they both further parted their lips allowing their tongues to explore each other. "Luke, we're going to be late," murmured Brooke in between kisses. "These things always start a little late," he whispered still kissing her. Brooke began unbuttoning his shirt as he began kissing her neck. She removed his shirt and Lucas unzipped her dress. Brooke smiled as she kissed Lucas' chest and unbuckled his belt, letting his jeans fall to the ground. Lucas stepped away from his jeans walking backwards towards his bed. He kicked off his shoes and slid off Brooke's dress. Brooke stepped forward away from her dress and pushed Lucas down on the bed. She slipped off her black flats and climbed onto the bed. Lucas smiled as Brooke straddled him. She ran her hands through his hair as he gently kissed her breasts. He lay down with her and rolled over on top of her. Lucas slipped out of his boxers and Brooke pulled off her underwear. He stared at her with his eyes filled with love and desire. Brooke gazed deep into his eyes with awe. "You are so beautiful, Brooke," he said as he admired her. Brooke smiled as she ran her hands down his chest and over his toned stomach. "I want you, Lucas," she said softly as he pulled her closer. There was absolutely no space between their bodies now. They kissed passionately and Brooke moaned as Lucas thrust into her. They were both breathing heavily as they collapsed against each other.

"Wow…" said Brooke as she cuddled into Lucas' chest. Lucas wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "We're probably more than a little late by now."

"I know…let's just lie here for a little while longer and then we'll go," he replied. Brooke smiled as Lucas pulled her close to him.

Out of the blue, there was a soft knock on his bedroom door. "Lucas. Are you in there?" It was his mom. "Shit!" exclaimed Brooke as she jumped out of the bed. Lucas hopped up frantically picking up his boxers and slipping them on. "Uh, yeah mom, I'm just…" he began, but the door was already creaking open. Brooke didn't have a second to pick up her clothes; she just bolted into Lucas' closet to hide. Karen stood in the doorway of Lucas' room, staring at her son standing awkwardly in his boxers.

"Lucas, I thought you'd be gone by now. It's already 9:45. The breakfast started at 9:30," she said curiously looking around his room.

"I know, ma, I just overslept. I forgot to set my alarm," he lied hoping she would leave without noticing the clothes on the floor. Karen continued scanning the room, until she noticed clothes scattered about the floor, specifically a blue dress. She glanced at Lucas and then at the underwear on the floor right next to his bed.

"Right, well you better get going. We need to talk when I get back from my luncheon," she said. Lucas nodded waiting for her to leave. "Okay, have fun. Oh…and tell Brooke I love her dress," said Karen widening her eyes at Lucas and finally leaving.

As soon as she heard the door shut, Brooke walked out of the closet glaring at Lucas. She quickly slipped on her underwear and put on her dress. Lucas laughed as Brooke hurriedly got dressed while he calmly slipped on his jeans. "Lucas, this is not funny," Brooke snapped as she redid her hair. Lucas put on his shirt and buttoned it up. "She probably hates me now," Brooke continued.

"My mom loves you. She knows we're together," he said reassuringly. Lucas stood behind Brooke and zipped up the back of her dress.

"Yeah, but she didn't know we would be having sex. Oh my God, she probably thinks I'm a slut," grumbled Brooke. Lucas furrowed his eyebrows. Lucas turned Brooke around so that she was facing him. She turned her head to the side trying not to look at him. He tilted her chin towards him forcing her to look at him.

"Brooke, listen to me. You are _not_ a slut. You're intelligent, beautiful, loyal, selfless, and confident, and that's what I love about you. You can be a little stubborn at times but I love that too," he said. She smiled at that. "And I'm not just saying that because I have to, I'm saying it because I want to and because it's true and because I love you," he added. Brooke quickly pulled herself together realizing how vulnerable and weak she was acting. She grabbed her purse and pulled Lucas out the door to go to breakfast.

* * *

Ryan rolled over in his sleep, his arm resting across Marissa's body. Marissa opened her eyes and smiled as she saw Ryan's hand atop of hers. Her smile quickly faded as she thought of how wrong what had happened between them was. How could something so wrong feel so right? It was amazing to be with Ryan again, but Marissa knew that they crossed a line. What made her any different from Peyton? Okay, so Haley wasn't her best friend or anything, but everyone else was going to hate her. Ryan's alarm went off and he rolled over to turn it off. He lied back down and looked over at Marissa. Neither of them knew what to say. "Marissa…last night was," started Ryan.

"Amazing," she finished for him, "But it shouldn't have happened. We just got caught up in the moment." Ryan nodded in agreement. He was shocked at how mature Marissa was being about this. He thought for sure that she would think they were getting back together. All he wanted was to be friends with Marissa and be with Haley. Last night was just closure for them. Ryan stood up to put on his boxers and he laid out his outfit for breakfast. "So we're friends right? I mean we're good…you and me…" asked Marissa.

"Yeah, we're good," said Ryan.

"So we should probably just…"

"Keep this to ourselves," finished Ryan. Marissa nodded, thankful that they were on the same page with all of this. Marissa put her clothes back on and Ryan politely looked away while she did.

"Well, I should go home and get ready for breakfast. I am the one that planned this thing in the first place," said Marissa with a slight smile.

"Yeah…that's probably a good idea," confirmed Ryan. He was anxious and nervous. He didn't want Kirsten or Sandy barging in right now…or worse Seth. Marissa walked over and held out her hand for Ryan to shake. "So I guess I'll see you in a bit…friend," she grinned. Ryan laughed and shook her hand. Marissa poked her head out of the door, making sure no one was in sight. Once it was clear, she winked back at Ryan quickly snuck out along the side of the house. It was probably a good thing she lived next door.

After about a half hour, Ryan was finished with his shower and he was ready for the breakfast, although it didn't start for another fifteen minutes. Seth exploded into the room and jumped on Ryan's bed.

"I'm starving!" exclaimed Seth sitting up on the bed now. Ryan laughed and sat down in a chair across from him. "How many people are going to this thing anyway?" asked Seth curiously. He was doing everything to avoid thinking about what he witnessed last night.

"I don't know…like twenty or thirty," answered Ryan.

"Like who?" wondered Seth.

"I don't know exactly who, just a bunch of people from our class," answered Ryan.

"So where's Haley?" asked Seth. He probably shouldn't have asked, but his curiosity was getting the better of him.

Ryan was becoming annoyed with Seth. Why was he asking so many questions? Seth was always chatty and never minds his own business, but he was acting more unusual than normal this morning. Like he knew something that Ryan didn't know.

"Umm…at her house I guess…" replied Ryan cautiously trying to read Seth. Seth just nodded. _I guess Haley left early this morning, thought Seth. _Ryan flinched when his phone rang. Seth was being extremely weird, but he would have to deal with him later. He looked at the caller ID on his phone. It was Haley.

Ryan cleared his throat before answering the phone. "Hey," he said hoping there wasn't any nervousness about his tone.

"Hey, you, how'd you sleep?" she greeted him giddily.

"I slept fine, and you?" Ryan realized how awkward he sounded on the phone, so he cleared his throat again. Seth furrowed his eyebrows. _So she snuck out last night then, he wondered curiously._

Haley laughed at the other end of the line. "I did too. What'd you do last night?" she asked. Ryan looked up at Seth who still had his eyebrows furrowed. Ryan wondered what he was thinking about; it must have something to do with why he is acting so strange.

"Not much. Do you want me to pick you up?" he offered trying to change the subject from last night.

"No, I'm actually at Summer's, so I'll just go with her. Besides I wouldn't make you drive over here to get me when you only have to go next door."

"Alright, I'll see you in a few…" replied Ryan.

"Okay…I…yeah I'll see you there. Bye," answered Haley as she hung up.

Ryan put his phone in his pocket and stood up. Ryan walked towards the door and motioned for Seth to come so they could go. Seth followed suit and shut the door behind him. They walked through the house and headed down the driveway. Multiple cars were already parked in front of Marissa's house by now. They walked up to her door which was open for people to come in and entered.

* * *

Haley was sitting in the front seat of Summer's car with the top down. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes as the wind blew in her hair. Summer looked over at her and laughed before focusing back on the road. "What's on your mind?" Summer asked Haley.

"I don't know. I'm surprisingly excited for this. I mean I'm starving and I get to spend time with Ryan. It's a win-win," said Haley smiling, her eyes still closed as the wind blew against her face.

"Do you love him? Not that I was eaves dropping on your conversation earlier, but when you were saying goodbye it sounded like you were about to say I love you." Haley then opened her eyes and glanced over at Summer. She had to admit that she was falling for Ryan, but she hadn't actually said the words I love you out loud. It just seemed like it was too soon.

"I'm not sure. I know that I'm falling for him. That's all I trust myself to say at this point," said Haley confidently.

Summer smiled. "At least you know what you want," said Summer solemnly. Haley furrowed her eyebrows. _I guess the 'friends with benefits' thing with Nathan is probably pretty hectic, thought Haley. I mean it must be hard to only half be with someone and not be attached to that person emotionally._

"Have you ever been in love?" wondered Haley. Summer swallowed as she heard the question from Haley. She just nodded slightly. Haley raised her eyebrows. _Obviously a nod isn't a good enough answer for her, thought Summer. _Summer swallowed again before speaking. "Yes…I have…and it's the best feeling in the world," Summer responded.

"What happened?" asked Haley was prying, she knew that, but she couldn't help but ask.

"We we're together for a few months. We fell in love. We were happy. I was…I was really happy. He made me laugh, he made me feel safe, he was my best friend, and…and I broke his heart," explained Summer.

They were parked in front of Marissa's house now, but they stayed inside the car to finish talking before going inside.

"I broke his heart…" repeated Summer as if she were reminding herself of what she had done to her ex-boyfriend. "I broke his heart when I moved here…all I left was a note. I blocked his number so that he wouldn't try to call me. It was a mistake, but I made a choice. I made a sacrifice. Anyways…I guess that's why I don't want to get serious with Nathan. I'm afraid to fall in love with someone else," continued Summer. Haley nodded in understanding. "Alright, well let's go," said Summer opening her car door.

* * *

Summer and Haley walked into Marissa's huge dining room. The long dining hall table was already filled with people. Haley saw Ryan and went to go sit next to him, while Summer went to take the open seat next to Chase Adams from her French class.

"Hey Summer," greeted Chase as Summer sat down.

"Chase, hey. What's up?" she said back.

"Not much, but I'm totally stressing about this test next week," said Chase.

"Same here, but I already have an A- in the class, so I should be okay even if I fail it for some reason," Summer replied.

"That's better than my C," he grinned. Summer smiled. Chase was a nice guy. He didn't play games like every other guy she knew. Then again, she was kind of the one playing games with Nathan. Chase was really sweet though. Of course he had a girlfriend. He was dating Marissa's sister, Kaitlin, she was a freshmen. Kaitlin was kind of a bitch though, thank god only juniors were invited to the breakfast.

"Well, if you ever need any help then just give me a call. We can study together," suggested Summer. Chase told her that he would definitely take her up on that offer.

Everyone began lining up at the buffet table with their plates to get the food. Seth finished piling his plate with pancakes and sausage, and then he returned to his seat on the other side of Haley. Peyton joined him and took a seat on the other side of him. Summer sat down with her food and looked further down the table. _Ugh! I can't believe he's here with her, thought Summer. _Nathan was sitting next to Bevin Mirskey. She had to be one of the dumbest girls in school and one of the biggest sluts in school. Unfortunately, she was on the cheerleading squad with Brooke and one of Brooke's close friends, so Summer couldn't be a complete bitch to her. _I shouldn't be mad at Bevin, thought Summer. I mean it's not like she knows any better. If she knew that I had a thing with Nathan, then she wouldn't go near him. Brooke would probably threaten to kick her off the squad._ Summer laughed to herself. She rolled her eyes as she saw Nathan look over at her and then turn back to Bevin to whisper something in her ear. Marissa sat at the head of the table. As soon as everyone was seating with their food, Marissa stood up to make an announcement.

"Well, it looks like everyone is here…except for Brooke and Lucas," she said looking up and down the table and then at the two empty seats. "Okay, well I know you're all probably starving so I won't talk too much. I just wanted to say thank you all for coming. I thought this would be a fun thing to do before we have to deal with the fact that today is Sunday and we have school tomorrow. Anyways, let's eat!" she said sitting down to eat her crepes.

The room was loud with chatter as everyone talked while they ate their breakfast. "These crepes are so good!" "Thank God, I'm starving." "Did you hear that Lucas woke up?" "Yeah, I heard he's dating Brooke." "He's a lucky guy. Brooke is hot. I'd hit that in a second." "I love these eggs." "Does this orange juice have pulp in it?" "I'm going to get some more sugar for my coffee." "I thought Brooke was dating Volchok…" "Where have you been? He cheated on her with Peyton and put Lucas in the hospital." "No way. What a bitch!" "I'm getting more toast."

Finally, Brooke and Lucas arrived. They were both laughing and talking as they walked in. After getting their food, Brooke and Lucas took the two open seats across from their friend Mouth, and his girlfriend, Erica Marsh. "Well Davis, it's about time you showed up," scoffed Erica with a laugh. Brooke laughed. "Luke, are we still going to the river court after?" asked Mouth. "Yeah, I haven't seen the guys in a while," agreed Lucas. "Brooke how's my job as student council president?" asked Erica with a smirk. "I don't why you said it was so much work. With Marissa as social chair, it's not like I have to plan any of the events. As for anything else, that's what a vice is for," grinned Brooke.

* * *

Peyton stared blankly at the food in her plate. She was so distracted and out of it. She didn't even feel like she was there. Brooke wouldn't even look at her. Everyone else was talking about her, and Seth was the only one who would actually have a conversation with her. He was currently blabbing to her about some new punk band he heard, but she wasn't listening. Peyton was more focused on a conversation that Luke Ward was having with Rachel Gatina a few seats away from her.

"I can't believe Volchok escaped," said Luke W. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"He's damn sexy too. Personally I don't blame Peyton for wanting to jump his bones," smirked Rachel. Luke laughed. "Then again, Brooke was or is, I don't even know, her best friend, so that definitely makes Peyton a bitch. Like a huge bitch. Actually that would make her a whore too. Anyways back to Volchok…I wonder how he got out…"

"I know how. Bitch slash whore shipped him out of town on daddy's boat," answered Luke W. Rachel gave him a confused look, obviously wondering how he could know that. "I was on my friend's boat, I'm pretty sure I saw her at the docks with him," he continued.

Peyton suddenly widened her eyes. This was bad. Luke Ward had seen her…and probably other people too. She suddenly couldn't hear anything around her as she was enveloped by the memory of what she had done.

_Peyton walked solemnly along the docks with Volchok at her side. Neither said a word as Peyton led them to one of her dad's boats. To say that it was awkward would be an understatement. Kevin had his eyes on Peyton while they walked, but he never said anything. Peyton just stared straight ahead towards the end of the docks. She could feel his eyes piercing through her. She wanted to tell him to stay; not to runaway. But he wasn't going to change his mind. Finally, after minutes of silence, they reached the boat._

"_This is it," said Peyton plainly. Kevin nodded slightly. He tossed his duffel bag onto the boat and moved to stand in front of Peyton. "It has an auto-pilot, so you should be fine getting there; wherever there is. Just have someone bring it back," continued Peyton._

"_You trust me to do that…" he muttered half serious and half jokingly._

"_Surprisingly yes," answered Peyton. There was another awkward silence. "Why'd you do it?"_

"_Do what?" he asked._

"_All of it. Why?" repeated Peyton. Kevin sensed anger in her voice as she went on. "Why'd you cheat on Brooke with me? Why did you get back together with her if you knew you were going to do it again? Why me? Why did you go after Lucas? Why don't you care about anyone else other than yourself? Why are you running?" Volchok put his hands up in defense and took a step back to widen the gap between them._

"_Why did you!" he shot back at her. Peyton looked at him with confusion, but then she realized that a lot of what had happened was her fault too. "You can't answer a question with another question." That was all she could come up with._

_He started to untie the rope so that the boat wasn't anchored to the dock._

"_Brooke was the best thing that ever happened to me," he admitted. For the first time that day, he locked eyes with Peyton. "You didn't mean anything; you were a mistake. I hooked up with you, because I wanted a way out. I never meant to hurt Brooke so badly; I wanted to hurt myself. I have feelings, Peyt. I was falling for Brooke for real, and I didn't want that, because I knew it would change me. I'm not a good guy, that's all there is to it. But now I realize that I didn't hurt her…you did. You meant everything to her, Peyton, not me. I never meant that much to her, because she would always be in love with…Lucas Scott. That hurt me the most, and that's why I went after him. Don't try to blame me for your problems, because you're the one who ruined your friendship with Brooke. Take a look in the mirror and figure out who you want to be, because right now you look a lot like me, and that's not something you want. Thanks for helping me out."_

_He took an envelope from his pocket and handed it to Peyton._

"_Just give that to Brooke," he said._

_His words drove a stake through her heart as it broke into a million pieces. She watched as Kevin climbed up into the boat. Tears began streaming down her face, and she didn't even try to hold them back. He looked at her, but there wasn't a smidge of regret or sympathy in his eyes. "Goodbye, Peyton." That was all he said. And she said…nothing. Truth be told, she didn't have a clue what to say. Peyton held her hand up and slightly waved goodbye as the tears continued to flow._

_She stood there and watched as the boat took off. She waited until the boat was far in the distance and out of sight of it before leaving._

"Peyton, are you listening? Peyton?"

"What? Yeah, sorry," said Peyton as she snapped out of her flashback and turned back to Seth. He asked her if she was okay. Peyton saw Lucas go up to the buffet table to get seconds, so she quickly got up to talk to him, ignoring Seth.

"Hey, Luke," said Peyton hesitantly as she stood next to Lucas while he piled waffles onto his plate. Lucas just nodded at her. To be honest, he was still angry with her for what she did to Brooke. "How's Brooke doing?" she continued.

"Do you care?" he shot back. Peyton felt hopeless. Of course Lucas would be protective of Brooke, but did he really need to be so harsh about it. "Look if you care about Brooke, then you should talk to her yourself. Don't try to get to her through me," concluded Lucas as he turned to go back to his seat.

Peyton sighed as she leaned against the buffet table. Lucas was right. She had to talk to Brooke herself, instead of trying to beat around the bush and go around corners. She looked over at Brooke laughing and talking with many people at the table._ Brooke won't talk to me, thought Peyton. After what I did to her, she doesn't want to talk to me again. She said that to my face, so I should just respect that. How can we just throw away so many years of friendship like it was nothing? I should fight for our friendship, right? I can't lose my best friend forever, even though right now I'm dead to her. I have to be honest with her. I know that for sure. Tonight I'll tell her everything._

* * *

Ryan had gone to the bathroom, so Seth turned to Haley to talk to her. "What's up?" Haley asked.

"Not much. Thanks for saying 'hi' when you came over last night," said Seth with a laugh.

Haley began to laugh but then looked at him with confusion. "Wait, what?"

"Come on, Hales. Don't play dumb. I tried to go see if Ryan was awake, and I could hear you laughing before I even got outside. Never mind, this is getting awkward. Not my business why you were there…"

Haley was beyond confused at this point. "Seth, I wasn't at your house last night. I wasn't even with Ryan last night," said Haley waiting for Seth to explain.

Seth's mouth dropped open. He was confused, because obviously Haley wasn't the one Ryan was with. Moments later, Ryan came back from the bathroom. Ryan stood in front of Seth and Haley as they both turned in their seats. Seth looked guilty and apologetic with his mouth dropped open. Haley's eyebrows were furrowed with confusion and she was already assuming the worst. Haley stood up as well facing Ryan, with her chair separating them. "Ryan?"

Ryan looked back and forth between Seth and Haley. "Ryan? Who were you with last night?" she asked. Ryan knew he was in trouble at that point. So much for keeping things under wraps. He had to be honest with her though. "Marissa…" he muttered under his breath. "You were hanging out with Marissa last night. So you lied when I asked you what you did last night! Why would you lie if you had nothing to hide?" exclaimed Haley. She was slightly angry and extremely frustrated with Ryan. A few people near them had stopped to watch the scene. "Haley, can we please talk about this somewhere else?" Ryan pleaded.

"Why? Did you sleep with her?" asked Haley her voice quivering. She wasn't yelling anymore, in fact her tone was just above a whisper now. Ryan sighed. Noticing what was going on, Marissa joined Ryan and Haley to try and calm the scene down. "Look Haley it isn't what you think," said Marissa trying to explain. Haley just looked back and forth between Marissa and Ryan with disgust. She shook her head in disbelief and quickly ran out of the house before the hurt and sadness could be seen on her face.

Ryan decided to go after Haley and explain himself, but before he could take a step after her Lucas was standing in front of him. There were a few hushed whispers as everyone turned in their seats to watch the scene. Ryan tried to get past him, but Lucas just stepped in front of him again. "Move, Lucas," muttered Ryan under his breath. Ryan was becoming filled with agitation. All he cared about doing was going after Haley to try and explain, but right now Lucas was in his way.

Lucas, too, was annoyed and he was angry with Ryan. Haley was like a sister to Lucas, and he wasn't about to let anyone hurt her. _I knew I shouldn't have trusted him to begin with, but I trusted Haley._

"If you think I'm letting you leave this room, then you've got another thing coming," retorted Lucas glaring at him. Realizing that Lucas wasn't going to move, Ryan shoved him forward in anger. Lucas immediately punched Ryan causing people at the table to rise from their seats. Soon enough, Ryan was swinging back, but before things could get out of control, Jake Jagielski was pushing them away from each other. Brooke ran up behind Lucas to pull him back. She quickly looked over at Summer and nodded to the door for her to go check on Haley.

After things had calmed down, Lucas was back in his seat next to Brooke who was trying to calm him down. "Okay everybody, shows over, get back to…eating…and talking," said Marissa before sneaking into her kitchen with embarrassment. Ryan reluctantly sat in his chair across from Tim Smith who was smirking at him.

Summer was hurrying out to find Haley, but she stopped in her tracks when she opened the front door. Her mouth dropped open, and her eyes were wide with shock. The tall dark haired guy stood in front of her with his arms crossed. He looked different than she remembered. His hair was short and trimmed now, compared to its usual length that reached to his shoulders. He was a lot tanner, dressed in a red polo shirt and dark blue jeans with white slip on Vans. Summer expected him to be angry, but instead he just looked confused as he scanned her up and down.

"Zach…" Summer said softly. She had no idea what to say as she stared at her ex-boyfriend, Zach Stevens, from California. "What are you doing here?"

"Summer, I don't know how you can even stand here and ask me that. I'm the one that should be asking questions," he replied. Summer nodded in understanding, realizing how right he was. "You just left, Summer. You didn't even say goodbye or give me a reason why. You just left a note to break up with me. Then, you didn't even tell me where you were going. I had to ask your dad, and he didn't even seem like he was completely positive where you were. Summer, what are you doing in North Carolina? I spent all day yesterday asking around for you, and then I find out that you live here and go to Tree Hill High. I feel like I've lost my mind right now," he concluded staring straight in her eyes.

Summer had to look away as he continued to search her eyes pleadingly for some sort of answer. She didn't know what to say to him. Before she could say anything, his arms were wrapped around her and she buried her face into his chest. "I miss you," he whispered. She smiled when he said this, hoping that he wasn't completely angry with her. "I miss you, too," she replied. She pulled away from his grasp and looked up at him.

"Do you want to come over later and talk about this…please," offered Summer as she explained to him that she was staying with Brooke. Zach agreed and pulled her in for another hug.

"Who's this?" said Nathan as he stood behind Summer. Zach looked at Nathan as Summer reluctantly pulled away from him. Nathan looked back and forth between Zach and Summer. "Umm…Nathan this is my…umm…this is…" stuttered Summer nervously.

"I'm Zach Stevens," he cut in reaching a hand out towards Nathan. Nathan shook his hand. "Nathan Scott," he replied.

Zach said goodbye to Summer and left sensing obvious tension in the room. He just hoped Summer would explain everything to him later. Summer turned her attention to Nathan when Zach left.

"So who was he?" Nathan asked again.

"Nobody," answered Summer. Summer crossed his arms and Nathan put his hands into his pockets.

"You hug all nobody's like that?" wondered Nathan accusingly. Summer glared at him.

"Is there a reason you followed me out here?"

"I just wanted to see what you were doing after this," replied Nathan. Summer rolled her eyes.

"Really, or are you just jealous now because of Zach?" snapped Summer.

"I think you're the one who's jealous. I saw you staring at me and Bevin," retorted Nathan. Summer laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm real jealous of Bevin Mirskey," responded Summer, "And actually you were the one staring at me and Chase!"

Nathan shook his head and looked away. "Look Nathan, if this is how things are going to be than maybe we shouldn't do this at all," said Summer referring to their 'friends with benefits' agreement.

"No, I'm sorry," he replied, not wanting to lose her, "We're fine. Let's just forget I even came out here."

Summer nodded and left to go find Haley outside. Nathan knew he had major competition for Summer now. _That guy was definitely not just nobody, thought Nathan. I'm going to find out who he is. It was probably a bad idea to bring Bevin to try and make Summer jealous. Now she just thinks I'm a jerk. I'm going to have to work twice as hard if I'm going to win her over._

* * *

Marissa succeeded in calming everyone down as they all went back to their conversations. Unfortunately, most of these conversations were now about Ryan, Marissa, and Haley. However, this was very short lived. Rachel Gatina turned around in her chair and waved over at Peyton who was still standing at the buffet table, pretending to get seconds. Peyton waved back hesitantly. Peyton watched as Rachel turned to say something to Luke Ward before turning back around to wave Peyton over to her. Peyton politely shook her head, but Rachel wasn't going to take no for an answer, so Peyton reluctantly walked over.

"So I hear you got Volchok out of town," inquired Rachel looking at Peyton knowingly.

Peyton knew this was about to get ugly, so she turned to go back to her seat before this turned into a verbal argument. Rachel wasn't going to let her get away that easily though. She grabbed Peyton's arm and stood up. Rachel moved from behind her chair to face Peyton.

"You see Peyton, I heard that after Volchok ditched the hospital, you helped him ditch town, and then of course he ditched you at the docks. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong," said Rachel with a little too much attitude that really annoyed Peyton.

Peyton didn't know what to say. Suddenly the room was quiet and all eyes were on her. _Damn it, did Rachel have to talk so loud, thought Peyton. Oh no, Brooke… _Peyton glanced over at Brooke who was staring at her with eyebrows raised. "I guess I'm right. Good thing Lucas isn't pressing charges against Volchok for nearly killing him," snapped Rachel as she sat back down in her seat with a smirk.

Brooke stood up, and everyone in the room was looking back and forth between Brooke and Peyton. "Slap her!" shouted a voice that neither Brooke nor Peyton recognized as they continued their stare down. Brooke didn't say a word. Peyton opened her mouth to say something, but Brooke was already leaving just like Haley and Summer had.

"Okay, I give up. Everybody, go home now!" shouted Marissa with frustration. This breakfast was a total disaster. Peyton sat back down completely motionless. Everyone filed out of the house, except for Ryan and Seth, and of course Marissa.

"What the hell Seth!" exclaimed Ryan as he punched his fist against the table. Startled by this, Marissa went over to calm him down. "Ryan, don't take this out on Seth. It's not like he knew I was the one in your room last night. This is our mess, we need to deal with it," said Marissa with her hand on his shoulder. Ryan nodded in agreement. He hugged Marissa and glared at Seth before going back home to think over things. Seth later followed him back home.

Marissa looked over at Peyton who had her face buried in her hands.

"I guess we're both whores now," joked Marissa trying to lighten the mood.

"No one cares about what you did, Marissa. You and Ryan have history, and it's not like Haley is your best friend or anything," muttered Peyton. Marissa grew silent again realizing that Peyton was right, but that didn't mean that she wasn't guilty for what she and Ryan did. It was wrong either way. "Still, it was wrong. I shouldn't have done it either way."

"I was going to tell Brooke everything tonight. I was going to explain everything that's been going on, but now I can't. She's never going to talk to me again. I lost my best friend. Everyone thinks I'm a big slut. Seth won't even want to talk to me anymore now," grumbled Peyton.

"Peyton, just shut up," exclaimed Marissa. Peyton was taken aback by Marissa's sudden exclamation as her eyes widened with surprise. "Enough with this crap already! If you want your best friend back, then go talk to Brooke and stop wallowing in self pity. Get off your ass and do something about it! As for everyone else, something else is probably going to happen and they'll forget about you."

They were both silent for a few moments. Peyton didn't know how she was supposed to react to this. Marissa was right. Peyton was just being a coward. She had to face Brooke, no matter how afraid she was. If she wanted her best friend back, she had to do something about it. Peyton's thoughts were interrupted by another one of Marissa outburst.

"Okay, I'm done. Peyton you are being completely pathetic. I'm trying to help you, but you clearly don't want it. So, please, just get out of my house. Go home, Peyton," concluded Marissa.

And with that, Peyton quickly walked out of Marissa's house without a word.

* * *

Lucas sprinted back on defense as Nathan dribbled towards the hoop. Nathan went for the layup, but Lucas instantly jumped and slammed the basketball against the backboard.

"Lucas Scott with the block!" exclaimed Mouth holding his fist to his mouth as if he were holding a microphone. Nathan glared over at Mouth and laughed to himself as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Nathan, Jake, and Fergie just can't take the heat. Lucas, Skills, and Junk are on fire!" added Jimmy Edwards with his own fake microphone.

Jake gripped the basketball in his hands as he took the triple threat position at the top of the three point line. Skills reached for the steal as Jake started his dribble, but Jake quickly spun off and passed the ball behind his back to Fergie. Fergie struggled to make a move as Junk guarded him tightly, but he found room to toss the ball in the air near the hoop. Nathan escaped Lucas, jumped, and dunked the ball. Nathan hung on the rim showing off before hopping down. Nathan checked the ball to Lucas who immediately faked a pass to Skills, and then shot a jump shot. The ball swished through the net as they all stopped to watch it go in.

"That's game," said Lucas with a smirk.

"That's what I'm talkin' bout' dog!" added Skills as he high-fived Lucas.

"Whatever, weak ass jump shots won't help us next season," said Nathan. Junk and Fergie took a seat on the wooden bench next to the river court with Jimmy and Mouth. Skills continued shooting around with Nathan while Lucas gulped down his water.

"So, Nate, how you and Bevin doin'? Or is it Summer?" asked Skills with a laugh.

"I thought you liked Summer," added Jake.

"I do. I was just trying to make her jealous, so that we could stop this non-exclusive friends with benefits crap," answered Nathan, "Sorry, Skills, I shouldn't have brought Bevin, but it didn't work. Summer just ended up making me jealous."

"No worries. You know I be hanging with Theresa now," replied Skills, referring to Ryan's friend from Chino. Theresa lives by herself and works as a caterer and waitress for Karen's Café. She moved to Tree Hill after her mom died.

"Do any of you know who Zach Stevens is?" asked Nathan. Lucas furrowed his eyebrows as he remembered something that Brooke had told him. "Brooke mentioned him once, he's Summer's ex-boyfriend from California," said Lucas. Nathan just nodded as he wondered why Zach would be here.

"Hey, how's Brooke doing anyway?" asked Mouth, "I mean with the whole Peyton and Volchok thing."

"She was great, until it all blew up again. I can't believe Peyton would do something like that…and don't even get me started with Marissa and Ryan. He's gonna regret…"

"Lucas, relax, Haley knows how to take care of herself," cut in Jake reassuringly. Lucas agreed, knowing that he shouldn't get too worked up about what Ryan did to Haley.

Junk and Fergie stood up to leave and waved a 'goodbye' to the rest of the guys.

"Hold up, where're you two going?" asked Skills.

"We have a movie double date to attend. I'm going with Gigi Silveri and Fergie is going with Anna Taggarro," replied Junk. All the guys root and cheer as Junk and Fergie quickly leave, obviously embarrassed by their friends.

"I still don't get why you can't just tell Summer that you like her," inquired Jimmy as he looked to Nathan.

"Like I said before, she isn't ready for a serious relationship, dumbass!" snapped Nathan.

"Nate! Chill out!" said Lucas glaring at Nathan.

"Luke, it's okay," said Mouth defending Jimmy, "Come on, Jim, let's go."

Jimmy and Mouth headed off in the same direction that Junk and Fergie had just left towards. Nathan just rolled his eyes in annoyance. Lucas continued glaring at Nathan.

"What?"

"Why you got to be like that dog?" asked Skills as he tossed the basketball at Nathan.

"I didn't even do anything. I just hate how the guy acts like he knows everything," replied Nathan as he bounced the basketball.

"Well, he has had a girlfriend longer than any of us," said Jake.

"Yeah, Glenda Farrell, she's a real dime piece," Nathan shot back sarcastically.

"Nate, what's wrong with you?" asked Lucas, confused by his brother's behavior.

Nathan threw the basketball against the backboard and left without looking back. Jake, Skills, and Lucas just looked at each other with confusion and concern. Something was definitely up with him.

* * *

Summer and Brooke sat against the foot of Brooke's bed watching the first season of Summer's favorite show, The Valley. Summer burst out laughing like a hyena when a funny scene was shown. Brooke just looked at her funny causing Summer to shrug it off with a smile. This was Summer's last night in Brooke's room, because Brooke finally convinced her parents to set up the guest room for Summer. It's not like her parents were ever home so she didn't get why they would care so much. If it were anyone other than Summer, her mom, Victoria Davis, definitely wouldn't have allowed it. Victoria and Summer's mom never got along, despite the fact that they were sisters. They both stood up when they heard the door bell ring from down stairs.

"That's probably Lucas. He insisted on coming to check on me after the whole Peyton thing," said Brooke heading down the stairs.

"Actually, it's probably Zach. We're supposed to talk tonight," said Summer quickly following behind Brooke.

Brooke hurried down the stairs to beat Summer to the door, but Summer pushed her out of the way once they reached the door. Brooke hit her arm playfully and Summer swung the front door open. "Oh, hell no," said Summer quickly slamming the door back.

"Summer! Move!" demanded Brooke.

"You're kidding right. After all the shit that went down today, there is no way…"

"Summer, I appreciate it," Brooke cut in, "But I know what I'm doing." Summer just nodded before moving out of the way so Brooke could open the door.

Summer glared at the curly headed blonde from behind Brooke, before she turned around to go into the kitchen.

"Hi…" muttered Peyton, surprised that Brooke even opened the door.

"I had a feeling you might be stopping by one of these days," replied Brooke without any emotion. She didn't show anger or hate for Peyton. There was nothing.

"I was hoping we could talk…or I could just talk and hope you listen," said Peyton looking at Brooke pleadingly. Brooke just nodded and turned around letting Peyton follow behind her to the living room. Brooke leaned back on the couch and propped her feet up on the coffee table. Peyton sat in a recliner next to the couch.

"I guess I should start by apologizing..." began Peyton. Brooke didn't say a word; she just crossed her arms and stared straight in front of her. "I'm sorry for everything that's happened, Brooke. I'm sorry for everything that I did to hurt you. I'm not going to sit here and try to blame anything on Kevin because I know that I messed up. When Kevin and I first got together…" Brooke winced as Peyton went over how things with her and Kevin had gotten started at prom last year. She talked about how it was just that one time…at least until he came back this year. "Then, you and Kevin got back together and I just got all of these weird feelings. I tried to hide them and make them go away, but I couldn't. I knew what I did was wrong, Brooke, I was just afraid to hurt you so I thought…"

"So you thought what?" interjected Brooke, "You thought you would save me the heartache!" Brooke couldn't just sit there and listen to anymore of this without saying something. She was trying to hold it in, but she was furious. Sure, she did miss Peyton, they were best friends after all, but this wasn't something that she could just get over. "Well, congratulations Peyton! It didn't work! In fact you made things worse by not telling me!"

There was silence between them for at least five minutes. During that time which Summer left the house to go to Zach's hotel. Peyton opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. "Just answer one question for me," said Brooke looking at Peyton directly, "Why did you help him?" Peyton let out a sigh.

"Mostly, because somewhere deep down, I care about him, even though I know his feelings for me were never real. Another part of me just did it because I wanted him out of our lives. I just wanted things to go back to the way they were before he showed up again," admitted Peyton.

"How do you know he didn't have feelings for you?" wondered Brooke, although she wasn't sure why she cared.

"He told me. He said you were the best thing that ever happened to him. He cared about you and I know he still does…"

Brooke shook her head in disbelief and stood up. "I can't listen to this," she scoffed as she went and leaned against the front door. Peyton immediately followed her.

"You need to hear this, Brooke!" exclaimed Peyton. Brooke crossed her arms and looked away from Peyton.

"No, I don't! If he cared about me so much, then why did he do it? Maybe you made a mistake Peyton, maybe you thought you were doing the right thing by keeping it from me, but he made a decision to intentionally hurt me!"

"Brooke, he didn't intentionally hurt you," said Peyton softly. Brooke watched carefully as Peyton took a crumbled envelope out of her bag. "Umm…I'm sorry I waited so long to give you this. I promise I didn't read it."

"What is this, Peyton?" asked Brooke as she took the envelope in her hands.

"It's from Kevin. He asked me to give that to you."

Brooke didn't reply. She fumbled with the envelope in her hands as she stared down at it.

Peyton wanted to say more, but she figured that they had made a lot of progress today. She didn't want to ruin it by forcing Brooke to forgive her right away.

"Thanks for talking, Brooke," said Peyton.

Brooke just nodded slightly and opened the door for Peyton to leave. She went back to the living room and opened the envelope revealing a short letter from Kevin.

_Brooke,_

_You're probably laughing your ass off right now, because it is completely unlike me to write a letter. Either that or you're completely pissed off and probably don't want to read anymore of this. I'm not going to say I'm sorry because I know how you hate apologies…or maybe you just hate apologies when they're coming from me. I never meant to hurt you so badly, Brooke. I was falling in…see I still can't admit it...okay, I fell in love with you. You were the best thing that ever happened to me, and I didn't deserve you. I never deserved you. I cared about you…I still do. I'm always going to care about you. I had to do something to break us up, because you didn't love me. I'm not a good guy…you need a good guy in your life. Maybe you were going to break up with me to begin with, I don't know. I didn't deserve your love anyway. You loved Lucas, and I was jealous, which is why I hurt him. I guess I'm sorry for that too. I'm going to Mexico. I can't stay here anymore. Good luck with everything._

_-Kevin Volchok_

* * *

Zach slowly opened the door to his hotel room already knowing who was on the other side. A slight smile spread across his face when he saw Summer. He was happy to see her and she looked amazing as usual, but they still had unresolved issues. If you could even call them issues, Zach was still completely in the dark about why she had broke up with him and left California.

"Summer, Hi," he murmured. She smiled back at him nervously. "Come in," he said opening the door wider for her to enter.

"Actually, I was thinking we could go for a walk," she said.

"Okay, but it's kind of cold outside. Are you sure you don't want to come in?" he offered again. Summer sighed nearly giving in, but she knew she couldn't.

"I really don't think that's a good idea…because you and I alone in a hotel room...well something tells me that we would end up doing more than talking," replied Summer with a raise of her eyebrows.

Zach chuckled slightly before politely obliging. They walked down the street talking casually. Summer wasn't trying to avoid the real reason they needed to talk, but she just wanted to enjoy this before things got weird and uncomfortable. Zach hesitantly brushed his hand against Summer's and she smiled as he did. He was always such a gentleman. She placed her hand in his and soon their fingers were intertwined. They walked hand in hand a little further until they reached a table on the pier.

"You sure you're not cold?" asked Zach as they sat across from each other.

"I'm fine," she lied and stopped trying to warm up her arms, "Let's just talk."

"You're too stubborn," Zach smirked as he took off the dark red sweatshirt he was wearing and handed it to Summer. Summer sighed thankfully and pulled the sweatshirt over her head. "Yeah, it kind of runs in my family," she said with a slight laugh. The mood wasn't as tense as they both expected it to be, but there was definitely a huge elephant in the room.

"Summer…" began Zach. Summer held up her hand to stop him.

"Just go easy on me, okay," she said earnestly.

"Summer, I'm not mad at you. I'm just…confused I guess. Why did you leave California? Why did you move here in the first place?" he asked.

"My dad and that psycho bitch got divorced. She took the house and a majority of his money. Then, he got fired because of something that went wrong during a surgery. I guess you already know about his living situation since you saw him. He didn't think that would be a good environment for me to live in, so he suggested that I stay with Brooke. I wanted to stay, but I don't think I could've taken the embarrassment, Zach. Maybe that makes me shallow, but there's no way I could have dealt with that. I mean, you know what all the kids at Harbor are like."

"I'm sorry, Summer. I really am. I just don't understand why you broke up with me or why you left without saying goodbye. I never would've treated you any differently just because of where you lived," said Zach as he thought about the note that Summer had left him.

_Dear Zach,_

_It kills me to have to do this, but we can't be together anymore. You didn't do anything wrong, but I feel like this is the only thing I can do. I'm leaving Newport. Actually, I'm leaving California. I wish I could tell you where I'm going, but I know that you'll follow me. Please don't call me, because that's just going to make things harder. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me. I love you._

_Always,_

_Summer_

"Long distance relationships don't work, Zach. I didn't want us to have to go through that," replied Summer.

"Sometimes they do. We could've made it work. We still can make it work, Summer. My feelings for you haven't changed. I love you," said Zach.

"Zach, you know I love you, but things are different now. I'm in a completely different situation and…"

"It's Nathan isn't it? That guy I met. You're with him," interjected Zach, disappointedly.

"No, not exactly; we're just hanging out, it's not serious." Zach still wasn't satisfied. _How could she just hook up with some other guy so soon? he wondered._

Summer sighed realizing that she was going to have to explain herself a little more.

"Zach, when I got here I started thinking a lot about you and us, and I wondered if I had made the right decision. You and I were so in love, and I feel like maybe we were _too_ in love. A long distance relationship would have just ruined things anyway," continued Summer, "And maybe you can't understand that, because I don't even think I can understand it, but I do feel like I made the right decision. I just don't want a serious relationship right now."

"What if we didn't have to be long distance? What if I moved here?" proposed Zach. Summer's eyes widened with surprise.

"You would do that for me?"

"Yeah, I would," he reassured her, "My parents probably wouldn't go for it, but I'd figure out a way to convince them."

"It means the world to me that you would do that, but it doesn't change the fact that…I just don't want a serious relationship," said Summer emphasizing that last part, "And it wouldn't be fair to you if you came. I'm not trying to push you away; I'm just trying to make sure that you know where I'm coming from." Zach nodded in slight disappointment, but he did understand where she was coming from.

"I get it, Summer. We wouldn't have to be serious. We could just…hang out and keep it casual," said Zach.

"Which is exactly what I want, but you would move here just to have a casual relationship that may or may not last?" questioned Summer curiously.

"Like I said, yeah, I would," he replied with a smile. Summer was suddenly surprised but happy at the same time.

Summer once again asked him if he would really move here, and he once again said that he would. Of course, there was no guarantee that his parents were going to approve of this, in fact they probably wouldn't approve of this, so neither Zach nor Summer were getting their hopes up. After talking about it for a few more minutes, Summer walked with Zach back to his hotel.

"Hopefully, I'll see you soon," said Zach as they stood in front of the door. Summer smiled and pulled him in for a hug.

"Oh, I should give you this back," said Summer as she began to take off the sweatshirt Zach had loaned her.

"Keep it, that way I'll have to come back for it," said Zach. They both laughed. Summer looked Zach straight into his eyes. She didn't want to leave him, but she knew she couldn't stay.

"Goodbye, Zach," she murmured.

"This isn't goodbye. This is a see you later," he joked trying to cheer her up. She laughed again.

"See you later, Zach."

* * *

Haley looked at the pile of tissues on her bed. She had spent the whole day crying over Ryan, but she wasn't going to spend her night doing the same thing. Haley picked up all the tissues and threw them away to rid of the evidence of her despair. _No more, thought Haley. No more crying. I am not going to waste my tears on Ryan. I really liked him…maybe even more than liked him, but he proved to me that he doesn't feel the same way. _She was disturbed by a knock on her window, and before she could do anything the window was sliding open. Haley heard the voice call to her, and she sighed with relief realizing it wasn't a burglar. Although, the person that came in might as well have been one, considering she wasn't too happy to see him.

"What do you want, Ryan?" Haley asked, her voice quivering. God, she hated that. She hated that even when she didn't like him too much right now, he still made her nervous.

"I need to explain what happened with Marissa," said Ryan pleading with her.

"I really don't want to hear this right now, and you don't need to explain anything," replied Haley with the same soft spoken tone. Ryan sighed with disappointment.

"I figured you would say that. So, I'll give you your space, but here," he said handing her a letter, "If you don't want to hear it, then maybe you can read it."

Haley just stared down at the letter in Ryan's hand. Noticing that Haley wasn't going to take it from him, Ryan set it down on her bed. He glanced back at her once again, before climbing back out of the window and sliding it shut. As soon as he left, Haley went and latched the lock on her window. She stared at the letter sitting on her bed before finally picking it up to read.

_Haley,_

_I've never been good with words, but I hope this explains what happened. Marissa came over last night and we were just hanging out as friends. I don't know how it happened, it just did. Marissa and I never got the closure we needed to move on from each other and I think that's what last night was for us. I really like you and I do have genuine feelings for you, so I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I truly am sorry. I would love for us to be friends if not more…on your terms of course._

_-Ryan_

Haley picked up her phone and dialed Ryan's number.

"Haley?" asked Ryan surprised that she was calling him at all. He wasn't even home yet. He thought she would at least wait a couple days before reading the letter he wrote her.

"I read your letter," said Haley softly, "I know how hard that must have been for you to write."

"Yeah, it was. I meant everything I said, Haley," replied Ryan.

"I know you did. I want to forgive you, I do, but…I just need some time to think…"

"Okay, so just…let me know when you're ready to figure things out."

"Thanks, Ryan," said Haley before hanging up.

Clearly, Haley still had feelings for Ryan, but she couldn't just forgive him. _I mean, how would that make me look? It's not like we were that serious or anything, but it still hurt. At least he owned up to it, and didn't try to hide it when Seth brought it up. What would have happened if Seth had never brought that night up though? Would Ryan just pretend like it never happened? I don't know how to go about this right now…I really do just need some time._


	8. Come Home

**Okay so I lied about being able to get new chapters up sooner! Unfortunately i have just as much school work to do during the summer. summer assignment suck! I am going to continue this story so please don't lose interest! thanks to all my readers! please comment and leave me some suggestions! 3**

**Come Home**

Marissa slumped down the stairs to the kitchen, waving at her dad, who was working away in his office, and prepared herself a bowl of cereal. Kaitlin joined her in the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. Kaitlin slammed the pot of coffee back down on the counter and sat at the dining room table next to Marissa.

"What's up your ass?" asked Marissa as she took a bite of her cereal.

"Chase. He's been hanging out with Summer a little too much for my liking," replied Kaitlin, "It's pissing me off."

"That sucks, but I'm sure there's nothing going on. Summer already has Nathan and Zach; I really don't think she wants Chase too," said Marissa trying to comfort her sister.

"I guess so…I'm going to make sure of that tonight," said Kaitlin as she took a sip of her coffee.

Marissa looked at her sister knowingly.

"Kaitlin, please don't do anything stupid at Tric tonight. Everyone in my grade already thinks you're a bitch. You really don't need to add to your reputation," pleaded Marissa.

"Fine, I won't," responded Kaitlin.

"Won't what?" asked Julie Cooper as she waltzed into the kitchen. Kaitlin just said it was nothing. Julie took a yogurt out of the refrigerator and sat at the table with her two daughters. "So, girls what's the latest gossip?" asked Julie with wide eyes. Marissa and Kaitlin both shrugged. "Oh, come on. Marissa, how's Ryan?"

"Mom, you know we broke up. We're just friends," answered Marissa pointedly. Kaitlin rolled her eyes at her mother's effort to bond with them.

"I'm just trying to make conversation. Kaitlin how's Chase? You know I haven't seen him around here very much lately, you should invite him over for dinner soon," said Julie.

"Sounds great, mom," replied Kaitlin with very little enthusiasm and a fake smile.

Julie flashed a smile at her daughters before scooping up a spoonful of yogurt into her mouth. Julie's cell phone rang, breaking the awkward silence. Marissa caught a glance of the screen before Julie picked it up and left the room. Kaitlin looked at her sister who had a confused expression on her face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…but why would Dan Scott be calling mom?" wondered Marissa as she got up and placed her bowl in the kitchen sink.

"She's probably buying a new car or something. He does own a dealership," shrugged Kaitlin as she finished off her coffee. Marissa didn't look entirely convinced though. "You don't think she's cheating on dad, do you?" asked Kaitlin, as she begun to assume the worst as well.

"I don't know. Dad has been working a lot lately, and mom has just been acting weird," added Marissa.

"We shouldn't worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing," continued Kaitlin, trying to convince herself now that everything was fine between their parents, "Besides we have problems of our own."

Marissa nodded in agreement, although, she knew she was definitely going to be worrying about it. By the look on Kaitlin's face, Kaitlin was probably worrying about it too.

"You're right. We have our own problems to deal with," said Marissa.

"Exactly, like my problem with Summer and you're problem with Haley."

"I don't have a problem with Haley. Ryan and I are just friends now, and I say that with complete confidence. Haley probably hates me for what happened, but everyone else is pretty much over it," corrected Marissa.

"Okay, I don't really believe you, but what are you going to do now? I mean your life is going to be pretty boring without a guy," said Kaitlin with a raise of her eyebrows.

"I don't need a guy in my life, although, I do kind of like someone," replied Marissa. Kaitlin waited for her to continue. "I don't want to jinx it, but I promise I'll let you know how it goes."

"Ugh, fine," responded an annoyed Kaitlin. They both looked over at their dad who had now entered the kitchen.

"Hey girls," he mumbled as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Hey dad," they both said in unison.

Marissa and Kaitlin both looked at their dad with concern. Jimmy Cooper always did everything he could to provide for his family, and he always made it look so easy. Lately, he had been working more than usual. He stayed up late, and he was in his office all day. Jimmy stirred sugar into his coffee and put a piece of bread into the toaster, while his daughters took in his current appearance. He had dark circles under his eyes, his hair was messy, and he was wearing a wrinkled dress shirt and black slacks. Overall, he just seemed stressed and tired.

"So, what are the plans for today?" asked Jimmy trying to hide his obvious distress.

"Everyone is going to Tric tonight," answered Marissa.

"Sounds fun," said Jimmy as he finished preparing his coffee with sugar and cream. "Is your mom home?"

"No, she just left," answered Kaitlin. Jimmy nodded and placed his toast onto a plate while he buttered it.

"Okay, well you two have fun tonight," muttered jimmy as he picked up his toast and coffee and went back to his office.

Kaitlin and Marissa both looked at each other with worrisome expressions.

* * *

Summer opened Brooke's bedroom door and walked in quietly. Brooke was lying on her stomach with her feet in the air facing away from the door on her bed. Summer picked up a pillow off the floor and got ready to hit Brooke with it, until she noticed that Brooke was on the phone. Summer turned around trying to leave the room before Brooke would notice her.

"Lucas Scott, you are naughty," said Brooke into her phone seductively. Brooke gasped at something Lucas said to her from the other line. "Oh, God…Lucas, you cannot do this to me right now. Okay, let me take off my…Summer!"

Brooke jumped up from her bed as she turned around to see Summer sneaking out of her room.

"Lucas, I'll call you later," said Brooke as she hung up her phone. "Please tell me you haven't been standing there this whole time."

"Oh my God, no, I definitely wasn't! I was coming in to talk to you, and then I realized you were on the phone, so I was trying to leave without interrupting your…phone sex," explained Summer with a laugh at that last part.

"Shut up," grinned Brooke as she plopped back down on her bed.

"I guess I know what your plans are after Tric tonight," said Summer sticking her tongue out at Brooke.

"Okay, anyways, what's up?" asked Brooke changing the subject.

"Ugh. Everything; I don't know what I'm doing…relationship wise I mean. Maybe I should just be single and rid of all guys in my life…" groaned Summer as she plopped down next to Brooke.

"Technically…you kind of are single, but what's the deal with all these guys anyway?" wondered Brooke, "I mean you've been hanging out with them for weeks. You must be getting closer to one more than the others."

"That's the problem! I'm getting closer to them equally, just in different ways. Nathan and I have this indescribable physically chemistry; whereas Zach and I have this undying emotional connection," sighed Summer as she thought about them.

"And Chase?" added Brooke.

"Chase and I are just friends…good friends, and he has a girlfriend. You remember…little freshmen bitch by the name of Kaitlin Cooper aka Marissa's sister…" scoffed Summer.

"Fine, but you know you can't keep stringing all these guys along right? They all want the same thing…you," said Brooke.

Summer sighed. "I know! What the hell am I going to do? Ugh! Okay, we're changing the subject. Have you told Lucas about the Volchok letter?"

"You really need to stop calling it 'the Volchok letter,' and no, I still haven't told him about it. I don't see why it matters. Lucas and I are happy and he hates Kevin with a passion. I don't care about Kevin, so why do Lucas and I need anything like this to cause drama."

"It'll only cause drama if you keep it from him. Trust me, when things are left unsaid…it gets ugly," reassured Summer. Brooke sighed knowing that Summer was right. She would eventually have to tell Lucas about the letter.

"So what's the deal with Peyton? Are you two all buddy-buddy again?" sneered Summer.

"No, of course not, but I've decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. Forgive but don't forget. We're probably never going to be friends like we used to be, but that's on her. I'm not desperate for her friendship, but we are hanging out again, even though it's still completely awkward," replied Brooke.

Summer didn't say anything, and instead she just nodded and kept her opinion to herself.

"So what's your take on the Ryan and Haley thing?" wondered Summer.

"I don't know. Ryan knows he messed up, so he just has to keep proving to Haley that he wants to be with her. I mean he's been putting notes in her locker everyday for the past few weeks, which is not a Ryan thing. The fact that he's making an effort should be enough. I think Haley needs to make a decision and stop giving him hope if she's just going to leave him in the end," concluded Brooke.

"Wow, you're definitely team Ryan," smirked Summer.

"He's my best guy friend…and there are no teams," replied Brooke as she raised her eyebrow at a text message she received.

"Well, how does Lucas feel about you and Ryan being best friends for life?" said Summer half joking and half serious.

Brooke's mouth had formed into an 'o' shape as she read another text message. She kinked her eyebrow and smiled before sending one back.

"You're totally sexting with Lucas right now…" accused Summer as she looked pointedly at Brooke.

"Maybe…" grinned Brooke, "And Lucas is fine with my friendship with Ryan. He can't choose my friends for me, and if Ryan and Haley work things out, then that would be even better."

"Whatever you say," replied Summer. Brooke smiled as she sent another message to Lucas. Moments later he sent her one back, and Brooke accidently let out a groan. "Okay, that's it. I'm leaving," said Summer with a smile at Brooke.

"Good, because I really need to call Lucas right now," answered Brooke. Summer asked why he didn't just come over. "Karen is forcing family bonding today, so he's spending the whole day with Keith and Karen."

Summer nodded and left the room to leave Brooke to her intense conversation with Lucas.

* * *

Lucas smiled to himself as he walked out of the bathroom and sat at the stool in his mom's café next to Keith. He looked down at his phone to read a text message, shielding it from Keith's view.

"What took you so long?" asked Keith suspiciously.

"Nothing, can't a guy go to the restroom in peace," shrugged Lucas defensively. As if he was going to admit what he had actually been doing in there.

Karen placed a glass of iced tea in front of Lucas, and a cold beer in front of Keith. Lucas had a huge grin on his face as he stared intently at his phone. This didn't go unnoticed by Keith or Karen as they shared a knowing glance at each other.

"Luke, any plans for tonight?" asked Keith as he took a sip of his beer.

"Uh yeah…going to Tric tonight," answered Lucas, his eyes still glued to his phone.

"Lucas, will you please put your phone down and actually have a conversation with us?" pleaded Karen. Lucas sighed and reluctantly set his phone down on the counter. "Thank you. Now how are things with Brooke? I love having her over, you should bring her by more often."

Lucas' face immediately lit up at the mention of Brooke. "We're great, and you know I would have invited her over today, but I was forced to endure family time," replied Lucas with a grin. Karen and Keith both laughed but then got serious.

"We never got to have that talk…about you know…" said Karen with wide eyes as she looked at Lucas.

Lucas didn't quite get the message as he looked confused back and forth between Keith and Karen.

Keith cleared his throat awkwardly. "Sex; we need to talk to you about sex, Luke," Keith spat out.

Lucas coughed as he swallowed a gulp of iced tea. He laughed awkwardly. "We really don't need to talk about that," said Lucas.

"No, I think we do, Lucas, considering what I walked in on before Marissa's breakfast a few weeks ago," added Karen.

"You didn't walk in on anything, mom," retorted Lucas defensively.

"Lucas, I'm not stupid. I saw all the clothes on the floor, and I know Brooke was hiding in the closet," said Karen calmly.

"Luke, we aren't trying to argue with you about this. We just want you to be careful…considering this family's history," added Keith. Lucas nodded in understanding.

"Well, okay, glad we got that over with," beamed Karen.

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows as he thought about his family history, specifically his biological father, Dan Scott. He'd been thinking a lot about Dan since his accident, and since Dan came to see him after he was released. "I want to talk to Dan," muttered Lucas.

"You what?" asked a shocked Keith.

"I want to talk to Dan," repeated Lucas keeping his eyes away from his mom and uncle.

"I…I don't think that…that's such a good idea, Lucas," stuttered Karen.

"There're some things I need to know, and Dan is the only one with the answers," continued Lucas, "I just need to."

Karen looked as if she were going to give in. Keith shook his head in disbelief and laughed. Lucas looked at his mom with pleading eyes.

"You've got to be kidding, Karen! You know what, clearly this is a one sided decision that I don't get any say in, so do what you want!" exclaimed Keith as he stormed out of the café.

Karen sighed and buried her face in her hands. Lucas looked at the door that Keith had just stormed out of and then looked at his mom with concern. He was worried.

"Are you and Keith okay? You two have been arguing a lot lately and it's usually about me or Dan," said Lucas.

Karen just nodded as she picked up Lucas' now empty glass and washed it.

"If you want to talk to Dan, then you can. It's your choice, Lucas," concluded Karen.

Lucas smiled slightly and nodded at his mom. Things between his mom and Keith definitely weren't okay. He just hoped they weren't bad enough to ruin their engagement. Lucas wanted them to get married so badly, and he wanted to be able to call Keith his dad.

* * *

Haley sat on her bed and placed another slip of paper into her box of notes from Ryan. He had been leaving notes in her locker for the past few weeks…I guess they were love notes, but Ryan refused to call them that. She smiled as she read the one from yesterday.

_Haley,_

_You're going to do great at Tric tomorrow night. You're amazing. I'll be in the audience._

_-Ryan_

Haley put it into the box and began to stuff it under her bed when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Mom, Dad! Door!" she yelled. After a few seconds the door bell rang again. Haley waited, but then it rang again. Clearly her parents weren't home, so Haley quickly ran down stairs to get the door.

Haley swung the door open, and her eyes widened with shock at the person standing there. Her older sister, Taylor was standing in the doorway with a huge smile on her face. Taylor stepped forward and embraced her younger sister.

"Little sis!" exclaimed Taylor as she pulled away. Haley just stared at her with wide eyes.

"Taylor…what are you doing here?" asked a surprised Haley.

"I'm on break, silly. College gets out earlier than you little high school kids. Take my bags, will you, I have to pee," said Taylor as she waltzed into the house.

Haley rolled her eyes and dragged Taylor's bags upstairs to her old room. Haley went back down stairs and waited in the kitchen for Taylor. A few minutes later, Taylor returned and joined Haley in the kitchen. Taylor filled a small glass with eyes and then searched through the refrigerator for something to drink. Haley just leaned against the kitchen counter with her arms crossed as she eyed Taylor suspiciously. Taylor smiled as she pulled a bottle of vodka out of the fridge and filled up her glass. Haley gave her a disapproving look.

"What? I had a long day. Mom and Dad aren't here right?" asked Taylor answering the look on Haley's face.

"No, apparently not," replied Haley still glaring at Taylor suspiciously.

"What is with those looks?" questioned Taylor.

"What do you want Taylor? You never come home during breaks. What'd you do? Get kicked out or something? Have a fling with a professor? Ran out of money? Huh? What is it Tay, because there has to be a reason!" exclaimed Haley in annoyance.

Taylor sighed. She drank her glass of vodka and leaned against the fridge facing Haley, but she kept her eyes towards the floor. Finally, Taylor looked up at Haley, but Taylor's eyes were filled with frustration.

"I dropped out, okay! Are you happy? You're still little Miss Perfect! Now, leave me the hell alone!" shouted Taylor.

Haley widened her eyes with shock for the second time in the last ten minutes as Taylor turned on her heels and stomped up the stairs. _That was weird, thought Haley. Usually Taylor would have just snapped back at me with some sarcastic remark. It has to be more than dropping out. If it were just dropping out, then she would have gloated about not having to go to school anymore or something. I hope she's okay…_

* * *

Sandy Cohen sat behind the desk in his office at home, while Deb Scott sat across from him. Sandy handed Deb a large manila folder containing the divorce papers she asked for. Deb took the folder and held it in both of her hands. She stared at it intently for a few moments before Sandy broke the silence.

"You need to do this, Deb. You can't stay with Dan, not after everything he's done to you and Nathan," said Sandy.

Deb just nodded. She knew Sandy was right, but leaving Dan was going to be difficult. After seventeen years of marriage, no matter how terrible the marriage was, it would still be hard to throw it away. Sandy walked Deb out and gave her a comforting hug before she left.

Sandy made his way into the kitchen where he met Kirsten and greeted her with quick kiss on the cheek.

"That's it?" asked an agitated Kirsten. Sandy looked confused. "Well, I was just expecting a little more than that considering we haven't had any alone time in over two weeks," muttered Kirsten as Sandy held her by the waist.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around lately. I've been working on the Edwards' case and helping Deb with her divorce," said Sandy.

"A divorce takes this long?" questioned Kirsten.

"Kirsten, you have nothing to worry about. There is absolutely nothing going on between Deb and me other than business," interjected Sandy.

"The fact that you have to reassure me of that when I wasn't even making assumptions, shows that I have something to worry about, Sandy," snapped Kirsten.

Sandy sighed and he was about to explain to her more, but the house phone rang. Kirsten crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at Sandy before leaving the kitchen.

"Cohen's," said Sandy answering the phone.

"Hi, I'm …uh…I'm looking for uh…Ryan Atwood?" stuttered the male voice from the other line.

"Just a minute," replied Sandy, "Ryan!"

Moments later, Ryan was in the kitchen and Sandy held out the phone letting him know it was for him.

"Hello?"

"Ry…oh my God…Ry…it's you!" exclaimed the guy on the other end.

Ryan was in complete shock as he immediately recognized the male voice on the other end of the line. Ryan was speechless; he was happy, worried, and anxious all at the same time.

"Ry…are you there? It's me bro…"

"I know, I know," said Ryan quickly snapping out of his surprise, "I just…you're out?"

"Yeah, man. I'm out," he reassured.

"But I thought you had another year or two," replied Ryan with slight confusion.

"Good behavior or something," he muttered in return, "I uh…I was hoping to see you."

Ryan was very hesitant before answering.

"Sure. I…can pick you up. Are you in Chino or…?"

"No…I'm uh, tell me where you are and I can get there…"

After explaining where he was living now, Ryan finally hung up, but he was still in shock. His brother was out of prison. Trey Atwood was out of prison. Ryan furrowed his eyebrows as he was deep in thought, and Sandy reentered the room.

"That was Trey…he was released, and now he wants to see me. He said he'll be here tomorrow," said Ryan solemnly.

Sandy nodded; he was slightly unsure of what to say because he knew that this was a touchy subject for Ryan.

"Do you want to see him?" asked Sandy.

"I do, but he sounded weird on the phone…like he was nervous. He wouldn't tell me where he was. Trey always leads to trouble, and after I see him tomorrow, he can go back to Chino or wherever the hell he wants," muttered Ryan as he thought of his brother.

"Maybe he wants to change and apologize to you," suggested Sandy being the optimistic one.

"I don't know," replied Ryan, "I just don't need any added stress in my life right now."

* * *

Dan sat at the kitchen counter staring at the divorce papers that Deb had just placed in front of him. Deb stood on the other side of the counter with arms crossed and a fearful expression on her face. Dan smirked slightly to himself before looking up at Deb and then back down at the papers. Deb uncrossed her arms and placed them at her side nervously. Dan took out a pen and looked for where he was supposed to sign, while Deb stared at him questionably. _Is he really giving in this easily? No, he must be up to something._ Dan signed the papers and laughed to himself before handing them to Deb with a smile. Deb hesitantly took the papers from him and flipped to page where he had signed. Where his signature should have been, it said Hell No. Deb threw papers on the counter in anger.

"Will you sign the damn papers Dan!" exclaimed Deb.

"You think I'm just going to let you get away from me like this; let you take everything and leave. Think again, because you and Nathan aren't going anywhere! We are a family and I plan to keep it that way!" retorted Dan.

"You are an abusive son of a bitch, and I swear to God I'll take you to court!" Deb shot back.

"Go ahead. I'm sure everyone would love to hear about your infidelity," replied Dan with a calmer tone. Deb was slightly taken aback by this. "I know about Sandy Cohen," continued Dan, "I've seen you out with him. Don't tell me he's just been helping you try to divorce me, because I know it's more than that. Even if you haven't done anything yet, I can see that it's more."

Nathan walked down stairs from his room, and just before he entered the kitchen he heard his parents arguing so he stopped to listen.

"Fine; if you want to go there, let's go there. Explain Julie Cooper, because I know that you've been sneaking around with her. Oh, and let's not forget Karen, who you clearly still have unresolved feelings for!" exclaimed Deb.

Nathan stepped out to where he could be seen and cleared his throat. Deb and Dan both turned to look at him, neither knowing to what to say in that moment.

"I…uh…I'm going out, and I won't be back tonight because I'm going to Tric after," said Nathan as he headed for the front door.

"Wait, Nathan!" Deb called after him, but Nathan had already slammed the door behind him as he left.

Nathan took out his cell phone as he got into his car. He dialed a number and put the phone to his ear.

"Hey, meet me in the alley by Karen's Café. Alright, bye," Nathan said into the phone. He started the car and headed to Karen's Café.

Moments later, Nathan was standing in the alley waiting for someone to arrive.

Ryan was walking towards the café, when he saw Nathan standing there looking around. Ryan approached him suspiciously.

"Hey, man," said Ryan.

"Oh, hey," replied Nathan obviously preoccupied with something as he looked past Ryan.

"Nate, are you okay?" asked Ryan.

Nathan scratched his arm nervously. "Yeah, I'm just waiting for someone so if you don't mind…"

Ryan nodded in confusion at why Nathan would be waiting for someone in an alley. He walked back to the café, but stopped at the corner when he saw Jess Sathers, a senior girl, walking down the alley to where Nathan was. Ryan hid behind the corner and peeked around to see what was going on.

Nathan looked around to make sure no one was watching as Jess approached him. She had long dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She was about 5'6 and had a solemn expression on her face.

"So, listen. This is all I have right now. My boyfriend isn't making another pick up until next week, so I'm gonna have to charge you extra. $95 total," said Jess as she reached a hand into her pocket and revealed a small bag of pills.

Nathan nodded as he took a wad of cash out of his pocket. He counted out ninety-five dollars and handed it to Jess, who recounted it before stuffing the cash into her own pocket. Jess slipped the bag of pills into Nathan's hand and he quickly shoved it into his pocket.

"Look, these are stronger than the ones I gave you last time, "continued Jess, "So, go easy."

"Thanks Jess," replied Nathan as he nodded again in understanding. Jess smiled slightly before turning to leave.

When he saw Jess coming his way, Ryan quickly went inside the café so that she wouldn't see him. Moments later, Nathan joined Ryan at a table inside.

"How are things with Summer?" asked Ryan trying to avoid talking about what he had just witnessed.

"Good, I guess. I want more out of our relationship, but we're on her terms right now," answered Nathan.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm doing everything I can to try and win over Haley, but I'm wondering if maybe I'm wasting my time," replied Ryan. Nathan looked distracted and clearly wasn't paying any attention to Ryan. "You okay?"

Nathan laughed to himself and looked at Ryan, who was completely confused now.

"You must think I'm really stupid, right?" asked Nathan. Ryan furrowed his eyebrows and looked pointedly at Nathan for him to explain. "I know you saw me and Jess. You're not that great at hiding."

Ryan just nodded slightly, hoping Nathan would explain a little more to him about why he was buying drugs from Jess Sathers.

"Look…this isn't something that's been going on…the drugs I mean," said Nathan plainly.

"Really?" questioned Ryan not believing him. Actually, he had reason not to believe him.

"Yes, really, is there something you know that I don't?"

"Lucas and the guys are worried about you. Apparently you've been acting weird," said Ryan.

Nathan seemed annoyed now.

"Since when do you talk to Lucas anyway," snapped Nathan, "Never mind, you don't, I'm sure you heard it from Brooke."

"Nate, what's going on with you?" asked a concerned Ryan.

"Just family stuff, man, don't worry about it," said Nathan.

"If it's causing you to do this then I think I have a right to worry, and if you won't talk to me about it, at least talk to your brother," said Ryan.

Nathan stood up and left the table. He looked back at Ryan before leaving the café. Ryan remained at the table hoping this wouldn't get out of hand.

* * *

"_I never promised you a ray of light_

_I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday_

_I give you everything I have, the good, the bad_

_Why do you put me on a pedestal?_

_I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below_

_So help me down you've got it wrong_

_I don't belong there…"_

Haley sang her heart out on the stage of Tric, while everyone stood the crowd; all eyes on her as they mingled.

Brooke joined Ryan at a booth as he watched Haley on stage. She glanced back and forth between Ryan and Haley before smirking.

"So, how's it going with Haley?" she asked.

Ryan sighed before shaking his head.

"I wish I knew. I mean we talk occasionally, but never about us. I told you about the notes I've been giving her, and we kind of flirt over text messages sometimes, but I don't know if this is going anywhere," confessed Ryan.

Brooke nodded sympathetically.

"I'm sure everything will work out," said Brooke. Ryan smiled slightly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" replied Ryan.

"Do you think it's possible to find the one you love and want to spend the rest of your life with at our age?" asked Brooke seriously.

Ryan seemed slightly taken aback by this question. He thought about it and Brooke waited patiently for his answer.

"I do think that it is possible, but the rest of your life is a long time, and there will definitely be a lot of hardships along the way. I don't know really," answered Ryan.

"Thanks, and I'm not trying to imply anything so stop thinking whatever it is that you're thinking," Continued Brooke, "Okay, changing the subject. What's the deal with your brother?"

"Trey…is out of prison, and he is coming here tomorrow. I don't know for how long…and actually I don't even know where he is right now, because he wouldn't tell me," replied Ryan.

Lucas soon joined them as he scooted into the booth next to Brooke and draped his arm around her shoulder. Ryan and Lucas both nodded at each other.

"I'm gonna go backstage and wait for Haley. I'll talk to you later, Brooke. See you, Luke," said Ryan before scooting out and leaving the booth.

Brooke waved at him as she turned her attention to Lucas. She pulled him in for a long kiss.

"How was your day with your family?" asked Brooke as she pulled away.

"It was good. We talked about you," replied Lucas with a grin.

"Oh God…" groaned Brooke with a roll of her eyes.

"Don't worry; it was all about how amazing I think you are. Both Keith and my mom agree," reassured Lucas as he pulled her in for another kiss.

Brooke placed her hand on Lucas' neck as they deepened the kiss. Lucas ran his fingers through Brooke's hair, while his other hand rested on her upper thigh. Finally, they parted their lips to take a much needed breath.

"You two do know that you're in public right?" smirked Summer as she and Zach joined them.

Lucas and Brooke both laughed embarrassedly.

"Yeah, get a room," joked Zach as he locked fingers with Summer under the table. Summer smiled as Zach squeezed her hand.

"Not a bad idea, but I want to hear Haley's last song and The Wreckers," replied Brooke.

"Well, I won't be sleeping at the house tonight," said Summer as she raised her eyebrows at Brooke.

"Do you even have parents?" Zach asked Brooke half jokingly and half seriously.

"Dad's on a business trip. Mom's in New York. That's pretty much how it is twenty-four seven," scoffed Brooke.

The four talked casually about school and the upcoming summer vacation before Zach got up to get something to drink.

"You and Zach seem pretty cozy," acknowledged Brooke.

"Yeah," replied Summer glancing at Lucas.

"What? I'm not gonna tell Nathan anything you say. I swear," reassured Lucas.

"Not that it matters. He's been staring over here for the last ten minutes," said Brooke motioning behind Summer to where Nathan was standing in the crowd. He immediately looked away when Summer turned to look at him.

"I have to make a decision…tonight. I can't keep stringing them both along like this," admitted Summer.

"Why does that sound so familiar? Oh, I know, because that's what I told you," said Brooke with a laugh.

A few minutes later, Zach rejoined them.

"Hey, I have to head back to my aunt's house, so I'll call you later…unless you have something planned with…Nathan," said Zach as he struggled to add in the fact that Summer was also seeing Nathan.

"Actually, I'll call you," said Summer with a smile.

Zach kissed her on the cheek and said goodbye. Summer turned her attention back to Lucas and Brooke.

"You guys, I'm screwed," she groaned.

Brooke looked at her sympathetically, and flinched slightly as Lucas squeezed her side.

"Oh my God, I hate you both!" exclaimed Summer, "Just go home already!" Summer laughed as Brooke and Lucas both apologized before heading out.

* * *

Chase Adams sat at a stool at the bar watch The Wreckers perform on stage. He looked over at Summer who was sitting by herself at the booth now. Kaitlin was sitting on the stool next to him, and she definitely aware of who Chase was staring at. To say that she was angry would be an understatement.

Kaitlin placed her hands on Chase's cheeks and pulled him towards her to kiss him. She pressed her lips against his, but unfortunately it was not returned. He kissed her back for about three seconds before pulling away.

"What was that for?" asked Chase a little taken aback by the kiss.

"Do I need to have a reason to kiss my boyfriend?" retorted Kaitlin.

"No, but it was just a little random that's all," replied Chase calmly.

"Well, I had to do something to stop you from gazing at Summer freaking Roberts!" exclaimed Kaitlin.

"Kaitlin, why don't you be a bit more mature and not cause a scene out of nothing," said Chase.

Kaitlin stood up from the stool in front of Chase and crossed her arms.

"Mature? So, you think I'm just an immature little brat. Is that it?" questioned Kaitlin.

Chase rolled his eyes.

"You're being a little dramatic, don't you think. What the hell are we even arguing about?" retorted Chase extremely annoyed.

"Oh my God, Chase! You like Summer. That's what we're arguing about," Kaitlin finally said.

Chase closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. He did like Summer, but they were just friends; whereas Kaitlin was his girlfriend. He'd been treating her more like a sister than a girlfriend lately though.

"Okay," said Chase.

"Okay? What the hell does okay mean?" wondered Kaitlin.

"It means you're right, so what do you want?" questioned Chase. He was clearly sick of this conversation.

"Nothing, Chase; I don't want anything. I just wanted you, but I don't want someone who doesn't want me," replied Kaitlin in a calmer tone.

"Okay, let's just end this now then," said Chase.

"Fine, we're done. Bye, Chase," scoffed Kaitlin as she headed towards the exit.

Chase watched Kaitlin leave before looking back at Summer. She was still sitting alone at the booth. He looked over at Nathan who was talking to Taylor Townshend. Chase took this opportunity and joined Summer at the booth. He sat across from her, where Lucas and Brooke had previously been sitting.

"Hey, Summer."

"Hi, Chase. How are you?" replied Summer with a bright smile.

"I'm uh…I'm great," he answered. Summer raised her eyebrows at him, not entirely convinced by his answer. "Kaitlin and I broke up…" muttered Chase.

"Wow, I'm sorry," said a surprised Summer.

"It's okay. We just kind of drifted apart, I guess. It was eventually going to happen so I'm not too heartbroken about it," admitted Chase.

_The Wreckers and Haley took a final bow, and the DJ began to play some upbeat music._

"Good for you. I never liked her by the way," added Summer, "She's not good enough for you anyway."

"Really, okay, then who would be good enough for me?" asked Chase intrigued.

"I don't know. Someone who is smart like you, and can have a conversation with you without turning it into an argument. You need someone who you can laugh with and you can talk to, and someone who can be your friend. You should probably make sure she's a good kisser too. Yeah, that seems like your type," replied Summer with a laugh.

"I think you just described yourself," said Chase flirtatiously.

Summer smiled and recognized that he was flirting with her, but she didn't mind. In fact, she was happy to help take his mind off of Kaitlin, and to help take her own mind off of Nathan and Zach.

"Do you want to get out of here?" proposed Summer.

Chase agreed as he stood up and held his hand out to Summer. Summer placed her hand in his as he led her out of Tric.

* * *

Marissa sat on a comfortable loveseat in the lounge area next to Jake Jagielski. She looked down at her phone briefly to read a text message she had received from Kaitlin. It read: _**I left Tric, I'm at home now.**_ Marissa wondered why Kaitlin would just leave without her, but she didn't see Chase either so he was probably with her at home. Jake tilted his head wondering if everything was okay.

"It's just Kaitlin letting me know she's at home," said Marissa returning his look. Jake nodded. "So, how's the team looking?"

"Good. We all need to train pretty hard this summer to get in shape for season next fall. It's senior year, so we all want that State Championship title," replied Jake.

"That's good. Only a week left of junior year! What are your plans for the summer…other than basketball of course?" asked Marissa.

"Not much really, just hanging in Tree Hill. What about you?"

"Family vacation to Maui for ten days, but that's about it. I leave like right after school gets out…" answered Marissa.

"Well we should hang out when you get back," said Jake flashing a white smile. Marissa's face completely lit up. She really didn't want to go to Maui with her family now. Hanging out with Jake would be so much better. Clearly she had a crush on him, but she was surprised that he would ever want to go out with her. Then again, he probably just meant as friends, not like a date or anything. "Yeah, that sounds great! I'm not leaving until next Monday so we can hang out before I leave too," suggested Marissa.

"Okay, I should get going, but I'll call you," replied Jake. Marissa smiled giddily as Jake winked at her before leaving. She had to get home to tell Kaitlin about this.

* * *

Nathan watched as Summer and Chase left Tric together. His eyes with piercing with anger as Seth approached him.

"Hey, Nathan, what's up?" greeted Seth.

"When have I ever given you the impression that we're friends?" scoffed Nathan as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I uh…well…" stuttered Seth.

Nathan laughed and walked away.

"I'm pretty good myself, thanks for asking, Nate," muttered Seth to himself.

"Are you talking to yourself?" asked Peyton with a laugh as she came up behind Seth.

Seth tried to laugh it off as his face turned a bright shade of pink.

"What did you think of The Wreckers and Haley?" asked Peyton.

"They were both great, but maybe you should get Jimmy Eat World or Fall Out Boy to perform. That's more my style," smirked Seth.

"Actually, I have two tickets to go see Jack's Mannequin next weekend. Would you maybe want to go with me?" wondered Peyton hoping he would accept.

"Yeah, I would love to go with you," exclaimed Seth.

"Great, so it's a date," replied Peyton with a huge grin.

A huge smile spread across Seth's face. He had no idea that Peyton would consider going out on a date with him, let alone ask him out on a date. _It's a date, thought Seth. Peyton Sawyer asked me out on date. She couldn't have meant a real date, right? She probably didn't mean it like that, we're friends. I'm hoping it's a real date because I obviously like her. Maybe I'm over thinking this._

As the last song of the night finished, the DJ wished everyone a good night, and everyone began filing out of Tric.

"I can help clean up," proposed Seth.

"Okay, thanks," replied Peyton.

Peyton and Seth began cleaning up as everyone continued filing out of the club.

* * *

After waiting for fifteen minutes for Haley, Ryan was told that he should probably leave because Miss James had interviews to do. Ryan decided he would just have to talk to Haley tomorrow, so he went home. He lied down on his bed in the pool house listening to his iPod, wearing his dark blue jeans from earlier, and a white wife beater.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door. He took out his ear buds as the door opened. Haley smiled slightly as she stepped inside. Ryan was surprised to see her there, but he was happy that she came.

"Hi," he muttered as he sat up at the edge of his bed.

"Hey," she said softly as she closed the door behind her.

"I waited for you, but that lady said you would be busy with interviews," said Ryan.

"Yeah, she told me…I want to talk to you about something…well us," said Haley hesitantly as she fidgeted with her fingers.

Ryan nodded as Haley moved to sit next to him.

"Okay," continued Haley as she took a deep breath, "I want to be with you, Ryan." Ryan smiled as she said this. "I know I've been kind of leaving you in the dark, but I do want to be with you…so badly."

"I do too," replied Ryan.

Ryan leaned in and kissed Haley. It felt like their first kiss all over again, but this time was better. It was filled with pent up emotion and passion that they'd both been dying to relieve. Haley positioned herself so that she was lying on her side on the bed now. Ryan lied next to her and pulled her close to him as they kissed again. The kiss deepened as Haley and Ryan both parted their lips, allowing their tongues to meet. Haley ran her fingers through his short trimmed hair as he moved his lips to her neck. Haley shifted slightly as she felt Ryan's bulge through his jeans. Ryan wanted Haley so bad, but he knew she wasn't ready so he pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be," replied Haley.

Ryan began to sit up, but Haley grabbed his arm to stop him. Ryan gave her a confused looked.

"Ryan, I want you to be my first," said Haley seriously.

"Haley, we don't have to do anything. I'm not in a hurry, and I don't want to pressure you," replied Ryan. Haley smiled at that.

"I know, and you're not pressuring me to do anything. I want to. I want you, Ryan," said Haley.

Haley didn't wait for Ryan to say anything. She pulled him in for a long kiss before breaking away to take off her shirt. Ryan swallowed with nervousness as she did so. Ryan took off his wife beater and threw it on the floor with Haley's shirt. Haley admired his chiseled abs as they began to kiss again. Ryan ran his fingers along Haley's back as they kissed. He found the hook of her bra and unclasped it. He carefully slipped the straps down her shoulders and arms, revealing her bare chest. Haley moved a little uncomfortably. She was nervous to say the least.

"Hey, you're amazing," Ryan reassured her. She smiled as he placed kisses on her shoulder and along her collarbone.

"Just go slow, okay?" said Haley.

"Okay," replied Ryan.

Ryan kissed her softly on the lips before they continued.

* * *

Brooke got off of her bed and slipped on Lucas' t-shirt, while he lied comfortably in her bed under the sheets. "My shirt looks good on you," chuckled Lucas as Brooke climbed into bed and cuddled up next to him under the sheets. Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke, and pulled her close to him. "I look good on you too," smirked Brooke. Lucas laughed and kissed the top of Brooke's head.

"Your mom is okay with you sleeping over tonight right?" asked Brooke.

"I told her I was staying at Skills' place tonight, so it's fine," Lucas reassured her.

They stayed in that position together in silence for at least ten minutes. It was so peaceful, but the silence was broken by Lucas.

"So, what were you and Ryan talking about earlier?" asked Lucas. Brooke sighed, knowing that this was going to come up sooner or later.

"Not much, just about his brother, Trey, coming to visit. We had a brief discussion about Haley, but their relationship isn't really my business so I wasn't prying…and it's not your business either," replied Brooke.

"I know, I know, but Haley is my best friend. I'm just worried about her, and I don't trust Ryan with her. I'm fine with you two being friends, but I'm never going to trust him," said Lucas.

"Should I be jealous?" joked Brooke.

"Very funny; I'm even more protective over you," continued Lucas, "Especially, after everything that Volchok put you through."

Brooke moved a little uncomfortably in Lucas' arms at the mention of Kevin. She still hadn't told Lucas about the letter. She was afraid of how he might react.

"I'm sorry, Brooke, I didn't mean to bring that up," said Lucas noticing Brooke's uneasiness. "Have you been talking to Peyton much?"

"Yeah, a little bit," muttered Brooke. It was quiet again.

Brooke laid her head on Lucas' chest. She stared at the wall of her room, wondering if she should tell Lucas about the letter. She glanced up at Lucas, but his eyes were closed. She whispered his name, but he didn't respond. He was asleep already. Brooke sighed as she closed her eyes and attempted to get some sleep as well.

* * *

Marissa skipped into the living room to find Kaitlin sitting on the couch. The smile on Marissa's face immediately faded when she saw Kaitlin curled up with a pint of Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie Ice Cream. Kaitlin's eyes were red and puffy, and she had mascara smeared on her cheek. Kaitlin glanced at Marissa and then turned her attention to the movie she was watching, _The Notebook_. Marissa sat next to Kaitlin and looked at her sympathetically.

"Chase and I broke up…" muttered Kaitlin.

"I'm so sorry," said Marissa. Kaitlin set down her ice cream on the coffee table, and paused the movie.

"I was trying to stop him from obsessing over Summer, and instead I just drove him right to her," sobbed Kaitlin, "Guys suck."

"Honestly, Kaitlin, I don't think you could've stopped him from having feelings for someone else. Would you have rather stayed in a relationship that's based on a lie?"

Kaitlin shook her head. "You're right. Okay, I don't want to talk about this anymore. Why were you so giddy when you came in?"

Marissa smiled brightly as she explained her conversation with Jake Jagielski.

"Oh…" responded Kaitlin.

"What do you mean 'oh'?" asked a confused Marissa.

"I don't know. He just doesn't seem like your type. He's nothing like Ryan," acknowledged Kaitlin.

"Maybe I need someone who isn't like Ryan," said Marissa.

"Well you were with Lucas once, who is absolutely nothing like Ryan, and that didn't last, so I really don't expect this thing with Jake to last either," replied Kaitlin honestly.

"That doesn't even count. Lucas wasn't even interested in me, and truth be told, I was only with him to anger Brooke. Jake is different," confirmed Marissa.

"Would you do it differently if you could?" asked Kaitlin.

"Do what differently?"

"I mean, do you wish that you weren't so insecure and self-centered?" asked Kaitlin rephrasing her question.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know what you're getting at here. By the way, I am not self-centered…anymore…" retorted Marissa.

"Like, do you think you and Ryan would still be together if you…" continued Kaitlin.

"If I didn't go after Brooke the way I did…" finished Marissa.

Kaitlin nodded. Marissa took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"I don't know. I try not to think about it, but…I guess everything happens for a reason, right?" answered Marissa finally.

"Yeah…" agreed Kaitlin, "I'm gonna try and get some sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," replied Marissa.

Kaitlin was finally upstairs and in her room, and Marissa did the same. Marissa lied down on her bed and looked at the frame sitting on her nightstand. In it was a picture of her and Ryan at the Kickoff Carnival. Ryan had his arm wrapped around her waist, and they were both smiling while looking at each other. _We were so happy then, thought Marissa. What happened to us? I guess I'm the one that ruined everything, but I think we were falling apart either way. Do I wish I could go back? No, that's ridiculous. Everything happens for a reason, like I said. I like Jake, and Jake likes me. Let's just see where it goes. I have to move on…but what if what happened between us wasn't closure. What if it was a sign that I'm not over him, and he's not over me? What if we're meant to be together?_

* * *

"I think that if two people are meant to be together, then they will eventually find their way in the end," said Chase.

Summer smiled as Chase said this. She was telling him about her dilemma with Zach and Nathan, and he was really comforting her. There were both lying on their backs in Chase's bed. The TV was on, but they had it muted while they talked. Summer was beginning to think that maybe Chase was a part of her dilemma too. Being with Chase just felt so comfortable and natural, and not in a friendly way. Chase propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Summer.

"I think you should do what you want, and don't try to make anyone else happy. Do what's best for you," said Chase.

"Someone is going to hate me either way," replied Summer looking at Chase now.

"Summer, no one would ever hate you; that's impossible. I know I couldn't," said Chase seriously. Summer propped herself up on her own elbow so that she was level with Chase.

She didn't know what to say. Chase had to be one of the sweetest guys she knew. Summer didn't know what came over her, but she wasn't thinking in that moment. She leaned in towards Chase and their lips met. He didn't pull away, but she felt guilty so after a few seconds, Summer did so.

"I'm sorry, Chase, I don't know what I'm doing," apologized Summer.

"Don't be sorry…" began Chase.

"No, I am sorry. This isn't fair. I keep leading guys on. First Nathan, then Zach, and now you; I'm such an idiot. I mean, maybe I like you a little more than I should, but this isn't right…and…" rambled Summer.

Chase cut her off by kissing her again. Summer didn't try to pull away this time. The kiss deepened as their tongues met. Summer was lying on her back with her arms around Chase's neck as Chase leaned over her. They were soon interrupted when Summer's cell phone rang. Chase reluctantly pulled away and Summer looked at her phone.

"It's Nathan…" sighed Summer.

"You should answer it," muttered Chase.

Summer bit her lip and glanced back and forth between her phone and Chase, but Chase nodded at the phone for her to answer so she did.

"Hi Nathan…" mumbled Summer into the phone.

"Why!" said Nathan loudly through the phone, "Why are you with Chase? I thought it was just Zach. Are you done with Zach, Summer? Please say you're done with Zach. Wait, no, no, no. Chase. Is Chase your boyfriend now, Summer? I thought I was your…your….Summer?"

Summer had to hold the phone away from her ear because he was practically yelling. Chase looked at her worriedly, because even he could her Nate through the phone.

"Nathan, are you drunk?" asked Summer.

"Just answer me, Summer! I need to be with you. I need someone, right now. I can't handle this on my own!" he retorted.

"Nathan, I don't know what you're talking about…handle what and where are you? Who are you with?" murmured Summer.

"I don't know where the fuck I am. I'm…I'm with Jess and Rachel and some guy named Trey. There's a bunch of people. Is that Haley's sister? Summer, I want to be with you," said Nathan drunkenly.

"Nathan, I'm sorry. I can't do this. I don't know what's been going on with you, but I think you need to help yourself before you can be with anyone," said Summer.

She hung up the phone before Nathan could say anything back. Chase noticed that Summer's eyes were watery, but she didn't let a tear fall. Summer was sitting at the edge of the bed now. Chase moved next to her and put a comforting arm around her.

"You okay?" asked Chase. Summer just nodded.

"Chase, what are we doing? I mean, you and Kaitlin broke up like two hours ago," sighed Summer.

"Summer, I've liked you for awhile now. That's part of the reason why Kaitlin and I broke up. I don't want to make things even more complicated for you, but I do want to be more than friends," confessed Chase.

"Chase…I…I admit that I do have feelings for you, and I guess it's safe to say that Nathan isn't entirely in the picture right now, but what about Zach? I'm so stupid; I don't know how I got myself into this mess," replied Summer.

"Okay, just forget about Nathan and Zach for a minute," continued Chase, "Tell me how you feel about me?"

"I love hanging out with you. I feel comfortable around you. When I'm with you, it feels natural. I don't feel like I have to impress you, and I can just be myself, no matter how weird or goofy it may seem. You make me laugh, you're smart, and not to mention you are an amazing kisser," confessed Summer.

Chase smiled as Summer said this.

"So let's take a chance and see where this goes then," pleaded Chase.

"Chase, it's not that simple. If I were with Zach right now, he'd be saying the same thing. Plus, Zach and I have history, and he's staying here with his aunt just to be with me, and we have this emotional connection that…"

"It can be that simple. It seems like you just don't want to hurt him. Stop worrying about Zach, and focus on yourself, Summer. I want to be with you. Can you give us a chance?"

Summer nodded, but Chase wasn't convinced.

"Okay, yes, I want to give this a shot," said Summer.

Chase kissed Summer and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'll talk to Zach tomorrow…" she murmured.


	9. Building Up

**okay, I realize it's taking me forever to post new chapters and im terribly sorry! Please continue reading and I would love to hear some feedback so please review! I'll do my best to post sooner, but I have a busy summer!**

**Thanks for Reading! :)**

**Building Up**

Zach sat at a booth in the diner on the pier looking around. He was meeting Summer for an early breakfast to talk. Zach was hoping that Summer wanted to tell him that she wanted to be with him, but he wasn't exactly confident about that. He tried not to think about it as he continued waiting. Zach looked at his watch; it was 7:37AM, and they were supposed to meet at 7:00AM. He ordered pancakes for both of them, and continued waiting. He heard the jingle of the door of the diner and turned to see who was entering. It was Summer…but she wasn't alone. Chase Adams was following right behind her. Zach watched as Summer turned to say something to Chase, and Chase went back outside and sat on a bench. Zach stood up to hug Summer as she arrived at their table. He could sense that something was off about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I ordered for us," said Zach as Summer sat across from him.

"I don't think I can stay that long," replied Summer.

The waitress was on her way over with two plates of pancakes, but Zach shooed her away and held up a twenty as he set it on the edge of the table.

She tried her best to avoid looking him in the eyes; she knew it would just make what she had to do even harder.

"So what'd you want to talk about?" asked Zach getting to the point.

"You, me…us I guess," answered Summer.

"Okay…" said Zach waiting for her to continue. _Why does this seem so awkward?_

"I ended things with Nathan," began Summer. Zach started to smile, but he noticed that Summer didn't seem too happy as she said this. He knew that there was more.

"Summer, why can't you look at me?" wondered Zach.

She was getting emotional now. A tear made its way down her cheek as she continued looking away from him.

"This is really hard for me to do, Zach," admitted Summer.

"You're ending things with me too," he realized.

Summer finally got the courage to look at Zach. Another tear slid down her cheek. He looked so broken and hurt and surprised and confused.

"I'm really sorry. I love you, but…" Summer tried to explain but Zach cut her off.

"But there's someone else," he finished for her as he glanced out to where Chase was, "It's Chase isn't it?" Summer nodded, unable to find the words to try and make things easier. Zach sighed and tilted his head back to look up in disbelief. "I guess you want me to leave Tree Hill, and go back to Newport."

"I never said that, but you came here for me and what about your parents?" replied Summer.

"Would you be mad if I did stay?" asked Zach, "I know you and I aren't anything now, but I've gotten pretty close with Lucas and Jake. Plus Tree Hill isn't half bad."

"I would love for you to stay. I really want us to try and be friends," concluded Summer.

She really did mean that. She wanted Zach in her life, but she couldn't be with him romantically. She just hoped that he wasn't staying to try and win her over.

Summer stood up to say goodbye.

"Do you have to go?" pleaded Zach, "You sure you can't stay for breakfast?"

"I think it's better if I do," reassured Summer.

Zach stood up and hugged Summer for what seemed like hours, but it was only seconds.

"I'll talk to you soon," said Summer as she turned to leave.

Zach smiled and watched as Summer joined Chase outside. He sat back down at the table and fiddled with a napkin. _What just happened?_

* * *

Brooke and Lucas were both awakened by the loud ringing of Brooke's cell phone. Brooke sat up and reached for her phone, while Lucas rubbed his eyes as the bright room blinded him. Brooke squinted at the caller ID. It was an unknown number. Brooke sighed and answered the phone.

"Hello?" she responded.

"Brooke, its Kevin, please don't hang up. I know you never want…"

"Sorry, wrong number," said Brooke before hanging up.

Lucas looked at her with a confused expression on his face. She told him it was just a telemarketer. That was a lie of course. She knew exactly who it was. Lucas got out of bed and slipped his clothes back on. Brooke's phone rang again, but she didn't answer it. Moments later, she had a new voicemail.

"Do you want to go to the diner for breakfast?" proposed Lucas. Brooke took off Lucas' shirt and tossed it at him.

"Yeah, sure, let me take a quick shower," replied Brooke grabbing her phone and clothes as she headed into the bathroom.

Lucas went downstairs to wait in the living room.

When Brooke went into the bathroom, she got the courage to listen to her voicemail.

_**Brooke, I know you don't have any reason to listen to me. I hope Peyton gave you my letter. You'll never understand how stupid I was when I cheated on you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I screwed things up because I was afraid. I know you can never love me the way you love Lucas, but I just need to hear from you. You know where to find me.**_

Brooke smiled slightly as she saved the message, put her phone down, and hopped in the shower.

_I don't miss him, thought Brooke. Not after everything that has happened. I can't miss him. He's not worth it, but I feel sorry for him. I know he deserves to feel guilty, but he shouldn't keep dwelling on this. I wish he would move on, and the only way he can do that is if he hears from me. I'm completely and totally in love with Lucas._

Lucas waited in the living room for Brooke watching an old basketball game on ESPN. He looked down at his phone when he felt it vibrate.

"Hey, Nate," answered Lucas.

"Luke, can I crash at your place for awhile?" Nathan replied.

"Why? What's going on?" asked Lucas.

"Well, let's see. Summer dumped me. My house is crazy right now with my parents and their damn fighting. Oh, and I'm hung over," said Nathan.

Brooke walked down stairs and stood in front of Lucas who was sitting on the couch. She crossed her arms and kinked her eyebrow at Lucas.

"Wait, what'd you do after Tric last night?" asked Lucas as he held a finger up at Brooke.

Brooke widened her eyes at Lucas, and then straddled him playfully.

"Went to some bar; look can I stay at your place or not? It's just for a day or two," replied Nathan.

Brooke kissed Lucas' neck and whispered "Let's go" into his ear. He smiled and tried not to laugh into the phone.

"Yeah, it's cool. You just have to get past my mom and Keith," said Lucas as Brooke nibbled at his ear playfully urging him to hang up.

"Okay, thanks, Luke. I'll talk to you la-…"

Brooke didn't give Lucas a chance to say goodbye; she grabbed the phone and ended the call. Lucas smirked as he kissed Brooke.

"Alright, we can go," said Lucas.

Brooke began to get off of Lucas to leave, but he pulled her back onto him.

"Or on second thought we can skip breakfast and go out for lunch…" muttered Lucas.

"I like that idea," said Brooke.

Lucas kissed Brooke passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss deepened as their tongues intertwined and Lucas slipped his hand up the shirt Brooke had just put on. Lucas broke the kiss to help Brooke out of her shirt as she held her arms up.

"I wish you would have told me not to get dressed. I would've just come down here naked," smirked Brooke as she slipped her own hand up Lucas' shirt and ran her fingers along his toned stomach.

"You're the one who sat on my lap, pretty girl," joked Lucas as he took off his shirt.

"Very true; I just couldn't resist you," she replied as they began kissing again.

The mood was heating up as their making out grew intense. Brooke moaned against his lips, as Lucas held her close to him. Lucas moved his kisses down Brooke's neck and to her cleavage. Brooke had one hand on the back of Lucas' head and the other on his side as he continued to kiss her. Lucas reached his hand to Brooke's upper back and unhooked her bra. Lucas slipped it off and Brooke dropped it on the floor with their shirts. They began to kiss again and Lucas groaned as Brooke slid her hand down his pants.

"Oh my God!"

At the sound of Summer's voice, Brooke and Lucas both turned to look at the front door that had just opened. Chase was walking in behind Summer, but he quickly turned back outside and waited by the door. Brooke grabbed her shirt off the floor and held it against her chest. _Thank God we weren't completely naked yet, thought Brooke._

"Wow, I'm sorry. First, I walk in on phone sex and now, I walk in on actual sex...almost," muttered Summer uncomfortably.

Brooke gave Summer a 'leave the room' look and Lucas looked towards the kitchen awkwardly.

"I'm just gonna wait outside," said Summer as she whirled around and closed the door behind her.

Brooke quickly put her bra and shirt back on and climbed off of Lucas.

"So, how about that breakfast?" suggested Brooke as Lucas put his own shirt on.

"Sounds good," agreed Lucas. They both headed out the door past Chase and Summer. The faster they escaped the awkward moment, the better.

* * *

Haley smiled as she came out of the bathroom of Ryan's pool house and saw him still sleeping. She went to his side and bent over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Wake up, sleepy head," she whispered into his ear.

Ryan opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of Haley.

"Hey, you," he replied, "Why do you wake up so early?"

"It's like eleven," said Haley as she stripped the sheets off of Ryan, forcing him to get up.

Ryan stood up and slipped a pair of jeans over his boxers and a wife beater with a black jacket over it.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Ryan. Stop worrying," reassured Haley.

"Okay, okay. So what are your plans today?" asked Ryan.

"I'm actually going over to Brooke's in a bit. She should be home from breakfast with Lucas by now," replied Haley, "How about you?"

"Trey should be here in an hour. I'm gonna hang with him," answered Ryan nonchalantly.

Before anything else could be said, the door was already opening. Ryan widened his eyes in surprise at the figure standing in front of him.

"Trey…" he muttered.

"Your…uh…Mrs. Cohen let me in. I promise I didn't break a window," said Trey trying to lighten the mood.

It was silent for what seemed like an hour but was really only a few moments.

"Hi, I'm Haley," she said introducing herself. Trey shook her hand and Haley said goodbye to Ryan. Haley slipped past Trey and out the door, leaving Ryan and his brother to themselves.

Ryan finally stepped closer to his brother and Trey embraced him into a huge bear hug. Trey stepped back to look at his brother. Tree Hill had definitely done him some good. Ryan gave Trey a tour of the house and introduced him to Sandy, Kirsten, and Seth. Then, they went to the living room and played some PlayStation casually. Trey was enjoying the time with his brother, but Ryan wanted answers.

What was Trey hiding this time? Ryan knew there was something. Why didn't he want Ryan to pick him up? Where was he? When did he really get out? Why did he wait so long to call him after he got out? Ryan needed to know the answers to these questions, but he was almost afraid of what the answers actually were. All his life, it was always him and Trey against the world. When they were kids, Trey would always run away, leaving Ryan to wonder where he was. Ryan was always the one worrying. Well, he didn't want to worry anymore; he just wanted to know the truth.

"When did you get out?" asked Ryan as he turned off the PlayStation.

"A week ago," said Trey with a sigh.

"Why didn't you call me as soon as you got out?" asked Ryan avoiding looking at Trey.

"I was just…I wasn't sure if you wanted to see me," replied Trey with another exaggerated sigh.

"Where were you for the past week?" asked Ryan.

"What's with the twenty questions, Ry?" smirked Trey.

"Where were you?" repeated Ryan with slight anger in his tone.

"Chino man…with a buddy of mine," said Trey firmly.

"Just tell me where you were Trey!" demanded Ryan, knowing that his brother was lying to him.

"I told you, I was in Chino…," said Trey acting as if he were annoyed that Ryan didn't believe him.

Ryan still wasn't convinced, but no matter how much he pushed, Trey wasn't going to give him an honest answer. There was another awkward silence, but Seth came into the room.

"Dude, I'm starving let's go to the diner," proposed Seth.

Ryan just gave Seth a look. Seth glanced at Trey and then back at Ryan.

"Trey can come too, I already asked my parents," added Seth.

Trey half smiled and then looked at Ryan who didn't seem happy at all.

"You two go. I'm not that hungry," said Trey.

Ryan got up to leave with Seth.

"Hey can I borrow your phone?" asked Trey.

Ryan handed Trey his cell phone, suspiciously. "You better be here when I get back," said Ryan.

Trey just nodded and watched Ryan leave with Seth.

Trey went to the address book in Ryan's phone. He looked through it until he found the name he was looking for. All he had to do was call.

* * *

Summer, Brooke, and Haley sat in the living room of Brooke's house watching MTV Cribs. After an episode finished, Brooke turned the TV off. She glanced at Summer, and then stared at Haley with a knowing look.

"What?" wondered Haley confused as to why Brooke was looking at her like that.

"Yeah, why are you staring at Haley like that? It's kind of creepy," added Summer.

"Oh, I don't know. You just seem extra happy today," smirked Brooke as she eyed Haley.

"Is there something wrong with that?" asked Haley trying to shrug it off.

Brooke glanced at Summer and raised her eyebrows at her. Summer suddenly understood Brooke, and looked at Haley who was smiling to herself giddily.

"Nothing's wrong with it. You just have this…glow about you today?" asked Brooke obviously knowing the answer already.

"Well, if you must know...Ryan and I are together…" replied Haley.

"That's awesome!" exclaimed Brooke.

"Yeah, that's great!" agreed Summer.

Brooke and Summer both watched as Haley smiled to herself.

"Okay…I need to tell you both something," began Haley. Brooke and Summer looked at each other and then back at Haley. "Ryan and I…well…I slept with Ryan," confessed Haley.

"I knew it!" Brooke burst out. Summer laughed and nudged her playfully.

"Wait, you both knew…how did you know? That's kind of creepy," said Haley.

"I don't know. It is kind of weird. We could just tell," said Summer.

"It's a gift. It must run in the family," added Brooke with a laugh. "Was it awesome?"

"It's not like I have anything to compare it too," said Haley shyly.

"True…but speaking of…Haley, did I tell you that I walked in on Brooke and Lucas having sex this morning?" said Summer.

Haley widened her eyes. "We were not having sex!" retorted Brooke, defending herself, "We were just…making out."

"Yeah, shirtless and with your hand down his pants," added Summer as she and Haley burst out laughing. Brooke put her face in her hands embarrassed.

"Shut up!" said Brooke, now laughing herself.

After things calmed down, Brooke finally asked Summer about Chase. "I mean, what happened to Zach? You two seemed so in love when you were with me and Lucas at Tric. What about Nathan? Lucas said he's been acting weird, but I thought you liked him."

"I don't know really. Nathan and I weren't working. I really was set on Zach, but then after he left Tric, Chase and I started talking. Kaitlin broke up with him, and then we went to his house. We were talking, and he was really sweet, and then we were kissing, and then Nathan called, and I broke up with him. So, Chase and I just decided to give it a shot, and I sort of broke things off with Zach this morning," explained Summer.

"Wow…that's…wow," muttered Haley in response.

Summer bit her lip uncertainly at what her friends thought about the situation.

"Does Kaitlin know?" asked Haley.

"No, at least I don't think so. Does Marissa know about you and Ryan?"

"I'm not really sure," answered Haley.

Brooke heard her cell phone ringing in the kitchen so she left to go answer it, while Haley and Summer continued to talk about Marissa and Kaitlin.

Brooke looked at the screen of her cell phone. Why was Ryan calling her?

"Hey!" answered Brooke. She waited for his response, but there was nothing. "Hello?" she said into the phone. Still nothing; Brooke checked to make sure the call was still connected. It was. "Hello?" she repeated. She heard someone clear their throat on the other end.

"Hi," the male voice said. Brooke didn't recognize the voice. It wasn't Ryan, but it was definitely Ryan's phone.

"Who is this?" asked Brooke.

"Trey," he muttered.

"Oh, Ryan's brother. What's up?" replied Brooke, now wondering why he was calling her.

"This is Brooke Davis, right?" asked Trey.

"Umm…yeah," answered a more than confused Brooke, "Can I help you with something?"

"I was just…you know what, never mind," said Trey as he hung up.

Brooke looked at her phone weirdly, and then joined Haley and Summer back in the living room.

* * *

Fergie dribbled past Junk, and made a pass to Lucas. Skills defended Lucas, while Junk defended Fergie, leaving Jake open. Lucas passed the ball to Jake, who easily laid it in.

"Jagielski for the win!" exclaimed Mouth as the ball swished through the net at the Rivercourt.

"That's two in a row!" added Jimmy who sat beside Mouth on the wooden bleachers.

Skills shook his head in disbelief while Jake, Lucas, and Fergie all high-fived each other.

"Man whatever dog. It was two verses three and I got stuck with this jackass," said Skills.

"Hey!" exclaimed Junk as he threw his hands up in the air.

Fergie began laughing, but he was soon interrupted by Skills with another outburst.

"Shut yo punk ass up, Fergie. You just as bad as he is," exclaimed Skills.

Fergie and Junk joined Mouth and Jimmy on the bench.

"Maybe the teams would be even if Nate ever showed up," said Jake, "Or next time we'll just have someone sub in."

"Skills isn't mad about the game. He's just having lady troubles," smirked Lucas.

"With Theresa?" asked Mouth.

"Dog, her ex from Chino be callin' her up every day," replied Skills.

"Eddy?" asked Junk.

"Yeah, I am one more call away from going to Chino and beatin' his sorry ass," answered Skills.

"You'll work things out," reassured Jake. Skills just nodded while he shot around with Lucas and Jake.

"Yeah; how about you guys? How yo girls doin'?" asked Skills looking around at the rest of the guys.

"I'm still with Erica Marsh," replied Mouth giddily.

"Now, is that the same Erica I saw you making out with, in the AV Room at school?" joked Lucas.

They both laughed and the guys whistled favorably.

"I'm still with Glenda Farrell," said Jimmy next.

"And Gigi Silveri and I are still dating," answered Junk.

"Still going strong with Anna Taggaro," added Fergie.

"Alright, that's what I'm talkin' bout' my dogs," said Skills approvingly. He turned to look at Lucas and Jake.

"Well, as for me…" began Lucas.

"Brooke!" all the guys said in unison.

"Okay…" chuckled Lucas. They all turned their attention to Jake now.

Jake did a few layups trying to ignore them. Mouth cleared his throat. Jake still pretended to ignore the guys, while they all stared at him. Skills grabbed the basketball, forcing Jake to pay attention to them.

"Okay, okay. I sort of like Marissa Cooper…" replied Jake looking over at Lucas.

"Dude, it's cool. We kissed like twice, and I wasn't even into her. I wouldn't exactly call what we had a relationship. In fact, we didn't have anything," reassured Lucas, "She's fair game. If you start to like Brooke, then we'll have a problem."

Jake laughed before looking back at the rest of the guys.

"That girl is fine as hell, but she got a lot of baggage with Atwood, man," said Skills.

"Didn't they breakup?" asked Jimmy.

"Yeah, but they slept together, while Ryan was with Haley so who knows," informed Mouth.

"Ryan and Haley are actually a couple…officially," said Lucas, "Haley called me earlier to tell me."

"Marissa said she wants to hang out with me, so I kind of took that as a sign that she's into me, too," said Jake as if he were asking.

"Then, your good bro," said Skills.

They all fell silent as Lucas' phone rang.

"No need to stop talking. It's just my phone," chuckled Lucas.

The guys returned to their conversation and Lucas checked his phone. It was Seth Cohen. Lucas answered the phone, wondering why he was calling.

"Hey, Ryan wants you to meet us at the diner," said Seth.

"Why?" asked Lucas.

"Dude, don't ask me, I'm just the messenger."

"So, why couldn't he call me himself?"

"Dude, like I said, I'm just the messenger. Can you come or not?" repeated Seth.

"Yeah, I'll be there in ten," answered Lucas.

The guys turned to look at him as Lucas put his phone back in his pocket.

"Seth Cohen," said Lucas answering their looks, "I got to go, but I'll talk to you guys later."

They all said goodbye, and Lucas headed off towards the diner.

* * *

Ryan and Seth sat across from each other in a booth at the diner. Ryan asked Seth about Peyton, and Seth continued to tell him that they were friends. Ryan concluded that it was definitely more than that. Ryan told him about Haley, leaving out the fact that they slept together of course. Finally, Lucas arrived and joined them at the booth, taking a seat next to Seth.

"I'm here. What's up?" asked Lucas after greeting Ryan and Seth.

"It's about Nathan," began Ryan.

"I know you and Nate are friends, but he's my brother. So, whatever this is, I'll just talk to him myself," said Lucas as he began to get up and leave.

"Luke, it's serious. He's not going to talk to you about it," said Ryan.

Lucas stopped and looked at Ryan gravely. Ryan nodded at Lucas and motioned for Seth to let them talk. Seth went outside and stood on the pier looking out at the ocean, leaving Lucas and Ryan to talk.

Lucas sat back down across from Ryan. "How serious?" he muttered.

"I saw him buying drugs from Jess Sathers. In the alley by your mom's café," answered Ryan.

"When?" asked Lucas furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yesterday, before Tric…I talked to him about it, but he just said it was because of family stuff and that it hasn't been going on," replied Ryan.

Lucas didn't say anything. _Obviously, it has been going on, thought Lucas. That's why he flipped out on Jimmy at the Rivercourt. That's why he hasn't been coming to the Rivercourt anymore. That's why he needs a place to stay. He was at some bar last night. There're problems with Dan and Deb. Summer broke up with him. I guess I didn't realize how stressed out he's been lately. I'll let him crash in my room for a few days, but I'm going to talk to him and get to the bottom of this._

Ryan watched Lucas who was deep in thought.

"Luke?"

"I'll take care of it. Thanks for letting me know," said Lucas.

"I can help," offered Ryan.

"It's okay…"

"Okay, well if there is something I can do then let me know," said Ryan.

Lucas nodded a thank you. There was an awkward silence until Ryan spoke up.

"How are you and Brooke?" asked Ryan attempting to make conversation.

"We're good…" said Lucas. It was quiet again. Ryan nodded and looked out the window awkwardly. "You and Haley?" asked Lucas.

"We're good…" said Ryan turning his attention back to Lucas.

Again…neither of them said anything. It was Lucas' turn to look out the window awkwardly. Ryan decided to speak up.

"Look, I know you don't trust me," he began, "But I care about Haley. I really like her, and Marissa and I are just friends."

"I know. Haley can take care of herself," replied Lucas, "And I'm also okay with your friendship with Brooke."

"So, we're good?" asked Ryan hopefully.

Lucas nodded and held his hand out. Ryan shook his hand and they both smiled.

Seth came back and rejoined them in the booth. Seth waved awkwardly with a quirky smile.

"Hi…uh…Trey is outside, and I'm going home," he muttered as he pointed back to Trey standing outside the diner.

Ryan sighed and motioned for his brother to come inside. Trey stood in front of the table which Lucas and Ryan sat at. He set Ryan's phone down on the table.

"Just wanted to bring this back to you," mumbled Trey as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Okay…who'd you need to call anyway?" asked Ryan.

Lucas watched the exchange between the two brothers curiously, while Seth stood next to Trey.

"A friend, I'm gonna head back now. I just didn't know when you were coming back so I thought I'd bring it to you," replied Trey.

"I'm going home now, so I'll go with you," said Seth.

Ryan nodded a thank you at Seth, before they took off.

"So, that's the infamous Trey Atwood," joked Lucas once Trey and Seth had left.

"Yeah…Brooke told you," said Ryan almost as if he were asking.

Lucas just nodded. Ryan's phone rang interrupting them. Ryan looked at the caller id and then glanced back at Lucas. "Brooke…" he told Lucas. Ryan answered the call and put it on speaker.

"Hey, Brooke," greeted Ryan.

"Oh, so it's you now," said Brooke.

"Yeah…who else would it be?" asked a confused Ryan. Lucas listened curiously.

"Gee…I don't know. Trey perhaps…" snapped Brooke.

This caught Lucas' attention as he furrowed his eyebrows and listened intently.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ryan.

"I'm talking about your brother, who called me like ten minutes ago. Was that some kind of prank call you two chickened out on?" replied Brooke with an annoyed laugh.

"I wasn't even with Trey. He had my phone. I'm at the diner with Lucas right now," said Ryan trying to figure out what was going on.

"Oh, okay. Maybe he just called the wrong person. I mean he didn't even say anything other than his name," said Brooke hurriedly. Obviously, this was a lie, but she didn't want to cause any unnecessary drama between Ryan and his brother. She would just have to ask Trey herself some other time.

"Are you sure?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah, totally, I'll talk to you later. In fact we should double date tonight," proposed Brooke changing the subject.

"Umm…" Ryan looked up at Lucas who started to shake his head.

"Lucas, you better not be talking him out of it," said Brooke. She rolled her eyes as she heard Lucas sigh. "Ryan, you don't have a choice. We're gonna have some fun tonight! God, you and Lucas are so damn boring."

"Okay, okay," said Ryan with a laugh looking at Lucas.

"Great! I'm with Haley and Summer so…oh my God! Screw the double date! We are having a triple date! You and Haley, me and Lucas, and Chase and Summer!"

Ryan began to speak, but Brooke quickly began talking again. "This is going to be great! Ryan, I'll have Haley tell you everything! Lucas, I will call you later with details. Love you, bye!"

Ryan put his phone in his pocket and looked up at Lucas.

"I guess we have a date tonight," smirked Lucas as he stood up. Ryan just laughed. "Well, since Seth took your car. Need a ride?"

"Sure."

Is this the beginning of a great friendship?

* * *

Chase stood in front of the Coopers' front door. He didn't know why he was there, but he knew he needed to be there. He finally got up the courage to ring the doorbell. Moments later, Julie was in the doorway.

"Chase Adams! I haven't seen you around here in awhile! How are you?" exclaimed Julie.

"I'm…uh…I'm good, Mrs. Cooper. Is Kaitlin home?" replied Chase nervously.

"Please, call me Julie. She's upstairs in her room. You know the way," said Julie with a smile, as she let Chase inside.

Chase nodded politely and stepped inside. He made his way upstairs and down the hall. He stood in front of Kaitlin's bedroom door. He began to wonder if he should even be there. Chase flinched suddenly as he heard a door close behind him. He turned around and saw Marissa.

"Chase, what are you doing here?" asked Marissa.

"I…uh…I came to talk to Kaitlin," he replied nervously.

"I seriously doubt she wants to talk to you. She knows that you and Summer are together," said Marissa as she leaned against her door.

"I know, but I need to apologize…" continued Chase, "I said some things…"

"I should be super mad at you right now, but Summer's my friend. So, good luck," replied Marissa as she headed down stairs.

Chase finally knocked on the door.

"Marissa, I said I don't wanna talk about Chase anymore! He's a fucking piece of…"

Kaitlin swung the door open to see Chase standing before her.

"Oh…what do you want?"

"I…can we talk?" asked Chase as he ran his hand through his hair.

Kaitlin crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against the door frame.

"Look, we both said some things..."

"I didn't say anything! You basically called me an over-dramatic immature brat!" exclaimed Kaitlin.

"I didn't call you anything! You put words in my mouth!" retorted Chase.

Kaitlin looked down the hall remembering her father was in his room. She pulled Chase inside and closed the door.

"My dad's in his room," she explained.

Chase nodded. They both looked at each other without a word.

"Chase…I don't know where we went wrong. For the past month you've been treating me like a sister. I thought I was your girlfriend," said Kaitlin.

"You were my girlfriend, and I've never thought of you like a little sister," said Chase.

"Then prove it!" exclaimed Kaitlin moving closer to Chase.

They were so close that Chase had to turn his head away from her.

"I can't," he muttered, "I'm with Summer now."

"I get that, but please. I need to know…" continued Kaitlin turning his head so that he was forced to look at her.

Chase closed his eyes and sighed as Kaitlin kissed him. He parted his lips and allowed her to explore freely as she pulled him closer to her. Chase bit her bottom lip, and they continued to kiss. Kaitlin wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing them even closer together if it were possible. Chase came back to his senses and pulled away from Kaitlin. He backed away and looked away from her shaking his head.

"Kaitlin…"

"I know. It's over," said Kaitlin solemnly.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, "That's what I came here to say."

"I'm sorry too," she returned in defeat.

"One hell of a kiss though," he said with a laugh to lighten the mood.

She forced a laugh and nodded her head. "Friends?" she offered holding out her hand.

"Friends," he agreed shaking her hand.

Kaitlin watched as Chase left the room. Closure; that's what she needed, and she was glad he came over. Part of her wanted to use this against him; to tell Summer about the kiss in an effort to break them up. She wouldn't do that though. It was time for her to grow up. Kaitlin Cooper wasn't going to be that annoying little freshmen anymore. She refused to be that girl. She was going to make a name for herself. With summer vacation starting, Kaitlin Cooper was no longer going to be known as Marissa Cooper's little sister.

* * *

Brooke stood in front of Peyton's house wondering if she should just go inside. This was the first time since the whole Volchok scandal that Brooke had been to Peyton's house. Normally, she would just let herself in and go up to Peyton's room, but it didn't seem right anymore. Now, whenever they met up, it was usually somewhere public or at Brooke's house. She rang the doorbell three times, but there was no answer. _She's probably blasting her music in her room. I guess I have to go in._

Peyton turned suddenly in her desk chair as Brooke entered her room.

"Hey, thanks for coming over," said Peyton with a smile as she took her headphones off.

"No problem. Whatcha listening to?" asked Brooke as she threw her purse aside and plopped down on Peyton's bed.

"Modest Mouse," replied Peyton as she eyed Brooke who was looking around the room.

Things were still slightly awkward, but Peyton was happy to have Brooke back as her friend. Brooke was always going to be her best friend, even if Brooke chose not to believe that. Peyton knew she had to fight for their friendship, and she was going to do it.

"I think Lucas mentioned them one time," said Brooke as she stopped scouting out the room and turned her attention to Peyton.

"So, when exactly did you tell Lucas how you felt?" asked Peyton hoping to get some advice about Seth. She never really heard how Lucas and Brooke got together. That was probably her fault though. One minute she was telling Brooke to confess her feelings to Lucas, and the next minute Brooke was telling her that she got back together with Kevin. The rest…she didn't want to think about.

"Actually, he sort of told me first. Things were really awkward after that party at Marissa's, so I confronted him before Haley's first show at the Bait Shop. He gave me this really sweet speech, and we were about to kiss, but Marissa came in," explained Brooke.

Peyton listened intently. She was glad that Brooke felt she could tell Peyton this. It was like they were slowly getting back to where they used to be.

"So, I had to pull some lame excuse out of my ass about why I was there. After Marissa left, we both kind of said that we wanted to be together, and we agreed to talk at the Bait Shop. Then, at the Bait Shop, we talked. He was going to break up with Marissa, which he did, and I was going to break up with…Kevin," continued Brooke. She had to pause before saying his name, which didn't go unnoticed by Peyton. "Then I found out…and everything got complicated…"

"How did you find out?" muttered Peyton. Suddenly, she wished she hadn't spoken at all.

"Please tell me you're not serious," said Brooke, "You did not just ask me that. As if it even matters how I found out or who told me!"

"I'm sorry, Brooke, I shouldn't have brought it up. I wasn't thinking," apologized Peyton.

"It's fine," replied Brooke trying not to fight about it, although she was clearly annoyed and angry.

Brooke thought about that night Summer told her about Peyton and Kevin. She thought about that night she broke up with Kevin, and when she ended her friendship with Peyton. Her thoughts all went to the letter Kevin wrote her, and to the voicemail he left her. His words were echoing in her head.

_I cared about you…I still do…I'm always going to care about you…I fell in love with you…I can't stay here anymore…I'm going to Mexico…I was afraid…I just need to hear from you…I know you can never love me._

How was she going to tell Lucas? Should she tell Lucas? What about that weird phone call from Trey? Why was he calling her?

"Brooke, are you okay?" asked Peyton taking Brooke away from her own thoughts.

"Perfect," shrugged Brooke.

"B. Davis, I know you. What's up?" asked Peyton a little concerned.

"I can't talk to you about it, Peyton," said Brooke with a sigh.

"Brooke, can we please be friends again?" pleaded Peyton.

"We are friends," answered Brooke.

"Then talk to me. Can't we be friends like we were before?" begged Peyton.

"I'm sorry, Peyton, but like before is gone," said Brooke keeping her eyes away from Peyton.

"Let's just…can't we just go back to the way things were before?" repeated Peyton as she moved to sit next to Brooke on her bed.

"You mean back to when you and Kevin were sneaking around behind my back, and you were lying to my face!" exclaimed Brooke.

"Brooke that's not what I meant and you know it. Are we ever gonna get past this?" asked Peyton with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know, Peyton. I still can't understand it. I mean, I get why Kevin did it, but…you and I were best friends, and I thought that was supposed to mean something," muttered Brooke.

"Of course it does! God, Brooke you will never know how sorry I am for making you question that. It was all a stupid mistake. I was being selfish," said Peyton.

Brooke sighed as tears began to form in her own eyes. Maybe it was about time she let Peyton off the mat. She missed her best friend. Sure, she had Summer and Haley and even Marissa, but she missed Peyton.

Peyton wiped her cheek as a few tears made their way out of her eyes. Brooke pulled Peyton towards her and wrapped her arms around her. Peyton smiled slightly as she hugged Brooke. "I'm sorry," said Brooke. Peyton pulled away and looked at Brooke with a confused expression. "You don't have anything to be sorry for. I'm sorry for hurting you and for everything I've done," said Peyton sympathetically.

"I forgive you," said Brooke.

Brooke wasn't sure if she meant it as the words came out of her mouth, but she felt like she needed to say it.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" asked Taylor James as she stood in the doorway of her house face to face with Marissa Cooper.

"Oh, I'm Marissa. Is Haley here?" she asked trying to look around Taylor ignoring the snobby looks.

"Marissa…right…Marissa Cooper. Haley mentioned something about you. You're the one who fucked my sister's boyfriend," smirked Taylor.

"Right, and you're the bitchy sister who screwed up her life so bad she had to move home," retorted Marissa.

"Touché," said Taylor as she smiled at Marissa. Marissa laughed as Taylor let her in and took her to where Haley was sitting in the living room. Haley stood up from the couch and widened her eyes at Taylor who smirked as she went upstairs.

Marissa smiled shyly at Haley.

"I came here to apologize. I know I should've been here sooner, but I'm here now," said Marissa.

"It's fine. Everything worked out for the best," said Haley with a fake smile.

"No it's not fine. I'm really sorry, Haley. What happened with Ryan was a mistake. I'm over him," explained Marissa.

Haley turned away from Marissa to roll her eyes. The only way Haley would believe that was if Marissa actually started dating someone else. Even then, she wouldn't believe it.

"Okay, thanks for coming over," replied Haley trying her best to rid of Marissa.

"Okay…there's one more thing," continued Marissa, "Obviously we aren't friends, but I really think we should try to get along. I mean we have the same friends, and I would hate to put Brooke and Summer in an awkward position."

Haley nodded, knowing that Marissa was right.

"Yeah, fair enough," replied Haley, "So, I guess I'll see you around."

"Sure," said Marissa as she turned to leave.

* * *

Nathan lied on Lucas' bed flipping through a magazine, when he heard voices in the kitchen outside of the bedroom door. Nathan stood by the door and put his ear to the wall. He assumed it was Keith and Karen, but as he listened more closely, he realized it was Karen and Dan. He cracked the door open so that he could hear well.

What was Dan doing here? Where was Keith?

"Where's Keith?" asked Dan as he sat down at the kitchen table. Karen placed a mug of coffee in front of him and joined him at the table with a cup of tea.

"At the shop," replied Karen, "He decided to stay late and finish the engine he was working on."

Dan knew Keith and Karen were having problems, in fact he was taking advantage of this, but he didn't want to pry. That would only anger Karen.

"How's Lucas doing?" asked Dan.

"Dan, you can't come here and do this," said Karen as she sipped her tea.

"Do what, Karen? I can't have an interest in my son?" pleaded Dan calmly.

"Not after seventeen years of neglect!" exclaimed Karen.

"Karen, I've thought about him every day for the past seventeen years. When I saw Lucas after the accident, he didn't even want to speak to me. It just made me realize that I need to know my son…before it's too late," said Dan.

"Lucas told me that he wants to talk to you," admitted Karen reluctantly.

"Does he?" questioned a surprised Dan Scott. He never would have guessed that Lucas would want to reach out to him.

Karen nodded in reply.

"How's Nathan?" asked Karen.

"I wouldn't know. He's never home, and Deb blames me of course," said Dan.

Nathan rolled his eyes as he listened from Lucas' bedroom.

"How are you and Deb?" asked Karen knowingly. She already knew so why was she asking? Did she care about Dan? Of course, she did, they were high school sweethearts, but she was in love with his brother, Keith.

"Our marriage is completely broken. She wants a divorce. I think I do too, but part of me wants to keep my family together," explained Dan.

"I know about Julie Cooper…the affair," admitted Karen.

Dan nodded. He was already aware of this, considering Deb and Karen were friends. Still, he felt like he needed to explain himself to her.

"I don't know why I did it. I guess I was angry or jealous about her little crush on Sandy Cohen," said Dan solemnly.

"Deb never did anything with Sandy," said Karen defending her friend.

"Even if she did, I suppose it wouldn't be nearly as bad as what I've done to her," said Dan as he looked at Karen. Karen looked at him slightly confused because they both knew he wasn't talking about Julie anymore. "Deb deserves better than me. I've been lying to her…and myself for the past seventeen years," he continued.

"Don't Dan. It's too late," said Karen trying to look away from him, but she was somehow drawn back to his eyes. Dan reached across the table and placed his hand atop hers.

"Is it?" questioned Dan. Karen didn't respond. "Karen, I can't keep pretending anymore. I've been in love with you for the past seventeen years…and I still am."

Karen slid her hand away from Dan, and looked away from him towards the floor.

"I think you better go," muttered Karen softly.

Dan nodded and headed for the kitchen door that led outside. He stopped at the door and looked back at Karen. She was still turned away from him.

"Tell Lucas he can see me whenever he likes…please," said Dan. He didn't wait for a reply, and he left out the door.

Nathan carefully closed the bedroom door back and went to sit at the edge of the bed. _What the hell? Why does Lucas want to talk to Dan?_

Marissa and Kaitlin sat in their living room waiting for their parents.

"What do you think they want?" asked Marissa.

Kaitlin just shrugged.

"How did things go with Chase?"

"Good. We got closure," said Kaitlin, making sure not to mention the kiss to Marissa.

Julie came into the room and sat on the edge of the couch.

"Hey, girls, please tell me you have some good gossip," exclaimed Julie giddily.

"What do you two want?" repeated Marissa.

"I don't know sweetie. Your dad is the one that wanted to talk," answered Julie.

Shortly after, Jimmy joined his family in the living room.

"Girls, I'm afraid we're not going to Hawaii," said Jimmy.

"What! Why?" questioned Marissa and Kaitlin in unison. Julie stared at Jimmy dumbfounded.

"Jimmy, we don't need to punish the girls for our problems!" exclaimed Julie.

"You mean your problems," snapped Jimmy.

Marissa and Kaitlin glanced at each other as their parents argued in front of them.

"Don't worry, girls, we're going," said Julie turning to Kaitlin and Marissa.

"No we're not," said Jimmy glaring at Julie.

"Julie, we can't just go on vacation whenever you feel like it!" ruled Jimmy.

"Mom, it's okay. We don't have to go," put in Kaitlin reluctantly.

"Yeah, besides we have plenty of things to do here with our friends," added Marissa.

"No, girls, we've been talking about this trip for weeks. Besides you're both newly single and need to get away for awhile to have some fun. Jimmy we're going," pleaded Julie.

"No we're not! Julie, it's been a tough year with the stock market!" returned Jimmy.

"Maybe you should have said something sooner!" exclaimed Julie.

"I tried! You were too busy fucking Dan Scott!" retorted Jimmy.

"Will you two please stop arguing in front of us!" burst out Marissa.

"I'm sorry, girls. You don't deserve this. Your mom didn't do anything," apologized Jimmy.

"Stop lying to us!" exclaimed Kaitlin.

"You're both to blame!" added Marissa, "Let's go Kaitlin."

Kaitlin and Marissa stormed off slamming the front door behind them.

"Marissa! Kaitlin!" shouted Julie calling them back.

"Let them go, Julie," muttered Jimmy.

* * *

Deb sat across from Sandy in his home office, and watched as he read through some documents. Deb had told Sandy about Dan's reaction to the divorce papers. Now, Sandy was trying to figure out if there was anything that could be done before taking the situation to court.

"I'm afraid this is the only option," said Sandy.

Deb let out a long drawn out sigh. Facing up against Dan Scott in a federal court of law was going to be hell. Deb laughed slightly just thinking about it.

"If only all men were like you, Sandy," said Deb.

Sandy chuckled lightly at the comment.

"You're intelligent, hard-working, loyal, loving, and handsome," continued Deb.

Deb placed her hand on Sandy's knee under the desk. Sandy moved his chair back and sighed.

"Deb, you need to stop the flirting. I've been shrugging it off, but clearly I need to say something. I love my wife," said Sandy seriously.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me. With Nathan acting out and this divorce..."

"I think I better get you another lawyer…" said Sandy standing up and opening his office door.

"Okay, that's probably a good idea," said Deb walking towards the front door of the house with Sandy following behind her.

"I'll have my firm give you a call," said Sandy as he opened the front door.

"Thanks for everything, Sandy," said Deb as she left.

Sandy shook his head as he walked into the kitchen where Kirsten was. She was looking through some take-out menus.

"You were right about Deb," said Sandy as he walked around the island to where Kirsten was standing.

Kirsten placed the Thai take-out menus on the counter and looked up at Sandy. This wasn't exactly settling, so she didn't say anything, hoping Sandy would explain further.

"Nothing happened. She came onto me, but I told her that I was completely and most definitely in love with my beautiful wife. I'm also finding another lawyer for her," explained Sandy.

"Beautiful wife, huh?" smirked Kirsten as she kissed Sandy.

Sandy smiled against her lips as they kissed.

"So, Thai take-out for dinner?" asked Sandy.

"We can skip dinner tonight," said Kirsten as she grabbed Sandy's hand and headed upstairs.

* * *

Lucas opened his bedroom door to see Nathan lying down reading a magazine.

"Hey, man," said Lucas as he came inside.

Nathan didn't say anything as he flipped through the pages of the magazine. Lucas furrowed his eyebrows wondering what was up with him.

"Didn't get busted by my mom or Keith, huh?" smirked Lucas.

Nathan still ignored him. Lucas shoved his hands in his pockets and took a deep breath.

"Nathan, what's going on with you?" began Lucas getting to the point.

Nathan threw the magazine aside and sat up. He looked at Lucas who was staring at him anxiously. Nathan laughed before shaking his head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Nathan.

"Tell you what?" returned Lucas. _What the hell is Nathan talking about? Of course, he's ignoring my question._

"Why didn't you tell me that you wanted to talk to Dan?" repeated Nathan staring at the carpet in Lucas' room.

Lucas was taken aback by the question. _How does Nathan even know that I want to talk to Dan? I'm not going to ask him how he knows, because he'd probably just freak out on me._

"I didn't think I had to run it by you, mom," retorted Lucas.

"You know what he's like, Lucas! What could you possibly have to say to the guy?" snapped Nathan as he stood up throwing his arms out. Lucas was trying to remain calm.

"There are some things I need to know, and Dan is the only one who can help me," explained Lucas trying to hurry this up so he could find out why Nathan was doing drugs.

Nathan scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Wow, fuck you Luke!" shouted Nathan.

Lucas couldn't stay calm anymore. He didn't care what Nathan's problem was, but he wasn't about to let him do this.

"Afraid daddy will like me better!" yelled Lucas.

"Shut up, Lucas! I don't care what the hell Dan thinks. Do what you want. I just can't believe you're this desperate for a father!" rejoined Nathan.

Lucas was furious by this point.

"I have a fucking father! Keith! Nothings gonna change that!" exclaimed Lucas.

"So, you're just so insecure that you have to find out what real daddy thinks of you!"

"Insecure! I'm insecure? You're the one taking drugs to make yourself feel better!"

Lucas knew he shouldn't have said it, but he did.

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about," said Nathan as he grabbed his backpack.

Lucas crossed his arms and watched Nathan swing the bag over his back.

"I'll find another place to stay," said Nathan as he stormed out of Lucas' room slamming the back door behind him.

Lucas sighed and crashed onto his bed. That didn't turn out too well.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Ryan.

"Hey, man, you still interested in helping me out with Nate?"

"Sure, what's up?" asked Ryan.

"Things didn't quite go as I planned," said Lucas.

"What happened?"

"It's complicated, but our conversation sort of took a turn for the worst," explained Lucas.

"Okay," returned Ryan.

"Alright, so any ideas?" asked Lucas.

"Maybe one, but what about our 'triple date' tonight?" replied Ryan.

"How extensive is this plan?" questioned Lucas.

"Actually, it just involves Summer if she agrees to it," explained Ryan.

"Okay, how about we meet at Brooke's?" suggested Lucas.

"Sounds good, see you there," said Ryan.


	10. Everyone's Got Someone

**Everyone's Got Someone**

Lucas and Ryan stood in front of Brooke's house after ringing the doorbell. It was time to put Operation Nathan into action. Lucas and Ryan would have to convince Summer to try and talk to Nathan. He didn't want to talk to Ryan or Lucas, so they decided that Summer was the one person he might open up to. Brooke finally came to the door and let them inside. Brooke led them into the living room, where Haley and Summer were sitting on the couch laughing and talking.

"You guys are here a bit early. Is Chase with you?" wondered Summer.

"Actually, they have something to ask you," said Brooke.

Summer looked at Ryan and Lucas for them to explain. Ryan nudged Lucas.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but Nate hasn't exactly been himself lately," began Lucas.

Summer raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms, wondering where this was going and what she had to do with it. Sure, she noticed he was acting weird. That's why she dumped him. He was even drunk when she did.

"He's doing drugs. He's been doing drugs for a little while now," added Ryan.

"Ryan and I tried to figure it out, but he won't talk to us," continued Lucas.

Summer put a hand up to stop them. She smiled nervously before speaking.

"I'm sorry, but can we get to the point. What do I have to do with this?" she questioned.

"We were hoping you could talk to him," said Ryan.

"He likes you, and he cares about you. He might open up with you," explained Lucas.

Summer let out a sarcastic laugh.

"You two do realize that I just dumped him. Why the hell would he want to talk to me? And what makes you think I want to talk to him?" asked Summer.

"It's worth a shot," replied Ryan.

"Please, Summer, he needs someone to help him," pleaded Lucas.

Summer looked to Haley and Brooke for advice, but they both just shrugged. Summer thought back to when she ended things with Nathan. He was screaming and yelling. He was drunk and seemed so hopeless.

"Fine, I'll help. Where is he?" concluded Summer.

Lucas and Ryan both glanced at each other.

"That's sort of the problem," began Ryan.

"He was staying at my place, but we got into an argument. Now, we don't know where he is," finished Lucas.

"Hold on. How can she talk to him if nobody knows where he is?" asked Haley.

"I know where he might be," muttered Summer. Everyone looked at her confusedly and waited for her to continue. "We hung out at this bar a few times, so he might be there," she explained.

Summer agreed that she would go and find Nathan to talk to him.

"Wait, what about our triple date?" complained Brooke.

"We can still go," said Haley.

"Yeah; I'll take care of Nathan. You guys go ahead, and I'll meet you at The Bait Shop later. I'll call Chase to let him know, so just hang out with him until I get there," resolved Summer.

"Sounds good," said Lucas as he moved to stand next to Brooke.

"Okay," replied Ryan taking Haley's hand.

Brooke, Lucas, Haley, and Ryan left to go to The Bait Shop, leaving Summer to figure out what she was going to say to Nathan…if she found him.

* * *

Marissa and Kaitlin walked along the pier in silence. Marissa and Kaitlin were both thinking about what had just occurred with their parents. They had a feeling that something was going on with their mom and Dan Scott, but to actually know that it was true was different. And why couldn't they afford to go to Hawaii anymore? Was their dad having problems at work? Was their dad cheating too? What was going to happen now? Were their parents going to get divorced?

Marissa didn't want to think about it anymore, but she couldn't get it off of her mind. She tried to think about her new crush, Jake. Maybe not going to Hawaii could be a good thing. She would get to spend more time with him and find out if he likes her. Still, going to Hawaii would allow some good quality family time, but that clearly wasn't going to happen anymore.

Kaitlin decided to rid of all thoughts of her parents. She wasn't going to dwell on her parents issues. It's her parents' problem, so they should deal with it themselves. So what if her parents wanted to screw other people? They should just get a fucking divorce and move on with their lives. Then, at least things might be easier on her and Marissa too. Besides, with only a few days left of school, she wanted to focus on herself and becoming a better person.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Marissa referring to their parents.

"Marissa, I'm not five. I can handle it," retorted Kaitlin.

"I know, I was just thinking about it and…"

"And nothing, Marissa!" exclaimed Kaitlin, "It's their problem, not ours. Let them deal with it!"

"Okay, let's go to The Bait Shop. There's supposed to be some good bands playing. It'll take our minds off of everything," suggested Marissa.

"Alright," agreed Kaitlin.

* * *

Summer walked into the local bar, where she and Nathan had hung out a few times. She looked around for him, but she didn't see him. She saw a guy slumped over in the lounge with a glass of beer in his hand. Summer looked more closely and recognized that it was Nathan. She sighed as she watched him from afar.

She walked over and sat next to him. Nathan glanced at her, and then took a sip of his beer.

"Fake I.D still working for you?" smirked Summer.

Nathan smiled slightly and just nodded. Nathan set his beer down on the table in front of him, and positioned himself so that he was facing Summer.

"How…are you doing?" he managed to choke out.

"I'm great; how about you?" replied Summer.

"Not too good, actually," said Nathan.

Nathan expected Summer to ask him why he wasn't doing so well, but she didn't. He was glad she wasn't prying into his business like everyone else tried to do, but part of him wanted her to.

"So, you and Chase?" wondered Nathan.

"Yeah, it just sort of happened, but I'm happy," explained Summer.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy," replied Nathan.

"Nathan, I know what I said before, but I would still like to be friends," suggested Summer.

Nathan nodded. "In that case, I could use a friend right now," sighed Nathan.

Summer waited for Nathan to continue.

"My parents have been fighting a lot. My mom wants a divorce, and I think they're going to court. I don't want to live with either of them. I've been treating everyone like shit…including you. I'm sorry about that. I just can't deal with it all, so I've been taking drugs," explained Nathan.

Summer put a consoling hand on his shoulder.

"I just didn't want to feel anything anymore. It's always been the three of us. Then, everything changed and I adjusted to it, but I won't be able to get used to this," he finished.

"Nathan, you aren't the only one going through this right now. Drugs aren't going to help you. Please, stop. I don't want to see you hurt yourself. Please, for me," pleaded Summer.

"I'll try," said Nathan.

"That's all I'm asking for. Now, come on, let's go to The Bait Shop," suggested Summer standing up and pulling Nathan with her.

* * *

Seth walked into the guest room of his house to see Trey sleeping. He wanted to go to The Bait Shop with Peyton, but he was supposed to keep an eye on Trey for Ryan. Trey was at least three years older than Ryan, did Seth really have to stay home and babysit him? Seth didn't think so, but he knew Ryan might get mad if he just left Trey home. Especially since, Kirsten and Sandy were spending quality time together and wouldn't be able to keep an eye on Trey themselves.

Seth knocked against the wall lightly to try and wake him up. Trey turned his face into the pillow and ignored Seth. He knocked again and cleared his throat. Trey turned towards Seth opened his eyes. He gave Seth one of those famous Atwood looks.

"Hi there," said Seth.

Trey sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the clock; it was early evening.

"What?" asked Trey.

"I'm going to The Bait Shop with a friend. Wanna come?" proposed Seth.

"You don't have to babysit me. I'm not going to rob the place," said Trey.

"I know that, but I thought you might want to get out of the house," said Seth.

"Alright, whatever," replied Trey standing up and grabbing his jacket.

Seth clapped his hands together and headed downstairs to the front door with Trey following behind him. Peyton raised an eyebrow as he rejoined her by the door.

"Good news, Trey decided to come with us," explained Seth.

"Cool, so where to?" asked Peyton skeptically.

"The Bait Shop," answered Seth.

"You sure that's a good idea? That's where Ryan is. Brooke told me they were having a triple date or something. Ryan with Haley, Brooke with Lucas, and Summer with Chase," said Peyton eyeing Trey.

"He won't mind," put in Seth, "As long as Trey sticks with us."

"Like I said you don't need to babysit me, but its fine. We can go," added Trey.

* * *

The manager at The Bait Shop, Alex Kelly, stepped onto the stage with a microphone.

"Hey, guys! We have a special treat for you tonight! Give it up for Chris Keller!"

Everyone in The Bait Shop cheered as Chris Keller came onto the stage with his acoustic guitar in hand. He sat on a stool with the microphone set up in front of him. The backup band was already set up behind him.

"What's up, Tree Hill? This one's called When It Comes. I hope you like it," said Chris before he began strumming his guitar.

"_**I study up my hollow**_

_**Piece of wood to follow**_

_**A day that doesn't come**_

_**To the lucky…"**_

Ryan and Lucas joined Haley, Brooke, and Chase at their table with drinks. Lucas scooted next to Brooke and put his arm around her shoulders as they watched Chris Keller perform on stage. Ryan and Haley were doing the same thing, as Chase sat at the end, feeling like the odd man out.

"He's pretty good," said Chase trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, he's really good," agreed Haley.

"Not really my style," added Ryan.

"_**And I'll let you know**_

_**When it comes, when it comes**_

_**I'll let you know**_

_**But don't stay up for me**_

_**Don't wait up for me**_

_**If I'm not home…"**_

"You think Summer found Nathan?" wondered Haley.

"I hope so," replied Lucas.

Chase got uncomfortable as he thought about Summer and Nathan together. What if something happened between them? Chase tried not to think about it, but he couldn't help it. He got what he wished for, he's with Summer Roberts. The girl of his dreams; he just hoped he wasn't about to lose her, especially so soon.

"Chase, relax," said Haley looking over at him, "She'll be here soon."

Chase just nodded and looked back at stage. Ryan and Haley talked amongst themselves, and Lucas couldn't help but notice that Brooke was oddly quiet. She just sipped her soda and listened to the music occasionally scanning the room.

"_**But don't stay up for me**_

_**Don't wait up for me**_

_**If I'm not home**_

_**And I'll let you know**_

_**I'll let you know**_

_**Well I'll let you know."**_

Lucas waited until the song finished, and asked Brooke if she was okay, but she simply said that she was fine. Haley, too, noticed that Brooke wasn't talking much.

"Brooke, you okay?" asked Haley.

"Yeah, fine, I just have a lot on my mind," said Brooke with a half smile.

Lucas looked at her worriedly. Brooke kissed Lucas lightly on the lips, trying to reassure him that she was fine, but he wasn't convinced.

"Jake and Zach are here," noted Ryan.

"So, is Kaitlin…and Marissa," added Haley.

Chase looked over at Kaitlin who was talking to Zach. Ryan glanced at Marissa who was talking to Jake, but he turned his attention back to Haley.

Chris Keller began playing his next song, Missing You.

"_**Every time I think of you**_

_**I always catch my breath**_

_**I'm still standing here**_

_**And your miles away**_

_**And I wonder why you left me**_

_**And there's a storm that's raging through my frozen heart tonight…"**_

"Do you want something else to drink?" asked Lucas nudging Brooke.

"Sure, I'll come," she replied.

"Anyone else?" asked Lucas.

They all said they were good, so Lucas and Brooke headed to the bar. They both received another soda and sat at the bar watching Chris perform from there. Brooke looked down the bar and saw Seth and Peyton with Trey. She wondered if Ryan knew that Trey was here. Maybe she could take the opportunity to figure out why Trey called her.

"Brooke, what's going on?" asked Lucas taking Brooke out of her thoughts.

"Nothing," replied Brooke.

"_**And there's a message that I'm sendin' out**_

_**Like a telegraph to your soul**_

_**I can't bridge this distance**_

_**Honey, stop this heartache overload…"**_

"Come on, pretty girl, if something is wrong, you can tell me," said Lucas turning his attention to Brooke.

"Luke, it's nothing, really. I just talked to Peyton earlier, and I was thinking about it," said Brooke facing Lucas.

"Did you two get into a fight or something?" wondered Lucas.

"Sort of, but we had a good talk. I forgave her," Brooke managed to say as she looked past Lucas and saw Trey leaving to go outside.

"That's great, Brooke," said Lucas although he wasn't sure that Peyton deserved Brooke's forgiveness. Still, if their talk was so good, why was Brooke acting weird.

"I'm gonna get some air," said Brooke as she got up to follow Trey.

"Okay," said Lucas watching her leave.

He went back to where Ryan, Haley, and Chase were, still wondering what could be bothering Brooke.

* * *

"Thanks for having me, Tree Hill. Now, give it up for Jimmy Eat World!" announced Chris Keller as he left the stage.

Jimmy Eat World began to play.

Kaitlin and Zach stood near the back of The Bait Shop talking. Kaitlin smiled to herself as she looked over to the lounge area and saw Jake and Marissa making out.

"So, how long are you staying in Tree Hill?" Kaitlin asked Zach.

"I'm not sure exactly. I was thinking about staying for awhile, but I might wanna go back to Newport. It depends," replied Zach.

"Depends on…if you can somehow get Summer. God, why is every guy obsessed with her?" said Kaitlin looking towards the stage.

"No, it has nothing to do with that. At first, I thought about it, but I don't want to cause drama," admitted Zach.

Kaitlin looked over to where Chase was sitting. No Summer. Zach followed Kaitlin's eyes to where Kaitlin was looking and laughed lightly.

"So, what's your plan to get Chase back?" he asked.

"Trust me, Chase and I are over," said Kaitlin turning back to Zach.

"Really?" asked Zach with a smile.

"Yes, really," replied Kaitlin with a laugh, "I don't know why Summer wouldn't want you. I mean, I guess you're kind of hot."

"Kind of hot?" asked Zach. He put his hand to his chest pretending he was offended.

Kaitlin smacked his arm playfully.

"You know what I mean," she said.

They both turned their heads to Jake and Marissa who were approaching them. Kaitlin smiled as she noticed Jake's arm around Marissa's waist. Jake and Zach went to go get drinks leaving Kaitlin and Marissa to talk.

"Well, well, you and Jake Jagielski," smirked Kaitlin.

Marissa laughed. "Yeah…we were talking, then we were kissing, and now we're dating," confessed Marissa giddily.

"A little fast, don't you think?" questioned Kaitlin.

"I guess, but I like him and he likes me. We're gonna get to know each other," replied Marissa. Kaitlin just nodded. "What's wrong now?" asked Marissa.

"Nothing…it's just…I feel like everyone's got someone, except me," admitted Kaitlin.

"What do you mean?" questioned Marissa.

"I mean exactly what I said. Everyone's got someone. Brooke has Lucas. Haley has Ryan. Summer has Chase. You've got Jake. Theresa's got Skills. Erica's got Mouth. Peyton's got Seth…I think. Even Glenda Farrell's got Jimmy Edwards. Gigi's got Junk. Rachel Gatina's got Luke Ward. Anna Tagarro's got Fergie. I can go on and on. Let's face it, I'm a loner," rambled Kaitlin.

"Kaitlin, there are plenty of guys. There's Tim Smith, Felix Tagarro, Johnny Harper, that Marcus guy, plus you looked like you were getting along with Zach," said Marissa.

"Okay, here we go. Tim Smith is kind of cute, but he's a complete idiot and a pervert. Felix Tagarro is the biggest player at school. Johnny is hot, but I'm not into the beach bum surfer type. Marcus is a jerk. As for Zach, I don't want Summer's leftovers," concluded Kaitlin.

"Kaitlin, if you look for a reason not to be with someone, then you're gonna find it. Just take a chance. You did it with Chase, so you can do it again. There're plenty of guys in your grade too," encouraged Marissa.

"Fine," sighed Kaitlin as Jake and Zach came back with drinks.

Jake put his arm around Marissa's waist and led her closer to the stage.

Zach glanced at Kaitlin as she drank her iced tea and watched the band on stage. He looked away, and she then glanced at him. Maybe Marissa was right. So what if Zach was with Summer before? If Kaitlin wanted Zach, then she should just go for it.

"Would you want to hang out some time?" asked Zach.

"What?" replied Kaitlin a little caught off guard.

"I mean, do you want to go out with me some time?" proposed Zach.

Kaitlin was surprised. She didn't actually expect Zach to ask her out.

"Wow, that sounds tempting and I do like you, but I really don't want to be a rebound. And I wouldn't want you to be a rebound either," explained Kaitlin.

_Didn't I just say that I was going to follow Marissa's advice? God, why didn't I just say I would go out with him?_

Zach laughed slightly.

"Kaitlin, I'm not asking you to marry me. Come on, it's just two people hanging out, having fun, and getting to know each other," said Zach.

"Okay," she gave in, "How about a movie next Saturday?"

"Oh…" said Zach.

"What?" asked Kaitlin, "Better offer?"

"No," he laughed, "There's this summer kickoff party on Saturday. It's for juniors only…well going to be seniors only."

"Right, Marissa told me about that," said Kaitlin, "How about Friday?"

"That's sounds perfect. Can I take you to dinner before the movie, though?" he suggested.

"Sure," replied Kaitlin with a smile.

_Take that Summer, thought Kaitlin. I don't care if you've got Chase, because now I've got Zach._

* * *

Brooke wandered around outside of The Bait Shop looking for where Trey went. She, then, saw him smoking by the backdoor. Brooke walked over to where he was and stood in front of him. Trey glanced at her, but looked away and continued smoking, hoping she would go away. She didn't. Brooke leaned against the wall next to the backdoor eyeing Trey.

"You obviously know who I am," began Brooke crossing her arms, "I know who you are so start talking."

"Who am I?" asked Trey mysteriously.

Brooke furrowed her eyebrows and watched as Trey put out his cigarette.

"Trey Atwood, Ryan's brother, just released from prison for stealing a car and possession of a gun and marijuana. Your turn," replied Brooke.

Trey leaned against the wall to face Brooke. He looked her up and down before answering.

"Brooke Davis, high school student, ex-girlfriend of Kevin Volchok, now dating some Lucas guy," replied Trey solemnly.

"I'm guessing Ryan wasn't the one who told you this. So, how do you know me?" asked Brooke suspiciously.

"I don't know you," answered Trey. Brooke looked at him with a slightly confused expression. "I know Volchok."

Brooke was curious now, so she asked him how he knew Kevin.

"I met him in Mexico. That's where I've been for the past week since I got out," explained Trey.

"Okay, but why did you call me?" asked Brooke.

"For Volchok, we're still keeping in touch," answered Trey.

Brooke nodded in response. _So, Kevin really does care. He wants to know how I'm doing. Maybe I should just call him, or write him._

"Look, can we talk about this another time?" proposed Trey looking around.

"Sure, I should probably be getting back anyway," agreed Brooke as she began to head back inside.

"Brooke," he called after her. She turned around to look back at Trey. "Don't tell Ryan that we talked…please."

"I won't."

* * *

Seth and Peyton made their way from the front of the stage to the bar for a couple sodas.

"So, ready for finals?" asked Peyton making conversation.

"Yeah, I've been studying, so I should be good," replied Seth.

"Me too," said Peyton.

"So…" muttered Seth awkwardly.

"So…" returned Peyton.

"So, we're still on for Saturday right? The Jack's Mannequin concert?" asked Seth.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" wondered Peyton.

"Well, the summer kickoff party is then, so I thought you might be going to that," rambled Seth, "You know you're pretty popular so I thought you would probably go to that. I, myself, wasn't invited even though it's for juniors. I guess I was just left off of the guest list, but you know if you wanted to sell the tickets instead, then that would be totally fine…"

"Seth!" exclaimed Peyton.

He stopped rambling and looked up at Peyton.

"I would much rather see Jack's Mannequin with you, than go to a stupid beach party," said Peyton, with a smile.

Seth smiled as they talked about the upcoming concert.

"Okay, I have to ask. Is this Saturday a date?" asked Seth.

"Do you want it to be?" asked Peyton shyly.

"That's not fair," muttered Seth wanting her to answer first.

"Okay, yes, this weekend is a date," admitted Peyton.

"Great, because I was hoping it was," confessed Seth.

"Now, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is this a date?" asked Peyton.

"I was sort of pretending this was a date," replied Seth nervously.

"Well, I think you should stop pretending," murmured Peyton flirtatiously as she leaned in and kissed Seth.

Seth was surprised to say the least, but he had no problem kissing her back. Peyton pulled away, and they both smiled giddily.

"Hey, do you want to go hang out with Ryan and them?" suggested Seth.

"Sure," said Peyton as they made their way over to where Ryan and the rest of the group were sitting.

* * *

"Hey, how was that fresh air?" asked Haley jokingly as Brooke rejoined the group.

Brooke just half smiled and sat down next to Lucas. Haley and Lucas exchanged worried glances. Peyton and Seth joined them. Ryan gave Seth an angry look as they sat down.

"Where's Trey? You're supposed to be with him at home," said Ryan.

Brooke looked over at Seth and Ryan when she heard them mention Trey.

"We brought him. He's outside smoking," replied Seth.

"For now; he's probably out there buying drugs or something!" exclaimed Ryan.

"Ryan, you got to learn to trust the guy a little," said Seth calmly.

"Trust him! You don't even know him!" retorted Ryan.

Haley squeezed Ryan's arm trying to get him to calm down. Ryan just shrugged her off and stood up.

"Ryan, where are you going?" she pleaded.

"Getting Trey and going home!" snapped Ryan.

Haley and Lucas once again exchanged worried glances. Chase sat with his arms crossed with his eyes on the stage. He wondered what was taking Summer so long to get there. The band was only playing two more songs before The Bait Shop closed.

"I should probably go too," said Seth, "Ryan was pretty upset."

"Okay, see you at school," said Peyton kissing him.

Chase, Haley, Lucas, and Brooke all watched the scene until Seth was gone.

"You and Seth are together?" exclaimed Haley.

"Yeah…" said Peyton blushing.

They all turned their heads and watched as Jake and Marissa walked out hand in hand.

"Since when are they together?" wondered Haley.

"Since now I guess," laughed Lucas.

They all began talking about finals, the band, and the upcoming beach party. Even Chase, who was still thinking about Summer and Nathan, joined in the conversation. Lucas nudged Brooke who was still being awfully quiet. She kissed him hard on the lips, trying to reassure him, but he wasn't convinced. He stared at her intently in an attempt to read her; nothing. He took her hand in his and stood up to take her outside.

"Where are you two going?" asked Haley raising her eyebrow.

"More fresh air," muttered Lucas.

"Uh…yeah what he said," added Brooke as Lucas pulled her out of The Bait Shop.

Lucas led them by the side of The Bait Shop. Lucas stood in front of Brooke as she leaned with her back against the brick wall.

"Okay, boyfriend, why did you bring me out here?" asked Brooke.

Lucas stepped closer to Brooke and rested his hand next to her on the wall.

"Tell me the truth," murmured Lucas. Brooke gave a long drawn out sigh and brought her eyes to Lucas'. "Brooke, this whole thing was your idea, and you aren't even having fun. I know it's not about Peyton, so please just talk to me," pleaded Lucas.

"Please don't be angry," began Brooke.

"I promise," he reassured her as he moved her hair behind her ear with his other hand.

"Okay, well Kevin…" Lucas swallowed at the mention of Volchok's name. "See, you're already getting defensive."

"I'm sorry, continue," he said. Lucas wasn't sure what to expect now. Why was Volchok bothering Brooke? He noticed that Brooke was hesitating before continuing so he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Kevin wrote me a letter. Peyton gave it to me a while ago. Then, that unknown caller, it was him. He left me a voicemail. And Trey called me because he knows Kevin. I was talking to Trey outside earlier, and he said they met in Mexico," explained Brooke.

She watched Lucas' unwavering expression as he took this all in.

"You've been keeping in touch with him?" asked Lucas a little angered.

"No of course not, I haven't written or returned any of his calls," said Brooke.

"So, he's what? Stalking you?" questioned Lucas.

"No, Luke, he just feels guilty about everything, and I sort of feel sorry for him," replied Brooke.

Lucas sighed and laughed slightly.

"That's what I love about you," said Lucas.

"What's that?" asked Brooke.

"You're kindness and selflessness. You forgave Peyton, and now you're willing to forgive him," said Lucas admiring Brooke.

"Thank you, Lucas. Are you mad?" she replied.

"No, I'm not mad. I'm glad you told me. I want us to be honest with each other," he said as he placed both hands on her hips.

"Me too," said Brooke, "So is there anything you need to confess to?"

"Well, I've wanted to say this all evening, but you look extremely sexy right now," said Lucas flirtatiously.

"Is that so…" muttered Brooke as she pulled Lucas into her and pressed her lips against his.

The kiss deepened as they explored each other with their tongues. Brooke brought Lucas even closer to her if it were possible as he pinned her to the wall.

"Do you have to be home soon?" Brooke managed to say as they stopped for air.

"I have a little while," he panted.

Lucas began to kiss her neck, and Brooke moaned as he bit softly. He moved his kisses to a sensitive spot below her ear.

"I love when you kiss me there," she mumbled.

"I know where else you love me to kiss you," he replied suggestively.

"Not in public," she giggled.

"Okay, so let's go," he pleaded.

Brooke laughed and grabbed Lucas' hand dragging him to his car so they could leave.

* * *

Chase stood up as Summer finally arrived with Nathan following right behind her, much to Chase's dismay.

"Where the hell is everybody?" asked Summer as she sat next to Chase. She expected to find Ryan, Haley, Lucas, Brooke, and Chase there, but instead, she found Chase, Haley, and Peyton. _Where the hell did Lucas, Brooke, and Ryan go? This was supposed to be a triple date! They just ditched me after I did them a favor._

Nathan sat on the other side of Summer wondering where Lucas and Ryan were.

"Ryan kind of stormed off when he found out that Seth brought Trey here," explained Peyton.

"I wasn't asking you, but thanks," snapped Summer, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was here with Seth, so I just joined, but I'm leaving now. I have to go email my dad," said Peyton as she got up to leave.

"Oh, I'll go with you!" added Haley, "I have to get home."

After Peyton and Haley left, Summer was left with Chase and Nathan.

"Remember the guy that danced on the tables with his pants around his ankles!" exclaimed Nathan.

Summer and Nathan burst out laughing as they talked about the numerous times they spent together at the bar they had just arrived from. Chase just sat in silence, but he was getting a little fed up with it. He put his arm around Summer, as if to show Nathan that Summer was taken and that he should back off.

As if things weren't awkward enough, Kaitlin and Zach decided to join them. Summer turned her attention from Nathan to Chase as soon as Kaitlin sat down, but she couldn't exactly decide how she felt when she noticed Zach and Kaitlin acting very friendly. Kaitlin and Summer avoided each other the whole encounter.

"Have any of you seen Marissa?" asked Kaitlin, mostly directing her question to Chase or Nathan.

"She left with Jake a little while ago," answered Chase.

"Great," sighed Kaitlin, "I should go then, before my mom calls the cops."

Zach stood up and hugged Kaitlin goodbye, and Summer couldn't help but notice that the hug was not just a friend hug.

_Okay, I take back what I was thinking before, thought Summer. Now, things could not get any more awkward. I'm sitting here with Zach, Nathan, and Chase! I cannot deal with this right now._

"Well, I'm feeling a bit tired, so I think I'll head home," said Summer.

Zach and Nathan said goodbye to Summer as she left with Chase. Nathan and Zach eyed each other awkwardly as they sat across from each other, occasionally watching the band play their last song.

"So, you like Kaitlin, huh?" asked Nathan making conversation.

"Umm…yeah she's cool," replied Zach.

"I guess you're over Summer then," added Nathan.

"I'd like to think that I am. Only way to do that is to move on, so that's what I'm doing," responded Zach raising his eyebrows at Nathan, as if asking him the same question.

"Oh yeah totally over her," said Nathan quickly.

Zach laughed to himself.

"Look Nate, I know we don't really hang or anything, but Summer and I have history. I know what it's like to be in love with her, and I can most definitely tell when someone else is in love with Summer Roberts," admitted Zach. Nathan just sighed and didn't say anything. "I can tell you straight up that I'm always going to have feelings for Summer, but I'm not going to try and get her back. I'm going to respect Summer, I'm going to respect that Chase and Summer are together, and I'm going to back off and try to move on."

"Is that what you think I should do?" asked Nathan.

"Just answer me one thing. Are you in love with her?" returned Zach.

"Are you?" asked Nathan.

"I love her, I do, but I'm not in love with her. Not anymore. Now, you tell me. Are you in love with her?" repeated Zach.

"I think so," muttered Nathan.

"Nate, you can't be half and half with this. Don't fight for her if you're just going to break her heart in the end," continued Zach, "Are you or are you not in love with her?"

"I am," he stated definitely.

"Alright then, how are we going to get rid of Chase?" asked Zach. Nathan gave him a confused look. "Nate, we thought Summer was going to choose between us, and all of a sudden Chase comes out of nowhere. I, personally, think it's unfair," explained Zach.

"Didn't you just say that you were going to back off and let them..."

"I said I was going to back off. I never said anything about me helping you or that you should back off," continued Zach.

Nathan half smiled. He never suspected that he and Zach would ever work together, especially when it came to Summer.

"Alright, I'm in. So, what's the plan?"

* * *

The next week of school was a drag. Students crammed and studied for finals, and no one was confident once they had finished their exams. Once Friday rolled around, the students couldn't have been more relieved. It was the last day of school. When the bell rang for lunch, they were all even more anxious to finish the day.

Brooke, Summer, and Marissa gathered at a table in the quad to have lunch together. They discussed their previous exams, until Marissa decided to change the subject.

"So, are you and Peyton like best friends forever again?" Marissa asked Brooke as she sipped her iced tea.

"No, I don't know if we can ever get back to that, or if I even want to," replied Brooke taking a bite of her turkey sandwich.

"Maybe you should try cutting Volchok out of your life," suggested Summer.

"I have," answered Brooke.

"Then why haven't you thrown out that letter or better yet burn it," said Summer eating a crispy chicken Caesar salad.

"Yeah, and what about that voicemail that you haven't deleted," added Marissa.

"You guys, I just haven't gotten around to it. Besides, Lucas knows so I don't see what the problem is," returned Brooke.

"The problem is the reason _why_ you haven't gotten rid of that stuff," said Summer as she finished her salad and started on a bag of chips.

"Clearly you have unresolved feelings for Kevin," put in Marissa.

"Okay, first of all, I was never in love with and will never be in love with Kevin Volchok. Second of all, I love Lucas and I'm in love with Lucas. End of conversation," concluded Brooke.

"Brooke…" muttered Summer.

Brooke took out her phone and deleted all her voicemails.

"There!" she exclaimed shoving the screen in Summer's and Marissa's faces, so they could see that she deleted the message.

"Oh my God, I have the best idea!" exclaimed Marissa. Brooke and Summer both looked at her in anticipation. "You should burn the letter at the beach party! We'll throw it in the bonfire!" suggested Marissa. Summer smiled at the idea, and Brooke just nodded.

"Brooke…" muttered Summer for the second time.

"Can we just not talk about this anymore," demanded Brooke.

"Fine, Marissa how is everything with Jake?" questioned Summer turning to Marissa.

"Good, I mean we've only hung out once since that night at The Bait Shop because of finals," replied Marissa.

"Well, I'm glad you're over Ryan, so we can all hang out without you and Haley avoiding each other," put in Summer.

"Thank God today is the last day. I need a break from this place," muttered Marissa.

Brooke and Summer nodded in agreement.

"You know what Summer, since you're so concerned with my relationship, how about I show some concern of my own," said Brooke.

"What are you talking about Brooke?" asked Summer.

"The fact that even after you've chosen Chase, you still like Nathan and Zach," snapped Brooke.

"They're my friends. Of course I like them. Plus, Zach likes Kaitlin…fucking bitch…oh no offense," said Summer.

"Trust me, none taken," mumbled Marissa.

"Summer, you can't have the best of both worlds or in your case the best of three worlds," Brooke said seriously.

"I'm not," muttered Summer trying to shrug off the obvious.

"Summer, be honest with yourself," urged Brooke.

"Yeah, how are you and Chase?" asked Marissa.

"Honestly?" said an unsure Summer.

"No, I want you to lie," replied Marissa sarcastically.

"Okay, I know we haven't been dating long, but shouldn't we be in that blissful honeymoon stage? Especially, considering we were pretty good friends before we got together?" wondered Summer.

"Not necessarily. Jake and I haven't done anything other than make out," put in Marissa.

"Yeah, but you two are just getting to know each other," said Summer, "I mean, Brooke, you and Lucas have been dating for months and you're still in that honeymoon stage. You two are fucking each other every chance you get."

"My relationship with Lucas is a little different than your relationship with Chase," said Brooke. Summer gave her a confused look for her to continue. "Because they're in love; you and Chase aren't," filled in Marissa.

"Okay true, but it doesn't seem like Chase and I are doing anything differently from when we were just friends," admitted Summer.

The girls began to gather up their things as the bell rang.

"Maybe that's exactly what you are; just friends," said Brooke honestly, "We'll talk later. How about we have a girls' night at my place?"

"Obviously, I live there," joked Summer.

"Yeah, that was mostly directed to Marissa," said Brooke with a laugh.

"I'll be there," answered Marissa before heading off to her class.

"Sweet, I'll invite Haley, Peyton, and Bevin too," concluded Brooke.

* * *

Chase left the lunch line with his tray of food. He walked out to the quad, searching for a place to sit and eat. He thought about sitting with Summer, but she was eating with Marissa and Brooke. It was then that he realized he didn't have many friends at school. He used to always hang out with Kaitlin. She was more than a girlfriend before; she was his best friend too. He looked over and saw Nathan, Zach, Lucas, and Jake eating together. He wasn't exactly close with them. If Brooke and Summer weren't cousins or best friends, he probably wouldn't even talk to Lucas. Then, Chase saw Seth, Ryan, Haley, and Peyton eating together. That would be even weirder. Finally, Chase saw Kaitlin. She was talking to some of the girls in her grade. He watched her leave to go at a table. She wasn't sitting with anyone, but he couldn't decide whether or not he should go sit with her. He didn't want to sit by himself, so he made the decision to join her.

Kaitlin furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as Chase sat across from her. She didn't say anything as he began to eat his lunch. He noticed that she was looking at him weird, so he finally spoke up.

"We're friends still aren't we?" he asked. Kaitlin smiled at that.

"Yeah, but shouldn't you be with your girlfriend," she said.

"I don't have to spend every minute with her," Chase replied trying to be confident. Truth be told, he was a little disappointed that he wasn't having lunch with Summer, but he liked hanging out with Kaitlin.

Kaitlin laughed to herself, seeing right through his act.

"So, how is Summer?" she asked.

"You care about Summer now?" returned Chase in disbelief.

"I meant more like, how are things with you and Summer?" explained Kaitlin. Chase seemed hesitant as if he didn't want to answer her. "We're friends still aren't we?" reassured Kaitlin mocking Chase's earlier comment.

"Things are good," Chase finally said.

"Really?" snapped Kaitlin quickly.

"Why do you sound so skeptical?" wondered Chase.

"I could just never see you two working out, but if you're happy, then I'm happy," said Kaitlin truthfully.

"Alright, you win," admitted Chase, "Things aren't as good as I thought they would be. I feel like we're just friends and not in a relationship."

"I take it no sex then," said Kaitlin almost to herself.

"What are you talking about?" asked Chase surprised by her response.

"She doesn't know you're a virgin," continued Kaitlin.

"No," said Chase.

"Well, she's clearly not, so…wait do people think that you and I we're having sex when we were together?"

"I don't think so. I never really cared what people thought about us. Would it bother you if anyone thought that?" wondered Chase.

"I guess not, but you wanted to wait," answered Kaitlin.

"I wanted to wait until I was in love, and you wanted to wait until you were older," Chase clarified.

"Whatever, but I may have to change my mind with Zach," muttered Kaitlin. Chase glared across the table at Kaitlin. "What?" asked Kaitlin as she noticed him glaring at her.

"Don't say that," he said finally.

"Why? We're not together anymore. You shouldn't care," retorted Kaitlin.

"Well, I do care. I have a right to be jealous and protective over you," confessed Chase.

"Jealous, huh," smirked Kaitlin raising an eyebrow. Chase glared at her again causing her to get serious.

"Just promise me you won't sell yourself short," pleaded Chase.

The bell rang, and Kaitlin began to gather up her things. Chase remained in his place waiting for her reply. She got up and began to leave, but Chase jumped up in front of her.

"Chase, I don't owe you anything, and I'm not going to promise you anything. We're not together. You got what you wanted; you're with Summer. We can be friends, but don't try and tell me who I can or can't be with," concluded Kaitlin.

"Kaitlin, I still care about you," added Chase.

"I never once told you that you couldn't be with Summer. I let you go!" exclaimed Kaitlin. Chase swallowed knowing that he wasn't going to win this one. "So, I'm telling you now; let me go, and if you can't do that, then we can't be friends," she finished.

And with that Kaitlin hurried off to class, leaving Chase to think about what had just happened.

* * *

Nathan, Lucas, Zach, and Jake all sat together during lunch at a table in the quad.

"Isn't it weird that Chase still hangs out with Kaitlin now that he's dating Summer?" asked Zach as he looked over to see Chase and Kaitlin eating together.

"They're friends; I don't think it's a big deal," replied Jake.

"Yeah, if anything ever happened with Brooke, I would still want to be her friend," added Lucas.

"You say that now," returned Nathan.

"You and Zach are both still friends with Summer…unless you have an alternate motive," said Lucas suspiciously.

"Zach, I thought you were interested in Kaitlin," noted Jake.

"I am! Nate's the one hung up on Summer," said Zach defending himself. Nathan looked at Zach in disbelief that he had just sold him out. "Sorry," muttered Zach.

"Just don't do something stupid," said Lucas.

"They will," joked Jake.

"What about you, Mr. Cooper?" smirked Nathan referring to Jake and his new relationship with Marissa.

"Shut up man, I like her," said Jake.

"Jake, man, Marissa is drama," said Lucas.

"Well, I haven't seen it," defended Jake.

"Yet, but you will," added Nathan, "I think she's still into Atwood."

"Ryan made it clear that he's with Haley," said Lucas.

"Ryan's cool; I'm saying Marissa is the one with issues," said Nathan. Jake stared down at his food thinking about whether or not they were right. "Oh, but don't worry about it too much, man," Nathan reassured him."

"Hey, I hate to bring this up, but whatever happened to Volchok? I wasn't in town when all that went down," wondered Zach.

"He ran away," answered Jake.

"So, aren't the cops after him?" questioned Zach.

"No, I dropped the charges for the accident. I just wanted to move on and forget about him," replied Lucas. He tried not to think about the fact that Volchok wasn't really out of his life, considering the letter he wrote Brooke, and the voicemail he left her.

"He would be dead if you didn't," added Nathan, "Atwood and I had this plan to find him and pummel him to death."

"What about the drugs in his car?" asked Zach, "I thought the cops still wanted to catch him for that."

"The car wasn't registered under his name, so they couldn't prove that the drugs were his. So, those charges were dropped too," explained Lucas.

Zach nodded in reply.

"Anyways, Zach, what are you going to do about Kaitlin?" asked Nathan, noticing that his brother was tired of talking about Volchok.

"Dinner and a movie tonight," replied Zach.

"Classy," returned Nathan.

"Yeah, good luck," added Jake as the bell rang and they all collected their belongings.

"Anyone up for a guys' night?" suggested Lucas. Zach headed off for his next class.

"I'm in, bro," said Nathan.

"Same," agreed Jake.

"Who else should we invite?" asked Lucas.

"Not Chase," said Nathan jokingly but serious.

"Skills for sure," replied Jake.

"Cool, I'll get Ryan and Seth to come too," said Lucas.

"Not Seth," pleaded Nathan, "He's annoying as hell."

"Dude, he's practically Ryan's brother," returned Jake.

"Fine," scoffed Nathan.

"Alright, meet at the river court. See you guys later," said Lucas as they all hurried to their classes.

* * *

Taylor James walked up a long drive way to a huge mansion. She was in disbelief as she finally reached the front door. She was anxious and not sure if she was ready to see the guy behind the door, or the guy she hoped was behind the door. Finally, she got the courage to ring the doorbell. A few moments later, the huge door swung open.

"Taylor…hey," said the guy she knew would be here.

"Wow, a lot of enthusiasm there. It's good to see you too," she replied sarcastically.

"Sorry, you just caught me off guard," he answered honestly, "What are you doing here?"

"The question is: what are _you_ doing here? Because I know this isn't your house," returned Taylor.

"No, the folks who live here took my brother in. They're letting me stay until I find a place of my own," he explained.

"Hmm…so you're going to be living here. This could get interesting," smirked Taylor.

"Your turn, Tay, why are you in Tree Hill?" he wondered.

"Because I'm from here…Ryan is your brother?"

"Yeah, how do you know Ryan?" asked Trey.

"I don't, but my sister is dating him," explained Taylor.

"Your Haley's sister," said Trey putting the pieces together.

"Small world; so you going to invite me in or what?" said Taylor.

"I don't think I should. Sandy and Kirsten are home," muttered Trey looking back into the house.

"Right, they probably don't trust a guy who just got out of prison…especially with a girl who just dropped out of college," responded Taylor.

"Listen, I don't want Ryan knowing about us," said Trey seriously.

"What about us?"

"How can you joke about this?" asked Trey angrily.

"It's just easier that way," mumbled Taylor solemnly.

"Nothing about this is easy, Taylor!" exclaimed Trey.

"I know that, Trey!" snapped Taylor, "You think I don't know that! You're not the one who had to go through it! I did! Don't act like you felt anything!"

Trey muttered an apology barely above a whisper. Taylor turned to leave, but Trey grabbed her hand to stop her.

"The Cohen's are out back. Come in; we can go to my guest room," said Trey.

Taylor half smiled as Trey led her inside, closing the door behind them.

* * *

Ryan, Haley, Seth, and Peyton all sat together during lunch.

"Hey Hales, I hear you and Marissa worked things out," noted Seth taking a bite into his tuna sandwich. Ryan and Peyton both winced at the smell of the fish.

"Uh…yeah sort of," replied Haley sneaking a peak at Ryan.

"It doesn't bother you that Marissa and Ryan are friends?" asked Seth not realizing how annoying and pushy he was being.

"So, you two aren't going to the beach party tomorrow?" asked Ryan to change the subject.

"Nope; Jacks Mannequin concert," answered Peyton.

"That sounds fun," said Ryan.

"Yeah, but I'm sure the party will be fun too," added Seth.

"Not sure if I'm going," muttered Ryan.

"Why not?" asked Haley, completely unaware that Ryan wasn't going to the beach party.

"I just don't feel like going, plus with Trey here…" explained Ryan.

"Haley isn't your sister in town?" asked Peyton.

"Yeah, why?" answered Haley.

"You should get Taylor and Trey to hang out," suggested Peyton.

Haley and Seth both burst out laughing. Ryan and Peyton just glanced at each other, not having a clue what was going on.

"That's the worst idea ever!" exclaimed Seth while he continued laughing.

"You clearly haven't met my sister," said Haley after she'd calmed down.

"That girl is crazy. Taylor would probably be the reason Trey goes back to jail," joked Seth.

"Well, I've never met her," said Peyton, "So, I wouldn't know."

"Neither have I," added Ryan. He wondered why he hadn't met Haley's sister if she's been in town for awhile. He hasn't even met her parents yet. Haley's known Sandy and Kirsten forever because she has been friends with Seth for awhile. Ryan even introduced Haley to Trey of all people.

Haley looked over at Ryan who looked completely out of it. She felt bad for not introducing him to her sister, but she really wasn't interested in having Taylor meet Ryan.

"Trust me, you don't want to meet her," joked Seth, "Hales, remember when she gave you food poisoning last year!"

Ryan couldn't help but feel slightly jealous that Seth seemed to know more about Haley and her family than he knew.

"Oh my God; I was barfing for hours!" exclaimed Haley as she thought about the memory.

"Man, I wish I had met you before freshmen year. I bet Lucas has a million stories about all your sisters," said Seth.

"All your sisters?" questioned Ryan furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. He didn't know Haley had more than one sister.

"Yeah…" muttered Haley in response.

Seth and Peyton looked at each other widening their eyes, both hoping that this wouldn't turn into an argument.

Fortunately, the bell rang, saving them all.

* * *

That evening Lucas, Nathan, Jake, and Skills all met at the river court for their guys' night. They just shot around waiting for Ryan and Seth to get there.

"Man, where the hell are these fools?" wondered Skills as he took a jump shot.

"Speaking of…" said Jake as Ryan and Seth pulled up in a black Range Rover.

All the guys greeted Ryan with a handshake or a fist bump. Seth waved awkwardly at the guys, who only nodded at him in reply. Lucas shook Seth's hand trying not to make him feel out of place.

They split up into two teams. Ryan, Lucas, and Jake were on one team, while Nathan, Skills, and Seth were on the other team.

Nathan checked the ball to Lucas and immediately began defending him. Lucas pump faked and passed the ball off to Jake. He dribbled past Seth, and he passed the ball to Ryan, who made an easy lay-up. After a few plays, the score was 10-8 with Lucas' team in the lead. Seth nearly fell over when he caught a chest pass from Skills. Nathan nearly screamed for him to pass the ball, but Seth ignored him and attempted to dribble. All the guys stopped and watched, chuckling while Seth stared down at the ball while he dribbled. Lucas easily took the ball from Seth and passed it off to Ryan who made the winning basket.

They all took a seat at the picnic table next to the court, and Skills brought out a six pack of beer from Nathan's car. All the guys took one except for Seth. Skills urged him to take one, but Seth didn't budge.

"Whatever, I guess someone's gotta drive," said Skills.

"Ryan, you can play, man," noted Nathan.

"Yeah, you should come to camp this summer and try out for the team," suggested Jake.

"That's a great idea," added Lucas.

"I guess I can think about it," replied Ryan.

Seth just nodded and smiled awkwardly knowing that he was the worst player out there.

"Alright, so let's rate girls," proposed Skills as he finished half of his beer.

The guys laughed before agreeing, since they couldn't think of anything else to do. Each guy would pick a girl, and the others had to rate her on a scale of one to ten.

"Okay, Marissa Cooper," said Skills.

Jake gave her a ten. Lucas gave her an eight. Seth gave her a nine. Nathan gave her a nine. They all looked at Ryan expectantly, wondering what he would say.

"Ryan, no one cares if the girl is your ex. Be honest, and don't worry about Haley. Marissa is fine as hell," said Skills.

"Alright, alright, she's a ten," confessed Ryan.

"Okay, how about Brooke?" asked Jake.

The guys chuckled when Lucas immediately gave her an eleven. Skills gave her a ten, along with Nathan, Ryan, and Seth.

"Dog, this is lame," said Skills.

"You're the one that suggested it!" exclaimed Nathan.

"Well, I'm bored. I say we crash on girls' night," proposed Skills.

"I guess I'll drive," said Seth, since he was the only one not drinking.

"Everyone to the Range Rover!" shouted Skills.

All the guys left their empty beer bottles on the picnic table and piled into the Cohen's black Range Rover that Ryan and Seth had arrived in.

* * *

Brooke, Summer, Marissa, Haley, Peyton, and Bevin all hung out in Brooke's living room. They were all scattered about the floor and couches in their pajamas watching The Notebook. Once the movie was over, they talked about how gorgeous Ryan Gosling was.

"Oh my God; we should totally rate the guys at school!" suggested Bevin.

"We all have boyfriends, obviously we're going to give them all tens," noted Peyton.

"I don't!" exclaimed Bevin.

"I thought you said that you and Skills were getting back together," said Brooke.

"Yeah, I may have exaggerated when I said that. Skills is dating that Theresa girl, and I am totally in love with him," sobbed Bevin.

"Jake told me that they broke up," added Marissa.

Bevin immediately smiled. "Yes!" she exclaimed giddily.

"Why don't we play a game of 'I never'?" suggested Haley.

"_I never_ thought you would ever suggest playing 'I never'," teased Summer.

They all started laughing except for Bevin who didn't get the joke.

"She said 'I never'," explained Marissa. Bevin still looked confused.

"We don't have any alcohol, though," said Bevin.

"We'll just play with our fingers. Put out a whenever you have done something, and the first person to ten fingers loses," said Brooke trying to make it easy for Bevin.

"Isn't that called ten fingers?" questioned Bevin.

"It's the same thing," answered Peyton. Bevin looked even more confused.

"I never, ten fingers, I've never, and never have I ever are all the same thing!" exclaimed a frustrated Summer.

The girls agreed to play, so Haley went first.

"I've never introduced a boyfriend to my parents," said Haley.

"Seriously?" wondered Summer.

"Ryan hasn't met your parents yet?" questioned Brooke.

"Ryan met my parents before we even started dating," added Marissa almost snobbishly.

Haley just nodded, and everyone else put a finger up.

"Okay, my turn. I've never been a home wrecker," said Summer glaring at Peyton, "As in I've never hooked up with someone else's boyfriend."

The game had just started and the tension in the room was already growing. Not to mention that there was no alcohol involved. Peyton and Marissa both put up a finger.

"I've never dated three guys at the same time," snapped Marissa glaring at Summer.

Summer and Bevin both put up a finger.

"I've never been caught having sex," said Peyton. Everyone looked at Brooke who put up a finger.

"I've never…wait I did that," said Brooke with a laugh.

Suddenly everyone forget about the fingers and just played without keeping track, which made the tension in the room even worse.

"I've never hooked up with my best friend's boyfriend," sneered Summer.

Brooke glared at Summer, but she ignored Brooke's looks.

"I've never dated someone, while I was in love with someone else," snapped Peyton as she looked at Marissa.

"Okay, you guys we need to stop!" shouted Brooke.

The room was silent for awhile, before they all split up. Brooke and Bevin put in another movie to watch, Summer and Marissa went in the kitchen, and Peyton and Haley did their nails on the other side of the living room.

"This is fucking ridiculous! Everybody here now!" yelled Brooke pointing to where she was standing.

The rest of the girls slumped back to their original places in the living room. After they all apologized, they talked about their plans for summer vacation. Peyton, Bevin, and Brooke all had cheer champ. Haley would be working at Karen's Café and taking SAT Prep classes. Marissa just wanted to have fun her summer before senior year, and Summer was going back to Newport for her vacation.

"Brooke! You should totally come with me!" suggested Summer, "You will love California!"

"That actually sounds really fun," replied Brooke.

* * *

All the girls flinched when the doorbell rang. Before Brooke could get up to see who it was, the front door flew open, and all the guys filed into her house yelling.

"Hello ladies!" shouted Skills. Bevin smiled giddily like a schoolgirl when she saw him.

All the boys joined the girls in the living room and scattered themselves where they were sitting. Nathan smiled at Summer who gave him one in return. Lucas plopped down next to Brooke and kissed her hard on the lips.

"Have you been drinking?" asked Brooke.

"Hell yeah, baby!" exclaimed Skills before Lucas could answer her.

"So, what have you boys been up to?" wondered Summer.

"Just playing some basketball at the river court," answered Jake.

"Uh…huh, and which one of you drove here?" asked Haley suspiciously.

"That would be me. I haven't been drinking," said Seth.

Everyone discussed their plans for the summer vacation, except for Brooke and Lucas who weren't paying attention to anyone but themselves. They were in a heated make out session, and didn't even notice when everyone had stopped talking.

"You two do know that there are multiple bedrooms upstairs, right?" smirked Summer.

Brooke and Lucas pulled away from each other and laughed.

"How about a game of 'I never'?" suggested Skills.

"No!" exclaimed all six girls in unison. All the guys looked confused, but shrugged it off.

They finally decided to play truth or dare. Brooke went into the kitchen and came back with two bottles of vodka and two six packs of beer.

"Okay, so nothing we say or do leaves this room," said Brooke. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Oh, and if you pick dare then you have to do it. Same goes for truth; you have to be honest," added Marissa. Once again, everyone nodded in agreement.

Bevin went first and asked Skills whether he wanted a dare or truth. He picked dare.

"I dare you to run around this room naked!" exclaimed Bevin. Everyone made a disgusted sound, but before anyone could try to talk him out of it Skills had stripped down. They all shielded their eyes except for Bevin.

"You're done, Skills! Put your damn clothes back on!" yelled Nathan. Skills did as he was told and sat back down on the floor. Then it was his turn.

"Alright, Summer, I know you gone pick dare, so I dare you to lick whip cream off Nate," said Skills.

Summer looked at Nathan and then around at everyone else. Brooke hurried off to the kitchen and returned with a can of whip cream. Nathan took his shirt off, revealing his toned stomach. Skills grabbed the can of whip cream and covered Nathan's chest with it. Nathan stood in front of Summer who was sitting on the couch next to Brooke. She was hesitant considering she had a boyfriend who wasn't there, but Skills reminded her that nothing leaves the room. Nathan smiled at her, and she finally got the courage to do it. Summer licked the whip cream off of Nathan's chest, and looked up at him seductively while doing so.

Everyone whistled and cheered when she finished. Next, it was Summer's turn.

"Okay, Haley, truth or dare?" asked Summer.

"I think I'll play it safe, so let's go with truth," replied Haley.

"Um…have you ever been or are you currently in love?" questioned Summer, "You don't have to say which it is."

Everyone looked to Haley for her answer as they drank their beers. Summer managed to sneak peeks at Nathan who still had his shirt off.

"Yes," answered Haley avoiding Ryan's eyes.

All the girls awed at her reply. Then, it was Haley's turn. She asked Peyton who picked truth as well.

"Uh…what's your biggest regret?" asked Haley.

Peyton sneaked a peek at Brooke who was whispering something into Lucas' ear. "Hooking up with Volchok," sighed Peyton, causing Brooke to turn and look over at her. The room fell silent, so Peyton decided to quickly pick on Seth, who chose dare.

"I dare you to drink this entire bottle of vodka," said Peyton.

"Yeah, Seth!" cheered the guys.

"Seth, I thought you didn't drink," noted Marissa.

Seth looked around at everyone who was waiting patiently. He knew that this was his chance to rid of his loser nerdy image and to fit in with the group. If he was going to be dating Peyton Sawyer, he was going to have to be worthy of it. At least that's what he thought.

"Damn, that's a lot of vodka. He's gone be drunk off his ass," said Skills with a smirk.

Seth grabbed the bottle of vodka and began to chug it down.

"Go, go, chug, chug!" they all cheered until he finished.

Seth finally finished it and dropped the bottle to the floor. He put his hand to his head and sat on the floor leaning against the couch. It was his turn to pick on someone, and he wanted to make a bold move. He picked Marissa who chose a dare.

"Marissa, I dare you to kiss Ryan on the lips with tongue for ten seconds," rambled Seth.

Ryan glared at Seth who just smiled back at him, while a few of the guys patted Seth on the back. Seth felt proud that he went through with his dare, and even gave Marissa such an audacious one in return. Ryan looked at Haley, and Marissa turned to look at Jake. Ryan and Marissa then turned towards each other. He moved over to where Marissa was sitting on the floor.

"Just a dare, right?" shrugged Marissa.

"Sure," agreed Ryan.

Marissa finally leaned in and kissed Ryan. They both parted their lips and began to caress each other's tongues. Ryan hoped he wouldn't feel that spark he used to feel when he kissed Marissa, but he did. As much as he didn't want to, he did. Marissa had tried so hard to get over Ryan and move on with Jake, but Seth just had to dare her to do this. All of her feelings for Ryan came rushing back, but she knew this meant nothing. It had to mean nothing. Everyone in the room was counting down from ten, and neither of them noticed when the group had stopped counting. Jake and Haley both looked at each other worriedly. Jake cleared his throat loudly, causing Ryan and Marissa to come to their senses. They pulled apart and moved back to their original places.

"Marissa, it's your turn," muttered Haley with a hint of anger in her tone.

"Uh…right…Jake, truth or dare?" asked Marissa.

"Considering what the past few dares were, I'll go with truth," replied Jake.

"Okay…um…have you ever kissed someone in this room? Not including me," wondered Marissa, "And you have to say who it was."

"Yes, Peyton," answered Jake.

"That was weak, Marissa, they dated freshmen year!" exclaimed Summer. Marissa shrugged an apology. Jake then picked on Brooke who chose dare.

"Brooke, I dare you to give Lucas a lap dance," said Jake.

"Oh, come on, they're dating. You should have made it Haley or something!" shouted Skills.

Brooke just laughed, and Lucas smiled as she moved her hips back and forth but not sitting on his lap just yet. Brooke slowly rubbed her butt on his lap, causing Lucas to get hard.

"Alright, I think that's enough!" exclaimed Haley.

Brooke began to move back to where she was sitting, but Lucas kept her on his lap in order to hide his bulge. Brooke then took her turn and picked on Nathan who chose a dare.

"I'll go easy, I dare you to kiss Bevin," said Brooke.

Nathan moved towards Bevin and looked over at Summer. He wasn't sure why; it's not like he needed her permission. She had a boyfriend who wasn't him. Summer turned away from him when he looked at her. Nathan then kissed Bevin, but it was only a peck because the dare never specified.

"Ryan, I dare you to dance," said Nathan. Ryan sighed. He hated dancing. Why did he have to pick dare. He reluctantly stood in front of the group. Ryan knew he was a terrible dancer, so he picked the least embarrassing dance he could think of. He performed the robot. After his small performance, Ryan chose Lucas, who picked truth.

"I don't know…have you ever thought about marriage?" asked Ryan not being able to think of anything else.

"Uh…yeah, I have," answered Lucas. Brooke furrowed her eyebrows with curiosity as she still sat on Lucas' lap.

Finally, for Bevin's dare, she licked beer off of the floor. Everyone was pretty much bored with the game at that point, so they continued talking about summer vacation and random people from school as they drank their beers. In the midst of all the conversation, Brooke and Lucas snuck off to Brooke's room upstairs, Summer took Nathan up to her room, Haley took Ryan into the kitchen to talk, and everyone else remained in the living room.

* * *

Lucas and Brooke cuddled together on her bed. Brooke snuggled up to Lucas, and he wrapped his arms around her. She thought about what Lucas said earlier when he said he had thought about marriage, and she couldn't help but be curious. To her surprise, he brought it up before she could ask about it.

"You know I was serious when I said I've thought about marriage. I think about marrying you and about my future with you," said Lucas nervously.

"I know, so do I, and it scares me sometimes," admitted Brooke.

"What scares you?" wondered Lucas not exactly sure what she meant.

"The future I guess," answered Brooke solemnly.

Lucas tried to figure out why Brooke would be afraid of the future. His mind immediately went to one person. Kevin Volchok. The one person he hated the most.

"You're still hurting, aren't you?" he finally asked her.

Brooke didn't even have to think about it. She knew he was talking about Kevin.

"No," she answered truthfully, "I just don't trust people."

"Do you trust me?" Lucas asked.

"I gave you my heart," she answered simply. He didn't need to hear anything else. He knew she trusted him, and most importantly, she trusted him with her heart.

"I love you," he reassured her. Brooke simply kissed him passionately in return, and he didn't need anything other than that.

"What if something happens with us?" asked Brooke.

She knew she sounded insecure. Hell. She was insecure, because of what _he_ did. Brooke wished she hadn't of just asked that. Lucas was probably freaking out now, trying to figure out what she meant by it. She needed to know though. What if something did happen to them? If she wasn't enough for a jerk like Kevin, then why would she be enough for Lucas? Brooke tried to erase those thoughts from her mind, but she couldn't help but wonder. Even after he just told her that he's thought about marrying her, she still thinks like this. What if something happened over the summer, while she was in California? Not that she had even decided whether or not she was going. Brooke didn't want to be the girl that gets screwed over by the guy again. No, she wouldn't be that girl.

"Nothing's going to happen, Brooke," Lucas replied. Why did it feel like she was setting him up for something?

Lucas waited for her to say something, but Brooke was quiet. She kept opening her mouth as if she were about to say something, but she never did. Lucas was nervous now.

"Summer invited me to go to California with her…for the whole vacation," she finally said.

"Are you going?" he swallowed.

"Do you think I shouldn't go?" wondered Brooke.

"I'm not telling you what to do. Are you going?" he repeated.

"I don't know. I want to, but I don't want to be away from you either," she replied.

"Well, I don't know what you want me to say Brooke," sighed Lucas.

"Lucas, I want you to say that if I go, then we're going to be fine and nothing's going to change," pleaded Brooke moving away from Lucas slightly.

"I just don't understand why you would have to go for the whole summer," said Lucas curiously. He really didn't want her to be gone for so long. He had faith in their relationship, but who's to say something wouldn't change between them if they didn't see each other for the whole summer.

Brooke sat up and scooted off the bed. She walked to the bedroom door with her back to Lucas and crossed her arms, thinking. She was expecting him to say that everything was going to be fine. That's what she wanted him to say. How did they go from talking about their future together to this?

"I guess I know how you feel about it, and how you feel about us for that matter," muttered Brooke with a hint of sadness and anger.

Lucas sighed. He had no idea how their discussion about their future together turned into an argument.

"Brooke, don't put words in my mouth. That's not what…"

"You can crash here," interrupted Brooke, "I'll sleep in my parents' room." Lucas called her back, but she didn't turn around to look at him. "Luke, I just want to be alone for the night," she returned. Lucas was about to argue with her again, but she had already slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Nathan followed Summer into her room and closed the door behind them. He began to wonder why she would bring him in her room, but he didn't want to read into it too much. Summer plopped down on her bed and let her head collapse into her pillow. Nathan remained by the door, wondering if he should sit on her bed or in the chair by her desk. He chose the chair.

"I don't bite," joked Summer. Nathan laughed nervously and sat up on the bed next to Summer and leaned against the headboard.

"Fun night, huh?" said Summer making conversation.

"Yeah, it was an interesting one," answered Nathan.

"Really, I thought you let girls lick whip cream off of you on a daily basis," returned Summer sarcastically.

Nathan laughed. Was Summer flirting with him? Chase is her boyfriend. She made that clear, so why was she flirting with him? Nathan was definitely enjoying the attention, and he definitely noticed the way she was looking at him when she licked the whip cream off of his chest.

"Very funny; don't act like you didn't enjoy it," he flirted back.

"I confess!" exclaimed Summer throwing her hands up and smacking Nathan's arm playfully.

She didn't mean to flirt with him. Okay, she did. He was still shirtless for God's sake! How could she not be attracted to him right now? All Summer could think about was kissing him and licking his sexy abs again. _Calm down! She cursed herself in her head. I can't do this. I have a fucking boyfriend. A totally cute and sweet boyfriend. Who am I kidding? I'm not thinking about Chase right now. Nathan is gorgeous. I just want to run my fingers across his chest, right now._

"What are you doing?" asked Nathan. Summer widened her eyes as she realized that she was actually running her fingers along his bare chest. Shit! She had to play this cool.

"Why? Am I turning you on?" smirked Summer. Perfect, except for the fact that she really was trying to turn him on. Nathan nodded in response. Summer couldn't help what she was doing in that moment. She wanted him. Before she could even think about what she was doing, Summer was straddling Nathan. He seemed surprised at first, but he wasn't holding back.

Nathan slowly played with the hem of Summer's shirt as he placed a kiss on her neck, as if he were testing the waters. She raised her arms above her head, allowing Nathan to remove her shirt. Nathan smirked as he heard Summer moan slightly when he kissed near the cleavage popping out of her bra as his hands roamed her body freely. She wanted his lips on hers, but he was clearly teasing her. Suddenly, she thought of Chase. She wished she hadn't but she did.

_Why? Why God? I know this is wrong. I'm a terrible girlfriend. I really like Chase, and I can't do this to him. Damn it! Why did I have to think about him now? Couldn't I just blame this on the alcohol when I wake up in the morning? Sure, I'm not drunk, but it could work… Okay, okay. You win._

Nathan moved his kisses back up to her neck and along her jaw line. He thought that she would kiss him first, but clearly she wanted him to make the move, right? Nathan gazed into Summer's eyes as he slowly leaned in towards her soft pink lips. Just as their lips were about to touch she turned her head away from him.

"Wait," she muttered. Nathan gave her a confused look. "If we kiss, then I know I'm going to feel something. I'm going to want to do more, and I can't do that. We can't do this," she explained.

Nathan didn't even need her to explain further. He already knew that she was thinking about Chase. She didn't want to hurt him.

"It's okay, I get it," he returned, "I'll go crash downstairs on the floor." He tried to act like he understood, but he really didn't. First, she says she is with Chase. Then, she's throwing herself at him and letting him kiss her and take her shirt off! And then, she stops him and reminds him that she is with Chase. He was beyond confused. Summer needed to figure out who and what she wanted, because he knew what he wanted.

* * *

Jake sat on the couch in the living room with his arm around Marissa. They both glanced at each other and laughed when they noticed Skills and Bevin making out on the floor, but they ignored them. Seth and Peyton were also sitting together on the floor, however, Seth was passed out from that bottle of vodka he had earlier.

"I can't say I've had too many nights like this," said Jake.

"Really?" questioned Marissa.

"Yeah, I don't usually get to go out much, other than shooting around at the river court. But my parents have been pretty cool lately since I've been doing well in school," answered Jake.

"Well, I'm happy. At least you'll have more freedom now that it's summer," added Marissa.

"I don't know about that. I have to get a job to help out my family. We're having a rough time right now," explained Jake slightly ashamed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," replied Marissa, not really knowing what to say.

"Don't worry, I'll make plenty of time to spend with my girl," reassured Jake. Marissa smiled at that.

"Your girl, huh, does that mean you're my boy?" she said with a smirk.

"That's up to you," answered Jake suddenly changing his mood.

"What do you mean?" asked Marissa.

"I mean, were you really just following through with a dare?" asked Jake referring to her earlier kiss with Ryan, "Because it sure seemed like it was more than that."

Marissa sighed before responding. Sure, it was just a dare, but did she feel something? She would be lying if she said she didn't. Of course, she did, but that was normal right? It didn't mean she had feelings for Ryan still. It just meant that…that…hell…who was Marissa kidding? She would always have feelings for Ryan, but they weren't together anymore and they couldn't be together. She was with Jake and she liked Jake.

"It didn't mean anything," she finally responded.

"Marissa, if you need to figure out your feelings for him, that's fine," said Jake not completely believing her. Before he could continue Marissa had kissed him.

"I like you, Jake, a lot. I don't have any feelings that need to be figured out," Marissa reassured him.

"I was hoping you might say that," he muttered as he kissed her.

* * *

Haley pulled Ryan with her into the kitchen. She told him that they needed to talk, and he just shrugged. Haley wondered why he didn't agree with her when she said it. Didn't he think that they needed to talk too? He just kissed his ex-girlfriend right in front of her. Shouldn't he want to explain to her that it was just a dare? Unless, of course, he thought it wasn't just a dare. Haley decided to be the bigger person and give her apology first.

"I want to apologize," she began. Ryan furrowed his eyebrows, slightly confused. What could she possibly have to apologize for? He was the one that kissed Marissa. "For not introducing you to my parents yet or even my train wreck of a sister," she continued.

"It's really okay, Haley, it's not a big deal," he added.

"Yes, it is, Ryan. I feel like you think that I haven't because I think you're not good enough or something," she said trying to read his expression.

"That may have crossed my mind," said Ryan hesitantly.

"Well, it's never crossed mine, because you are good enough. I've only had two other boyfriends and that was in like eighth grade. I wasn't even planning on dating in high school, until you came along. I've never met anyone like you, and I was just afraid. I guess what I'm really trying to say is that I…I love you, Ryan. I'm in love with you," confessed Haley. She felt so vulnerable in that moment. Ryan looked surprised, and she suddenly wished she hadn't said anything at all.

He realized he had to say something back. "Oh," he muttered stupidly. Haley looked at him confusedly, and he scratched his neck and looked away from her nervously.

"Yeah, I just…didn't want to introduce you to my family until I knew how you…felt. I guess I have my answer," returned Haley.

She turned to leave, but Ryan grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Wait, I'm sorry," he managed to say.

"For what?" exclaimed Haley letting her emotions get the best of her, "Kissing Marissa or not being able to say it back?"

"Both," Ryan sighed, "That kiss didn't mean anything. It was just a dare."

"It's a game, Ryan! No one forced you to stick your tongue down her throat! Especially right in front of me!" she retorted.

Ryan looked back into the living room to make sure the others weren't listening to them argue. "Haley, I'm sorry. I'm here with you, doesn't that mean something? I want to be with you, not her."

"Well, you have a hell of a way of showing it," muttered Haley before heading towards the front door. Ryan tried calling after her, but she didn't look back this time.


	11. This Isn't Goodbye

**Sorry this took so long to get posted! It took me a lot longer than I thought, plus I'm in like all AP classes so my homework load is pretty heavy! Let me know what you think! Review please!**

**This Isn't Goodbye**

It was the day of the summer kickoff beach party/bonfire. It was thrown every year for the juniors as they transferred over to seniors. It was always fun and very eventful. Tonight's party would be no different.

After her argument with Lucas the previous night, Brooke needed someone to talk to. She wanted a guy's opinion, so she turned to her best friend…that's a guy, Ryan. She waltzed into the pool house where Ryan was getting dressed. He was wearing jeans with no shirt.

"Ever heard of knocking," he smirked as she plopped down on his bed.

"Nope," she giggled, "Damn, have you been working out?" Brooke kinked her eyebrow playfully.

"Very funny, Brooke," said Ryan with a laugh as he slipped on a white wife beater, "What's up?"

"You first, did you work things out with Haley?" asked Brooke.

"No, in fact, I think I made it worse last night," said Ryan with an exaggerated sigh.

"Yeah, last night was pretty crazy," agreed Brooke.

"She told me she was in love with me," admitted Ryan.

"What did you say?" wondered Brooke.

"Oh…" answered Ryan.

"Oh what?" returned Brooke confused.

"No, that's what I said," he clarified.

"Oh!" responded Brooke.

"Yeah, I'm such an idiot," added Ryan as he shook his head.

"Ryan, you're not an idiot," said Brooke, "I think that it's better than saying something you don't mean."

"I guess, but the thing is I think I do love her. It's just I've only been in love once, and that was with…"

"Marissa," she finished for him.

"Yeah, and then we kissed last night and…I felt that again," he muttered.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" asked Brooke.

"I'm always going to have feelings for her, but we just can't work as a couple. We're better off as friends," answered Ryan honestly.

"What about Haley?" wondered Brooke.

"We work, and I love her, I do. I just don't know if I've fallen in love with her yet," he replied.

"You should tell her that," Brooke advised him.

Ryan nodded in agreement. Why didn't he just tell her that last night? She caught him by surprise that's why. He never thought a girl like Haley could love a guy like him. He didn't think a girl like Marissa could love a guy like him either, but she did, and Haley does. The present is more important than the past. Ryan needed to focus on the present.

"So, have you decided if you're going to California yet?" asked Ryan taking the attention off of him.

"Not yet, but I need to decide soon since Summer is leaving tomorrow. Plus, Lucas and I got into a fight last night," answered Brooke.

"The golden couple got into a fight. No way!" exclaimed Ryan sarcastically.

"Shut up! You and Marissa used to be the golden couple," smirked Brooke.

"Actually, I think that was you and Volchok," he joked, "What was the fight about?"

"Me going to California," explained Brooke, "He basically thinks we're going to break up if I go."

"He said that?" questioned Ryan with a raise of his eyebrows.

"It was implied," said Brooke defending herself, "Ryan, I can't get my heart broken. Not again. I've had enough to deal with this past year as it is."

"You should talk to him tonight," said Ryan giving her the same advice she just gave him.

"And say what? He gave me an ultimatum. I'm not about to let a guy run my life," returned Brooke seriously.

Ryan didn't know what she should say, so he just told her that she needed to talk to him about it. Brooke knew that Ryan was right. She had a bad feeling about tonight, but she knew she would have to talk to Lucas at some point this evening. Plus, she didn't have much time to decide if she was going to join Summer in California.

* * *

Zach scooted closer to Kaitlin on her bed and kissed her softly. She smiled against his lips and pulled him closer to her as she wrapped her arm around him. Zach teased her with his tongue asking for entrance which she quickly gave him as their tongues brushed against each other. Kaitlin had to admit that she was having fun, but she didn't want to go too far. Not because of what Chase said, but because she and Zach had just met.

"Last night was fun," mumbled Zach in between kisses.

"Yeah, what happened in that movie again?" asked Kaitlin as they continued to kiss.

"I'm not sure. We were too busy doing this," answered Zach.

"You're right this is funner," said Kaitlin.

"You're so cute," Zach complimented her.

Kaitlin pulled away from him. _He did not just call me cute. Cute! Cute! He couldn't have said hot or pretty or sexy or… or…something other than cute! _Zach gave her a confused look, wondering why she pulled away.

"Chase used to call me cute," she explained, "In my opinion, cute is for little girls."

"In that case, Kaitlin Cooper, you are so damn sexy," said Zach kissing her again.

"That's more like it," smirked Kaitlin as they continued kissing. Zach and Kaitlin were both too caught up in the moment to notice Julie yelling for Kaitlin from downstairs. In fact, they didn't even notice when Julie opened the bedroom door and stood in the doorway. Julie had to clear her throat to finally gain their attention. "Mom…geez, ever heard of knocking!" exclaimed Kaitlin. Julie crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow in response at her daughter. "Guess not, Mom, this is Zach," said Kaitlin.

"Uh…nice to meet you Mrs. Cooper," muttered Zach.

Julie just nodded at him in reply. "Kaitlin, honey, we were supposed to have a family breakfast this morning. Where on earth is Marissa?"

"I don't know; at Brooke's house or something," snapped Kaitlin, "And what exactly do you mean by family? Because last time I checked we don't have one."

"Not now, Kaitlin," sighed Julie glancing at Zach and back to Kaitlin, "I want you downstairs, so hurry up and say goodbye." With that Julie left, leaving the door open behind her.

"Ugh! She is such a pain in the ass sometimes," scoffed Kaitlin.

"She hates me," returned Zach with a laugh.

"Who cares, she's a bitch. What the hell kind of family breakfast could we be having? My Dad got his own apartment, and I only get to see him on weekends or for weekly dinners," said Kaitlin venting.

"I'm sorry, that sucks," said Zach sympathetically.

"It's only a matter of time until they get divorced. Anyways, how are your parents? They couldn't possibly be okay with you living in Tree Hill while they're in Newport," replied Kaitlin curiously.

"They're still upset about it, but I think everything will be fine. I'm actually going back for the summer. You should come with me; it'd be fun," suggested Zach.

"You realize we've been on one date…that was last night, and we were making out the whole time, so I would hardly call it a date," returned Kaitlin.

"True," he agreed, "But we said we were going to have fun together and try to forget about our exes." Kaitlin wasn't buying it. "Come on; haven't you ever done something spontaneous?" he argued.

"Alright, I'm in," she gave in.

"Okay, pack your bags, and I'll call you when I get back from the beach party," said Zach as he kissed Kaitlin.

"Bye, have a good time tonight," she returned.

* * *

Lucas joined Haley on the roof of his Mom's café where they had set up a miniature golf course freshmen year. He grabbed a club and they played a short game. Haley noticed that something was bothering Lucas, but she had her own problems that she was overwhelmed with. Lucas felt something off about Haley, but he too was dealing with his own problems. There was an awkward silence, so he decided to say something about last night. He needed his best friend's advice.

"So, Brooke and I got into a fight last night," began Lucas.

"Must be going around; so did Ryan and I," added Haley.

"What about?" asked Lucas, not wanting to be selfish by focusing on himself.

"Hmm…let's see. Not introducing him to my family, his kiss with Marissa, oh and when I told him I loved him, he didn't say it back," rambled Haley.

"I'm sorry, Hales," he returned sympathetically.

"Yeah, me too; I guess it just wasn't meant to be," she replied sadly.

"Wait, you guys broke up?" asked Lucas confused.

"I'm not sure exactly, but considering he doesn't feel the same way I do, it's kind of implied," said Haley.

"That's not always true," reassured Lucas.

"I can only hope," returned Haley, "Anyways, what was your fight with Brooke about?"

"She's thinking about going to California for the summer…with Summer," explained Lucas.

"I know, I was there when Summer invited her," said Haley not really getting what the fight was about.

"Haley, what's going to happen to me and Brooke if she goes?" asked Lucas desperately.

"Brooke and I…" corrected Haley. Lucas gave her a puzzled expression. "It's not grammatically correct to say me and…never mind sorry. What did you say when she told you?"

"I think I might have said that things were going to be different between us if she went," explained Lucas.

"So, you basically gave her an ultimatum," corrected Haley.

"I just want her to stay, Hales," he said frantically.

"You should've just told Brooke that, because you basically pushed her into going when you threatened to break up with her," said Haley considerately.

"I didn't threaten to break up with her," said Lucas defending himself.

"You might as well have," replied Haley honestly. Lucas looked at her with pleading eyes as if asking what he should do. "I would try talking to her tonight, considering they would be leaving tomorrow," Haley advised him.

_She's right, thought Lucas. I need to talk to Brooke. Maybe I can get her to stay if I just tell her how I feel. Am I just being insecure? Am I afraid of losing her if she goes? I guess I am. What if she meets some guy in Newport, falls in love with him, and doesn't come back? I need to stop thinking like this._

* * *

Summer scurried around Brooke's living room cleaning up the mess from last night's girls' night turned into kickback with the guys. Chase knocked on the front door before entering the living room of Brooke's house. He found Summer cleaning up. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt and pajama shorts. He crossed his arms and watched as Summer grabbed beer bottles off of the floor and coffee table.

"Looks like you had fun last night," he muttered.

"Yeah, it was just the girls and I. How was your night?" she replied.

"It was okay. I just stayed in," said Chase.

"Oh, you should've called me. I would've ditched girls' night to hang out with you," mumbled Summer in reply as she continued cleaning up.

"I did call, but you said you were busy with girls' night," returned Chase noticing that Summer was acting weird around him.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry," muttered Summer avoiding Chase's eyes as she finished cleaning up. Truth be told, she felt terrible about what happened with Nathan last night. Even though, technically, nothing even happened. Summer couldn't stop thinking about it though, and she couldn't stop thinking about him either.

"It's okay. Is something wrong?" he asked sitting down on the couch. Summer just shook her head in response. "Are we okay?" asked Chase.

"Yeah totally," she said at first. She sighed and sat down next to him on the couch. "No, not really," she admitted, "Can I ask you something?" Chase nodded nervously. "Okay, what are we doing now that we didn't do when we were just friends? I mean, honestly, what's the difference now?"

Chase was at a loss for words. He knew this was coming because he was wondering the same thing. He didn't want this to lead to a breakup though.

"We hang out more…we kiss…we…why do you ask?" he choked out.

Summer was trying to hint at the fact they weren't exactly as physical as she thought they should be and wanted to be, but she didn't want to be so blunt about it. "I just feel like we should be doing more…you know?" murmured Summer as she moved to stand in front of Chase who was sitting on the couch.

"What do you mean?" Chase said with a nervous gulp.

"I think you know…" she answered suggestively as she straddled him. She pecked him on the lips, and then they began to kiss passionately. Summer slipped her hand under Chase's shirt and ran her fingers up and down his toned chest. She wondered why he wasn't taking any sort of lead so she decided to pick up the pace. She reluctantly unlocked their lips and lifted her tank top over her head revealing a blue strapless bra. Chase swallowed tensely. Summer leaned into kiss him, but Chase pulled back. "Wait, Summer, I need to tell you something," he managed to say. Summer just furrowed her eyebrows in confusion waiting in anticipation. "I'm…" he began.

"What? Not in the mood? We can totally do this tonight after the party," suggested Summer trying to figure out what he was getting at.

"No, it's not that. I…I…just…" Chase stuttered trying to find the courage to tell her.

"Didn't bring a condom? I have some, its fine," she tried again. He shook his head. "Chase, just spit it out."

"I'm a virgin," he sighed. Summer widened her eyes in surprise. Did he really just say that? "I've just always wanted to wait until I was in love," he continued.

"Okay, wow, I'm sorry for pouncing on you like that. We don't have to do anything, and I totally respect your values," said Summer in understanding.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry," he returned.

"Don't be sorry, it's cool," she said as she put her shirt back on and adjusted herself so that she was sitting next to him instead of on him. "How about we just watch a movie?" she suggested.

"Sure," he agreed.

* * *

Nathan sat at the outside table on the back porch of his dad's beach house. He watched as Dan finished grilling some steaks for lunch. His dad invited him over for lunch in order to bond, since his parents were separated now. Dan was living at the beach house, while Deb stayed at the house. Nathan stayed at home with his mom.

"This is great. Just you and me grilling a couple steaks," smirked Dan as he brought two plates to the table. Nathan glared at his father as he held out a beer for him. "Come on, one won't hurt you, son," urged Dan.

"Save the father-son crap for Lucas," snapped Nathan, "I don't even want to be here."

"Nathan, I'm trying here," sighed Dan.

They both ate their slabs of steak in silence. Nathan occasionally glanced out to the beach, in order to avoid his father's eyes.

"Are you ready for the upcoming season?" asked Dan referring to Nathan's final basketball season at Tree Hill High.

"Dad, it's the first day of summer. Season doesn't start for months," returned Nathan.

"Nathan, this is your senior year. You need to get in shape. Scouts are going to be at the camp this summer, and if you're not ready then they aren't going to give you the time of day. Do you understand me? We need to get you prepared..." Dan went on.

"WE don't need to do anything!" exclaimed Nathan.

"Nathan, I'm just looking out for you. You have a bright future ahead of you," he continued.

"If you were looking out for me, then you would've known about all the crap I've had to deal with the past few months!" Nathan burst out.

"What are you talking about?" wondered Dan.

"Damn it, Dad, you and Mom don't have any idea what the two of you have put me through! You didn't pay attention to how it affected me or what I did to try and escape it!" Nathan admitted.

"Nathan, we never…" began Dan.

"Forget it, I'm done with this conversation," finished Nathan.

"I've been selfish, I know," Dan confessed, "But I'm trying to be a good father to you…and to Lucas."

"I know about Julie Cooper and Karen," added Nathan, "I was in Luke's room when you were there. Did you ever love Mom?"

"Of course I did, I do," rambled Dan, completely unaware that Nathan had any idea about his affair with Julie or his feelings for Karen, "But I'm not in love with your mother, Nathan."

"You've been in love with Karen all of these years," muttered Nathan almost to himself. Nathan finally looked his father in the eyes. "Can I ask you something?" Dan just nodded in reply. "What do you do when the person you love doesn't love you back? How do you get over it?" asked Nathan trying to seek advice from his father. He thought maybe just this one time he could find some common ground with him, and connect with him on a level other than basketball.

Dan took a second before answering. He's never truly gotten over Karen, and he knew that he never would. What would Nathan think if he told him that? What were all of these problems Nathan was having? What did he do to try and escape it? He decided not to give an honest answer.

"You need to be focusing on basketball right now, not some girl," muttered Dan before standing up and taking the plates inside the house.

Nathan sighed. He was never going to get a straight answer from his father no matter what the situation was. This was no exception. Basketball was all they had, and it was all they were ever going to have.

* * *

Peyton rang the doorbell of the Cohen house and stood nervously waiting for Seth to answer. Apparently his parents wouldn't let him go to the concert until they met her, so he told her to come over. She had only left Brooke's house a few hours ago, when Brooke kicked everyone out at practically sun rise. Peyton had gone home and slept for a while, until Seth called. He finally came to the door and let her in.

"How's the hang over?" asked Peyton concerned. Seth had messy hair, and he was wearing jeans and a crinkled shirt.

"Not as bad as when Brooke woke us all up at seven this morning and kicked us out of her house," replied Seth with a yawn.

"I'm sorry for daring you to drink all that vodka," Peyton apologized.

"It's cool. Why don't you feel as bad as I do?" asked Seth as he sipped a bottle of water.

"Because I only had one beer; not a whole liter," joked Peyton with exaggeration.

"Oh, right. Okay, you ready for this?" he asked.

"It's a little soon for the whole meet the parents thing isn't it?" wondered Peyton trying to get out of it.

"Do you want me to go to this concert with you?" asked Seth raising his eyebrows. Peyton just sighed and nodded. "Then, suck it up. They aren't that bad."

Seth gave Peyton a quick peck on the lips before they joined his parents in the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Pey…" began Seth before Sandy cut him off.

"Peyton Sawyer, we've heard so much about you," interjected Sandy as he held out his hand. Peyton shook his hand with a bright smile.

"Seth talks about you all the time," added Kirsten as she hugged Peyton.

"All the time huh?" smirked Peyton turning to Seth.

"They're exaggerating…" muttered Seth embarrassedly.

Sandy and Kirsten both turned towards each other and laughed.

"So, what's this concert you two are attending tonight?" asked Sandy.

"It's Jack's Mannequin, Mr. Cohen," replied Peyton formally.

"Please, call me Sandy," he returned with a smile. Peyton just nodded.

"That sounds fun," added Kirsten.

Seth smiled. His parents were letting him go. Unless of course they were going to wait until Peyton left to tell him that he couldn't go with her.

"It should be," said Peyton. Seth gave her a reassuring nudge to ease her nervousness. "Something smells great, Mrs. Cohen," noted Peyton as she looked towards the dining room table.

Seth laughed obnoxiously and his mother glared at him. She then turned back to Peyton. "Well, I'm flattered, but it's…" she began.

"Thai take-out," Seth finished for Kirsten, "My Mom can't cook to save her life."

"That's not true, Seth," said Kirsten defending herself.

"Actually, honey, it kind of is," added Sandy cautiously.

Kirsten rolled her eyes at the comment and turned to Peyton. "Peyton, we have plenty. Why don't you stay for lunch?" proposed Kirsten.

"It's actually more like lunner…or linner," said Seth glancing at his watch. Sandy gave him a confused look. "What? It's a combination of lunch and dinner," Seth explained.

"I'd love to stay for…linner," replied Peyton with a smile.

Sandy, Kirsten, Seth, and Peyton all gathered at the kitchen table for the meal. Every ounce of nervousness that Peyton had had was gone. She loved Sandy and Kirsten. Most off all, she was really excited for her date with Seth tonight. The concert was going to be fun, and she was going to have a great time with Seth. She liked him a lot, and she finally wanted to have a real relationship. Not like her stupid fling with Volchok. That was a terrible mistake. Seth was good. The last serious boyfriend she had was Jake Jagielski, and that was freshmen year. This was going to be different.

* * *

Ryan walked up the beach towards where the party would be tonight. The school student council was currently setting up the bonfire and putting up tiki torches and huts for decorations. Ryan reached the crowd of students setting up and began looking for Marissa. He needed to talk to her and clear things up about their kiss last night. He knew that Haley was the one he should talk to, but he needed to know how Marissa felt about it. Most importantly, he needed to know how he felt about it. Finally he saw her; she was directing a group of sophomores to decorate a hut. He approached her from behind but didn't give her any warning.

"Looks good so far," Ryan muttered as he leaned in from behind her. Marissa jumped back in shock as she turned around to face him at the sound of his voice. She put her hand to her chest seeing that it was Ryan. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he apologized.

"No, it's okay, I'm just really stressed out," said Marissa putting a hand to her forehead and holding a clipboard in the other, "Brooke is supposed to be here, and I don't know where the hell she is right now, so I'm in charge of this and…"

"Marissa, relax. Take a breath," said Ryan with a smile.

"You wouldn't want to help would you?" asked Marissa with a sigh.

"Sure," he replied, "But I was actually hoping we could talk."

"Oh, okay. Erica, you're in charge," said Marissa handing her clipboard to Erica Marsh.

Marissa half smiled and walked out towards the water with Ryan. They began walking slowly along the beach towards the pier.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" asked Marissa, although she had an idea.

"Last night…" began Ryan.

Marissa immediately stopped walked and placed her hand on Ryan's arm as she faced him. She should've seen this coming. Okay, she did see this coming. They probably needed to talk about it anyway. They both knew it wasn't just a dare. I mean, they were kissing after everyone had stopped counting. "Oh, God, how mad is she?" asked Marissa referring to Haley. Ryan glanced down at Marissa's hand on his arm.

"Well, she was pretty upset last night, and I don't even know if we're together or not," answered Ryan solemnly.

"Ryan, I'm so sorry," she apologized.

"It's not your fault. Jake wasn't mad about it?" he asked.

"No, we talked about it last night. It was just a stupid dare," muttered Marissa looking away from Ryan towards the beach as she said it.

"Was it?" asked Ryan crossing his arms and watching her intently.

"Ryan…" muttered Marissa as she brought her eyes back to his.

"Just tell me honestly. What was it?" he repeated.

Marissa sighed. _Why do I have to be the one to say what last night was? She thought. I don't know what the hell it was. I know what I think it was, but why doesn't he explain it himself. I know as much as he does._

"Honestly, nothing between us has ever been simple, and that kiss was no exception," she began.

Ryan nodded in agreement. "So, it did mean something?"

"Ryan, I know this is going to sound weird coming from the queen of drama, but I don't want to start anything with me, you, Jake, and Haley. It was a dare, and I think we should leave it at that," concluded Marissa.

Ryan was a bit surprised to hear this from Marissa. It seemed like she had really changed from when they were together.

"Okay, that's…that's good," he stuttered in agreement.

"Just apologize to Haley. I can tell that you really care about her," added Marissa with a half smile.

"I do, and thanks," replied Ryan.

"What are friends for right?" returned Marissa with a shrug. Ryan nodded with a smile. "I should get back," said Marissa pointing back to the crowd, "You don't need to stay and help, I'll just see you tonight."

"Okay, I'll see you," he said.

Marissa gave Ryan a quick hug before heading back to finish setting up for the summer kickoff party. Ryan stood in the same spot watching her walk off with his hands in his pockets. This was good. Now that there wasn't any weirdness between him and Marissa, he could fix things with Haley. He had to.

* * *

Finally, the summer kickoff beach party was in full swing. The torches were lit, along with the bonfire, candles lit up the numerous huts, which were in use, and all the seniors occupied the beach, along with a few graduates. Brooke was talking to Bevin, Rachel, and some other girls from her cheer squad when she saw Haley mysteriously wandering around one of the huts. Brooke strolled over to Haley curiously.

"Hey Tutor-Girl, what are you doing?" asked Brooke.

"Avoiding Ryan," Haley answered bluntly, "You?"

"Nothing just came to see what you were up to," replied Brooke.

"Really, because you've been with Bevin and Rachel all night," noted Haley.

"That's not true. Rachel was making use of one of the huts earlier with Luke Ward," said Brooke. Haley just raised her eyebrows at Brooke. "Okay, fine, I'm avoiding Lucas."

"You should talk to him, Brooke," advised Haley.

"So should you," returned Brooke referring to Ryan.

Haley and Brooke both nodded. Neither of them heard footsteps coming from behind them. It was sand…but still. They both whirled around at the sound of Lucas' voice. "Brooke, can we talk?" Haley smiled and left them to themselves. Brooke nodded at Lucas. He took her hand in his and they interlocked their fingers. Lucas led Brooke a little ways down the beach where nobody was. They sat down in the sand next to each other facing the ocean with their fingers still interlocked. Lucas took a moment to take in Brooke's appearance. She was wearing a yellow bikini with a white beach skirt atop the bottom piece. Her hair was wet, so she had been in the water at some point that evening. She looked amazing, and if it were under different circumstances they would definitely be making out at that moment. Brooke looked down at their interlocked fingers and smiled.

"Listen, I'm sorry about last night," began Lucas looking at Brooke.

"Me too, I shouldn't have just sprung it on you like that," she apologized.

"No, I shouldn't have tried to make you choose between me and going to California," he returned.

Brooke leaned her head on Lucas shoulder and squeezed his hand. "Luke, you have to know that I'm not leaving you," said Brooke, "I just have a lot going on right now that I need to get away from."

"So you decided that you're going," stated Lucas, mostly to himself. Brooke just nodded. "Why haven't you talked to me about whatever it is that's going on with you?" asked Lucas.

"I don't know, Luke, I just don't want to drown you with all of my problems," replied Brooke.

"Brooke, I'm your boyfriend. That's what I'm here for," said a confused Lucas.

"I love you, but I need to go, and I need to be there for Summer. Her dad is really messed up right now. They're my family, and at this point, they're the only family I've got left," said Brooke.

Lucas felt like she was slipping away with each word. What was going on with her family? Why didn't he know about it? He knew Brooke's parents were pretty absent lately, but she never talked about it, so he figured it was best not to ask about it. Maybe that was his mistake. Maybe he should have talked to her about it, and paid more attention to her problems. It was too late for him to beg her to stay. He knew that. She was going to California, but what did that mean for them?

"And what about us?" asked Lucas.

"Maybe we need some time apart," began Brooke. Lucas sighed and shook his head. "Lucas, clearly our relationship isn't as perfect or stable as we thought it was. We're both so insecure about what's going to happen, because we're constantly together. Time could be good for us," explained Brooke.

"And when you get back?"

"Then, we'll see…" she muttered.

They were both silent as they remained sitting in the sand, looking out towards the ocean, Brooke still leaning against Lucas. They both wanted to stay like that for as long as possible, because they both knew it was never going to be the same again. _I don't know how we got here, thought Lucas. One minute everything was fine, and the next minute…it's anything but fine. We're over. Just like that. Brooke is going to Newport for the summer and I'm staying in Tree Hill. How did this happen? Maybe she's right. Maybe we weren't as perfect as we thought we were. I can't believe I'm actually talking about us in past tense. This summer is going to fly by and everything is going to be fine. Right?_

_Maybe this is a mistake, thought Brooke. I don't really need to go to Newport with Summer. I could just stay here with Lucas. I could just stay here in my big…empty house…alone. My Mom is in New York and my Dad is Texas on business. It's not like they care what I do. My uncle is having a rough time, and my cousin needs me. I'd be selfish if I weren't there for her. I love Lucas, but my family has to come first, and this break will be good for us. We can both just focus on ourselves, and then we'll be better for each other. Right?_

Lucas and Brooke were too consumed with their own thoughts to hear someone coming up behind them.

"Well, well, it's Mr. Hero with my girl," said the guy.

Brooke and Lucas both turned around in surprise at the sound of his voice. They both immediately stood up. As if this night couldn't get any worse. It was Kevin Volchok.

"What the hell are you doing here?" snapped Brooke still holding Lucas' hand.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you're not happy to see me," returned Kevin taking a step closer to them, "Especially since you didn't return my calls or write me back. If it weren't for Trey I wouldn't have known how you've been. Of course, even Trey stopped calling me, because you told him you didn't want me knowing anything about you."

"If you don't leave right now, I'm calling the cops," muttered Lucas.

"What are they going to do, huh?" asked Kevin with a smirk, "There's no warrant for my arrest, last time I checked."

"I guess that was a mistake on my part," retorted Lucas in anger.

"A big one, Scott, now I'm going to take my girl back, while you watch from the sidelines," replied Kevin.

Lucas stepped forward, but Brooke squeezed his hand to try and calm him down.

"Keep dreaming, Kevin. You're pathetic," scoffed Brooke. She took a good look at him. He was wearing a ratty black tank top and jeans. He had the same buzz cut and he smelled like he had just been smoking. This was the real Kevin Volchok. The guy he was when he was alone with her was a different person, a fake. He could never truly be that person. "I can't believe I was actually feeling sorry for you. That letter and that voicemail…those were just more examples of your usual bullshit."

Kevin swallowed at her words. They hurt him. He didn't know why, but they did. Brooke was the only one who could ever hurt him. He knew he was being a jerk, but seeing her with Lucas angered him.

"You're finally learning," muttered Kevin, "I guess there's nothing left to say then, since we're over." Brooke just nodded. _He's just now realizing that we're over, thought Brooke. I hate him! _Kevin smiled slyly. "I guess all I can say is…thanks for the amazing sex. I always thought you were a whore," he said smugly.

Lucas immediately snapped. He let go of Brooke's hand and charged at Volchok without a second's thought. He clenched his fist tightly, swung, and punched Kevin in his jaw. Kevin grabbed his jaw in pain, but before he could swing at Lucas, Lucas punched him again near his eye. Lucas stepped back next to Brooke. Just as Kevin was about to retaliate, Brooke stood in front of Lucas.

"Isn't that cute," grumbled Kevin, "She fights your battles for you."

"Maybe you should look at your face," retorted Lucas.

"Kevin, just get out of here, now!" exclaimed Brooke, before anything else could happen.

"Fine," he gave in, "There's no booze at this high school party anyway."

Volchok angrily stomped away, but turned back to say one last thing.

"But just so you know, I'm not leaving Tree Hill."

* * *

Ryan stood near the bonfire talking to Nathan when he spotted Haley for the first time that night. She was alone so he decided to take the opportunity to finally talk to her. She didn't say anything as he stood in front of her. He motioned for them to go inside an empty hut, and she responded with a nod. They sat down on a blanket inside the hut.

"I need to tell you something that I probably should've said last night," began Ryan.

Haley knew this was coming. Sure, Lucas told her that it wasn't going to happen, but she had a feeling it was. Now, she most definitely felt it coming.

"You don't have to say anything. It's over, I know," mumbled Haley avoiding Ryan's eyes.

"What? Why would we be over?" asked a confused Ryan, "Unless, this is your way of breaking up with me." Sure, he wasn't exactly sure Haley still wanted to be with him after last night, but she made it seem like he broke up with her, which he didn't.

"No," replied Haley, now confused, "I just assumed that we were breaking up considering my feelings for you weren't returned."

"I don't want to break up," stated Ryan, hoping that what he had to say wouldn't in fact lead to their potential breakup. "Do you?" Haley shook her head in response.

"Haley, I do love you," said Ryan.

"Why didn't you say it last night?" asked Haley.

"Because you caught me by surprise; I really do love you, Haley, but…"

"There's always a 'but' isn't there," interjected Haley.

"Let me finish please," he continued. Haley just nodded. "I love you, but I'm not in love with you yet, if that makes sense. I'm falling for you, but it's hard for me to let myself do that after my last relationship."

Haley knew he was talking about Marissa. Why did Marissa have to be his ex-girlfriend?

"I guess I can understand that. She was your first love…and the kiss last night…"

"Was just a dare," Ryan immediately said, "It didn't bring any new feelings out. It didn't mean anything."

_How could he say that? A kiss always means something, thought Haley, especially when it's Marissa Cooper._

"Ryan, I don't know if this can be fixed. Where do we go?" she wondered.

"I want to be with you, Haley," Ryan pleaded, "Please just give me another chance, and I promise you'll never have to again."

Haley sighed. She knew he meant it. "Okay…I trust you," she replied.

Ryan smiled and kissed Haley passionately on the lips. She took his hand in hers, and they left the hut together.

* * *

Nathan stood near the bonfire watching Summer and Chase. They were talking to Marissa and Jake near a group of football players. He watched as Marissa and Jake took off to a hut, leaving Chase and Summer alone. Nathan was so focused on Summer that he didn't even acknowledge Zach as he came and stood next to him. He continued to watch Chase and Summer. They were being friendly but not in a romantic way.

"Hey, man," Zach finally said.

"Hey, how'd your date go last night?" asked Nathan keeping his eyes on Summer.

"Pretty good; in fact Kaitlin is coming to Newport with me," answered Zach.

"Geez, you move fast," stated a shocked Nathan.

"We're just having fun," said Zach. He knew that statement was completely ironic and blunt. Zach liked Kaitlin, and they both agreed to have fun together. He needed fun. Something that wasn't serious, especially after his relationship with Summer.

"Just having fun never ends well," Nathan advised him, "You should know that."

"True, but I'm not in love now," said Zach shrugging it off, "Anyways, how was the guys' night?"

"Fun, we crashed girl's night," responded Nathan trying to keep his attention on Summer.

Zach followed Nathan's eyes and saw where he was looking. "Cool, so how's the Summer thing going?" he asked with a smirk.

"I don't even know, man," said Nathan as he took a sip of the water in his hand, "We got kind of physical last night, but nothing happened. We didn't even kiss."

Zach was confused. They somehow were intimate without being intimate. What the hell did that mean? The last thing he wanted to hear about was Summer hooking up with anyone. Even if Zach wasn't in love with Summer anymore, she was still his ex-girlfriend, and he didn't want to hear it. He did promise to help Nathan with Summer though.

"I'm not sure I get what you're saying, but I'll pretend that I do," returned Zach.

"I don't want to explain it. I'm just waiting for Chase to walk away so I can go talk to her about it," replied Nathan.

"No, no, no, bad idea," Zach said quickly. Nathan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "She didn't do anything with you because of Chase, right?" asked Zach, more rhetorically. Nathan nodded. "Every time you two come close to doing something or talking about doing something, she's going to use Chase as her excuse or reason or whatever," continued Zach. Nathan just nodded again, waiting for Zach to explain more. "I say, don't talk to her. Just ignore her. I guarantee she'll come to you, because she won't be able to stop thinking about whatever it is that happened between you two."

"That's actually pretty smart, but she's going back to Newport for the summer," returned Nathan finally taking his eyes off of Summer.

"Right, I forget. Okay, so make one last grand gesture for her to think about all summer long," advised Zach.

* * *

Jake and Marissa took off to a hut after hanging out with Chase and Summer for a few minutes. They picked one that was separated from the crowd. Jake led Marissa inside. She was in awe at how romantic it was. There were candles along the interior and rose petals scattered about the blanket in the sand. It reminded her of the first time she and Ryan made love. He had set up a hut like this one, isolated on the beach. It was really romantic, especially surprising coming from Ryan. She had to stop thinking about Ryan. Wasn't she past this already? Jake…she needed to focus on Jake.

"So, are you having fun?" asked Jake as they sat down on the blanket.

"I guess so," muttered Marissa still distracted.

"Come on, you made this thing happen. You should be having a blast," said Jake trying to cheer her up.

Marissa finally snapped herself out of her thoughts to focus on Jake. "You're right. I am having fun. Do you want to go back out there?" she suggested hoping to get out of the hut, which caused her to keep thinking of the past.

"I kind of wanted to hang with you in here, but we can go back out if you want," replied Jake, wondering what was up with her. Marissa nodded and decided to stay there. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine, why?" answered Marissa.

"I don't know, you just seem a little out of it," noted Jake.

"This just sort of reminds me of something," Marissa admitted, hoping he wouldn't ask about it.

"Bad memory or something?" wondered Jake.

"No, a good one actually," she confessed, "It's just something I need to move on from."

Jake wasn't exactly sure what Marissa was talking about, but he had a feeling it either had to do with her family or Ryan.

"Well, I hope you can…move on from whatever it is," he said.

Marissa smiled at that. She was glad that Jake wasn't pressuring her to talk about it. Instead, he was being sincere. She liked that about him. He seemed like the perfect guy. Good looking, non-judgmental, intelligent, and funny.

"I think I already am," said Marissa honestly.

They were both silent. It was almost awkward until Jake kissed Marissa. He cupped the side of her cheek as he did. Marissa nearly melted at the touch of his lips on hers. She suddenly pulled away unexpectedly.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," replied a confused Jake.

"Why do you like me?" asked Marissa. Jake wondered why she was asking that. "I mean, what do you like about me?" Marissa tried to clarify.

"Well, you're smart, you make me laugh, and I like hanging out with you," answered Jake hoping that it was a good enough response for her.

Marissa smiled and realized that Jake was probably wondering why she had even asked him that. "I don't know why I asked that. I guess I just feel like you're too good for me," explained Marissa.

"Why do you think that?" asked Jake.

"I just have a pretty crazy past. I'm full of drama, which I'm sure you've heard about," replied Marissa.

"Not in detail, no, but I don't care about your past Marissa," said Jake in return, "I'm not too proud of mine either."

Marissa raised her eyebrows at him. "You don't exactly strike me as the type of guy with some dark, mysterious past that nobody knows about," she said.

There was a long pause before Jake spoke. "I got a girl pregnant last year," he admitted.

Marissa's eyes widened and her mouth hung open. She immediately snapped herself out of shock. "Wow…what happened?" she managed to ask.

"She decided to have the baby, which she did, and I have an amazing, beautiful daughter," continued Jake, "That's why I'm always so busy. My parents help out, but it's pretty stressful taking care of her and managing school plus a job."

"What about her mom?" wondered Marissa, "Do you switch off every week or…?"

Jake took a deep breath. "She uh…she died…" he choked out.

"I'm sorry," said Marissa. Jake turned away from Marissa. She noticed a single tear make its way down his cheek. "Jake, come here," she said as she pulled him towards her. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her in a comforting hug. Marissa never would have guessed that Jake was going through so much, and it was obviously still affecting him.

"I don't mean to pile this on you, I'm sorry. I don't even know why I just told you all that," Jake apologized as he pulled away from her.

"Don't be sorry, Jake. I'm glad you did," returned Marissa, "I think I understand you better now."

"You know what, how about we just go back out there?" suggested Jake, "I need to get my mind off of this."

Marissa obliged politely, and she was more than happy to get out of there as well.

* * *

Jake decided to go home early, leaving Marissa alone. She knew he was going through a lot, but part of her wanted him to ask her to go with him. She found Summer talking to Bevin and Rachel, so she pulled her away from them.

"What's up?" asked Summer as they stood near the bonfire.

"Jake had to leave early," answered Marissa.

"Oh, his parents must be really strict. He's always cutting out early," noted Summer. Marissa just nodded. "Great job setting this up by the way, it's amazing," Summer complimented her.

"Thanks, I had a lot of help though, so I can't take all the credit," replied Marissa, "I take it you're having fun."

"Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind," said Summer.

"Let me guess: Nathan, Chase, and Zach," smirked Marissa.

"Can I just combine them into one really great guy?" said Summer half jokingly and half seriously.

"They're all really great guys," returned Marissa.

"So you see my dilemma," replied Summer with a raise of her eyebrows.

"No, because you must have stronger feelings for one of them, and considering one of them is your boyfriend, I would hope it would be him," advised Marissa. Summer silently agreed with her. "Speaking of…how is he with you going to Newport for the summer?"

"He was fine, actually. We aren't breaking up or anything if that's what you're asking," replied Summer.

"So, he doesn't care about all of those hot guys in Newport?" asked Marissa. Summer just shook her head. "Not even Zach?" questioned Marissa.

"It's not like I asked him. Besides, I'm going to be hanging out with my dad and Brooke, not Zach or any other guys."

"I doubt Zach will have time to hang out with anyone anyway since Kaitlin is going with him," added Marissa. Summer furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She clearly wasn't aware of this. "Zach invited her, and my mom surprisingly agreed to it," explained Marissa. Summer swallowed almost angrily or jealously. "Isn't it a good thing that Zach is moving on, even if it is with my sister?" asked Marissa. Summer just nodded. "Summer, I think you need to spend some time focusing on yourself and figuring out what you want," sighed Marissa, "I mean, have you even talked to Chase about what happened with you and Nathan?"

Summer was about to answer, but she was interrupted.

"What about you and Nathan?" asked Chase as he joined them with two sodas in his hands.

Summer didn't know what to say as she sighed and looked at Marissa. Marissa mouthed an apology before leaving so that the two of them could talk. Chase set the two sodas down and crossed his arms waiting for an answer. Summer looked down at the sand. She couldn't bring her eyes to Chase. He looked so confused and worried.

"Summer, what's going on?" asked Chase. Summer finally brought her eyes to Chase's pleading eyes. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Something happened last night," he muttered mostly to himself. Summer sighed and nodded. "That's why you were acting weird earlier," stated Chase. Summer realized she had to explain or say anything before he got angry.

"It wasn't just the girls last night," she began, although Chase already had an idea from the mess earlier. Summer looked around and decided that they shouldn't be having this conversation in the midst of the party. She led him into a hut, where it was quiet, which only raised the tension.

"It was just fun and games at first," continued Summer, "Skills dared me to lick whip cream off of Nathan, and I did. We all agreed that anything we did or said would stay between everyone in the room." Summer swallowed guiltily. Chase shook his head in disbelief, but he didn't respond. Summer knew he wasn't going to like this next part. "Please don't be mad about what I'm about to say," pleaded Summer. Chase didn't say anything. "We were all pretty tired so everyone went their separate ways and went to bed or whatever, and I took Nathan up to my room," explained Summer, "We were just talking and I guess flirting. Nothing happened though. We didn't do…that. We didn't even kiss."

Chase raised his eyebrows not believing her. "The only article of clothing removed was my shirt, and he may have kissed my neck a few times, but I swear that was it. Chase, I need you to believe me when I say that it stopped there. I stopped things, because I was thinking about you," concluded Summer, hoping to get through to him.

"Do you have feelings for him?" asked Chase.

"Chase…" began Summer.

"Do you or do you not having feelings for Nathan?" repeated Chase almost angrily.

"Yes," answered Summer with a sigh.

"Why are you even with me?" questioned Chase.

"Because you're a good guy, Chase, and I really like you," pleaded Summer.

"Yeah, well, apparently not enough," retorted Chase as he turned to leave the hut. Summer placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him, and he shrugged her off. "You know what Summer, just do us both a favor. Go to California tomorrow, hook up with whoever the hell you want, and when you get back next fall, don't talk to me, because we're done."

"Chase!" exclaimed Summer.

"You lied to me, Summer. I asked you what was wrong this morning, and you lied to me when I was honest with you. I don't know what else you want me to do because I can't forgive you for this, and frankly, I don't believe that that's all you two did last night. So, please, just go home to Newport, and don't even think about me," returned Chase. Without another word, he stormed off.

Summer was devastated. This was not how she expected this to go. She never even intended on telling him in the first place, but it was only a matter of time until he found out. It just had to be tonight. This was a great start to her vacation.

* * *

Meanwhile, Taylor James decided to visit Trey Atwood. She went looking for him at Tric, but he wasn't there, so she tried The Bait Shop next. She went inside and found Trey standing behind the bar unloading boxes. The Bait Shop was empty because it was closed down for the night.

"Well, well, look who got a job…and as a bartender of all things," smirked Taylor as she sat on a bar stool.

"Funny, but I just carry and unload the beer," he replied nonchalantly, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might want to hang out," suggested Taylor, "We could get a bite to eat or maybe just try out that guest room of yours again…or my room, but I think my parents are home so that could get a little awkward. Either or…your choice…"

"I told you I don't want anyone knowing about us," returned Trey without any sign of emotion as he continued unloading crates and boxes and restocking different types of liquor.

"No, you said you didn't want your brother knowing about us," said Taylor, wondering why Trey was acting like he wanted nothing to do with her.

"Well, this is a small town, and people talk, so that means nobody can know," he said seriously as he stopped what he was doing to look her in the eyes.

"Why does it matter if he knows about us?" asked a frustrated Taylor.

"Fine, I'll tell him everything, including what happened. Is that what you want?" threatened Trey, "You can just go ahead and tell your sister all about it too."

"That's not what I meant," muttered Taylor. _Why is Trey being like this? Why is he bringing this up? I just meant that it didn't matter if people knew we were dating, not that!_

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to keep bringing it up," said Trey realizing how his words had affected Taylor.

"Yeah, you do. You blame me for what happened!" exclaimed Taylor, "You know what, I blame me too!"

"Stop it, alright," he said apologetically, trying to calm her down, "It wasn't your fault." He reached across the counter and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

Taylor smiled and attempted to lighten the mood. "You're kind of sexy when you're being all sensitive," she said suggestively. Trey laughed slightly.

"I really did miss you, Tay," muttered Trey, "Is that weird for me to say?"

"Yes," she agreed, "But it's nice to hear, and I missed you too."

"What do you want me to do Taylor?" asked Trey with a long drawn out sigh.

"Just say we met here at Tric," proposed Taylor, "I came in while you were working, and we hit it off. So, now we're dating. Haley and Ryan don't need to know about our past."

Trey shook his head in response. "I've lied to my brother enough as it is," he replied urgently.

"I'm sorry, but didn't you just say that you _didn't _want him knowing anything?" wondered a confused Taylor.

"Yes, but…" he began.

"Look, Trey," she interjected, "If you don't want to be with me then just say so."

"I just need to work on myself, and try to be a better person. I owe it to Ryan to at least try," replied Trey, knowing he was hurting her by rejecting her.

"Fine," returned Taylor with anger, "You know what, you're right. I should probably do the same. I guess I have a lot to tell Haley."

The expression on Trey's face immediately changed. "Wait, Taylor, what are you going to tell her?" asked Trey desperately.

"Everything; honesty is the best policy, right Trey?" said Taylor with a glare. She spun around on her heels and hurried out.

"Taylor!" he called after her.

"Screw you Trey!" she yelled without turning back.

Trey's heart was racing. _Taylor is going to tell Haley everything, he thought. Once, Haley finds out, she will definitely tell Ryan. What will Ryan think? He is never going to trust me again. Who am I kidding; he doesn't even trust me as it is. Especially now that he knows that I somehow know Volchok, and that I was helping Volchok keep an eye on Brooke. I can't tell him how I know Volchok. I'm screwed._

* * *

After the altercation with Volchok, Brooke took Lucas back to her house to get ice for his hand. She held a pack of frozen peas against his hand as they lie on her bed in silence. Lucas winced as she pressed the cold bag to his knuckles. He didn't remember his hand hurting this much the last time he punched Volchok.

"Thanks for defending me," muttered Brooke thinking about what Kevin had said about her, and the way Lucas stepped up and defended her.

"I wasn't going to let him get away with saying that about you," said Lucas as he looked up at Brooke. She was sitting up and leaning against the headboard, while he was lying down with his head on the pillows. "Thanks for standing in front of me. I didn't really want a black eye tonight," he smirked.

Brooke just half smiled in response. "I'm actually glad you're going to California," Lucas managed to say, and he meant it. He meant it for selfish reasons, but he didn't want her to be around Volchok, now that he was back in town. Brooke looked at him confusedly. "You'll be away from Volchok," he elaborated, "You shouldn't have to deal with him now."

"I can't believe he actually came back," mumbled Brooke in agreement with Lucas. Lucas sat up and leaned against the headboard so that he was level with Brooke. He noticed that she kept her gaze on his hand with the frozen bag of peas.

"Maybe by time fall comes around, he'll just leave us all alone," hoped Lucas trying to comfort Brooke, although he knew that Brooke wasn't thinking about Volchok. She just nodded in response.

"How's your hand?" she asked as she set the bag aside and finally moved her gaze to his eyes.

"It still hurts," answered Lucas as he gazed back into her eyes, and they both knew he wasn't talking about his hand.

Lucas leaned in and closed the gap between their lips. He pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. He probably shouldn't have, but he needed her and he wanted her. She was leaving tomorrow. How could he just let her leave like this? He sighed as Brooke pulled away from him. She turned her head away with her eyes still closed.

"Lucas, this is making it really hard for me to leave tomorrow," she sighed. Brooke opened her eyes and looking back at Lucas who was staring at her with pleading eyes. He swallowed, knowing exactly how painful this was for her, because he was hurting too. Brooke placed her hand on Lucas' neck and pulled him into her as she kissed him hard. She needed to feel his lips against hers for one last time before she left.

"I'm going to miss you so much, pretty girl," muttered Lucas as they broke the kiss. He put his arms around her and they cuddled silently.

Brooke kept opening her mouth and closing it as if she were going to say something. She felt like she owed Lucas some sort of explanation. She thought about what he said on the beach earlier. _Why haven't you talked to me about whatever it is that's going on with you? _Why hadn't she? She was leaving tomorrow, and she needed to tell him what's been on her mind before she left.

"My parents are separated, and their filing for a divorce," muttered Brooke. Lucas furrowed his eyebrows not expecting her to say that. He was right. He should have talked to her about her parents even if she didn't want to. "I keep telling everyone that they're away on business, but it's more like trial separation. I just didn't want anyone to know. My parents would rather throw cash at me and send me on my way rather than spend any time with me," continued Brooke, "They didn't even tell me they were getting a divorce. Sure, it was obvious, but they could have told me. I found out when I saw the divorce papers in my dad's office."

"I'm sorry I haven't been there for you," said Lucas apologetically.

"I guess it's going around, huh? First, Nathan's parents, then Marissa's parents, and now mine," she added.

"You were right," said Lucas, "We aren't perfect or we weren't perfect. I was a terrible boyfriend, and I should've known that all of this was going on with you."

"It's not your fault…it wasn't your fault. I never wanted to talk about it," returned Brooke, not wanting Lucas to put blame on himself.

"I hate talking about our relationship in past tense like this," said Lucas with a sigh.

"Can you spend the night?" asked Brooke.

"Sure, but I don't want to make this any harder for you," replied Lucas, remembering what she said when he first kissed her a minute ago.

"It's already hard enough, Lucas, please stay," pleaded Brooke as she nuzzled into Lucas. He agreed and pulled the blankets over them. "Just remember that this isn't goodbye," added Brooke.

"Okay, this isn't goodbye," agreed Lucas.

* * *

The next morning, Brooke and Summer were both in the living room with their bags packed and ready to go, waiting for their cab. They were both anxious and excited for their summer vacation, but they both had other things on their mind. Lucas had left early, before Brooke even woke up, leaving a note that said he loved her and would miss her. Summer couldn't stop thinking about the three guys in her life, but there was one in particular that she couldn't get off of her mind. She knew she needed to focus on herself this summer though, and her dad. The doorbell rang and Brooke was the first to the door with her bags to hand over to the cab driver. Unfortunately for her, it wasn't the cab driver.

"It's for you," muttered Brooke and she went back and plopped down on the sofa. Summer furrowed her eyebrows wondering who it was. She was surprised to see him standing in her doorway, especially after their last encounter together.

"Nathan…hi…" she mumbled with widened eyes.

"Hey," he replied. Summer nodded thinking he was going to say something. He must have a reason for showing up on her doorstep right before she is about to leave.

"What are you doing here?" she finally asked.

"I heard you and Chase broke up last night," Nathan said.

"I'm aware, thanks for reminding me," sneered Summer rolling her eyes. _Why is he talking about Chase? Is that seriously why he came over here? Ugh! And here I was obsessing over him a few minutes ago. _

Nathan stuffed his hands in his pockets. _Why am I acting like a geek who has never talked to a girl before? And what kind of opening line was that? Okay, I got this._

Summer began to close the door in frustration, but he slid his foot in the door to hold it.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I just came to say goodbye," said Nathan desperately.

"This isn't goodbye, Nathan, I'll be back in the fall," replied Summer crossing her arms and leaning her head against the doorframe.

"I know, but I had to see you before you left."

"Okay, well you've seen me…" Summer looked at Nathan questioningly. It seemed like he wanted to tell her something, but what? "Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Nathan turned around and sat on the front steps leading up to the front door. He obviously had something on his mind, so Summer closed the door behind her and joined him on the steps.

"I don't know what the hell I'm doing anymore, Summer. I used to know exactly who I was and what I wanted. I was a cocky jock," he explained, "And all I cared about was basketball and hooking up with as many girls as possible. I didn't even care about my family. Then, I got to know my brother, and I cared about someone other than myself. My father hated that Lucas and I had gotten close, so we moved to Charleston. I found myself becoming the guy that didn't care again. So, my mom convinced my dad to move back here. That's when Lucas was in the hospital. I thought coming home would give me clarity and help me figure out who I was and what I wanted, but it didn't. I went back to being that guy who didn't care."

Summer listened intently as he spoke, taking it all in. She was glad that he felt he could talk to her and confide in her.

"You cared about Lucas. That's why you came home when you did, because you heard he was hurt," said Summer. Nathan nodded.

"When I ran into you that day, in the hospital, I found clarity. Something made me realize that what I wanted and really needed was love," he continued, "I mean, when we first started out, it was all fun and games, but I found myself falling harder and deeper. Then, Zach came along…and Chase…and everything got complicated, and I lost sight of what I wanted…you."

Nathan hoped that everything he was saying made sense. Summer was about to interrupt, but Nathan resumed before she could get a word in.

"I got caught up in my parents' problems and things got dark for me. When things were bad though, you were the only one I could open up to and confide in. That's when I realized I was in love with you…I am…"

"Nathan…"

"I don't want you to say anything, and I know this isn't fair. Just go to California for the summer and be there for your family. I just couldn't let you leave without say that. I'm going to go, so have fun and I'll see in three months," he concluded as he smiled at her and left.

Summer was speechless. She definitely wasn't expecting this. A few seconds later, the cab pulled up. Brooke ran outside with all their bags handing them over to the cab driver, who loaded them into the trunk. They both climbed into the backseat of the cab. They would have a lot to talk about on the plane.

* * *

After a late night at the concert with Seth, Peyton woke up to see five missed calls and two new voicemails. They were all from Jake. She listened to the first messaged and immediately got dressed and headed over to Jake's house. She knocked on his front door and heard him yell to come in. She walked inside, carefully closing the door behind her. Peyton smiled as she saw Jake cradling his baby daughter, Jenny. She watched as he put her down in her crib and motioned for them to go into the living room, where they sat on the couch.

"How are you?" asked Jake as he gave Peyton a quick hug.

"I'm really good actually," replied Peyton, "But how are you? You sounded weird on the phone."

"I'm okay…I just…I told Marissa about Jenny and Nikki, and I don't know if I should have," Jake admitted, "It just got me thinking about everything that happened and I needed someone to talk to."

"You know you can talk to me about anything, Jake," said Peyton consolingly, "What's on your mind?"

"I'm not ready for people to know yet, Peyton. You're the only person I've ever been honest with about this, and I let it slip last night," said Jake.

"Maybe this is a sign, and maybe there's a reason you told her," began Peyton trying to help him. Jake raised his eyebrows with expectation, waiting for her to elaborate. "Maybe it means that you shouldn't keep your daughter a secret anymore. Maybe telling people about Jenny and about Nikki will help you cope."

Jake knew she was right, but he was worried about what was to come. "This world is evil, Peyton."

"I have faith that you'll protect Jenny, and you should too."

Jake pulled Peyton in for another short hug. "Thanks for coming, Peyton. I'm glad I can still talk to you, even with the way things turned out with us," said Jake gratefully.

"We were young and stupid. No big deal," returned Peyton with a laugh.

"And we're just so much older and wiser now," Jake joked.

"Exactly; I should get going, but give me a call sometime. We should hang out more often, like old times."

"Count on it."

* * *

Haley was sitting on her bed with her laptop, when Taylor came into her room. Haley closed her laptop and looked up at her rebellious sister. Haley was happy with Taylor's decent behavior lately. Haley felt bad about their first encounter when Taylor came home, and she tried to mention anything about college around her. Although she still wasn't sure why Taylor had dropped out in the first place, Haley was still worried about her sister.

"Hey, Tay," Haley greeted her with a smile, "What have you been up to? You got in late last night."

"I went to The Bait Shop," replied Taylor with a half smile.

Haley felt like something was bothering Taylor, but she didn't know what. She figured now was a good time to apologize for the way she acted when Taylor had first arrived, even though they both had pretty much ignored it since.

"So, I just want to apologize for going off on you when you first got home. College isn't for everybody, and I shouldn't judge you. You're my sister, and I love you," said Haley.

Taylor joined Haley on her bed and hugged her. She didn't feel like she deserved Haley as a sister, especially after what she was about to tell her.

"I love you too, Hales, and I appreciate you apologizing, but I'm the one that needs to apologize," said Taylor sincerely.

"I already know you wore my shirt three days ago," returned Haley with a laugh, "I saw the stain. You better wash it!"

Taylor didn't even half smile this time. "I'm serious, Haley. There's a reason I dropped out of University, and it didn't happen just recently. I haven't been at school all year."

Haley immediately got serious, and she was already assuming the worst in her sister.

"If you weren't at school, then where?" questioned Haley.

"Chino…" said Taylor.

Haley opened her mouth and widened her eyes in surprise. It had to be coincidence that Taylor was in Chino, where Ryan is from.

"You mean Chino as in California?" asked Haley for clarification. Taylor just nodded. "What were you doing in Chino?"

"There's a lot I need to tell you…" began Taylor.

* * *

Ryan sat in his usual booth at the diner. He kept glancing at his watch wondering what the hell he was even doing there. Finally, someone sat down across from him. Ryan glared across the table at Kevin Volchok. The waitress came by to take their order, but Ryan quickly told her that they weren't eating, all the while keeping his eyes planted on Volchok.

"Hey, Ryan," said Kevin with a hint of fake excitement in his voice.

"What do you want Volchok?" sneered Ryan not buying into his antics.

"Don't give me that attitude Atwood, you have no reason to hate me," returned Kevin, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't I?" replied Ryan leaned forward with his forearms on the table.

"No, you don't," retorted Kevin, "I think the only people who have reason to hate me are Peyton, Lucas, and Brooke."

Ryan laughed sarcastically. "You've got to be kidding me!" he snapped, "Volchok, you intentionally put Lucas in the hospital, and cheated on Brooke with her best friend. Not to mention, you used my brother to keep tabs on Brooke. I think I have good reason to dislike you."

"Speaking of that, he didn't do a very good job. I'll have to have a chat with him about that," muttered Kevin almost to himself.

"What do you have on him, huh?" questioned Ryan, "I mean, you must know something, because Trey wouldn't just agree to do that."

Volchok laughed sarcastically in the same way Ryan just had, as if he knew something that Ryan didn't. "Trey and I are buds. We met in Mexico. I let him crash with me. That's it man," stated Kevin seriously.

Ryan found out from Brooke that Trey and Kevin knew each other somehow, but Trey tried denying it. Ryan knew better than to believe his brother, though. He would find out sooner or later why Trey went to Mexico when he got out of prison in the first place.

"Fine, whatever," scoffed Ryan, "Just get to the point. What do you want?"

"I need your help," Kevin said in a serious tone.

* * *

**Hey Guys! What did you think? Are they too many characters for you? Should I kick some to the curb? Too long? Too short? Who are your favorite couples? Any suggestions? Please review! **


	12. Secrets

**Hey Guys!**

**Okay so thanks so much for all the feedback! I agree that I have too many characters in my story…got a little carried away haha ****So, we're gonna have to say goodbye to some of them. (I'll be honest I was getting a little lost with my own story due to all the characters haha) I**

**don't just want to randomly get rid of people without knowing what happened to them. So over the next few chapters we'll see a few characters leave, and they'll have actual reasons for leaving. I'm thinking of focusing on six to eight characters. Hopefully, I don't get**

**rid of anyone you like, and if I do let me know and we may see them again later on in the story! It's a work in progress, so thanks for reading!**

**Secrets**

Vacation was coming to a close for the students of Tree Hill High. In two weeks, they would all be back in their desks gossiping about their summer adventures. It will be the beginning of an end for the seniors, but they aren't going out without a bang. Summer vacation is always fun, as everyone goes their separate ways, and there is always something to talk about when they return. They all have their secrets, some worse than others, but secrets always have a way of coming to the surface, especially in this town.

Summer Roberts made her way through the crowd in Tree Hill Airport towards the exit. She was glad to be back. To be honest, she didn't think she would be back. Her dad was worse than she thought he would be, but she definitely encouraged him to stay motivated. Neil Roberts was still residing in a small trailer in Newport Beach, California, and he was working as a volunteer physician at a small clinic. His reputation was shattered after a mishap during surgery, and apparently nobody wanted to work with him. How her father could go from a rich surgeon to a volunteer physician was beyond Summer. He was still reluctant to talk about it with her, and when she offered to stay in Newport with him, he refused. He didn't want his daughter growing up in a situation like that. That wasn't the only reason she made the decision to come back though.

There was one person she couldn't get her mind off of all summer long; Nathan. While in California, Summer had tried to forget about what he said before she left. She wanted to focus on herself and supporting her dad, but every night before she went to bed, Nathan was the one she thought about. She had finally figured out who she wanted to be with, but she was worried about seeing him again, especially after three months of silence.

Summer took out her phone as she felt it vibrate in her pocket. She glanced at the caller ID and immediately answered it.

"Hey! I just got my luggage, and I'm heading towards the exit," she exclaimed happily into the phone.

"Do you see him?" her cousin asked nervously.

"Not yet, Brooke, I wish you would've just told him yourself over the phone," replied Summer as she continued on through the crowd, wheeling her suitcase behind her.

"I know, but I wouldn't know how to explain it to him," said Brooke.

"Well, I hope you don't expect me to explain it to him," returned Summer, "I see him."

"Of course not, but promise me you'll tell him I'm sorry," said Brooke.

"I will, I got to go, so call me tonight," said Summer before pressing the end call button and putting her phone away.

_**Brooke and Summer sat on the couch in the main room of Neil Roberts' trailer, if you could even call it a room. They had been in Newport Beach, California for nearly a month, and Brooke was already leaving. Summer hugged her cousin for what seemed like hours as the tears streamed down both their faces. Neil Roberts joined them and gave his niece a warm hug. He was happy to have had her there, so Summer wouldn't feel too obligated to worry about him.**_

"_**You don't have to go with them, Brooke. Just stay here for the rest of the summer, and then we can go back to Tree Hill in the fall and live together. You don't need them," pleaded Summer.**_

"_**Summer…" began Mr. Roberts.**_

"_**It's okay, Uncle Neil," she stopped him and turned to Summer, "Sum, I love you, and I want to do that more than anything. But my parents seem like they really want us to be a family, for real. I owe it to them to give it a shot."**_

"_**I hate that you have to move to Beverly Hills, though. Can't you convince your dad to find another job in Tree Hill?" begged Summer.**_

"_**This is a huge opportunity for him, Sum, and my mom is giving their marriage another shot for me. I need this right now. You're my cousin…scratch that…you're more than that; you're my best friend and my sister, and nothing can ever change that. No matter where we are," said Brooke pulling Summer into another hug.**_

"_**I'm going to miss you so much! You have to call me every day!" exclaimed Summer. Brooke agreed as they pulled apart.**_

"_**Don't worry, I will," returned Brooke. There was a quiet knock on the door and Brooke's mom entered the trailer.**_

_**Victoria Davis looked around in repulsion. She stared at her once brother-in-law in disgust.**_

"_**Brooke, honey, let's go. Your father is waiting in the car," said Victoria hurriedly.**_

"_**Good to see you too, Vicky," smirked Neil.**_

"_**How many times have I told you not to call me Vicky?" snapped Victoria, "God, you're pathetic. I can't believe you've been living like this. No wonder my sister left you five years ago."**_

_**Summer glared at her aunt and hugged Brooke one last time. Brooke hugged her uncle again and left dragging her mom behind her.**_

She plastered a huge fake smile across her face, as she walked up to Lucas. She knew he was expecting Brooke. His hair was cut short, and he was wearing pale jeans with flip flops and a light blue polo shirt. He was holding a bouquet of flowers, and he had a bright smile on his face.

"Lucas!" exclaimed Summer as she gave him a quick hug.

"Hey! How was California? Is your dad doing okay?" asked Lucas as he looked past Summer to see if Brooke was coming behind her.

"It was good to be home, but I was definitely missing Tree Hill," replied Summer, "My dad is doing okay, but he just needs to be on his own right now. How was your summer?"

"It was good," he answered still glancing back and forth between Summer and the crowd of people behind her, "You know, just basketball camp and hanging with the guys, but my mom and Keith set a date for the wedding finally."

"That's great!" rejoiced Summer genuinely, yet still trying to hurry along the conversation.

"Yeah, I'm going to be his best man," added Lucas.

"Wow, well hey, I should go catch a cab, but we should definitely get everyone together soon! So, see you later!" rambled Summer as she began to hurry past Lucas.

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and quickly stopped her.

"Whoa, Summer, relax," he said with a slight laugh, "I can take you and Brooke home. Is she still at baggage claim or something?"

"Lucas, Brooke isn't with me," admitted Summer with a sigh.

"What?" he asked making sure he heard her right.

"She's still in California," said Summer.

"Why is she still in Newport?" asked Lucas.

"I didn't say she was in Newport. She's in Beverly Hills," added Summer. She watched Lucas' expression go back and forth between confusion and disappointment. "I can't be the one to explain it to you, and she's really sorry."

"Summer, I don't underst…"

"Lucas, I'm sorry, but I don't know what to tell you right now. I'll just get a cab," said Summer. She shrugged and walked past Lucas out the exit.

* * *

Kaitlin Cooper threw her luggage into the trunk of her sister's car. She had her long dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail. She was wearing jeans shorts and a magenta tank top with no makeup. Kaitlin didn't say anything to Marissa during the ride home from the airport. Marissa helped Kaitlin bring her bags upstairs and attempted to talk to her, but Kaitlin wasn't budging.

"You haven't said a thing about California or Zach since you got here. What's up?" wondered Marissa as she leaned against the doorframe of Kaitlin's room.

"Nothing," muttered Kaitlin as she unpacked her clothes to put them away.

Marissa looked at her sister worriedly. Something was wrong, but what? Kaitlin never acted like this. She always had something to say, and she was always…just Kaitlin. The only time Marissa had ever seen Kaitlin really upset was when she broke up with Chase. Kaitlin didn't appear to be upset though; she seemed more disappointed.

"Kaitlin, if something is wrong, you can tell me," Marissa reassured her.

"It was a long flight and I'm tired," returned Kaitlin as she stopped unpacking and just lied on her bed and opened her laptop.

_I guess that's understandable, thought Marissa. There has to be something else, though._

"You can't be serious, Kaitlin, I know you, and I can tell when something is wrong," added Marissa obviously concerned.

_**Kaitlin nervously walked out of the bathroom into Zach's bedroom. He widened his eyes in surprise as she stood in front of him wearing nothing but her bra and thong. "You look amazing," muttered Zach, his eyes glued to her petite figure. Kaitlin blushed uncomfortably. Zach took off his shirt and jeans leaving him in nothing but his boxers. Zach kissed her softly on the lips trying to make her feel as relaxed as possible. Kaitlin didn't want to appear like she didn't know what she was doing so she tried to take charge. She gently pushed his shoulders, forcing him to lie down. She climbed on top of him and brought her lips down to his.**_

"_**You sure about this?" asked Zach.**_

"_**Yeah…we're having fun," replied Kaitlin hesitantly.**_

"_**I know, but I need to tell you something first," said Zach.**_

"_**Nice timing, what is it?" asked Kaitlin.**_

"_**I'm not going back to Tree Hill," admitted Zach, "I just wanted you to know before we did anything that you might regret."**_

"_**What do you mean might regret?" asked Kaitlin.**_

"_**You're a virgin," stated Zach. Kaitlin was surprised that he knew, then again it was probably obvious. "Your first time should be with someone that you love and that you're going to be with," he added.**_

"_**Zach, I'm ready, I'm sure you won't disappoint me," said Kaitlin.**_

"_**You're sure?" he asked again.**_

"_**I'm sure," she answered kissing him.**_

"Marissa, I said I was tired okay! Just go away!" exclaimed Kaitlin harshly.

"Fine," murmured Marissa as she glanced back at Kaitlin before leaving the room.

On her way out of the house, Marissa ran into her mom in the kitchen. Their relationship was a lot better than it was before. They had spent the whole summer bonding, but they still had their ups and downs.

"Is she okay?" asked Julie pointing upstairs referring to Kaitlin.

"I don't think so," shrugged Marissa, "I wouldn't bother her right now though."

"And what about you; are you doing okay?" questioned Julie considerately.

"Mom, I'm fine, we've talked about it for the past month. I'm over it," replied Marissa grabbing her purse off the counter.

"Marissa, it's okay if you still miss him," added Julie.

_**Marissa opened her front door to see Jake Jagielski standing in front of her. He was holding a baby girl in his arms, his daughter, Jenny. He let Marissa hold her, but Marissa quickly handed her back because she was so afraid of dropping her. Marissa followed him out to his car and watched as he securely put Jenny in her car seat. His parents were sitting in the front ready to leave. They were moving to Savannah, Georgia. Jake walked with Marissa back to her porch, so they could talk in private.**_

"_**So, I guess this is goodbye," muttered Marissa as tears welled up in her eyes.**_

"_**I wish it weren't, but I need to deal with everything and I need to give Jenny a good life," returned Jake as he looked at Marissa with sympathetic eyes.**_

"_**You don't need to explain, Jake, I understand. I'm really going to miss you," said Marissa.**_

"_**I'll miss you too," replied Jake as he hugged her, "We had a great thing going. It meant a lot to me."**_

"_**Can I ask you one thing?" asked Marissa. Jake nodded. "Why did you go to Peyton? I know you said that she was the only one who knew about Jenny and that she was a close friend, but was it something more? Be honest," wondered Marissa.**_

"_**Marissa, Peyton is just a close friend. I went to her because I can trust her, as crazy as that may sound to everyone else in this town, she's a pretty trustworthy person. My feelings for you were real," said Jake. He turned and looked back at his parents who were honking the horn. "I should go," he noted.**_

"_**Okay, well, good luck I guess…" said Marissa.**_

"_**You too, give everyone my best," replied Jake.**_

_**Marissa watched Jake get into the backseat of his car with Jenny. She waved a last goodbye and watched them drive away. She closed her front door once they were out of sight, and went upstairs to her room.**_

"I don't miss Jake," said Marissa assertively. Julie was about to refute, but Marissa cut her off. "I'm going out."

"Honey, you can't keep ignoring this. If you want to…" Julie attempted to get through to her daughter, but Marissa wasn't having it.

"Don't wait up," Marissa quickly said before leaving and slamming the front door behind her.

* * *

Haley James stood in her driveway watching her parents drive away in their huge RV. They decided that they were going to travel the country; a new state every week or so; probably longer, knowing her parents. Jimmy and Lydia were reluctant to leave, but they had grown to trust Taylor over the summer, and they definitely trusted Haley. Taylor was finally getting her life on track; she was living at home and taking classes at the local community college. Haley went back inside and found Taylor curled up on the couch in the living room watching Never Been Kissed and eating ice cream. She sat next to Taylor who then pressed pause on the movie.

"Well, it's just you and me now," said Haley with a slight smile.

"Unless any of our other five siblings decide to show up; I wouldn't be surprised if Quinn or Vivian made an entrance," replied Taylor. They both laughed at the thought.

"It's been a pretty crazy summer, huh?" said Taylor setting down her bowl of ice cream.

"You could definitely say that, but we're closer because of it," replied Haley.

_**Haley sat on her bed staring at her sister questionably. She had gotten home from the beach party a little while ago, and Taylor had just returned from The Bait Shop. Taylor had just told Haley that instead of being at school the past year, she had been in Chino. Haley was extremely confused at that point.**_

"_**There's a lot I need to tell you…" began Taylor.**_

"_**Okay…just start from the beginning," said Haley.**_

"_**A year ago, some friends from school and I took a little road trip to Chino, and we planned on staying for about a month. We partied and did our thing until…" started Taylor.**_

"_**Wait," interrupted Haley as she held a hand up, "Why would you go to Chino to party? From what Ryan's told me, it doesn't sound that great."**_

"_**A friend of a friend knew some people there, so we just went there. It's not that important why we went there," answered Taylor. Haley nodded in response. "Anyways, the first week there, I met Trey…" continued Taylor.**_

"_**Whoa," Haley cut in again, "Trey Atwood? Like Ryan's brother, Trey?"**_

"_**Yeah, and we immediately hit it off. You know how I'm into that whole bad boy thing," said Taylor. Haley just rolled her eyes at that. "Which we clearly have in common might I add," smirked Taylor. Haley raised her eyebrows at Taylor, so she would continue her story. "Okay, so, we were seeing each other for that whole month. Then…the last week we were there…I found out I was pregnant," explained Taylor. Haley's face immediately turned to shock.**_

"_**What?" exclaimed Haley.**_

"_**For the smart one, you're being really dumb right now," said Taylor, "You know pregnant…with child…bun in the oven…"**_

"_**Okay, stop, you sound like mom, I get it. I was just surprised," rambled Haley.**_

"_**So, I stayed in Chino, while everyone else went back to school. Obviously, I couldn't stay with Trey because he didn't want his brother to find out. Plus, their mom is like an alcoholic or something. So, I was staying with a friend of Trey, and he would come see me every day," resumed Taylor, "Then, there was that whole stealing and crashing the car incident with his brother. Trey went to jail, and Ryan apparently came here to live with the Cohen family, which I didn't know at the time, but I put the pieces together when you told me Ryan Atwood was your new boy toy when I came home. Any who, I would go see Trey every so often and bring him sonogram pictures to keep him posted. Then, one day, I stopped going to see him, and I went back to school. Well, technically I didn't go back to school; I was just crashing in friends' dorm rooms until I could figure out a way to get my shit together."**_

"_**Wait, I think you skipped a chapter in this novel, like maybe why you stopped going to see him," noted Haley.**_

"_**That's because it's not my favorite chapter to tell; I had a miscarriage…lost the baby. The doctor said it was caused by stress or something, but I couldn't stop blaming myself, and I couldn't bear to tell Trey. So, I had his friend go and tell him for me," explained Taylor as a tear made its way down her cheek.**_

"_**Oh my God, Tay, I'm so sorry," said Haley sympathetically as her own eyes began to water.**_

"_**Yeah, shit happens for a reason. I probably would've been a crappy mom, and I doubt Trey would've ever been dad of the year," replied Taylor trying to shrug it off. Haley put a hand on her sister's arm as she continued listening. "Anyways, I was crashing with my so called friends, but they got sick of me, so I took a little trip to Mexico for some rendezvous Taylor time. While there, I unexpectedly ran into Trey. He had apparently been released a few days before. God knows why he was in Mexico, but we talked about what happened, and then I got the hell out of there, hence me coming home," finished Taylor.**_

"_**So, Trey didn't know you were from Tree Hill, same town where his own brother is living?" asked Haley.**_

"_**Nope, I never told him, which is why he was so surprised when I showed up at the Cohen's front door," added Taylor, "Oh, right, haven't gotten there yet. Well, when I overheard you talking to Ryan on the phone about Trey, I decided to pay him a little visit while you kiddies were at school. We had quite the reconciliation, but he doesn't want anyone knowing about us. That's what he said when I went to see him at The Bait Shop earlier, and now…here we are."**_

"_**So why come clean now?" asked Haley, "Why are you telling me now?"**_

"_**I know it's a lot to process. At first I was just really angry with Trey, but I realized that I needed to tell the truth," Taylor answered honestly, "You're my little sister, and I know I'm supposed to be a role model for you, but I feel like you're one for me."**_

"_**Thanks," replied Haley, "Do you still think about it?"**_

"_**Everyday…"**_

"Thanks for being here for me," said Taylor hugging her sister.

"I'm glad you're here, Tay," said Haley, "I wouldn't have made it through this summer without you either."

Haley held on to Taylor and let tears stream down her cheeks. Taylor rubbed Haley's back consolingly and calmed her down.

"Ryan's going to be okay, Haley. I promise," reassured Taylor, "Trey's the one that needs to be locked up."

"I know, but no one can prove it," added Haley as she pulled away and wiped her tears.

"You should go see him," advised Taylor.

"He doesn't want to see me," muttered Haley.

"It's probably just too hard for him," Taylor encouraged her. Haley nodded in agreement. Suddenly, there was an abrupt knock on the front door. Taylor offered to get it, but Haley told her she was fine. Taylor went upstairs to get ready to go to one of her classes, while Haley went to get the door.

Haley's mouth widened as she swung the door open. She immediately closed the door back slamming it in her visitor's face. She leaned against the front door wondering what _he _was doing at her house. _He's probably just here to cause trouble, thought Haley. That's all he's ever done in this town. _There was another knock on the door, and she realized he wasn't going away. Haley reluctantly opened the door and leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed.

"Can I help you?" she asked irritatingly.

"No, but I can help you," he replied mysteriously. _How can Kevin Volchok possibly do anything to help me? She wondered._

"I seriously doubt that," muttered Haley.

"Wanna bet?" he sneered.

"Is everything always a game with you?" snapped Haley, "First, you mess with Brooke and Peyton and Lucas, then Trey and Taylor, and now you're trying to mess with me and Ryan."

"I was nothing but a friend to Trey," said Kevin calmly, "He confided in me about your sister, and I really wanted to help him. As for Brooke, I made a mistake. I never should've cheated on her with Peyton, and I never should've tried to hurt Lucas." Haley just stared at him with emotionless eyes. "I came back to Tree Hill for a fresh start; I told Ryan that same thing. I'm not trying to mess with you and Ryan. I just want to help."

"Part of me wants to give you the benefit of the doubt here, but the other part of me is saying I should slam the door in your face again," spat Haley.

"Ryan was just doing me a favor, and I want to get him out of this," said Kevin.

"I know, and it amazes me that he would actually do _you_ a favor," said Haley in return, "You probably guilt tripped him into it somehow."

Kevin began to feel guilty as she said this, and he thought back to that day in the diner when he went to Ryan for help.

_**Kevin had just very briefly explained to Ryan how he knew his brother. "I need your help," Kevin said in a serious tone.**_

"_**Forget it, I'm not helping you with anything," shot Ryan.**_

"_**Please, Atwood, I'm desperate. Just hear me out," pleaded Kevin. Ryan just waited for him to continue, seeing that Volchok actually did appear to be desperate. "When I was in Mexico, I was dealing to make money. One of my boss' clients happened to be this high school girl who lives in town, Jess Sathers."**_

"_**Yeah, I know her," put in Ryan as he remembered the time he caught Nathan buying drugs from her.**_

"_**Well, apparently, Jess owes him some money, and he wants it," continued Volchok.**_

"_**Sounds like this is her problem, so where do you fit into it?" wondered Ryan curiously.**_

"_**When I told the boss I was leaving Mexico to come back home and that I was done dealing, he said I had to do one last thing for him before he would cut me loose," explained Kevin. Ryan waited expectantly, although he had an idea. "I need to get that idiot, Jess, to pay her debt. I've tried contacting her, but she knows what I want, so she's avoiding me. I figure you can talk to her."**_

"_**I'm not getting involved in this," muttered Ryan. He did not want to get wrapped up in some drug scandal.**_

"_**Look, man, I just want to get this shit over with and put it in the past so I can move on with my life," returned Kevin, "Where would you be right now if the Cohens never helped you? What if they never gave you a chance just because of your past?"**_

_**Ryan knew Volchok was just trying to guilt trip him now, but he did seem right. If Sandy and Kirsten had judged him because of his past, then he wouldn't have the life he does. He couldn't believe he was actually about to agree to help Kevin Volchok.**_

"I promise I can help," Kevin repeated.

"How?" asked Haley.

"I saw what really happened," admitted Kevin.

* * *

Ryan Atwood was led out by a guard through a corridor of the juvenile hall to meet with whoever was visiting him. The guard removed Ryan's handcuffs and told him he had fifteen minutes. Ryan nodded and sat down waiting for his visitor to enter. A few moments later, Seth Cohen entered the visiting area and sat across from Ryan at a table. Seth looked around at the other inmates conversing with their own visitors.

"Hey man, you hanging in there?" Seth greeted him as he turned his attention to Ryan. Ryan just gave him a blank stare. "It probably won't be much longer. You'll be out by next week; my dad will straighten everything out," Seth tried to reassure him.

"I don't think it's going to be that easy, Seth," returned Ryan melancholy, "He's gotten me out of some crap before, but nothing like this."

"Ryan, you shouldn't even be in here. Trey is responsible. No, scratch that, this is Volchok's fault," snapped Seth desperately.

"It's not Volchok's fault. I was trying to do him a favor, and he didn't force me to do anything; I just did it," replied Ryan, "And I wish it weren't true, but my brother is responsible for this."

"There has to be a way for…" began Seth.

"Seth, just drop this alright. He's gone," retorted Ryan frustrated, "I've been here all summer, and that's not going to change any time soon."

Seth was about to refute, but he saw how angry Ryan was. Before Seth could get another word in, Ryan had called the guard and was gone.

Ryan sat in the juvenile hall cafeteria at a lunch table by himself. He stared down at the disgusting bowl of clam chowder sitting in front of him. He sloshed it around with his spoon. He wasn't hungry; he just didn't want to be in his cell. He knew he was a little harsh on Seth, but who was he kidding? No one could prove what really happened. Ryan lifted his gaze as he looked around the room. He was looking, but he wasn't really seeing as he began thinking about what had happened only two weeks after he had agreed to help Volchok.

_**Ryan grabbed his jacket and headed out towards his car. He sat down in the driver's seat and pulled out his cell phone to make a call. It was about 9PM, and he hoped she would answer this time. She did.**_

"_**Hey, Jess, it's Ryan Atwood," he said into the phone to Jess Sathers.**_

"_**Oh, Ryan, what can I do for you?" asked Jess.**_

"_**I was wondering if I could talk to you about something in person," said Ryan not really knowing how to word it. He didn't want to flat out say that he was helping Volchok get the money she owes.**_

"_**I'm kind of busy right now, but I'll call you later," she rambled and hung up.**_

_**Ryan sighed, and he knew she wasn't calling back. It wasn't that late, so Ryan decided to drive to Trey's new apartment to check on him. When he arrived at Trey's apartment, Ryan saw a Silver Mercedes Benz Convertible parked near the front door. Ryan turned off his engine along with his headlights and walked to the front door. Before he could knock, Ryan heard two voices yelling on the inside. He put his ear to the door and recognized Trey's voice immediately.**_

"_**I'm not doing it! I'm finally getting my life on track!" he heard Trey yell. He was unsure of who the other was, but it was female and sounded very familiar.**_

"_**Trey, forget about that Taylor girl! We can be together! Just come with me to Vegas!" she exclaimed.**_

"_**I won't forget about Taylor, so just shut up Jess!" Trey retorted. Ryan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Jess? What was she doing there? Trey had told him that he was seeing someone, but he never would've guessed that it was Jess Sathers. Ryan moved over to a window and peaked inside to watch the scene. "Why are you so obsessed with running away to Vegas, huh?" exclaimed Trey.**_

"_**Trey, stop screaming at me; you're not in your right mind right now," said Jess. She suddenly looked scared as Trey stepped toward her. She backed away from him a few steps. "Forget it, I'm leaving. Just let me get my stash and the money from last night," she muttered.**_

"_**You're not getting anything," demanded Trey, "I helped you get that money last night. It's just as much mine as it is yours!"**_

_**Jess left the living room and went into the bedroom. Ryan watched as Trey reached under a pillow on the couch and pulled out a handgun. Ryan widened his eyes with fear. Jess returned with a grey briefcase in her hand, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Trey with the gun in his hand. Ryan knew he couldn't wait another minute. He burst through the front door. Thank God it was unlocked. Trey still had the gun raised and aimed at Jess, who was still standing motionless.**_

"_**Trey, what the hell is going on here?" shouted Ryan.**_

"_**Ry, you can't be here," muttered Trey.**_

"_**What are you going to do Trey?" asked Ryan looking at his brother disappointedly, "Are you going to shoot her? Would you really do that?"**_

"_**Trey, this is ridiculous. I'm not giving you shit, last night was my deal. I never told you to shoot the place up," said Jess taking a step to the side.**_

"_**What happened last night?" asked Ryan slowly moving towards Trey.**_

"_**I was selling some marijuana to these guys from Charleston, and I brought Trey with me for backup," answered Jess, "They tried to run off without paying me for the weed, so Trey aimed the gun at them. That's all I told him to do. Then, he shot the thing off. No one got hurt, but I managed to grab this briefcase full of money and keep the weed in the process."**_

"_**It was an accident!" yelled Trey, "What the fuck are you even doing here Ry?"**_

"_**I came to see you, but I also need to talk to Jess, so just put the damn gun down, alright," replied Ryan with a demanding tone.**_

_**Ryan could tell that Trey was obviously high out of his mind, and he knew that this could end badly if he didn't get that gun out of Trey's hand. Trey looked to Jess for an explanation.**_

"_**I owe a guy in Mexico some money, and Volchok is trying to collect. It's none of your damn business," scoffed Jess glaring at Trey.**_

"_**You said you were done after last night! That's why you want to run off to Vegas!" exclaimed Trey still pointing the gun at Jess.**_

_**Ryan was frantically looking between Jess and Trey. He didn't want to jump on Trey and try to get the gun, because he was afraid it might go off. He also didn't want Trey shooting Jess. It was a lose-lose situation. Ryan glanced out the window and saw a van suspiciously parked right behind his car. Ryan was running out of time to make a decision, and before he could even figure out what he wanted to do. He heard the gun shot ringing in his ears.**_

_**Ryan sprinted over to where Jess was and kneeled down over her now motionless body. Trey had shot her straight in her chest, close to her heart. Trey dropped the gun to the floor, and his legs began to wobble as he stumbled back towards the front door. Ryan could hear the wheels of a car screeching and speeding away, but he wasn't concerned about that now.**_

"_**Call 911!" shouted Ryan looking up at Trey frantically.**_

"_**I…I didn't mean to…I…my finger slipped…" stuttered Trey.**_

"_**Trey, call 911!" repeated Ryan.**_

"_**I can't…I…" he stuttered again opening the door behind from behind, "I…shit…"**_

_**Trey was already sprinting out the door, and Ryan knew he wasn't going to see him again anytime soon. Ryan quickly dialed 911 on his cell phone, and within fifteen minutes, the ambulance and police arrived.**_

_**Jess was taken to the hospital, and Ryan was taken into custody by the police for questioning. After explaining that Trey was the one who shot Jess, the police found it hard to believe. Especially since Ryan was the only one there, and his fingers prints were on the gun. That was only because Ryan picked up the gun afterwards though.**_

Ryan was startled out of his thoughts when a guard approached him. He informed Ryan that he had another visitor. Ryan returned to the same spot where he had met Seth. The guard brought his visitor to join him, and Ryan's heart skipped a beat when he saw her. He hadn't seen her in two weeks, but that was only because he told her not to come. She looked beautiful and part of him wished he hadn't told her to stay away, but it was just too hard to see her if he couldn't physically be with her.

"Hi…" she said just above a whisper, and Ryan could tell she was nervous.

"I told you not to come anymore," he muttered.

Haley sighed and searched Ryan's eyes desperately for a sign that he didn't really mean what he was saying.

"Ryan, I can't just not see you; why don't you want me here?" asked Haley.

"Haley, please just leave…" said Ryan.

"No, Ryan, I'm not leaving. Just tell me why you don't want to see me?" begged Haley desperately.

"Because I'm in love with you!" exclaimed Ryan.

Haley widened her eyes in surprise. She thought back to the summer kickoff beach party. She had told Ryan that she was in love with him the night before, and he couldn't say it back. At the beach party, he explained to her that he loved her, but he wasn't in love with her. And now, he had finally said it. She was speechless.

Ryan sighed and looked down at his hands as he fidgeted with his fingers. He wanted to tell her for a while now, but he didn't want to do it like this. He wasn't quite sure when exactly he fell in love with her, but he just knew. He could feel it.

"What?" Haley choked out.

"I'm in love with you Haley, and I'm dying to be with you. Seeing you and not being able to be with you is just too hard," he confessed.

Haley reached her hand across the table and placed it atop of Ryan's. "I love you too," she returned sadly as a tear made its way down her cheek. Ryan looked over at the guard to make sure he wasn't looking, because he wasn't supposed to make contact with visitors. He squeezed Haley's hand and half smiled. "I'm sorry about all of this," he said.

"Ryan, you have nothing to apologize for; you didn't do anything, but I think you're about to get out of here," said Haley suddenly cheering up.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ryan confused.

"Volchok came by today, and he's going to talk to Sandy first, but he's going to the police station. He has proof that you weren't the one who shot Jess," explained Haley.

Ryan furrowed his eyebrows wondering what was going on, but his visiting time was over as the guard came and grabbed Ryan up leading him away. Ryan looked back at Haley as he was being taken away and she mouthed an 'I love you' to him. He didn't know what she meant when she said that Volchok had proof. What could Volchok do to help? He wasn't even there. Was he? Ryan thought back to what had happened again, trying to remember if he had maybe seen some else there, but he couldn't remember anyone else. There was just that van that parked behind his car…and then the screeching wheels…someone speeding away. Could that have been Volchok in the van watching? Ryan hoped to God that it was. Why was he coming forward now though?

* * *

Nathan stood in front of the door wondering if he should ring the doorbell. Would she even want to see him? What if she spent the whole summer thinking about him and realized she didn't want anything to do with him? Should he just be showing up at her door like this? He felt like he was ambushing her, but Lucas told him that she and Brooke were coming home today, and he needed to see her. He finally rang the doorbell, and the door immediately flew open a few moments later.

"Nathan! How'd you know I was home?" exclaimed Summer. She had a huge smile on her face as she gave him a big hug.

It felt good to hold her in his arms, and Nathan was glad that she seemed so happy to see him. "Luke told me a while ago," he answered simply.

"Yeah, I saw him at the airport," added Summer, "Come in." Nathan casually walked inside, and Summer closed the door behind him. They went into the living room and Nathan couldn't help but stare at her. She looked even better than he remembered. "So, I was going to call you today," said Summer as they both sat down on the couch.

"You were?" questioned Nathan curiously.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" asked Summer wondering why Nathan was so skeptical.

"Well, the way we left things was pretty awkward, so I assumed you wouldn't want to see me the day you got back," replied Nathan.

"Ah, yes, that was a bit awkward," returned Summer, "I actually wanted to talk to you about that."

"Same," agreed Nathan, "That's kind of why I came by."

"Okay, well you go first," insisted Summer with a smile.

"No, you go," urged Nathan.

"You're the one that came over here, so you go," said Summer nudging Nathan playfully.

"No, no, I want you to go first," repeated Nathan scooting closer to Summer.

Summer couldn't take the going back and forth anymore. She immediately leaned towards him pressing her lips against his. Nathan couldn't help but smirk against her lips.

"I take it this means you feel the same way," said Nathan looking into her eyes.

"You could definitely say that," smirked Summer as she kissed him again. She had been waiting all summer to be with Nathan, and she was glad he hadn't changed his mind about her. It didn't take Summer long to realize that she loved Nathan, but when she was away in California she couldn't bring herself to think about Chase or Zach, it was always Nathan that was on her mind.

The kiss deepened as their tongues intertwined. Nathan had waited so long, and he finally had her all to himself. He didn't have to share her with Chase or Zach or anyone else. He'd never felt this way about anyone before.

"I love you," admitted Nathan just as he had the morning Summer left.

"I love you too," she returned with a bright smile.

"Is Brooke here or is she with Lucas? We should all go to the diner and catch up," suggested Nathan.

"You haven't talked to Lucas today?" asked Summer.

"No, why?" wondered Nathan confused.

"Brooke isn't home. She's still in California," said Summer.

Nathan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and his heart sank as he thought about Lucas.

_**Nathan walked onto the river court and stood under the hoop as Lucas took a shot. Lucas had been coming here every day since vacation started. Nathan caught the ball as it came down through the hoop. He looked at his brother with a concerned expression. Lucas called for the ball back, so Nathan passed it to him. Lucas took another shot and missed. He retrieved the ball and Nathan joined him at the top of the three point arch. "Game to eleven?" suggested Nathan. Lucas nodded as he checked the ball to Nathan. Nathan pump faked and dribbled past Lucas, making an easy layup.**_

"_**So, what's the deal with Brooke?" asked Nathan casually.**_

"_**I wish I knew," muttered Lucas as he made a jump shot from beyond the three point arch.**_

"_**You still haven't talked to her?" questioned Nathan surprised that Brooke and Lucas haven't spoken since she left for California. It'd been a month already.**_

"_**No," he replied simply.**_

"_**Did I ever tell you about the time I tried to ask Dan for advice on Summer?" began Nathan. Lucas shook his head in response as they stopped playing. "I asked him about your mom and my mom. He actually admitted that he's never been in love with my mom. It's always been Karen," continued Nathan, "I asked him what to do when the person you love doesn't love you back and how to get over it."**_

"_**What did he say?" asked Lucas curiously.**_

"_**He told me to focus on basketball and not some girl," stated Nathan, "And the next day, I told Summer that I loved her, and I don't regret it."**_

"_**Even if things don't work out when she gets back?" wondered Lucas as he thought about Brooke.**_

"_**Even then, I won't regret it," reassured Nathan. Lucas nodded as he became lost in his own thoughts. Nathan furrowed his eyebrows wondering what Lucas was thinking about.**_

"_**Maybe Dan has a point," muttered Lucas. Nathan laughed until he realized that Lucas wasn't kidding.**_

"_**You can't be serious," said Nathan in disbelief, "Luke, the point of that was to convince you that you shouldn't give up on your relationship with Brooke."**_

"_**We broke up, Nate. It's been a month, and we haven't spoken at all," said a frustrated Lucas, "Love just isn't enough sometimes."**_

"_**So, you think you two are done? When she comes back you're not even going to go see her? You're just going to give up?" questioned Nathan. Lucas sighed not knowing what to say. "I'm telling you now that if you give up, then you're going to regret it."**_

"_**Alright," agreed Lucas. Nathan raised his eyebrows not convinced that his brother was going to keep the faith. "Okay, I won't give up. I'll make sure I'm the first one she sees when she gets back. I'll be there waiting at the airport for her."**_

_**Nathan was glad that he had gotten through to his brother. He just hoped that he knew what he was saying, because he didn't what he would do if Summer rejected him when she got back. How big of a hypocrite would he be?**_

"But you said you saw Lucas at the airport this morning and…" continued Nathan.

"Yeah, he was expecting Brooke with me, but she stayed in California. I can't really say anything until she tells Lucas," explained Summer. Nathan nodded in somewhat understanding. "How about you and I go to the diner though?" suggested Summer changing the subject. Nathan agreed as she grabbed his hand and led him out the door.

* * *

Marissa wandered around the neighborhood trying to decide where to go. She didn't want to be at home, because her mom would just force her to talk about Jake or college or her dad or anything that Marissa really didn't want to talk about with her mother. She wanted to talk to someone though. Kaitlin was being a little brat for some reason that Marissa was clearly unaware of. Brooke and Summer were still in California as far as she knew. Ryan was in juvenile hall, and she didn't want to bother Haley or Seth because they were probably dealing with that. She really didn't know where she could go, but somehow, she found herself on his doorstep.

"Marissa, what are you doing here?" asked Lucas as he opened the backdoor leading to his bedroom.

"I'm sorry to just drop by like this, but I needed to get out of my house. I didn't really know where else to go with Ryan being in…" she trailed off before picking up where she left off, "Plus, Brooke and Summer are gone, and I'm not that close with Haley or Peyton. I would usually go to the beach or something, but apparently it's crowded with tourists right now and I really…"

"Its fine, come in," Lucas interrupted her rambling. She half smiled and entered his room taking a seat at his desk chair while he lied down on his bed with his laptop. He'd been scanning Brooke's Facebook profile for any sort of sign as to why she was in Beverly Hills. Why was she there? Who was she living with? Why hadn't she called him? He should probably stop obsessing over it. They hadn't talked all summer, and maybe there was a reason for that… "So, what's up?" he asked Marissa closing his laptop.

"My mom's just been getting on my case about…" Marissa stopped midsentence, deciding whether she could confide in Lucas.

"Whatever it is, no judgment, I swear," Lucas reassured her.

"I just…I really miss Jake, that's all," admitted Marissa.

"Yeah, me too," agreed Lucas. Jake was one of Lucas' close friends, and he missed having him around. "Clearly not in the way you do though," added Lucas sincerely.

"I was finally getting over Ryan," continued Marissa, "I thought Jake and I really had something special, you know? I was falling for him, and now he's gone." Lucas just nodded as he listened. "I'm sorry for just rambling on like this. I just needed someone to vent to," she apologized.

"It's okay, really," said Lucas, "I should probably be doing the same thing."

Marissa noticed his eyes wander to the picture on his bedside table. It was of him and Brooke kissing on the beach. "Well, contrary to what people may think about me, I'm a great listener and I know how to keep a secret," offered Marissa.

"Brooke and Summer were supposed to come home today. Summer did. Brooke, on the other hand, did not. She's still in California; Beverly Hills to be exact," began Lucas. Marissa just listened patiently and intently. "We haven't spoken all summer, other than the one email she sent me the day she left telling me when she was coming back. I thought she would come back, and we would both be ready for each other again. I thought our relationship was going to be stronger, because of the time apart. I went to the airport to pick her up, and she wasn't there. Summer just told me that Brooke was in Beverly Hills, but that's all she said. She wouldn't tell me anything else. I can't help but think that Brooke doesn't feel the same way anymore. Maybe she came to some revelation over the summer and realized we aren't right for each other. Am I supposed to just move on now?"

"That's heavy," muttered Marissa, "But I can't imagine that you and Brooke aren't right for each other, especially after everything you two have been through just to be with each other. There's obviously a reason she's still in California."

"Yeah, but why wouldn't she just call me?" added Lucas.

"Have you tried calling her?" asked Marissa raising an eyebrow.

"No…" answered Lucas. He knew what she was getting at. It's a two way street. He shouldn't have waited all summer for her to call. She was probably waiting for him to call her, and now she probably thinks the same thing he was just thinking.

"Maybe you should try showing her that you're feelings haven't changed," suggested Marissa.

"How?" wondered Lucas.

"Well, we have two more weeks before school starts. I'd say that's plenty of time for a little vacation to California," proposed Marissa. Lucas smiled at the suggestion. He would have to clear it with his mom, and he'd definitely have to promise a few months of work at the café. "And if you happen to need someone to tag along with you, then I would really like to get out of town," added Marissa.

"Alright, deal," agreed Lucas.

* * *

Peyton nodded her head to a Jack's Mannequin song as she continued working on a new sketch. Peyton smiled as she thought about the concert she and Seth had attended at the beginning of summer. It was the most fun she had had in a while. The summer was completely drama free. She had an amazing boyfriend, and her dad even came home for two months. She didn't have to deal with anyone else's problems, and she had no problem avoiding Volchok all summer, not that he went out of his way to try and seek her out or anything. There was only one thing about her summer that she wished she could take back; Jake leaving. He was a good friend, and they had a history that she wouldn't forget. She missed him so much already, and she couldn't imagine how Marissa must be dealing with it. She stared down at the sketch she was working on, and didn't even hear Seth come in her room. It was of Jake and Jenny.

Seth stood in the doorway trying to get Peyton's attention, but she had her back towards him as she sketched and her music was really loud. "Hey Peyton," he said. She didn't turn around. He didn't want to scare her, so he just yelled her name even louder. "Peyton!" he exclaimed.

"Hey sorry…" she said turning around and lowering the volume on her computer speakers.

"Jack's Mannequin, nice choice," observed Seth as he sat down on her bed.

"I thought so," agreed Peyton with a smile as she set her sketch pad down on her desk.

"That concert was definitely a good way to start the summer," added Seth.

"Yeah, I'd say you and I have had a pretty great summer," said Peyton, "Other people…not so much…how's Ryan doing?"

"I went to see him and we had an argument," sighed Seth, "I don't know if my dad can get him out of this one."

"Well, the truth always has a way of coming out. Ryan's going to get out," reassured Peyton.

"I hope you're right," muttered Seth.

"Let's do something fun," suggested Peyton as she moved next to Seth on her bed.

"Like make out while listening to Jack's Mannequin," proposed Seth with a raise of his eyebrows.

Peyton smirked against Seth's lips as he playfully got on top of her and kissed her. Their tongues intertwined and Peyton moaned as Seth moved his hand up and down Peyton's side. Seth moved his kisses to Peyton's neck, and another moan escaped her lips. He smirked realizing the effect he was having on her. Peyton brought their lips back together. They were both so wrapped up in each other that they didn't even hear someone enter the room. Not to mention, they still had the music playing.

"Oh my God, I've got to stop doing this," said Summer as she stood in the doorway looking away from Seth and Peyton.

Seth and Peyton immediately pulled apart and sat up.

"You know, you should really lock your door," suggested Summer as she crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"So I've been told," muttered Peyton.

"Seth, can we have a minute?" asked Summer, although she wasn't exactly asking, she was more telling him to leave.

"Yeah, sure, I have to get home anyway," returned Seth. He gave Peyton a quick kiss before heading out. "I'll call you later."

"So, what' s up?" asked Peyton turning to Summer after Seth left. _What the hell is Summer doing at my house? The last time she came here, she was threatening me. I can't imagine what this is going to be about._

Summer looked around Peyton's room skeptically before answering.

"I just thought I should tell you that Brooke isn't coming home, at least not today," said Summer.

"I know, she told me," replied Peyton.

"She did?" asked a shocked Summer.

"Yeah, we've been talking all summer," returned Peyton wondering why Summer cared so much. She knew that Summer hated her though, so it wasn't really a surprise, but still. Summer raised her eyebrows in slight astonishment. "Why so surprised?" asked Peyton, immediately regretting asking.

"You're kidding right," snapped Summer, "After what you did to her, I shouldn't be surprised?"

"When are you going to let it go?" sighed Peyton, "Brooke forgave me; we've moved on. Plus, it had nothing to do with you."

Summer was not going to stand there and take this. _Nothing to do with me, thought Summer. Brooke is my fucking cousin. If anyone does something to hurt her, then I'm obviously going to get involved._

"You do know I'm the one that told her right?" retorted Summer with a glare, "I saw you and Volchok together at the Bait Shop. It was the night I came to town."

"I didn't know," muttered Peyton, "But I don't really care. I thought I did, but I really don't. Frankly, I'm glad Brooke found out, because now it's over. I never had the strength to be honest with her about it, so I guess I owe you a thank you."

"You and I are never going to be friends, Peyton," scoffed Summer.

"That's fine, but Brooke is my best friend, and I'm going to make sure that never changes again," said Peyton.

"We're blood; I think that means more," returned Summer trying to get the upper hand. Sure, it was stupid to be fighting over Brooke like this, but Summer just really disliked Peyton. It was all she could think of to say.

"Then, why didn't you have any idea that Brooke and I were keeping in touch over break?" asked Peyton raising an eyebrow. She wasn't going to let Summer walk in here and try to tear her down. Summer didn't even utter a reply. Peyton smiled knowingly before returning to her serious manner. "Look, Summer, I realize you came over here to threaten me, it wouldn't be the first time, but I don't want any drama or craziness this year. We're seniors and I just want to have some fun with my friends. Whether you choose to be one of them is up to you, but for my sake and for Brooke's sake, just let it all go. Leave the past in the past," concluded Peyton hoping she was getting through to Summer.

"Actually, I came over here to tell you that Brooke wasn't coming home today, but whatever helps you sleep at night," muttered Summer snobbishly.

"Wow," said Peyton surprised that Summer was really dragging this out, "I'm not even going to argue with you right now, so you can go."

"Fine," said Summer before quickly leaving.

Peyton let out a long drawn out sigh and collapsed onto her bed. _Thank God, that is over with. I really hope Brooke comes back home. I spend all of my time with Seth, and I really miss her. _As if on cue, Peyton's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID, and she smiled to herself before answering the phone.

"B. Davis!" squealed Peyton.

"Hey P. Sawyer!" exclaimed Brooke through the line, "I miss you. How are you?"

"I miss you too!" she replied, "I was doing great, until your cousin just stormed into my room and yelled at me."

"Oh God, what did Summer do now?" asked Brooke with a laugh.

"Nothing really, just the usual rehashing the past, I'll survive," said Peyton.

"I'm sorry, I'll talk to her," Brooke apologized, "I hate that my two best friends hate each other."

"Hate is a strong word, I'd go with strongly dislike," joked Peyton, "But I'm willing to move on whenever she is."

"Yeah, well stubbornness runs in the family, so I can't make any guarantees," returned Brooke.

"Trust me, I know," replied Peyton, "So, what's going on with you? How've you been since the last time we talked?"

"Pretty good, I guess," answered Brooke, "Things are really weird with my family right now, but I love it here. I really like the people."

"One person in particular I'm assuming," added Peyton.

"Yeah, he's cool. He kind of hated me when we first met, but that was to be expected considering the circumstances. We've been hanging out all summer, and I really like him," gushed Brooke, "He's different than I imagined but a good different."

"That's great, Brooke," said Peyton sincerely, "How's your mom handling all of it?"

"Well, she's in New York, so what does that tell you?" remarked Brooke with a tone of disappointment.

"That bad, huh? I'm sorry things aren't going the way you hoped or planned," said Peyton.

"This whole summer hasn't gone the way I planned," added Brooke, "I mean, I was just going to have fun in Newport with Summer, and go back home to…Lucas. Then, everything changed."

"Have you called him?" asked Peyton referring to Lucas.

"No…"

"Brooke…you have to…"

"I know, I keep putting it off. What am I supposed to say Peyton?"

"The truth, he'll understand," replied Peyton.

"What if he doesn't?" wondered Brooke.

"Then, he's not the guy you thought he was."

"Okay, I'll call him…soon."

"Good, I know you can do it. You're strong."

"Thanks, Peyton, I needed this," said Brooke appreciatively, "Hey, I have to go, but I want the latest update on all the drama in Tree Hill so call me tomorrow."

"Okay, I will," said Peyton with a laugh before they both hung up.

Peyton smiled to herself as she set her phone down. Everything seemed to be falling into place for her. Things were back to normal, better than normal even. Her friendship with Brooke felt stronger than it used to be, even with the distance. She hoped Brooke would come home though, because she wasn't sure how long she would be able to put up with Summer.

* * *

Haley and Kevin pulled up into the driveway of the Cohen house in Kevin's truck. Haley was surprised and a little curious when Kevin actually went around and opened the door for her. They approached the front door, rang the doorbell, and waited. "I heard you drove a van…" noted Haley as they stood by the front door. "I sold it and got the truck," answered Kevin. They both turned their attention to Sandy Cohen as he opened the door.

"Hey there Haley…and…" began Sandy a bit surprised to see Haley standing there with Kevin Volchok. He wasn't familiar with him personally, but he had heard a lot of stories from Seth and Ryan about him.

"Kevin Volchok, sir," he filled in politely. Sandy nodded in response and allowed them both to come in. He led them to the living room and the three of them sat down on the couches.

"Haley, have you been by to see Ryan lately?" asked Sandy. He obviously didn't know that Ryan didn't want to see Haley…until today that is.

"I was just there actually, and that's kind of why we're here…" began Haley.

"I think I can help get Ryan out of there," continued Kevin, "I saw what happened. I was there that night. I saw the whole thing from outside. I should have come forward sooner, but I was just worried about myself and …"

"Kevin, thank you, but that won't be necessary," interrupted Sandy with a smile. _This Volchok character doesn't seem as bad as Seth made him out to be, thought Sandy. If he really wants to help Ryan this bad, then he must have some sort of feelings._

"What?" exclaimed Haley wondering why Sandy was turning down help to get Ryan out, "We can't just leave Ryan in that place, Sandy! It's horrible there."

"Considering I met Ryan in a jail, I think I know, but that's not exactly what I meant," replied Sandy with another smile, "I just talked to the detective. Jess Sathers woke up today, and she told him that Trey was the one who shot her."

"What…" muttered Haley in disbelief.

"Ryan's coming home," added Sandy, "They're releasing him tomorrow."

Haley's eyes widened with excitement as she squealed with glee, and hugged Sandy. In the midst of their rejoicing, Kevin managed to sneak away and go back outside. Haley pulled away and thanked Sandy, although he wasn't the one who actually got Ryan out.

"Come by tomorrow evening," suggested Sandy, "We'll have a welcome home dinner for Ryan."

"I'll be here," said Haley happily as she skipped out of the house. Haley saw Kevin leaning against his truck. She hadn't even noticed when he left the house. He had his arms crossed, and he was staring down at his feet.

"What's wrong?" asked Haley considerately. Kevin just shook his head and muttered that nothing was wrong. "Are you sure?" Haley asked again. Clearly, something was up with him. "Yeah, I'm sure. Why do you care?" he snapped as he looked up at her.

"Sorry for caring; I was just asking. I'll walk home," she muttered in return.

"Wait, I'm sorry, that was rude," said Kevin calling her back. Haley turned around and crossed her arms as she raised her eyebrows. "You're pretty much the definition of rude," retorted Haley. Kevin sighed before moving closer to Haley away from his truck. "I didn't mean to snap at you, alright. I'm just frustrated."

"With what?" asked Haley. _There's definitely more to Kevin Volchok than meets the eye, thought Haley._

"Myself, I guess," he replied, "I just really wanted to do something right for once."

"You were going to help Ryan and try to fix things. I think that means something, and I know Ryan will appreciate it," Haley said honestly.

"Thanks, but can I ask you something?" Haley just nodded in response. "What's your honest opinion of me?"

"I don't know," answered Haley, "I can tell that you're trying to change. It's hard to tell what your intentions are, though, especially given your track record. You're not exactly the most trustworthy person."

"I just want to reinvent myself...start over, you know?" added Kevin. Haley nodded in understanding. "I have a lot of people to apologize to…anyways, can I take you home?"

"Sure," said Haley as Kevin opened the door for her.

Before Haley could make a move towards the truck, someone coming up the sidewalk called her name. Haley turned around to see who it was, and Kevin, too, looked up.

"What the hell are you doing with him?" snapped Seth, before Haley could even greet him, "And at my house?"

"We were trying to help Ryan but…" began Haley. Seth didn't even give Haley a chance to explain or to tell him the news.

"Help? Volchok doesn't help people, Haley, he hurts and uses people. He's the reason Ryan's in this mess to begin with!" exclaimed Seth.

"Look, man, I didn't want any of this to happen," said Kevin.

"I'm supposed to believe that?" laughed Seth, "Haley, whatever he's doing, he's using you."

"Seth, it's nothing like that. Kevin just wanted to…"

"Screw you, Haley. I can't believe you're actually defending him," continued Seth, again without letting Haley finish, "I can't wait until Ryan hears about this."

Before Haley could refute, Seth was hurrying in to his house. Haley sighed and looked at Kevin, who just shrugged his shoulders and apologized. "It's not your fault. He's just upset about Ryan, and he doesn't know yet," said Haley. She let Seth's words sink in. _Kevin did want to help Ryan, thought Haley. Why am I giving him the benefit of the doubt? I'm not. Today was just about Ryan. I don't care if he's trying to change. Brooke is one of my best friends, and what he did to her is unforgivable. Right?_

"Okay, let's get you home," said Volchok motioning for Haley to enter the truck.

* * *

Kaitlin Cooper sat at the kitchen counter finishing a bowl of chicken noodle soup. Julie Cooper joined her in the kitchen, and Kaitlin got up to throw out the rest of her soup into the sink.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" asked Julie looking at her daughter concerned. She had been acting weird since she got back earlier, and Julie wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Kaitlin knew her mom was going to try and talk to her eventually, so she might as well just be honest with her mom. They weren't as close as she would like them to be, but she needed to tell her what happened over the summer. A single tear streamed down Kaitlin's cheek, as she remembered her summer in Newport with Zach.

"Kaitlin, honey, what happened?" asked Julie as she wiped the tear off of Kaitlin's cheek.

"Zach isn't coming back to Tree Hill…" sighed Kaitlin. Julie gave her daughter a quick but affectionate hug.

"I'm sorry, maybe he just isn't the one for you," added Julie. Kaitlin just nodded silently before looking at her mother with sorrowful eyes. "Kaitlin, what is it?" asked Julie.

"I slept with him…" admitted Kaitlin.

"Oh my God, you're not…are you…" stuttered Julie in disbelief and immediately assuming the worst.

"No, I'm not. We were safe, but…" continued Kaitlin, "I just wish I didn't do it. Chase and I were supposed to be each other's first. I ruined everything. He ruined everything. I don't even know why I did it. I just wanted to impress Zach, and I thought 'why not just get it over with' you know?"

"Honey, it's going to be okay," said Julie comforting Kaitlin and putting a stop to her rambling, "God, I should've never let you go with him."

"It's not your fault mom. I was just being the rebellious brat I always am. I practically forced you into letting me go…which is why I think I should go to boarding school," concluded Kaitlin.

"What? Honey, that ridiculous," returned Julie, "I'm not sending you away to boarding school for something as minimal as this."

"It's not just about this, mom," said Kaitlin with a sigh, "It's hard to explain."

"Well, explain it to me Kaitlin!" demanded Julie.

"For the longest time, I've let boys run my life," answered Kaitlin calmly, "Whether it was Zach or Chase, and after Chase and I broke up, I wanted to be a better person and try to be independent." Julie listened intently as Kaitlin explained how she was feeling. Julie couldn't help but notice how mature Kaitlin had become since last year. "But then I immediately started seeing Zach. I wasn't even ready for another relationship, but I let Zach talk me into it. I think that going away to an all girls' boarding school will help me…to learn to be on my own."

"Honey, I don't think you need…" Julie tried to refute.

"Mom, just think about it," interrupted Kaitlin, "Please, that's all I'm asking."

"Okay, I'll think about it."

* * *

Nathan took of his hooded sweatshirt as he entered Karen's café. It was empty except for an older couple sitting in a corner eating pie, so he assumed Karen was closing up. Karen came out from the back as she heard the jingle of the bell above the door. She motioned for Nathan to come in, and he made his way to the counter and sat down on a stool.

"Nathan, what are you doing here?" asked Karen. It was about dinner time, and she figured he would be at home.

"Avoiding dinner at my dad's beach house; I'm with him this week," replied Nathan. Karen frowned. She hated to see Nathan going through this. She was glad Deb had finally rid of Dan, but it was hard on Nathan to go back and forth.

"Well, I'm closing up, but you are welcome to have dinner here, while I finish. What can I get for you?" offered Karen.

"I'll just have the Club Sandwich," said Nathan. Karen quickly put together a sandwich for him as they made simple conversation. "Thanks," he said as she set the plate down in front of him, "Hey, is Luke around?"

"I think he's at the house. Want me to call him?" proposed Karen.

"No, it's okay," said Nathan as he ate his sandwich. After about ten minutes, Karen and Nathan both looked towards the door as they heard the jingle of the bell.

"Haley!" exclaimed Karen with a smile, "Haven't seen you around here in awhile."

"I know, I'm sorry, I've just been dealing with a lot lately," replied Haley as she sat at the counter on the stool next to Nathan, "But I will definitely be coming by more, and I'm going to start working again once school starts."

"You better," returned Karen as she set a glass of cold lemonade on the counter for Haley, "You haven't talked to your parents today have you?"

"No, why?" wondered Haley confusedly.

"Well, they want to talk to you about something, so they'll probably call you tomorrow," said Karen, "I'm going to finish cleaning up, but you two finish up." Haley nodded in response before turning to Nathan.

"Hey, Nate," said Haley acknowledging him as Karen went to the back.

"Hey," he said turning to her, "How are you doing with everything?"

"A lot better now," she answered after sipping her lemonade, "Ryan's getting out tomorrow."

"Seriously?" returned a shocked Nathan.

"Yeah, Jess woke up and told the detective everything," said Haley. Nathan smiled at that. He was glad that Ryan was finally getting out. Haley and Nathan had become really close friends over the summer. With Ryan locked up and Summer in California, they both enjoyed the company of each other. "The Cohens are having a welcome home dinner for him tomorrow," she added, "It's kind of family only, but we should get everyone together afterwards and hang out."

"Okay, sounds good, I'll let Summer know," Nathan muttered quickly as he finished eating his sandwich.

"I heard she was back," returned Haley, "Are you two…"

"Yeah, we are," finished Nathan, "Exclusively this time."

"That's great," replied Haley, "I feel like everyone is coupled up now."

"I wouldn't say so," returned Nathan thinking about her statement, "Not as much as before break."

_I guess that's true, thought Haley. _"Have you heard anything about Brooke?" asked Haley.

"Nope, Summer won't tell me anything," said Nathan, "I'm pretty sure she's the only one who would know anything."

"Yeah, I haven't heard from her at all, and it doesn't seem like anyone else has either," added Haley being to worry about Brooke…and Lucas.

"Are Brooke and Peyton friends?" wondered Nathan, "I know they were trying to be before break, but I wasn't sure."

"Yeah, I think they are, but it's good. I'd rather have a drama free senior year."

"Don't count on it," grinned Nathan.

"I can only hope," said Haley.

"We all have our summer secrets, and as much as we don't want them to, they're going to come out eventually."


	13. Accusations

**Alrighty! Here it is! Chapter 13! I know it's shorter than most chapters, but I really wanted to get it posted. Let me know what you think of the update!**

**Accusations**

Taylor and Haley James sat together at a booth in the diner eating a plateful of pancakes each for breakfast. Haley couldn't help but smile to herself as she shoved a bite into her mouth. Taylor laughed at her because she almost spit out her pancakes she was smiling so much. Haley couldn't help it though. Everything seemed to be going so smoothly. Ryan was getting out today. She talked to her parents earlier this morning, and they were having the time of their lives in Atlanta, Georgia. She and Taylor couldn't be closer, which she was happy about. If only her other siblings could see how close they were. They probably wouldn't believe it.

"So was yesterday okay?" asked Taylor seriously.

"Better than okay; Ryan told me he loves me, like actually in love, which I've been waiting for him to say all summer. Not to mention that I get to see him in a few hours!" replied Haley excitedly.

"That's great Hales," said Taylor with a half smile, "You already told me this, but once again, that's good to hear."

"Okay, then what do you mean by 'was yesterday okay'?" asked Haley.

"I mean, did everything go okay with that Volchok guy? I'm just curious considering he pretty much knows my life story no thanks to Trey," said Taylor with a roll of her eyes at that last part.

"Oh, well, I don't know how much I believe what I'm about to say, but he seems different than his reputation makes him out to be," said Haley seriously, "I mean, I know for a fact that he used to be that person, but I can tell he's trying to change."

Taylor sighed before pushing aside her plate and looking at her sister worriedly. "I know his type, Haley. Don't get involved with someone like him," Taylor warned her younger sister.

"I'm not getting involved with him," refuted Haley, "He was trying to help Ryan. Ryan no longer needs help; therefore Kevin is no longer involved in Ryan's life or mine."

"Good; I'm just looking out for you Helley," said Taylor using a nickname she gave Haley.

"Please don't call me that, but thanks. I'm glad you've been here with me. I would hate to be stuck at home all alone."

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that." Taylor bit her bottom lip nervously, and Haley furrowed her eyebrows expectantly. "Well, my summer session classes at the community college end tomorrow, and I've been thinking about going back to university. You know, get my degree, and focus on my future."

"That's…that's a great idea," stuttered Haley as she tried to process what Taylor said. They had finally gotten close, and now she was leaving. She couldn't be angry or disappointed though. She had to be happy for Taylor. She was finally setting goals for herself and going after them. Haley noticed that Taylor was looking at her worriedly. "You should do it," Haley reassured her.

"I know I should, but Hales, if you need me here then…I don't have to go. I want to be here for you if you need me," said Taylor.

Haley half smiled. Taylor had definitely grown up over the year. She would never have even contemplated doing something so selfless before. Haley liked this new Taylor, and she knows that their parents are probably proud too. "No, it's fine. It's about time you figure out what you want out of life," Haley reassured her again, "I was just joking about not being able to live at home alone."

"No, you weren't," said Taylor seeing right through her, "I don't want you living alone. I already talked to mom and dad about it, and they don't think it's a good idea for you to live alone either."

"So, what, they're coming home?" wondered Haley.

"Oh, please, they started their road trip yesterday," said Taylor with a laugh, "They think you should live with someone else for the year, if you're okay with it."

"Yeah, that'd be fine. I'm assuming they already talked to Karen," replied Haley knowing that Karen was the only person that her parents would trust.

"Yup," returned Taylor, "And Karen is more than happy to have you. Oh, and in case you were wondering, your other option is to join mom and dad on the RV and have mom home school you."

"I think I like the first option better," grinned Haley, "When do you leave?"

"Four days," muttered Taylor.

"And you're just now telling me?" returned Haley.

"I'm sorry, Hales," she apologized, "I didn't know how to tell you. We've gotten so close this summer, and I don't want that to change when I leave."

"It won't, I promise," said Haley with a sigh.

"Good," said Taylor with a smile as she paid the bill for breakfast, "So, shall we go home?"

"Yeah, let's go home."

* * *

Nathan flinched abruptly in his sleep at the loud ringing of his cell phone. He rubbed his eyes and squinted as the sunlight coming through the window blinded him. His phone stopped ringing before he could find it in the messy backseat of his car. He checked the missed call, and sighed once he saw that it was his mom. He looked at the time. It was nine in the morning. What the hell did she want? Nathan opened his car door and stepped out into the beaming morning sunlight. He slammed the door shut and sat on the hood of his car looking out at the river next to the basketball court. His phone began ringing again, and he quickly answered it. Before he could say anything, his mom was screaming at him.

"Nathan Royal Scott!" exclaimed Deb, "Where the hell are you?" Nathan had to move the phone away from his ear for a second, she was yelling that loud.

"Damn it, mom, keep your voice down. I just woke up," muttered Nathan as he ran a hand through his trimmed hair.

"Woke up where Nathan?" asked Deb with the same loud tone, "Because you sure as hell haven't been sleeping at your father's house all week, or any week you've been with him! So, where in God's name are you?"

"Relax, I'm in my car at the river court," said Nathan nonchalantly.

"You've been sleeping in your car? How long has this been going on?"

"Pretty much since the divorce," said Nathan.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Deb worriedly.

"Because I'm sick and tired of both of you," replied Nathan, "I'm saving up for an apartment, and once I have enough, I'm filing for emancipation."

"You don't even have a job," said Deb more harshly than she intended to.

"Actually, I do, which really shows how much you've been paying attention to me," retorted Nathan.

"Oh, honey, please just hear me…" Deb tried to apologize, but Nathan quickly hung up.

He had had enough of Dan and Deb Scott. Even when they weren't together it was too much to handle. He hated being at his dad's beach house so much, that he'd started sleeping in his car at the river court the whole summer. He would sometimes sneak out of the house at night, or just tell Dan that he was sleeping at a friend's house. He could deal with his mom more than his dad, so he actually enjoyed being able to sleep in his bed at home during the weeks he was with her. It wouldn't be enough to just get away from Dan though. Nathan decided that emancipation was his only option. He'd been training younger junior high kids in basketball to earn some cash. He saved a lot so far, and it was only a matter of time until he had enough money. Nathan threw his cell phone inside his car and grabbed a basketball out of his trunk. He stepped out onto the court and looked up at the basket. This was the only way he could clear his head.

* * *

Summer walked up to the Adams' front door and knocked softly. She knew that would be unheard, but she was almost afraid to talk to Chase after what happened at the beach party a few months ago. She would have to talk to him eventually, so she finally rang the doorbell.

"Hi, Mrs. Adams," said Summer with a half smile. Chase's mom just glared at her, and Summer knew that Chase had obviously told her what happened. "Is Chase home?" Mrs. Adams looked Summer up and down before turning back into the house. Summer waited outside hoping she was getting Chase and not just ignoring her. Thankfully, Chase showed up. He leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed and muttered a soft hello.

"Hi…can we talk?" Summer asked cautiously.

Chase stepped forward closing the door behind him as he nodded. He didn't want them to talk where his mom would eavesdrop, so he suggested they take a walk. They headed towards the neighborhood park in silence, until Summer spoke up.

"I'm really sorry, Chase," she began. Summer glanced at Chase as they continued walking, but he was avoiding her eyes completely. "I'm sorry about the way things turned out, I mean. You were always honest with me, and I shouldn't have lied to you. I should have told you about what happened with Nathan sooner."

Chase stopped walking and looked down as he shook his head. Summer stood in front of him slightly confused. "You still don't get it," muttered Chase as he finally brought his eyes to hers. Summer swallowed nervously. "It's not even about what happened with Nathan," said Chase.

"Then, what is it about?" asked Summer.

"It's the fact that you lied about your feelings for me," explained Chase with a sigh, "If you felt like we were only meant to be friends, then you should have said something."

Summer watched Chase run a hand through his hair as he looked away from her for a brief moment. He was thinking about something, and appeared to be mentally cursing himself based on his facial expression. "I'm sorry," murmured Summer. That was all she could think of to say, although, it was the third time she'd said it. She didn't know what she could say to make anything better, because everything he was saying was right.

"Don't apologize," said Chase returning his gaze to her, "Even I should have said something." Summer listened intently as he said this. She hoped he wasn't blaming himself for anything, because she knew it was all her fault. "I could tell things weren't working out. I could tell that you didn't have feelings for me…" he continued.

"I did have feelings for you, Chase," Summer interjected. She didn't want him to think that he didn't mean anything to her, because for a short time she did have real feelings for him.

"Just not the same feelings I had for you," returned Chase. Summer sighed. She was about to apologize again but decided against it. "I was trying to live out some sort of fantasy with you, Summer, but I'm not the one for you, and you're not the one for me," concluded Chase.

"I'm sorry," said Summer. She was pretty sure she'd said it about four or five times already, but it seemed appropriate. What more could she say?

"Yeah, me too," said Chase. Chase half smiled at Summer. He really thought she was a good person. They just weren't right for each other, and they both knew that. There were no hard feelings, and he hoped that they would stay friends if anything.

"So, where does this leave us?" asked Summer.

"Friends?" suggested Chase.

"Okay, friends it is," grinned Summer.

"I guess I'll see you around," said Chase as he began backing away to turn back to his house.

"Yeah, see you at school," replied Summer.

They both smiled at each other before Chase turned his back and headed back home. That had definitely gone a lot better than Summer expected.

* * *

Lucas sat at the chair by Marissa's desk in her room as she searched through her closet for clothes to pack into her suitcase. He noticed a purple care bear on her bed and laughed to himself. It reminded him of the purple monkey Brooke had in her room. Marissa gave him a weird look when she noticed him laughing, and when he pointed to the stuffed animal, she simply rolled her eyes at his mocking.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this," stated Lucas. He had pitched the idea of going to California to his mom after Marissa left his house yesterday, and she was pleasantly open-minded about it. Sure, it was only three days, and he had to work at the café for the next two months, but Lucas hoped it would be worth it. In a few hours, he would be in California.

"I can't believe your mom is letting you do this. Isn't she really protective?" returned Marissa as she tried to stuff a few pairs of shoes into her suitcase.

"Yeah, but she made an exception," replied Lucas, "She has a soft spot for Brooke."

_Right…Brooke, thought Marissa. I have to remember that I'm going to help Lucas with Brooke, not for my own enjoyment. Who am I kidding? I need a break from Tree Hill. I need to be away even it's for three days to forget about everything I have going on._

"So much for the two week getaway, though," added Marissa, "We're only going to be gone for three days."

"It'll be worth it," said Lucas trying to sound confident, although he wasn't sure how confident he actually was after he said it.

"What time is our flight again?" asked Marissa checking the time on her phone. It was 11:30AM.

"Plane takes off at 2:30PM," answered Lucas, "So, we should probably leave for the airport around 12:30PM.

"Okay, I just have to say goodbye to Kaitlin, since I probably won't see her again until Thanksgiving," said Marissa as he finally zipped up her suitcase and put a lock on it. Lucas gave her a confused look as to why she wouldn't see Kaitlin until then. "She's going to boarding school," explained Marissa without fully getting into detail. Lucas didn't bother asking why because he figured it wasn't his business, and it wasn't exactly what he had on his mind.

"Oh, cool," he said as he stood up getting ready to head back to his house, "You haven't told anyone about this trip, right?"

"Just Kaitlin, why?" asked Marissa wondering why it had to be such a secret.

"I don't want word to get out. Brooke might hear back from someone here, and that would ruin the surprise," explained Lucas with a shrug.

"I'll be sure not to mention it to anyone in the next three hours," smirked Marissa. _Who the hell would I tell? And how could I possibly tell someone in the next few hours before we leave?_

"Okay, thanks," muttered Lucas as he rubbed his neck nervously.

"Luke, relax, once we get there, you'll find out what the hell is going on with Brooke," reassured Marissa.

"I know," sighed Lucas, "And thanks again for coming with me and for suggesting this in the first place."

Marissa just smiled in return. He had no idea that she wasn't going for him. She needed this for herself, but she couldn't let anyone know that. She did tell Lucas about her feelings for Jake though, which was a big step for her, because she hadn't admitted it to anyone else. Marissa began thinking about what they would do once they arrived at LAX airport. Sure, they would go to Beverly Hills, but they didn't know where Brooke was living. It's not like they could ask Summer, that would be a dead giveaway.

"I checked the white pages online," answered Lucas when Marissa asked, "Her dad was listed, and I got the address right here." Lucas held up a piece of paper with scribbled writing on it to show Marissa before stuffing it back into his pocket.

"Okay, so I'll meet you at your house in like an hour, and we'll leave from there," said Marissa.

"Sounds good," said Lucas as he left her room to go home and finish packing himself.

Marissa grabbed her suitcase and headed downstairs to say goodbye to her sister.

* * *

As soon as they got back home from the diner, Taylor and Haley began watching a movie together in Taylor's room. Before the movie finished Taylor fell asleep, so Haley quietly turned off the movie and snuck out of the room. She went downstairs and searched through the kitchen for a snack. It was nearly lunchtime, but she wasn't even hungry because she had had such a big breakfast. Just as she was heading back upstairs to take a nap in her own room, there was a knock on the front door. She was glad the person didn't ring the doorbell, because Taylor would for sure have woken up.

"Is this going to be a regular thing?" asked Haley as she opened the front door. She was face to face with Kevin Volchok.

"Is what going to be a regular thing?" returned Kevin confused by her question.

"You showing up on my doorstep," said Haley. She probably sounded bitchier than she intended to, but after what Taylor said this morning Haley was wondering whether or not talking to Kevin was such a good idea. Who was she kidding? Of course it wasn't a good idea.

"I just wanted to thank you for yesterday," replied Kevin. Haley wasn't quite sure what he meant by that, and she could've easily ended the encounter by saying 'you're welcome' and closing the door. Unfortunately, she just had to play his stupid mind games.

"What about yesterday?"

"Well," sighed Kevin, "For the first time in a while, I felt like I wasn't being judged because of my past. I mean, by you anyways, Seth not so much."

"You're welcome," said Haley. She was about to close the door. She really wished that she would've, but it seemed like Kevin had something more to say so she waited. "Was there something else?"

"I thought maybe you could use a ride over to the juvenile hall, for when Ryan gets out," Kevin offered her with a shrug.

"Oh, thanks, but I'm not going," replied Haley with a half smiled, "I figured he would just want to be with his family for awhile, so I'm going to see him later, once he's home." She didn't know why she felt the need to explain herself to him, but he seemed like he was trying to be nice.

"Okay, well like I said thanks for yesterday," said Kevin, "And if you ever maybe want to hang sometime…"

Haley immediately cut him off as he said this. He couldn't possibly have gotten the idea that they were friends or something now right? "I don't think that would be a good idea," interjected Haley as considerately as possible.

"Right," muttered Kevin. Who was he kidding? She was judging him. Yesterday, she gave him a chance, because he was trying to help out Ryan. Today was different, and every other day was going to be different. If he wanted to change, he had to show every God damn person in this town that he wanted to change. "Okay, well, if you ever need anything, I'm around," finished Kevin.

Haley nodded and muttered a 'see you around' before closing her front door. Just before she made another attempt to head upstairs, there was another knock on the front door. _This can't be him again. _Haley swung her front door open again, expecting to see Kevin, but instead found Seth. Good, Sandy explained everything, and he was here to apologize to her. _He better apologize after yelling at me the way he did, thought Haley laughing on the inside._

Haley waited for him to say something, but he didn't. She didn't even greet him. _Shouldn't he be on his hands and knees apologizing right about now, thought Haley. Why the hell is he glaring at me? Fine, I'll glare right back, and we'll see who can keep this up longer._

"My dad explained everything to me," said Seth still keeping their eyes locked.

Haley just nodded in response knowingly. "I came over here to apologize for what I said yesterday," began Seth.

"Well, that's good, because…" Haley started to thank him, but he quickly interrupted her.

"I came over here intending to do that, but I'm not," he continued, "Because I just saw Volchok leaving your house."

Haley noticed his tone was angry, and she was getting really frustrated with his constant accusations and interruptions. "Oh my God, Seth, he came over to thank me and offer me a ride to go see Ryan!" exclaimed Haley in defense.

"Right," returned Seth sarcastically, "I'm sure Kevin Volchok spends his free time thanking people and playing taxi driver!"

"I don't need to explain anything to you, because clearly you don't believe anything I say," refuted Haley.

"You're right I don't, because I know he's up to something, Haley!"

"You know what, next time you see me, don't talk to me!" retorted Haley in anger.

"Fine!" yelled Seth as he stormed off back to his car.

"Fine," muttered Haley under her breath as she slammed her front door closed.

* * *

Seth had a motionless expression on his face as he drove to the juvenile hall to pick up Ryan. He couldn't even think about how happy he was that Ryan was getting out because he was too busy thinking about his argument with Haley and about what was going on between her and Volchok. Seth glanced over at Peyton, who was sitting in the passenger seat. She was looking at him worriedly and could tell something was wrong.

"Thanks for coming with me," said Seth.

"Of course…is everything okay?" asked Peyton

"I just got into a fight with Haley again…I saw Volchok leaving her house when I went to apologize," answered Seth with a weak sigh.

Peyton didn't know how to respond. Sure, Kevin Volchok wasn't the best guy in town, and trouble usually followed him, but he wasn't that bad depending on his motives. She should know.

"I wish I had an opinion here, but I cut Volchok out of my life a long time ago," muttered Peyton as they pulled up to the juvenile hall. Seth just nodded in response as they got out of the car. He was glad that Volchok at least wasn't bothering Peyton, considering their history.

They went into the front office, if you could call it that, where they were told to wait for Ryan. Moments later, Ryan emerged holding a box under his arm. Ryan half smiled as he approached Peyton and Seth. The person he really wanted to see wasn't there, and he was slightly worried. He also noticed that Sandy and Kirsten weren't there.

"Missed you, man," said Seth as he and Ryan hugged briefly, "Mom and dad are at home. We have a surprise dinner or something planned for you."

"Way to ruin the surprise," smirked Peyton as she gave Ryan a quick hug and congratulations on getting out.

"It's okay," returned Ryan as they headed to the car, "Did anyone else come with you guys?"

"If you mean Haley, then no, she's probably hanging out with Volchok," scoffed Seth as they all got into the car. Peyton sat in the backseat so Ryan could sit up front with Seth.

Ryan had no idea what Seth meant by his comment. _Why is Haley hanging out with Volchok, thought Ryan. Sure, she mentioned something about him being able to help, but that obviously didn't happen. I got out because Jess had woken up from her coma and told the detective what really happened._

"What are you talking about?" asked Ryan hoping Seth would elaborate.

"Just ignore him. I'm sure Haley will explain if there even is anything that needs explaining," said Peyton. She really didn't want Seth to get into this with Ryan right now.

Ryan was beyond confused. What would Haley need to explain to him that had to do with Volchok.

"No, don't ignore me, Ryan," added Seth, "Sure, Haley had a valid reason for being with him yesterday, with them trying to help you and all. However, I don't see why he would be at her house today. I went to apologize to Haley and there he was."

Seth waited for Ryan to say something as they made their way home. Ryan was silent though. What could he say? He'd been locked up all summer; he didn't know anything about it.

"Come on man, what's your take on this, your opinion or something?" wondered Seth. He knew he was riling Ryan up, but he was annoyed with Haley. Peyton remained quiet in the backseat.

"Why are you so anti-Volchok all of a sudden?" wondered Ryan, "When Nate and I wanted to kill the guy for putting Luke in the hospital, you just sat there like it was nothing."

"That was because I didn't want you getting into trouble. I still hated the guy," said Seth in defense, "Even more so now for what he did to you."

"Look, I'm not his biggest fan either, but can we please just drop this," pleaded Ryan, "I want to enjoy my first day out." Ryan turned to look out the window as he said this. He didn't want to talk about this with Seth, but he was definitely worried now. He would have to confront Haley later.

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Ryan," chimed in Peyton, glad to be finished with the subject.

"Fine, suit yourself," muttered Seth.

The remainder of the ride home was left in silence. Occasionally, Peyton and Ryan would talk about what he's missed. They talked about Brooke still being in California, but Peyton didn't mention much about it. She knew that Brooke wanted to talk to Lucas before anyone else found out anything.

* * *

Kaitlin Cooper sat on her bed looking around her room. She kept trying to tell herself that she didn't need to do this. _I don't have to go to boarding school, especially an all girls' one. If I don't, then I'm just going to be thinking about Zach. When I go back to school, I'm going to see Chase, and I know that I'm going to want to get back together with him. Why am I so dependent on guys to make me happy? I need to learn to be independent. Going away and getting out of Tree Hill will help me. When I come back, I'm going to be a better person. I know it. So much for trying to talk myself out of this; I just gave myself more reasons to do this._

Kaitlin picked up her suitcases, one in each hand, and made her way downstairs. Her mom was waiting in the car to take her to the airport, while she said goodbye to her home. Now, she would have to say goodbye to her sister. As she found herself at the bottom of the stairs, Marissa was leaning against the front door with her arms crossed and a half smile on her face. She saw that Marissa had her own suitcase at her side.

"So, you're all set?" asked Marissa as Kaitlin set down her two suitcases.

"I'm ready," sighed Kaitlin, "You too?"

"Yeah…you know you don't have to do this," replied Marissa.

"Yeah, Marissa I do. I need to do this," returned Kaitlin. Marissa just nodded. "You don't have to do this either," added Kaitlin.

"Do what?" asked Marissa confusedly.

"Run off to California with Lucas so that you can escape your real problems," Kaitlin informed her, "They're still going to be here when you get back."

"I don't have any problems," said Marissa.

"There you go with that whole denial thing again," said Kaitlin with a grin.

"Okay, fine, I'll play along," uttered Marissa, "What am I in denial about?"

"The feelings you had and probably still have for Jake," claimed Kaitlin with an eyebrow raise as if challenging Marissa to deny it. Marissa opened her mouth as if she was going to refute, but no words came out. Was she that transparent? "He's the first guy since Ryan that you've had any real feelings for, and now he's gone," continued Kaitlin, "You miss him, and you need to admit it and accept it, so that you can move on. You moved on from Ryan…you can move on from Jake too. I don't necessarily mean that you need to move on to another guy either, I just mean you can move on with your life."

"I…I have admitted it, but I…I'm just not ready to move on," said Marissa.

"Of course not," returned Kaitlin, "It takes time, I should know."

"Were you in love with Zach?" asked Marissa.

"I don't know anymore," answered Kaitlin as she thought about it, "I think I made myself believe that I was, but I really don't think I was. I didn't feel it."

Marissa smiled as she admired her younger sister. She really was growing up.

"You know, I actually think boarding school will be good for you," noted Marissa.

"Me too, and don't worry; I won't be into girls when I come back. I love boys too much," laughed Kaitlin. Marissa smiled and laughed as well. "I'm going to miss you big sis," added Kaitlin as she stepped to Marissa and embraced her.

"I'll miss you too little sis," murmured Marissa as they hugged.

Kaitlin wiped away tears that she didn't even notice had fallen as they pulled apart.

"Okay, mom's waiting, so I should go,"

"Good luck."

"Thanks," said Kaitlin as she opened the front door and picked up her bags. Marissa put on a strong face to hide the tears she'd been holding back. "I love you Marissa," said Kaitlin as she looked back once more.

"I love you too Kaitlin," replied Marissa.

Marissa stood in the doorway and watched as Kaitlin put her bags into the trunk of Julie's car. She waved once more as Kaitlin smiled at her from the passenger seat. Once the car was out of sight, Marissa checked the time. She had to go to Lucas' house, so that they could leave for the airport as well. Their flight was an hour later than Kaitlin's, so she probably wouldn't run into her in the airport. Marissa grabbed her suitcase as she stepped outside, closing the front door behind her. This trip was going to be good.

* * *

Haley woke up from a nap when the doorbell rang. She peeked into Taylor's room, as she made her way downstairs. Taylor was on her computer, and she clearly ignored the doorbell. Haley rolled her eyes as she continued to the front door. _This better not be Kevin again, thought Haley. Who could it be this time? Seth coming to yell at me again, that's a possibility. Lucas? No, he would've just come in. Oh my God._

Haley's mouth was agape as she stood face to face with Ryan Atwood. She didn't expect to see him at her door. She wasn't planning on seeing him until the dinner at his house tonight. He just smiled at her and shrugged as she recovered from her shock. She screamed his name and jumped into his arms, as they embraced. He sighed as he pulled her into him. It felt good to finally have her close to him again. He stepped forward and closed the door behind him, still holding her in his arms.

"I looked for you," he muttered as they pulled apart. Ryan placed his hands on her hips as Haley wrapped her arms around his neck. It was like they couldn't let go of each other.

Haley suddenly regretted not accepting Kevin's ride earlier to go see Ryan. She wished she would've been there when he got out, especially if she knew he would be expecting her.

"I wanted to go," replied Haley, "But I thought you might want to just be with your family for awhile."

"You're the only one I want to be with right now," said Ryan truthfully.

Haley brought her lips to Ryan's as they connected in a passionate kiss. It was filled with the love and desire that they had both been building up all summer. Ryan just wanted to kiss her for the rest of the night, but he felt like there was a giant elephant in the room. And to him, that elephant's name was Kevin Volchok. He broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around Haley again. Haley leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

"I was scared," she murmured.

"I know, but I'm okay," reassured Ryan, "Everything's fine now." Although, he wasn't sure how fine everything really was, especially with this whole Volchok thing that he didn't know about. He didn't even know if there was a Volchok thing. He heard her whisper an 'I Love You', and he smiled to himself. Sometimes he wondered if he deserved her. They finally pulled apart, and Ryan knew he had to say something now. "So, you never really explained the Volchok thing," he began bluntly.

Haley furrowed her eyebrows as he said this. She realized that Seth must have mentioned something about Kevin to Ryan. She never got a chance to tell Ryan how Kevin was going to try and help him, so she thought she should start there.

"He came here yesterday feeling guilty about what happened, and he wanted to help you. Turns out, he saw the whole thing," answered Haley.

"How?" wondered Ryan. Had Volchok really been the one in that van? The screeching wheels? Was that him speeding away?

"I didn't ask; I was too worried about you to care."

"Why did Seth need to apologize to you?" asked Ryan.

As Ryan said this, Haley knew for sure that Seth had told him. "He just misinterpreted a situation yesterday," replied Haley frankly, "He actually hasn't apologized, because today he misinterpreted another situation."

"Misinterpreted how?"

"He thinks there's something weird going on with me and Kevin," said Haley almost jokingly.

"Is there?" asked Ryan widening his eyes at her.

Haley's mouth fell open in bewilderment, and she knew this wasn't good. This definitely wasn't the reunion she had been hoping for. There was absolutely nothing going on with Kevin, and she was surprised that he thought there was. Seth probably convinced him that there was. "Ryan, how can you even ask me that?"

"I don't know what to think Haley. I've been locked up all summer in case you forgot, and now Seth's telling me that Volchok is hanging around you," returned Ryan. He knew he sounded mean and angry, but he didn't intend to. He was just confused.

"Yesterday was the first time I've ever spoken to the guy, and in case _you _forgot, I visited you every single day, until you demanded that I stop," refuted Haley.

Ryan sighed. He knew he shouldn't be accusing her of this, and he didn't want to argue with her. "Forget it," he muttered.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Haley shot back. She couldn't believe him. He clearly wasn't over it, and he didn't even seem like he believed her.

"I don't want to argue Haley," said Ryan.

"You're the one who brought it up in the first place, and we're arguing because you're accusing me of something completely ridiculous."

"Just leave it alone then alright," repeated Ryan. He knew Haley wasn't going to let this go now, especially after he brought it up.

"You know what, I think you should go," said Haley crossing her arms and looking down away from Ryan.

"Haley…"

"I'm serious, just go, and I'll see you at the dinner, because I promised Sandy and Kirsten that I would be there," concluded Haley.

Ryan just nodded as he left her house in defeat.

* * *

Summer and Nathan both breathed heavily as they tried to catch their breaths. Heat was radiating from both of their naked bodies. Nathan wrapped his arms around Summer, and she curled into him as they finished reacquainting themselves with one another. It had been nearly seven months since they had last been together so intimately.

"I've been dreaming about that all summer," murmured Summer.

"Glad to be of service," smirked Nathan.

"I hope you're not too sore for basketball practice tomorrow," returned Summer with a grin.

"I'll be fine. It's actually tryouts. We need to fill two spots on varsity," said Nathan.

Summer smiled in return as she sat up and got dressed. Nathan pouted as she did, and Summer smacked him playfully.

"So, how's your day been?" asked Summer as she lied back down propping herself up on one arm.

"Alright, I guess. I got into a small argument with my mom though," answered Nathan. He suddenly wished he hadn't mentioned the argument with his mom. He knew Summer was going to ask, and he hated talking about his family. He should be glad that she cares about him so much though, and he knows that. He's glad he has her to open up to.

"I thought you were at your dad's this week," noted Summer.

"I am, but my mom called me," added Nathan.

"Oh, why were you arguing with her?" asked Summer.

"It's nothing…in fact," began Nathan as he brought his lips to Summer's, "How about we stop talking…and do this…"

Summer returned the kiss for a split second before pulling away. He gave her a confused look, and she just raised her eyebrows at him.

"Nathan, if this is going to work, then we have to be able to talk about this kind of stuff," explained Summer, "It can't just be about sex, otherwise we're doing exactly what we were doing before."

"I know that," muttered Nathan.

"Then, talk to me about what's going on," pleaded Summer. She needed him to talk to her about it. The fact that he was obviously having problems with his family caused her to remember when he turned to drugs to escape it all. She definitely didn't want him to go down that path again. "I'm worried about you," added Summer.

"I just can't stand my parents," sighed Nathan, "My dad's an ass. He just keeps pushing me and pushing me, and my mom pays me no mind at all."

"What were you two arguing about earlier?" Summer asked him again.

Nathan couldn't admit to Summer that he had been sleeping in his car. What would she think of him? He decided not to get into it, so he told her about his plans to get a place of his own. "Just random stuff, nothing in particular; I'm going to file for emancipation pretty soon. That's why I've been training kids all summer; to save up for an apartment," answered Nathan, "I have to prove that I'm capable of living on my own if I want a judge to even consider my case."

"That's a big step," said Summer skeptically as she took this all in.

"No bigger than you living alone in Tree Hill while your dad's in California," Nathan said in return.

"I know, but is it even worth it?" continued Summer, "We're graduating this year and going off to college. Why go through the trouble and have to pay rent for a year?"

Nathan nodded in understanding. "That makes sense, but I just can't be around them anymore."

Summer was quiet for a moment as she thought to herself. Nathan looked at her weirdly, and she suddenly shot up with a smile. "What if you moved in here?" she proposed, "Yeah, you could still get emancipated and just live here. You wouldn't have to pay rent either."

"You'd be okay with that?" asked Nathan critically.

"Obviously!" squealed Summer.

"What about Brooke? This is her house," added Nathan, "Her parents' house, but they pretty much gave it to her."

"I'd have to make sure it's okay with her, but I doubt she'll say no," replied Summer with a huge smile.

"Okay," said Nathan not very excitedly.

"Great, so let's do it," concluded Summer, although she noticed that Nathan didn't seem quite as enthusiastic.

"Alright, just give me a few days to think about it," returned Nathan with a half smile.

"Okay, now get dressed. We're hanging out with everyone after Ryan's dinner," said Summer as she scurried out of the room.

* * *

Sandy, Kirsten, Seth, Ryan, Peyton, and Haley all gathered at the outdoor dining table at the Cohen's house. Kirsten had prepared a roast with mashed potatoes and vegetables. Although she wasn't much of a cook, the meal turned out great. It was perfect for Ryan's welcome home dinner. There was obvious tension in the room, and Sandy and Kirsten kept sneaking curious glances at each other.

"Everything is great Kirsten," said Haley as the group finished up their meals.

"Yeah," agreed Peyton, "I haven't had a good home cooked meal in awhile with my dad away, and I can't cook to save my life."

"Thanks girls. You're both welcome for dinner anytime you like," replied Kirsten, "So, Haley how's your sister doing?"

"Great actually," answered Haley glad to be having a conversation finally. It seemed like she and Peyton were the only ones talking. It was like Seth and Ryan weren't even there. "She's going back to university in a few days."

"You're not going to be living by yourself are you?" wondered Kirsten remembering that Haley's parents had went away on a road trip.

"No, I'm going to stay at Lucas' house," replied Haley.

Kirsten looked over at Peyton and realized that she may have offended her. She knew Peyton lived alone, because her dad was always gone for his job. "I'm sorry Peyton, I didn't mean…"

"No, it's cool, don't worry about it. No offense taken," returned Peyton with a smile.

"Boys, you've been awfully quiet," noted Sandy.

Ryan and Seth both glanced at each other and shrugged. "Just tired," muttered Ryan. It was a good enough excuse considering he hadn't been getting any sleep all summer. Seth immediately agreed with him and offered to take Peyton home.

"I thought you were getting together with some of your friends," said Sandy knowing that something was going on amongst the kids.

"Right, but Ryan's tired and doesn't need to be ambushed with a bunch of people, so we'll just cancel," returned Seth as he stood behind Peyton's chair. Peyton stood up as Seth pulled out her chair, while Sandy and Kirsten followed suit.

"Okay, well Sandy and I will just clean up then," said Kirsten as she cleaned up the table and took the dishes into the kitchen with Sandy.

Ryan and Haley both stood up as well. The four were quiet until Sandy and Kirsten were inside and out of earshot. Even then, no one wanted to say anything. Seth tried to lead Peyton out, so they could leave, but she wouldn't budge.

"Okay seriously, you three need to work this out," demanded a frustrated Peyton looking between Ryan, Seth, and Haley.

"There's nothing to be worked out. Haley's sneaking around with Volchok. We all hate Volchok. End of story," refuted Seth.

"For God's sake, Seth, I'm not sneaking around with Volchok. He was trying to help Ryan, and he came by today because he wanted to take me to see Ryan. I said no, and then he left. That's it," said Haley calmly, "I'm done trying to prove myself. So, you and Ryan can believe what you want."

Seth sighed as he realized how wrong he was to blame Haley for all of this. It was Volchok he was mad at. At this point he wasn't even mad at Volchok anymore, but when he didn't have Ryan around, Seth felt like he needed someone to blame. If anything, he should be blaming Trey. Ryan was silent as he listened. He shouldn't have listened to Seth. He shouldn't have doubted Haley in the first place.

"I'm sorry Hales…I shouldn't have assumed…" Seth apologized, "I was just mad about Ryan being in 'jail', while Volchok and Trey get to walk around free. I know that you wouldn't do something like that."

"Thanks, Seth. You know I would never intentionally jeopardize our friendship like that either," returned Haley.

"So, apology accepted?" asked Seth with a shrug.

"Yeah, of course," said Haley as she gave him a quick hug.

"Good, I'll see you later then," said Seth, "Ryan, I'll be home around eleven."

"Bye guys," said Peyton as she and Seth left.

Haley and Ryan were left alone. Neither said anything. Haley could tell that Ryan wanted to say something, but he kept stopping himself. She was getting fed up with his inability to communicate and talk to her, or just tell her how he was feeling. Sure, he confessed his love for her, but was that one declaration enough?

"I should go too," muttered Haley as she turned to leave.

"Wait, Haley…" Ryan managed to say.

She turned back around, and waited for him to go on. He simply used his thumb to point back to the pool house, and locked eyes with her. She simply nodded as she was drawn into his eyes knowing they needed to talk. Ryan wanted to talk to Haley and to apologize to her, but he didn't want Sandy and Kirsten watching them from inside. He hoped Haley would hear him out, and he hoped he knew what he was going to say.

* * *

Lucas was listening to his iPod and reading a copy of The Great Gatspy as he sat in his aisle seat on the plane. He would be in California in about two hours, and he was nervous as hell. He was trying to distract himself with his music and his book, but it really wasn't helping. He finally gave up, so he took out his ear buds to put his iPod in his pocket. In doing so, he accidentally nudged Marissa. She was leaning on his shoulder as she slept in the seat next to him. She sat up immediately and wiped her eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," said Lucas with a slight laugh.

"It's okay," she replied, "What are you reading?"

"The Great Gatspy," answered Lucas as he closed the book, unable to focus on it any longer.

"I never read that one," added Marissa.

"We read it in English class last year," returned Lucas confused by her response. Although, he then assumed that she probably just didn't read it.

"I know. I used Spark Notes," replied Marissa with a grin.

Lucas chuckled as he put the book away. He felt his phone vibrate and looked at a text message he received from Nathan. _**HEY, RYANS OUT. WE'RE ALL HANGING AFTER HIS WELCOME HOME DINNER. CAN U COME? **_Lucas quickly texted Nathan back and told him that he was having a family night with Keith and Karen. He showed Marissa the text and she showed Lucas a similar one that Summer had sent her. _**HEY, COOP. RYANS OUT AND WE'RE ALL GOING OUT TONIGHT. YOUR ASS BETTER BE THERE.**_

"What should I tell her?" asked Marissa.

"Say you're not feeling well or something," suggested Lucas.

"Okay, done," muttered Marissa as she sent the text, "So, what's our game plan?"

"Well, we'll probably get there around eight. We'll pick up the rental car, and then we can check in to the hotel," answered Lucas.

"I know that, but what are you going to do about Brooke?" asked Marissa nudging him curiously.

"I don't know," Lucas sighed, "Should I just go over to her house tonight? Should I go tomorrow sometime? Should I call her, and tell her I'm here? I want to surprise her, but I also just want to know what's going on."

Marissa smiled at his rambling. "I think she'll be surprised either way," she returned.

"I guess I'll go tonight then," concluded Lucas, "What are you going to do in the meantime?"

"I'll probably just hang in the hotel, maybe go shopping or something," said Marissa thinking to herself. Marissa noticed Lucas staring down at another text message. "What's up?" she asked. He didn't say anything. Instead, he just showed his phone to her. _**LUCAS, I KNOW ITS BEEN AWHILE. I NEED TO TALK TO YOU. CAN YOU CALL ME TOMORROW? I MISS YOU 3 BROOKE**_

"That's a good sign," said Marissa trying to reassure him, "She said she misses you with a heart. Are you going to reply?"

"No, I'll just see her tonight," he said as he smiled to himself.

"Not so nervous anymore, right?" wondered Marissa.

"Actually, even more so," replied Lucas.

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see you," encouraged Marissa.

"Yeah, well, I've got two hours to prepare," sighed Lucas as he continued reading the text message from Brooke over again.

"Better get to it then," returned Marissa, "I, however, am going back to sleep. I'll use the pillow this time. Your shoulder wasn't very comfortable."

Lucas laughed as Marissa put the pillow against the window and leaned against to try and sleep. Lucas couldn't stop thinking about Brooke. He didn't know what he would say or what she would say when they saw each other. What did she need to talk to him about? Was it good or bad? Either way, he was about to find out.


	14. Assumptions

**Assumptions**

Ryan sat on his bed in the pool house and Haley stood in front of him with her arms crossed. He looked up at her with apologetic eyes. He didn't want to fight with her. He needed her. He felt terrible for accusing her of sneaking around with Volchok, and Ryan knew not to listen to Seth in the first place. Ryan just felt vulnerable after admitting to Haley that he was in love with her. Even though he knew she felt the same way, long before him even, part of him was afraid to lose her. He couldn't figure out why he was feeling this way, but part of him knew it was because he wasn't with her all summer.

"I want to fix this…" muttered Ryan as he brought his eyes up to Haley's.

"Well, in order to do that, we have to talk to each other Ryan," said Haley, "I know that's not your favorite thing to do, but if we don't then…"

"I know," cut in Ryan. He didn't even want her to finish her sentence. Communication was the key to any relationship, and without it, the relationship wouldn't work. "I'm sorry," said Ryan, "I never should have accused you of hanging out with Volchok behind my back, and I know there's nothing weird going on."

"Thank you," said Haley appreciatively. She was glad that Ryan was finally talking to her about this. Her expectations for this day hadn't gone as planned, but things seemed to be looking up. "If there ever is something weird going on, then I'll tell you," added Haley.

Ryan nodded. He saw Haley smile, and he suddenly felt better. He grabbed Haley by her hips and pulled her down onto his lap. She giggled as he brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. "Anything else we should talk about?" asked Ryan with a smirk. "I think I'm all talked out," grinned Haley as they continued to kiss. Ryan scooted up onto the bed and lied down bringing Haley with him; their lips never parting. They flipped over and Ryan positioned himself comfortably to lie atop Haley. He put his weight onto his forearms as not to crush her petite frame as they continued moving their lips in sync.

"I should probably go…so you can get some rest," mumbled Haley although it was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Can you stay the night?" asked Ryan as he began kissing along her neck. Haley nodded and Ryan pulled up to look her in the eyes. "We don't have to do anything. We could just…sleep," added Ryan. Haley widened her eyes in surprise. There was no way she could just sleep next to Ryan without doing anything. She'd been aching for his touch all summer, and she wanted his first night out to be special.

"You've got to be kidding me," smirked Haley. She gave Ryan a quick kiss before removing her shirt. Ryan then removed his own and brought their lips back together. Their tongues intertwined, and they both moaned into the kiss. The passion and tension was growing. Neither could believe how badly they had wanted to be with each other. This was exactly why Ryan had told Haley to stop visiting him when he was behind bars; because it was too hard to see her and not touch her or kiss her or just be with her.

Ryan moved his hand to Haley's back and unhooked her bra. Haley ran her fingers along his abs as he removed her bra and planted numerous kisses on her chest and down her stomach. They separated for a minute while Haley unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs. Ryan helped her out of them and threw them to the floor before bringing their lips together once again. Ryan ran one hand along her body, while he reached into the drawer of his nightstand next to his bed. Ryan continued to shuffle through the drawer as he kissed her. Haley grabbed Ryan's hand to stop him from searching in the drawer, and she placed his hand on her hip. Haley unbuttoned and unzipped Ryan's jeans as they pressed their lips together.

"Wait, Haley," muttered Ryan pulling away and breaking the kiss. Haley gave him a confused look. "I don't uh…have any," he stuttered uncomfortably and embarrasedly, "Is it okay?"

Haley immediately pressed her lips against Ryan's. She knew he meant that he didn't have protection, and she knew he was trying to be cautious by asking her. She wasn't ignoring the fact, but she just wanted to be with the boy she loved.

Ryan wasn't sure if Haley was okay with it or not, but when she kissed him, it made him feel better. He let her finish removing his jeans, and soon enough they were skin to skin. They were as close as possible as they made love, both expressing their pent up desire and fervor that had been building up.

* * *

Lucas took a deep breath as he looked out the window of his rental car at Brooke's new house. It looked a lot like her house in Tree Hill but slightly bigger. That was to be expected considering he was in Beverly Hills. He took out his cell phone to make a quick call to Marissa who was at the hotel. After three rings, she answered.

"Hey, I'm here," said Lucas into the phone, never taking his eyes off of the house.

"Okay, goodluck," replied Marissa. Lucas muttered a 'thank you' before ending the call and stepping out of the car.

Lucas stood in front of a bright red door preparing to knock. Everything about this house reminded him of Brooke. He couldn't take the suspense that he was putting himself through any longer, so he rang the doorbell. Within moments, Richard Davis, Brooke's father, was standing in the doorway. Lucas was surprised that he was even home. In Tree Hill, he was always away. Lucas had only met him once or twice before. The first time was when he walked in on him and Brooke making out in her room a few months back. Not exactly the first impression Lucas had been hoping for.

"Lucas Scott," said Richard with wide eyes.

"Hi, Mr. Davis," returned Lucas with a half smile.

"What brings you to Beverly Hills?" asked Mr. Davis, "All the way from Tree Hill might I add."

"I was hoping to surprise Brooke," said Lucas nervously.

"I didn't know you two were still together," replied Richard. Lucas wasn't surprised by this at all. Of course Brooke's father didn't know what went on in her life. Richard didn't know what to make of Lucas' silence. "I guess she told you about Julian," added Richard.

"Who?" questioned Lucas confusedly.

"Oh, I guess not," replied Mr. Davis realizing that he had said too much. His daughter clearly hadn't told Lucas about Julian. "Brooke's not home," he quickly said.

"Umm…well, do you know when she'll be back?" asked Lucas.

"Well, she and Julian went to dinner, and I think they were going to see a movie afterwards," answered Richard nonchalantly. He seemed completely annoyed as if he wanted to slam the front door and go back to his work. "I'd say around midnight, but your welcome to wait here," he added.

Lucas grew even more concerned. Who was this Julian guy? Had Brooke really moved on? Was that what she wanted to tell him tomorrow? That she had met someone else? He knew he had to find out, and he was going to find out tonight.

"No, it's okay. I'll just stop by tomorrow," muttered Lucas before turning back to head to the rental car.

"Alright. Did you want me to tell her that you're in town?" asked Mr. Davis. Lucas looked back and shook his head. Richard nodded and went back inside, closing the door behind him.

Lucas sat back down in the front seat of the car. He was going to wait until Brooke got home. He needed to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Brooke solemnly poked at the apple pie sitting on the plate in front of her. She glanced up at the nineteen year old boy sitting across from her. They were seated at a table in a low key café in Beverly Hills. He had short trimmed brown hair and a contagious smile, but he was looking at her with a worried expression. She couldn't believe that she had only met Julian Baker two months ago. In the short time that she'd known him, she already couldn't imagine how she had gone almost eighteen years without him in her life. They were so different, which she liked, despite the fact that they shared a father.

"What's wrong Brookie?" asked Julian.

"Really with the nickname again," muttered Brooke raising her eyebrows.

"Hey, we're making up for the past seventeen years here," said Julian trying to cheer her up. She obviously had something on her mind that was bothering her. "Soon to be eighteen," added Brooke with a half smile.

"Don't forget about me," returned Julian, "I'll be nineteen two weeks after you turn eighteen."

"Weird how that worked out; we're almost exactly a year apart," noted Brooke as she took a bite of her apple pie.

"Richard…dad…probably planned it," stuttered Julian.

He was still uncomfortable calling Richard Davis his father. It was just two months ago when his mother, Sylvia Baker, and confessed to him who his father was. Julian was raised by his mother, and had never met his father until recently. Richard moved his family here in hopes of having everyone get along, but that was far from what occurred. Brooke noticed Julian's hesitation and realized that he was still having trouble accepting the fact. Her father had told her and Victoria that he was moving them here for a job, but he soon told them the real reason. Victoria was so taken aback that she ran off to New York, while Julian's mother's drinking problem worsened and she went to get help. "So, what's really bothering you?" asked Julian.

"Nothing, it's not a big deal," shurgged Brooke.

"Okay, I know we've only known each other for two months or so, but we're blood, and I can tell when something's wrong," objected Julian as he finished eating his own apple pie.

"Fine, I texted Lucas earlier telling him to call me tomorrow," began Brooke. Julian nodded as he remembered who Brooke was talking about. She had told him about Lucas a few times over the summer, but he knew that Lucas was important to her even from the little he knew. Julian had accidentally stumbled across a box of letters that Brooke had written to Lucas but never sent. He never looked at the letters, and he hadn't even told Brooke that he knew about them because he figured there was a reason why she hadn't sent them. "He hasn't texted me back," continued Brooke, "I'm starting to wonder if he moved on. I thought this time apart would be good, but I think it's just driven us further apart, especially now that I'm living 3,000 miles away from him."

"Don't get too down on yourself," Julian tried to reassure her, "You told him to call you tomorrow, so he'll probably call you tomorrow." Brooke nodded hoping that he was right. "There's one thing I don't get though…why are you living 3,000 miles away from him?"

"You know why," said Brooke not wanting to explain.

"For your family?" asked Julian disbelief, "For this family? If that's the reason, then you really need to rearrange your priorities." Brooke looked away from him for a moment. "What family Brooke? My mom's in rehab, your mom's in New York, and our father isn't exactly much of one," continued Julian, "You and I have had a great summer getting to know each other, but I'm going off to college soon. So, what are you really sticking around for?"

"Well, when you put it that way…" returned Brooke. Julian just waited for an answer. He wasn't going to let her get off on this one. "I thought I could fix things," said Brooke with a shrug knowing how stupid that sounded.

"This family's problems are bigger than you, Brooke. There's nothing you or I can do to make things better or easier, and I think you know that," urged Julian, "Be honest with me and yourself, what's the reason?"

"I'm just scared I guess," admitted Brooke, "I don't know if he even still feels the same way."

"Do you?" questioned Julian.

"Yeah, I mean, he's the only thing that's been on my mind all summer. His smile…his laugh…the way he wraps his arms around me…the way he makes me feel like we're the only two people in the world," rambled Brooke, "Then there's the way he kisses me…the way he touches me…the way his tongue feels on my…"

"Whoa, okay, stop!" interjected Julian with a slight laugh, "Brother here."

"Sorry," muttered Brooke embarrasedly. Brooke was quiet for a moment as she thought to herself. "I think it's time for me to go home," sighed Brooke.

"I'm glad you can finally admit it," added Julian, "But…why haven't you just told him about me? Wouldn't that have been easier?"

"Yeah, it would have been easier…I guess I have trouble letting people in," Brooke tried to explain, "I don't trust people too easily. I blame part of that on my past relationships and part of it on Victoria. Lucas knows that, and I'm afraid of what he might think when he finds out about you. I was so quick to let you in to my life."

"But you haven't let me in, have you?" Julian contradicted, "Otherwise I would've known this."

"No," she agreed with a sigh, "But it's not like you've let me in completely either. You were even reluctant to meet me."

"I know, and I'm sorry for that. This whole situation started out pretty crazy, but I hope we'll have a closer relationship someday," returned Julian, "I've always wanted a little sister to look out for."

"Thanks, I hope so too. So do you want to just skip the movie and go home? I'm kind of tired," suggested Brooke.

Julian agreed, so they paid the bill and went straight home.

* * *

Summer leaned her head on Nathan's shoulder as they sat together in the living room of her and Brooke's place watching a movie.

"Sucks that no one could hang out tonight," said Summer.

"Yeah, they all had some pretty lame excuses too," added Nathan.

"Ryan had the only legit excuse," returned Summer sitting up to face Nathan.

"Being tired is not a good excuse," refuted Nathan with a smirk, "He probably just wanted to get some action from Haley tonight, considering he hasn't gotten any all summer."

Summer widened her eyes at his comment. Was he just being funny or was he implying something else?

"And you have?" asked Summer. Nathan shrugged with a smile jokingly, but Summer wasn't seeing this as funny at all. "What is that supposed to mean?" questioned Summer turning off the TV.

"No, babe, I was kidding," Nathan said hurriedly. He really shouldn't have said that about Ryan. She couldn't be mad if he just told her the truth right? Who was he kidding? Of course, she would be mad.

"Nathan, don't lie to me," sighed Summer. Nathan tried to refute, but Summer cut him off. "Just tell me the truth. Who'd you hook up with this summer?"

"It doesn't even matter, we weren't together," tried Nathan.

"Seriously, Nathan, just tell me," demanded Summer.

"Rachel Gatina, Bevin Mirskey, and Jess Sathers," confessed Nathan.

Summer felt tears well up in her eyes, but she forced herself to keep them from falling. _How could he do that, thought Summer. Sure, we weren't together, but after what he said before I left…who am I trying to convince here? He's a guy…of course he wouldn't just sit around and wait for me._

"You slept with all of them?" asked Summer as if making sure she heard him right.

"Yeah, I did…but…come on, it's not like you didn't hook up with anyone in California over vacation," said Nathan. Part of him was hoping she had, then his summer flings wouldn't seem so bad, but the other part of him hoped that she had just been thinking about him all vacation.

Summer shook her head in disbelief. He really thought that she had gone off to California whoring around. She definitely wasn't about to tell him that she spent the whole vacation thinking about him. For some reason, she suddenly wished that she had hooked up with someone while she was in California. She had the chance, but she was in love with Nathan.

_**Summer waved shyly at Zach Stevens as she walked into his room. She was expecting Kaitlin Cooper to be there, but she was glad that she wasn't. Zach smiled and patted the spot next to him on his bed for Summer to join him, which she did.**_

"_**So, what are you doing here?" asked Zach.**_

"_**You say that like I've never been in your room before," returned Summer, "I used to come over all the time."**_

"_**Yeah, I remember," murmured Zach, "That was before you left for Tree Hill."**_

"_**I wish things were as simple as they used to be," added Summer, "It was always me and you against the world."**_

"_**Yeah, it was," sighed Zach as he thought about their past.**_

_**Summer and Zach both gazed into each other's eyes seriously. Neither realized how close they actually were until their noses grazed. Both pulled back nervously.**_

"_**So, where's Kaitlin?" asked Summer.**_

"_**She went to the mall with my sister," answered Zach, "They won't be back for another hour."**_

"_**So, are you two serious?" questioned Summer.**_

"_**No," Zach replied quickly, "Just having fun, I guess. I'm not ready for anything serious."**_

"_**I'm sorry…for everything," said Summer. She suddenly felt guilty, because she knew that she was the reason why Zach didn't want a serious relationship.**_

"_**It's okay," returned Zach.**_

_**Gravity had somehow brought them closer together. Both looked at each other for a second before Summer pressed her lips agaisnt Zach's. Zach kissed her back, and when she slipped her tongue into his mouth, he returned the favor. They continued for what seemed like hours, but it was only a minute or two. Zach was the first to pull away and break the kiss.**_

"_**What was that Summer? What are you doing? What are we doing?" asked Zach.**_

"_**I wish I knew," she muttered.**_

"_**You're running; that's what," Zach informed her, "You're running from your heart and Nathan has it." Summer looked at him, shocked by how well he could read her. "I know you Summer, and you did the same thing to me. You gave me your heart and ran away," continued Zach, "I forgave you for that, so don't even try to apologize again. You need to open up your heart to someone completely and stop being afraid of getting your heart broken. I know it's hard for you, especially because of everything that happened with your mom, but you can do it. Just let him in once you get back to Tree Hill."**_

"_**Thank you, Zach. I needed to hear that," said Summer, "Sounds like someone needs to follow their own advice though."**_

"_**I'm not going back to Tree Hill," admitted Zach. Summer asked him why, but she suddenly knew the answer before he gave it to her. He stayed in Tree Hill for her, but they weren't together, so he didn't need to be there. "Because this is my home. I don't belong there," answered Zach.**_

_**They both flinched at the sound of the front door slamming. Kaitlin and Zach's sister were home early.**_

"_**Does she know?" asked Summer referring to Kaitlin. Zach shook his head 'no.' "I should go," said Summer.**_

"_**Keep in touch," added Zach as he hugged her goodbye.**_

"_**Count on it," returned Summer as she left.**_

Nathan waited for Summer to say something, but he could tell she was thinking. He didn't know what about, but he assumed she was thinking about him and how he could hook up with those girls.

"Can you leave please…" said Summer keeping her eyes away from Nathan.

"I'm sorry, Summer…I…"

"Please…just leave," repeated Summer.

Nathan nodded and did as he was told. He hoped he hadn't ruined things, and he regretted everything he had done during the summer vacation.

* * *

Peyton rejoined Seth in her room with a glass of water. She sat next to him on her bed as he worked on one of his comic strips. She leaned her head on his shoulder and watched him sketch. Seth kissed her forehead and smiled as he set down his sketchpad.

"Do you ever think about letting the world see your art?" wondered Peyton, "I can talk to Thud Magazine about getting you a strip."

Seth was thankful for the offer, and he thanked her for caring. Peyton had her own weekly comic strip in Thud Magazine. He looked around at the sketches she had up on her walls. He didn't just want to write a weekly comic strip. That was great for Peyton, and he was glad that she was happy.

"The world will see it," replied Seth, "My dream is a graphic novel."

Peyton nodded and checked the time. It was almost eleven. "Crap, I have to get home," hurried Seth as he kissed Peyton. Just as Seth was standing up to leave, someone standing in the doorway of Peyton's room cleared their throat.

"What the hell are you doing here?" snapped Seth. He wanted to be a tough boyfriend for Peyton even if he knew he really wasn't that tough. As stood there staring at Kevin Volchok, he became angered and frightened all at once.

Volchok ignored Seth and turned to Peyton. "I wanna talk to you," he demanded.

Seth glared at Volchok and looked back at Peyton. "Seth, it's okay," Peyton reassured him, "I'll see you tomorrow." Seth glanced at Volchok one last time before finally leaving reluctantly.

"What do you want Volchok?" questioned Peyton.

"Wow, you don't usually call me Volchok," he smirked, "You must really hate me."

"Hate is an emotion that involves feeling something, and I feel nothing for you," retorted Peyton, "So, no, I don't hate you. I just don't care about you."

"So, Seth Cohen, huh?" returned Volchok with a sly smile, "Doesn't seem like your type."

Peyton rolled her eyes at this. _What is he even doing in my house right now, thought Peyton, let alone my room? I really need to start locking my front door. Who is he to tell me what my type is?_

"We actually have a lot in common, not that it's any of your business," hissed Peyton.

"Right," began Kevin, getting to the point, "Well, I just came by to say that I'm not going to cause you any trouble. I made some mistakes in the past. You were one of those mistakes, and I'm sorry for what I did."

"Wow, Kevin Volchok apologizes," scoffed Peyton, "Alert the media!"

"I'm not joking around here Peyt," he said seriously using an old nickname he had for her, "You should know me well enough to see that." Peyton cocked an eyebrow at his statement. "Whatever, I'm not going to bother you, so have a nice life."

"Hold on," Peyton called him back, "What's this game you're trying to play with Haley?"

"No game…" muttered Volchok.

"Do you like her or something?" tried Peyton.

"I don't know, we'll see," he returned. At that moment, when Peyton looked at Volchok, she could somehow tell that he actually did like Haley. That worried her.

"No, we won't see," retorted Peyton in defense, "Because your going to stay away from her."

"Don't think I can do that," finished Kevin, "But before I go, do you know if Brooke is coming back soon? I want to talk to her too." Peyton couldn't believe that he thought he could just apologize and make everything okay. As if Brooke would even want to talk to him. Peyton didn't even know why she had agreed to talk to him, but she was worried about Haley. Haley didn't know him as well as she or anyone else did, and she might fall for his tricks. Peyton just nodded her head at her room door for him to leave. "Silent treatment…I'll just be on my way then," concluded Kevin, "See you around Sawyer." Peyton couldn't believe that he had the nerve to waltz into her room like that. She knew he was up to something, and she needed to talk to Ryan about this.

* * *

Lucas was nearly dead asleep in the front seat as he waited across the street from Brooke's house when he was awakened by a car pulling into her driveway. He quickly sat up in his seat. Lucas was about to get out of the car to approach Brooke, but she wasn't alone. He saw both the passenger door and the drver's door open. Brooke came out of the passenger side, while a guy Lucas had never seen before came out of the driver's side. He suspected it was this Julian character, who Mr. Davis had mentioned. Lucas furrowed his eyebrows as he watched them and cracked his window to hear if they were saying anything.

"Thanks for tonight," said Brooke as Julian alarmed the car, "I needed this."

"Anything for my little Brookie," grinned Julian.

Lucas swallowed disappointedly as he saw Julian put his arm around Brooke's shoulders. He couldn't sit there and watch this. That was enough to piss him off. Brooke and Julian were obviously together, and Brooke had clearly moved on. That's why she wanted to talk to him tomorrow, right? To tell him that she was over him. Lucas knew he should've waited until they were inside, but he was in no mood. He immediately turned the key in the ignition, put the gearshift in drive, and sped away with a loud screeching noise.

Lucas tried to calm down on his way back to the hotel, but he couldn't get his mind off of what he had just seen. He opened the door to the hotel room with two queen beds and stepped inside closing the door behind him. The lights were off and Marissa was lying on one of the beds in her pajamas watching a movie.

Marissa muted the movie as she saw Lucas come in. He didn't look to happy, although she couldn't quite see his facial expression in the dark, but she assumed it wasn't good news. She moved to sit next to him as he plopped down on the other bed.

"How'd it go?" she asked hesitantly.

"She's seeing someone else," stated Lucas without any emotion behind his words.

"Oh, Luke, I'm sorry," murmured Marissa as she wrapped an arm around him considerately while he slumped over.

"I should've known," said Lucas almost to himself.

"There's no way you could've known," returned Marissa, "At least you came and found out for yourself."

Lucas nodded, but he wasn't really listening to what she was saying. "I thought I was the guy for her…I thought…she was the girl for me," he rambled on.

"Maybe you are, and maybe she is," tried Marissa but she wasn't getting through to him.

Lucas didn't know what came over him. He quickly turned to Marissa and pressed his lips agaisnt hers. He didn't know why he did it. Maybe for revenge. He just kept picturing Brooke and Julian together. He kept wondering what they were doing in Brooke's house after he left, and he needed to get it off of his mind somehow. This seemed like the perfect way to do it.

"Luke, what are you doing?" muttered Marissa as she reluctantly broke the kiss.

When Lucas kissed her, images of Jake flashed through Marissa's mind. She needed to get over him, and maybe Lucas was the guy she could do that with. Part of her felt guilty about it though, because she was Brooke's friend, and she knew that Lucas was just upset about Brooke.

"Moving on, just like she did," answered Lucas solemnly hoping Marissa wouldn't reject him. He didn't want to feel rejected for the second time that night.

"I don't want to miss him anymore," muttered Marissa referring to Jake.

"Then don't," Lucas persuaded her, "Let's just forget about them."

Marissa smiled slightly before bringing her lips back to his. Soon enough, their tongues were intertwined as they both struggled for the upperhand. They both agressively stripped each other of their clothes, releasing their pent up frustration, disappointment, anger, and loneliness. Both knew that come morning they might regret this, but in that moment neither cared. And who's to say that they would regret it? Maybe this was right.

Haley skipped into Karen's café and joined Nathan at the counter for the breakfast they had planned. Karen soon brought a plate of eggs and toast for Haley and a plate of pancakes for Nathan. Haley couldn't have been in a better mood, and Nathan definitely noticed. Nathan, on the other hand, wasn't in quite the same mood, which Haley too noticed. Haley nodded towards the ketchup on the counter and Nathan handed it to her.

"That's disgusting," laughed Nathan as he watched her pour ketchup over her eggs.

"Shut up! It's good," returned Haley as she smacked his arm playfully, "Don't you have practice today?"

"Well, it look's gross," added Nathan, "And no, I don't have practice. Whitey feels sorry for us, so we're starting when school starts."

Karen returned with two glasses of orange juice, and she set them on the counter.

"Is Luke around?" asked Haley, "I feel like I haven't seen him in days."

"He's actually out of town," answered Karen, "He was supposed to come home on Friday, but he's cutting the trip short, so he should be back tonight." Lucas had told his mom not to tell anyone, but Karen told him that she wasn't going to lie for him. She didn't want to give away too much information, though, because there was obviously a reason Luke didn't want his friends to know. She hoped the reason for the short trip was good.

"Oh, okay…back from where exactly?" wondered Haley.

"California," replied Karen. With that, she went to help other customers so as not to say too much.

"What a liar…" muttered Nathan as he thought about Lucas blowing him off last night.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me…" added Haley.

"You think Brooke will be back with him?" questioned Nathan. He thought about the advice he had given Lucas during the summer. He told him not to give up on Brooke; maybe he was taking Nathan's advice. He hoped that was why Luke went to California.

"I hope so," replied Haley as she began to worry about her best friend.

"So, how are you and Ryan?" asked Nathan changing the subject. A smile immediately spread across Haley's face at the mention of Ryan.

"Really great," she answered thinking about the night they shared, "What about you and Summer?"

"Not so great," returned Nathan, "She found out that I hooked up with a few girls over vacation."

"I'm sorry; I hope you two can work it out," said Haley. Nathan nodded solemnly. Haley suddenly thought back to the conversation she and Nathan last had in the café. "Wait…aren't you the one that said…and I quote, 'we all have our summer secrets and whether we want them to or not, they're going to come out eventually'?"

Nathan laughed to himself at his own hypocrisy. "Yeah, that was me, but at least I confessed before someone else told her," said Nathan in defense.

"Very true," put in Haley with a shrug.

They both soon quickly finished their breakfast, and Nathan couldn't help but wonder if Haley had any secrets of her own.

"So, what's your summer secret?" he asked. Haley just shrugged it off as she gulped down her orange juice. "Come on, you must have something," urged Nathan.

"Sorry, I'm boring," returned Haley throwing her hands up.

They both stood up, and Haley gave him a hug goodbye before turning to leave.

"Fine, there's still a few days left of summer to cause some havoc. Remember what I said," Nathan called after her, "It'll come out."

"Okay, whatever you say Nate," said Haley on her way out.

Nathan smirked as he watched her leave. He was glad he had a friend like Haley to hang out with. He was comfortable around her, and there was no pressure. It was always a good break from hanging out with the guys, but it also made him realize that he needed to make things right with Summer.

* * *

Lucas opened his eyes and squinted at the bright light shining through the curtains of the hotel window. He sat up against the headboard and noticed that the spot next to him in bed was empty. He glanced over at the other queen size bed in the room; it was empty too. Maybe what had happened last night didn't actually happen. Maybe he had just dreamt it all. Maybe he hadn't seen Brooke with some other guy, and maybe he hadn't slept with Marissa. These thoughts were suddenly erased from his mind as Marissa emerged through the door with a brown paper bag in her hand.

"I got bagels," she said giddily as she sat down on the bed. Marissa didn't know why she was in such a good mood. Okay, she did know. Anyone would be in a good mood after sex with Lucas Scott. Hell, she probably would've been in a good mood if it had been Nathan or Ryan or even Seth for that matter. All she knew was that she wasn't thinking about Jake anymore. Sure, she missed him, but it wasn't like they had had some sort of epic romance. He was gone, and she needed to get over it.

"Thanks," said Lucas as Marissa tossed him a bagel.

"So…last night was…" began Marissa trying to bring it up without being totally awkward.

"A mistake?" he suggested. Lucas sure thought it was a mistake. He may have escaped his disappointment and jealousy for a short time, but Brooke was still on his mind.

"Actually, it was exactly what I needed," returned Marissa with a slight smile.

"Seems like we're always comforting each other," noted Lucas as he remembered the night of Marissa's party.

The circumstance was very similar to this one. He had seen Brooke with Volchok, and he got jealous and angry. Marissa had broken up with Ryan, and she was sad. They were both just there for each other.

"Yeah, it does seem like that," added Marissa as she thought about that night as well.

As he remembered that night, he also thought about his short lived relationship with Marissa. She had gotten the wrong idea, and he felt bad for her. He wanted to make sure that that didn't happen this time, because he wasn't too interested in having a relationship with her.

"Just so there's no confusion," explained Lucas, "We should both agree that this was just a one time thing."

Marissa was surprised by how blunt he was. "Yeah, totally, just two friends comforting each other," she shrugged, "A meaningless hookup, nothing more." Lucas nodded as he ate his bagel glad that she was taking this so well. "So, I take it you want to cut this trip short," said Marissa.

"Yeah, I was hoping to just go home today," replied Lucas. After seeing Brooke with another guy, Lucas really had no reason to be in California, and he had no intention of being there anymore.

"Lucky for you, I already changed the flight and called your mom to let her know we were coming back today," returned Marissa.

"Thanks," said Lucas gratefully. So, that's why she had woken up so early.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Marissa considerately.

"There's nothing to talk about," Lucas shot back, "We said we were going to forget about them, right?"

"Right…" answered Marissa remembering what he said the previous night about just forgetting Brooke and Jake and moving on from them.

Lucas finished his bagel and went to the bathroom to take a shower, while Marissa packed what she had unpacked the night before. This was definitely the shortest trip she had ever been on.

* * *

Ryan sat across from Peyton at the diner as they tried to decide what to get for breakfast. He didn't know why she had invited him to breakfast, but he figured it had something to do with Volchok, because Seth had told him that he was at Peyton's house last night. He finally decided on waffles and handed his menu to the waitress.

Peyton too handed her menu to the waitress after deciding on pancakes. She and Ryan made small talk as they waited for their food. She didn't know how to bring up the subject of Volchok, but she was going to have to do it eventually.

"So, why are we really here?" asked Ryan as their meals arrived.

"Can't two friends just get together for a simple breakfast?" returned Peyton avoiding the question.

"Sure, but you just sounded like you were on a mission or something when you invited me," answered Ryan, "There must be something that you want to talk about."

Peyton shrugged, but Ryan looked at her pointedly. "Okay, fine," began Peyton, "But it involves the V word."

"Volchok…" muttered Ryan.

"He came over last night," put in Peyton.

"Seth told me," added Ryan, "What'd he want?"

"He was just feeding me his usual bullshit about not wanting to cause any trouble. Also…I think he likes Haley," replied Peyton with a sigh, "I mean, legitimately likes her; no games, no alternative motives…"

"It's always a game with him," returned Ryan, although he knew that Peyton truly believed in what she was saying.

Peyton ignored his comment in order to get through to him.

"Just because his feelings for her may be real doesn't mean he won't try anything with you, because he will," continued Peyton, "In his mind, you're in the way, just like Lucas was in his way with Brooke."

"I can't believe I actually tried to help the guy out," said Ryan as he thought about the summer, "I never thought I'd be one to get used by Kevin Volchok."

"He does it to everyone," said Peyton, although she knew that wasn't helping the situation.

"Well not again, and I'm not going to let him near Haley," said Ryan with a hint of anger.

"Ryan, please don't do anything stupid," she warned him, "You just got out, and Haley needs you. Stay out of trouble, otherwise you're just like him."

Ryan nodded as he took her warning to heart. She was right, but he was still going to be aware of Volchok and his antics.

* * *

Brooke and Julian were sitting at the counter in the kitchen eating breakfast and talking when their father entered the room. Richard Davis filled his thermus with coffee and grabbed a bagel as he hurried around the kitchen. "I'm running late, so fix yourselves breakfast. I'm travelling down to San Diego. I'll be back in a few days," rambled Mr. Davis before he hurried out. Brooke and Julian both rolled their eyes at his antics. He didn't even notice that they were already eating breakfast.

"See!" exclaimed Julian pointing at the front door, "That right there is exactly why we should both just leave."

"I am leaving…next Wednesday, remember?" put in Brooke.

"I know, I was just encouraging it even more," grinned Julian.

"When are you leaving anyways?" asked Brooke, "You must've decided between USC and Stanford by now."

"I actually turned them both down," answered Julian. Brooke gave him a confused look as a smile spread across his own face. "I'm officially a North Carolina Tar Heel."

"Shut up!" squealed Brooke, "Oh my God! This is so exciting!" Julian smiled at her excitement. Brooke's smile fell as she wondered if Julian was only going to UNC to be closer to her. She didn't want him to do that just, because she wanted family. She had Summer for that. "Wait, you're not doing this for me, right?" added Brooke, "Because if you are, then…"

"I'm doing this for me," Julian immediately cut in, "I need to get out of California, and getting to hang out with my little sis every once in awhile will just be an added bonus."

Brooke let out a sigh of relief. She was happy that she and Julian would be closer.

"Hey, you should just come with me then," suggested Brooke, "You can spend some time in Tree Hill before you start classes, and meet all my friends finally."

"Your hot single friends?" smirked Julian.

"Not too many single," said Brooke.

"What about uh…Summer?" asked Julian remembering that Brooke had mentioned her a few times.

"You do know she's my cousin right?" laughed Brooke.

"Yeah, on your mom's side, meaning she has no relation to me whatsoever," he defended.

"Right, well, she's seeing someone now too," answered Brooke. Brooke's cell phone rang as Julian jokingly pretended to be upset that Summer was taken along with Brooke's other friends. She looked at her phone, and Summer's picture popped up on the screen. "Hello there my hot and not so single friend slash cousin," said Brooke answering the phone and sticking her tongue out at Julian.

"_Oh, I don't know about that last part," sighed Summer._

"What? Why? When we talked yesterday, you seemed so happy with him," said Brooke. Julian raised his eyebrows and smiled, causing Brooke to leave the room so he couldn't hear.

"_That didn't last very long," said Summer, "Nathan hooked up with Bevin, Rachel, and Jess over vacation."_

"Wait, you broke up already?" asked Brooke.

"_No, he's just giving me some space right now so I can think," answered Summer, "I just can't believe he would do that after what he said before I left."_

"We all do stupid things when we're in love," said Brooke.

"_So, when in love, hook up with everyone you can while you still can?" questioned Summer in disbelief, "You're in love with Lucas while living in California, and I don't see you fucking every guy there."_

"That's not what I meant…I just mean…he messed up," continued Brooke. She didn't know why she was defending Nathan, but she always tried to see the good in people, even though, she ended up hurt because of it sometimes. "He really didn't even know if you were going back to Tree Hill or not."

"_I guess so," sighed Summer._

"Just keep doing what you're doing…think about how you feel," advised Brooke.

"_Okay, thanks for listening," replied Summer gratefully, "So, why are you in such a good mood? You seemed really excited when you answered the phone."_

"Trust me, I'm far from being in a good mood," returned Brooke as she thought about Lucas, "Julian is keeping me distracted and attempting to cheer me up though."

"_I'm liking him already," added Summer glad that Julian turned out to be a good guy._

"Good, because you're meeting him on Wednesday," said Brooke.

"_You're coming home?" squealed Summer._

"You cannot tell anyone," Brooke warned her, "I want it to be a surprise."

"_Okay, I won't, I won't," replied Summer, "Have you talked to Lucas?"_

"No," said Brooke solemnly, "I'm hoping he calls me today, but I'm not counting on it."

"_You should just call him," Summer encouraged her._

"He didn't even reply to my text, I doubt he'll answer my calls."

"_Well, you're going to have to talk to him sometime," said Summer._

Brooke sighed. Summer was right. She had to talk to him, but that didn't mean she had to talk about him. That's exactly what Summer was about to make her do, so Brooke pretended that Julian was calling her from the other room. "What's that Julian?" Brooke yelled holding the phone away, but making sure Summer heard her, "Sum, I got to go."

"_Brooke!" demanded Summer knowing Brooke was just trying to end the conversation, "You can't avoid talking about…"_

"Talk to you soon, bye," Brooke muttered before hanging up on her cousin.

Brooke sighed and looked down at her phone. She had to call Lucas; she needed to talk to him. She just didn't know what she was going to say or what she wanted to say. Not that he would even answer her calls. She became in more nervous for her return the more she thought about it.


	15. The Way We Were

**Okay, here is the next chapter! It's shorter than most, but I really wanted to post it! Let me know what you think!**

**The Way We Were**

Brooke brought her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly as she sat in her bed. Lucas hadn't called her yesterday. Even though she didn't expect him to call, she had still hoped that he would. Was it really over between them? Brooke couldn't even let herself try to believe that, but with the way things were going, she didn't know what to think. She had no idea what was going to happen when she went home either. The opening of her room door brought her out of her thoughts, and she quickly wiped away the tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"Oh no…Brookie Cookie," smiled Julian as he stepped into her room.

"Not now Julian, I'm not in the mood for your antics," sniffed Brooke.

"The boyfriend didn't call?" questioned Julian although he already knew the answer.

"No, he didn't," answered Brooke, "And he's not my boyfriend."

Julian moved to sit next to Brooke on her bed and draped an arm around her as he tried to cheer her up. He was confused as to why Lucas wouldn't call Brooke, unless there was something about their relationship that Brooke had left out. He wanted to help, and he immediately thought of the letters he found in Brooke's things.

"Maybe you should send him the letters," suggested Julian, "I mean, there has to be at least eighty of them from what I saw."

"Eighty-two," corrected Brooke, "And how do you know about those?"

"I ran into them when I was looking for something," said Julian hoping she wasn't mad. She didn't seem mad that he knew, but it was probably because she was too distracted.

"Well, I would appreciate it if you didn't mention them to anyone, because I'm not sending them," stated Brooke firmly. Julian knew not to push it any further, but he wanted to help somehow.

"We should go back early," proposed Julian. He smiled as the idea came to his head. "Why wait until Wednesday? I'll check online for a flight leaving tomorrow, or even tonight."

Brooke smiled slightly at the thought. She had to give Julian credit for thinking of that. He really was a great brother.

"You'd really do that?" asked Brooke hopefully.

"Sure," replied Julian, "I don't have any reason to be here, and neither do you. Let's just leave."

"Okay, let's do it," agreed Brooke with a smile.

"There's that smile. I'll go check for flights," said Julian as he hopped off the bed and left the room.

Brooke heard her phone vibrate on her desk across the room, and immediately ran over to answer it. She sighed as she saw that it was just Peyton.

"Hey, P. Sawyer," Brooke answered solemnly.

"_Well, hello to you to Brooke Penelope Davis," returned Peyton._

"Sorry, I just keep hoping that Lucas will call, but I know he's not going to," said Brooke.

"_He'll come around. I don't know why he wouldn't want to talk to you anyways. Seems weird if you ask me," said Peyton, "But in other news, guess who stopped by last night."_

"I'm guessing someone I don't want anything to do with," replied Brooke.

"_Kevin," answered Peyton, "He apparently wants to talk to you."_

"Ugh, well that's never going to happen, and he knows that," scoffed Brooke, "What did he want with you?"

"_He just wanted to say that he didn't want to cause trouble," continued Peyton, "Oh, and he likes Haley."_

Brooke didn't answer. She was spacing out as she thought about her now upcoming return home.

"_Hello? Brooke, are you still there?" questioned Peyton._

"Yeah, sorry I was just thinking about something," said Brooke.

Before she could say anything else, Julian burst into her room again with a huge smile on his face, which only made Brooke smile; because she knew it had to be good news.

"Pack your bags sis, we're leaving tonight," exclaimed Julian before running back out of the room.

Brooke let out a small squeal forgetting that she still had Peyton on the line.

"_Did I just hear that you're coming home…tonight?" shouted Peyton._

"You heard right!" rejoiced Brooke, "Please don't tell anyone though! I have to go start packing, but I can't wait to see you!"

"_Okay! Wait, Haley is performing at Tric tonight. You have to come and surprise everyone!"_

"I don't know. I kind of wanted to see Lucas first," replied Brooke.

"_He'll probably be there anyways," added Peyton._

"Alright, I'll be there," she gave in.

Brooke hung up and threw her phone down on her bed. She felt happy for the first time in a while, but most of all, she was extremely nervous about seeing everyone and introducing them to Julian…especially Lucas.

* * *

Nathan ran up and down the river court as fast as he could, dribbling the basketball in his right hand. Not only was he getting ready for the upcoming basketball season, but he really needed to clear his head. He wanted to make things right with Summer, but he didn't know how. He should just apologize and tell her how wrong he was, but was he wrong? Part of him knew he was wrong, but the other part of him didn't think so. She was gone all summer. She never called him or wrote to him, and sure he did tell her to just go have fun in California, but after the declaration he made before she left, he half expected her to at least call or something. She left him high and dry. So what if he had a little fun over vacation? He deserved it after everything she put him through with their whole friends with benefits era. At least, he thought so.

As if on cue, Summer Roberts pulled up next to the river court in her car. Nathan stopped and held the basketball under his arm as Summer walked up to him. She stopped a few feet away from him and crossed her arms. Summer looked away from him not knowing what to say. She didn't know why she came here, but she wanted to see him. Maybe Brooke was right. Maybe he did just make a mistake, so she was ready for him to apologize.

"Hi," muttered Nathan.

"Hey," returned Summer.

There was an awkward silence as each of them waited for the other to say something. Nathan decided that he should speak up, considering she was the one mad at him.

"Summer, I'm sorry, okay," began Nathan. Summer brought her eyes to his as he continued. "I never meant to hurt you, but I honestly don't know why you're so upset. We weren't even together."

Summer looked at him in disbelief. Did he really just say that to her? That she shouldn't be upset.

"I spent the whole vacation in Newport, and I didn't hook up with one person!" exclaimed Summer, "I spent my entire fucking summer thinking about you and what you said before I left. I never once considered hooking up with anyone there, because I love you!"

"You spent an entire summer thinking about me, and you couldn't even call me or write to me!" Nathan shot back.

"So, this is my fault now! How could you sleep with those girls after what you said to me?" refuted Summer, "You said that you were in love with me. Was it all a lie?"

"Of course it wasn't a lie, and I still feel the same way," said Nathan, "Summer, I didn't even know if you were coming back to Tree Hill or not! You have no right to be angry about this."

"Oh really, and why not?" questioned Summer.

"Because you strung me along for months! I was with you while you were sleeping around with Chase and Zach at the same time, and I never once said anything about it!" he retorted.

"I never slept with Chase…" muttered Summer. She suddenly felt like she had lost this argument. Nathan was right. She treated him terribly, and he deserved better then. When they started their friends with benefits, they both agreed it was just about having fun, but both of their feelings had changed. Instead of telling him, she ended it and tried to hide behind Chase. She had tried endless times to convince herself that Nathan was the last person she wanted to be with. She was in the wrong, and she knew that.

"Maybe not, but you slept with Zach," said Nathan calming down from their heated yelling.

"We both agreed on those terms," she replied.

"Yeah, we did, but that doesn't mean I was okay with it," he returned genuinely, "Our feelings for each other changed, and you couldn't admit it."

Nathan stepped closer to her hoping she wouldn't back away. Summer stayed in her place as he did so. She needed to let herself be happy this once. She couldn't help but think about what Zach had told her when she went to see him in Newport. _**You need to open up your heart to someone completely and stop being afraid of getting your heart broken. Just let him in once you get back to Tree Hill. **_

Summer let herself relax as Nathan dropped the basketball and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace. "I'm sorry," Summer mumbled into his chest.

"What do you want Summer?" asked Nathan stepping back and placing his hands on her waist.

"I want to be with you," said Summer honestly, "That's what I want."

"Okay," agreed Nathan, "Then, let's just leave the past in the past, and move on…together."

Summer sighed and finally smiled. She brought her lips up to his in a short but passionate kiss. That was all Nathan needed to know that all was forgiven on both sides, and they could finally move forward in their relationship.

* * *

Haley moaned against Ryan's lips as he kissed her forcefully. She ran a hand through his hair and draped a leg around his waist in order to bring him closer to her. They were on the couch in her living room, and Haley hoped her sister wasn't home. Taylor was supposed to be leaving for university tomorrow.

At least they were only making out though. Ryan began to kiss her neck, and Haley's whole body tingled at his touch. Their relationship had definitely heated up from when they first started dating, but Haley was still glad that Ryan took the upper hand when they were intimate because she was still shy about it sometimes.

"Should we continue this upstairs?" murmured Ryan.

"Yes, please!" shouted a female coming down the stairs.

Ryan and Haley both shot up at the sound of Taylor's voice.

"Umm…we were just…" stuttered Haley.

"Sucking each other's faces off," smirked Taylor finishing Haley's sentence, "Relax, I'm not mom…thank God. I just came down to take a break from packing. Who knew you were such a little slut now Haley…"

"Ha, ha, you're so funny Tay," returned Haley.

"Well, don't let me spoil your fun Atwood," chuckled Taylor looking at Ryan, "By all means continue."

"Thanks Taylor, but I've had my fun," laughed Ryan.

Taylor grabbed her purse and headed out the front door, leaving Ryan and Haley to themselves again.

Ryan tilted his head back against the couch, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. Haley leaned back and glanced over at him.

"You okay?" asked Haley.

"I just have a lot on my mind," answered Ryan looking at Haley.

"What is it?" asked Haley wondering what was on his mind.

"It's nothing," returned Ryan. Haley widened her eyes at him. He clearly had something that he needed to say, so she wasn't going to let him get away with not saying it. "Did you talk to Volchok yesterday at all?" asked Ryan.

Haley rolled her eyes at the mention of Volchok's name. "Tell me we're not going to argue about him again. I haven't talked to him, and the last thing I ever said to him was that we would never be friends," answered Haley.

"I know, I'm not trying to start an argument, I was just wondering," said Ryan.

"Why?" questioned Haley.

"I think Volchok likes you," Ryan answered hesitantly.

"Ryan, that's ridiculous," she insisted, "He doesn't even know me, nor do I want him to."

He felt slightly relieved with her response, but that still didn't change the fact that Volchok was up to something with Haley whether she believed it or not. Ryan was about to warn her to stay away from him, but he didn't want to start another fight about something so ridiculous. He would just have to keep a close eye on Volchok himself.

"Come with me to Tric, so I can get ready," suggested Haley standing up with Ryan.

"Actually, I'll just see you there tonight," decided Ryan.

"Okay," Haley muttered as Ryan gave her a quick kiss and left.

She really hoped that he would let this whole Volchok thing go. If Volchok wanted to do anything to Haley, he would have done it by now.

* * *

Ryan sat on the couch in the living room of the Cohen house playing some ninja game with Nathan and Seth. Nathan had just told them about all the Summer craziness and Ryan told them about Volchok's sudden crush on Haley.

"It's kind of creepy if you ask me," noted Nathan on the subject.

"I second that," added Seth, "First, he screws around with Brooke and Lucas, and now he's trying to mess with you and Haley."

"Speaking of Lucas, where is he?" asked Ryan.

They all turned their heads as Lucas came through the front door after Sandy let him in. Lucas grabbed a controller and joined them in the game after they all greeted him.

"So, Luke, have you talked to Brooke at all?" wondered Seth trying to make conversation.

Lucas looked over at Nathan who shook his head. After he found out that his mom had spilled about his trip to Nathan and Haley, Lucas had talked to them about it leaving out the part about Marissa, and they agreed to keep it to themselves.

"No, we haven't talked," answered Lucas.

Seth nodded and glanced at Nathan who was giving him the death stare. Seth finally got the point and decided to drop the subject.

"How are you and Peyton?" asked Lucas taking the attention off of his own relationship problems.

"We're good," answered Seth.

"Nothing new there," commented Nathan.

"What's that supposed to mean?" returned Seth turning to face Nathan.

"It means, you two are always perfect," Nathan retorted, "You never fight. You basically have everything in common. You two are like boring robots. Let's be honest, Peyton was more fun before she started dating you."

"Nate, that's a little harsh," objected Ryan.

"You can't tell me you don't agree," said Nathan raising an eyebrow and then turning to his brother, "Luke, come on, back me up here."

Seth looked back and forth between Lucas and Ryan for an answer. They both exchanged looks that clearly said they agreed with Nathan.

"You're saying we're _that _couple," concluded Seth in disbelief as he thought about, "We're the boring couple."

"It's not a bad thing," reassured Ryan.

"As long as you two…you know," added Nathan. Seth looked at him without answering. "You two do have…I mean…"

"Well, we haven't lately," Seth finally answered. He really didn't want to talk about his and Peyton's sex life with the other guys.

"Nate, whatever happened to your plan to get emancipated and move in with Summer?" asked Ryan.

"Court said I didn't have a case, so I'm still stuck going back and forth," shrugged Nathan.

"Okay, anyways, we're all going to Tric tonight, right?" said Ryan changing the subject again.

"I think I'm just going to stay in tonight," answered Lucas.

"Come on, it'll be fun," urged Seth.

"Right," returned Lucas sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. He didn't see the fun in it at all, especially with the mood he was in.

"Luke, you probably should come. It might help you take your mind off of everything if you have some fun for once," reassured Nathan.

Lucas finally gave in as they all urged him to go. Maybe he did just need to have some fun and try to forget about Brooke and her new boyfriend.

* * *

Summer sat next to Marissa on her bed and peered over Marissa's shoulder to see what she was doing on her laptop. Summer scoffed and rolled her eyes as she saw Jake's Facebook page up on the screen.

"Déjà vu much?" observed Summer, "Haven't we been through this before?"

"I'm just browsing," replied Marissa nonchalantly as she minimized the page, "I'm over Jake."

"Really?" questioned Summer, surprised that Marissa was capable of getting over Jake so quickly, considering it took a lot longer to get over Ryan. Then again, her relationship with Ryan was a lot different than her relationship with Jake.

"Yes, really," reassured Marissa, "I've moved on from him."

"Uh huh," replied Summer, "With who?"

"I mean, I'm ready to move on," Marissa changed her statement. There's no way that she could tell Summer about her rendezvous with Lucas. Summer would kill her, and bring her back to life just to kill her again if she ever found out. Marissa did not want to get on Summer's bad side, especially after what happened with Peyton.

"Good, maybe you'll meet a hot guy at Tric tonight," said Summer.

"Here's hoping," laughed Marissa crossing her fingers jokingly.

* * *

"_I love the time and in between  
the calm inside me  
in the space where I can breathe  
I believe there is a  
distance I have wandered  
to touch upon the years of  
reaching out and reaching in  
holding out holding in…"_

Lucas sat at the bar sipping a glass of root beer as he watched Haley perform. Ryan, Seth, Peyton, Nathan, Summer, and Marissa were all sitting at a booth together, but Lucas just wanted to be alone. He tried to have fun with them, but he was having a hard time pretending like Brooke wasn't on his mind. He tried to focus on Haley's song, but he kept hearing Brooke's name. He shook his head and rubbed his temples with his hands; he had to be hearing things.

"Brooke!" exclaimed Summer from the booth.

Lucas knew he wasn't hearing things as he looked over to where the group was sitting, and there she was. Brooke Davis stood by the booth, and everyone stood up to embrace her. Lucas remained where he was with his mouth agape in shock. A huge part of him wanted to run over to her, but then he saw _him _standing next to her, Julian. Lucas decided to stay put. She wouldn't be able to see him through the crowd of people blocking him.

"Brooke!" exclaimed Summer as she jumped up from her seat. She was the first to embrace Brooke in a huge hug.

Brooke took the time to hug each and every one of them, while Julian stood off to the side waiting for his introduction. Brooke couldn't help but notice that Lucas wasn't with them, and it was too chaotic to ask them where he was at the moment. Nathan looked at Julian skeptically knowing full well who he was from what Lucas had told him and Haley. Marissa assumed the same thing, remembering what Lucas told her when he returned to the hotel room that night. Peyton and Summer knew exactly who he was, because Brooke had told them. Ryan and Seth didn't have a clue as to who he could be. After greeting everyone and letting them know that she was back for good, Brooke decided to introduce them to Julian. Julian stepped forward as Brooke waved him over to join her.

"Julian, this is my cousin Summer, my best friend Peyton, and my friends Nathan, Marissa, Ryan, and Seth," Brooke introduced them as Julian shook each of their hands, "Oh, and that's Haley on stage, you'll meet her later." The group exchanged curious glances waiting for the next part of Brooke's introduction. "And guys, this is Julian…my brother," finished Brooke biting her lip as she awaited their reaction.

They all stood with their mouths open in surprise. That was definitely not what they were expecting.

"Oh my God," muttered Marissa mostly to herself. As if she didn't feel guilty enough about what happened with Lucas. Now, she finds out that they did what they did for no reason, at least on Lucas' part. She did it to get over Jake, but Lucas was completely wrong about Julian.

"I know, it's a shock and kind of a long story, but Julian is my half brother…same dad," Brooke quickly explained.

Summer and Peyton both laughed at everyone's reaction. They were both surprised when Brooke had first told them during vacation, but this was classic.

"Well, don't just stand there, sit down, come on!" exclaimed Summer.

Everyone returned back to their seats in the booth, while Julian and Brooke joined them. Nathan snuck out of the group while everyone sat back down to go find Lucas. He had to tell him. Brooke sat next to Peyton at the end, while Julian sat next to Summer on the other end. The group quickly picked up a conversation and welcomed Julian. Brooke was glad that it wasn't awkward, but she was concerned as to why Lucas wasn't there.

"_I believe  
this is heaven to no one else but me  
and I'll defend it as long as I can be  
left here to linger in silence  
if I choose to  
would you try to understand…"_

"Is he here?" Brooke asked Peyton.

"Yeah, I don't know where he went, though," returned Peyton looking around.

Brooke sighed as she peered through the crowd of people looking for him.

Nathan made his way through the crowd of people looking around for Lucas, but he couldn't find him anywhere inside Tric. He finally went outside and found him. Lucas was leaning against the brick wall on the outside wall of Tric down the stairs that led to the entrance.

"Luke, Brooke is home," rambled Nathan.

"I know, I saw her with the guy. That's why I'm out here," answered Lucas firmly, "I couldn't take it anymore."

"Julian isn't who you think he is," began Nathan. Lucas furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he gave Nathan his full attention. "Julian isn't Brooke's boyfriend. He's her half brother. They have the same father." Nathan couldn't help but think about the irony of the situation considering Lucas and Nathan were exactly like Brooke and Julian.

Lucas became weak in the knees as Nathan said this. He didn't know what to think, other than that he felt like a huge jackass.

"I'm such an idiot," muttered Lucas, "Dammit, Nate, what am I gonna do?"

"She's inside. Just go talk to her," advised Nathan.

Lucas gave his brother a thankful nudge before heading back inside Tric to find Brooke, while Nathan followed behind him.

Nathan and Lucas found their way back to the group, but Lucas realized that Brooke wasn't there. Julian was still there, so she couldn't have left completely. Haley had finished her set, and she was now sitting with the group. Lucas looked between his friends for an answer as to where Brooke was.

"Luke, I told her," said Haley.

"What?" questioned Lucas although he knew Haley was talking about the fact that he thought Julian was her boyfriend.

"I had to tell her, Lucas, she was freaking out about why you didn't want to talk to her," admitted Haley.

Other than Lucas, Marissa, Nathan, and Haley, the others had no idea what Haley was talking about.

"She left Tric, I don't know where she went," said Julian answering Lucas' question as to where Brooke was.

Lucas nodded a 'thank you' to Julian before quickly racing out of Tric. He needed to find Brooke and talk to her.

* * *

Lucas drove around for forty minutes trying to figure out where Brooke was. She had left her phone at Tric, so he couldn't call her. She wasn't at Tric or The Bait Shop or the park or the river court or her house. There was only one other place he could think of, and it was his last shot.

Lucas let out a huge sigh of relief as he stepped into the cool beach sand. Brooke was sitting on the beach a few feet away from the tide looking out at the ocean. It was dark outside and the moonlight was the only thing making her visible. Lucas took a deep breath as he walked towards her.

Brooke knew exactly who it was as she heard the sound of feet dragging in the sand coming up behind her. She ignored his presence and continued to stare into the distance. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself in order to avoid the chill of the wind. Lucas, realizing she was cold, took off the jacket he was wearing and wrapped it around her. He sat down next to her without a word. It was as if no words needed to be spoken as they both enjoyed the presence of one another, but they both knew that they had to talk.

"Do you hate me?" Brooke murmured.

Lucas was taken aback by her question. How could she ever think that he hated her? Just because she didn't tell him about Julian or call him during the summer didn't mean he could hate her.

"I could never hate you, Brooke," answered Lucas leaning towards her in attempts to get her to meet his eyes. She didn't look at him. "Do you hate me?" Lucas returned the question.

"No, I'm just hurt I guess," said Brooke, "Did you really think I could do something like that to you? Just start a new life and never talk to you again? Bring some guy here and rub it in your face?"

"I don't know what I was thinking. I was confused," he rambled nervously, "I went to California and I was at your house in Beverly Hills and you weren't home so I waited and then I saw you with Julian. I guess I just jumped to conclusions."

"I would've liked to see you," she admitted finally looking him in the eyes, "I needed to see you and hear your voice."

Brooke leaned her head on Lucas' shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around her to keep her close to him. He was glad she had finally let her guard down since he first joined her on the beach.

"Why couldn't you tell me about Julian sooner?" asked Lucas.

"I wanted to…I was just…" she trailed off.

"Talk to me, Brooke," he encouraged to open up to him. He needed her to open up to him. He needed that assurance that this one summer hadn't ruined things between them.

"I was afraid you would judge me for letting him into my life so quickly, especially knowing how cautious I am to even let my close friends in or even you," sighed Brooke.

Brooke felt a huge weight lifted off of her shoulders as she told him this. She was hesitant to admit it. Lucas was her one weakness. She always felt so vulnerable around him, but as she sat with him on the beach, she felt whole again and knew that she could trust him.

Lucas placed a sweet kiss on her forehead, hoping he wasn't overstepping any boundaries. He didn't judge her for accepting Julian into her life. He knew that Brooke's parents didn't act like a family to her, and the fact that Julian could fill that whole was good for her.

"I wish we could just go back to the way we were three months ago," said Brooke.

Lucas smiled as she said this, but he couldn't help but notice that she said 'wish.' Did she think that they wouldn't be able to?

"Why can't we?" questioned Lucas. He knew she was just being cautious and protective of herself, and he needed to break that down to get through to her. "Everything that's happened has already made us stronger. I can feel it just being with you right now," he continued. Brooke nodded in agreement. She could feel that same stillness and strength between them, and she desperately just wanted to kiss him and show him how much he meant to her. "What do you want me to do, Pretty Girl?" asked Lucas searching her eyes desperately for a sign.

Brooke smiled at his use of the nickname he had for her, and she loved hearing him say it. "I want you…Boyfriend," she returned with hopeful eyes searching his own.

Lucas gently pressed his lips against hers in a reuniting kiss that sent shivers down her spine as she relished in the feeling of his touch. Brooke turned slightly and placed her hand on his cheek as she deepened the kiss. Brooke moaned into the kiss as Lucas began to desperately attack her tongue with his own. He ran his fingers through her long chocolate locks as they continued to fight for the upper hand with their tongues. Lucas reluctantly broke the kiss as they both caught their breath. Brooke smiled as Lucas took her hand in his, and they interlocked their fingers.

"Want me to take you home?" offered Lucas.

"I'd rather stay with you tonight if Karen's okay with it," replied Brooke.

"She'll be okay with it," laughed Lucas.

* * *

Back at Tric, the group enjoyed the performance by Mike Posner as he sang "Cooler Than Me." Marissa looked at her friends feeling completely out of place. Ryan was with Haley, Seth was with Peyton, Summer was with Nathan, and Marissa was with…no one. Sure, Julian was there mingling with the others, mostly with Peyton, but that was different. Not to mention that Lucas and Brooke were off doing God knows what if he found her, and for some reason that bugged Marissa. She couldn't even enjoy the night out with her friends.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna head out early," said Marissa standing up.

"Okay, we'll see you later," said Summer wondering why Marissa was cutting out early.

After saying their goodbyes, the gang watched as Marissa left. She was never one to leave a concert early.

"I'm gonna go get a water, does anyone else want anything?" asked Haley as she stood up.

"We'll take two sprites," replied Nathan motioning to himself and Summer.

"Make that three," Seth chimed in.

Haley made her way through the crowd and over to the bar, where she ordered the drinks. The bartender was busy making alcoholic drinks for a few adults, so he was taking longer than usual to get the sodas and water. The bartender handed Haley the four drinks, and just as she turned around, Kevin Volchok was standing in front of her.

"Need some help with those?" offered Kevin noticing Haley struggling to carry the four drinks.

"I think I can handle it," returned Haley. Haley was carrying the three glasses of sprite while holding the bottle of water under her arm. As she tried to move past Volchok, the bottle slipped from under her arm. Stupidly, Haley tried to catch it, dropping two of the glasses in the process. Kevin half smiled as he bent down and picked up the two glasses and bottle. Thankfully the glasses didn't break, so Haley wasn't completely embarrassed. "Thanks," muttered Haley.

"So, you played a great set," said Kevin as he set the now empty glasses down on the bar and handed Haley her bottle of water. Haley muttered another quick 'thank you' at his remark. "You look really hot too," grinned Kevin as he looked her up and down. Haley glanced away from him shyly. She wasn't sure if it was because of the compliment or because of him. She looked back at the group to see if Ryan or anyone was watching them.

"You don't need to call your boyfriend over here," smirked Volchok, "We're just talking. Am I not allowed to talk to you?"

"I suppose you can," remarked Haley, "But if Ryan sees you talking to me then…"

"I don't care if he sees, but maybe you do. Is it because you like me?" returned Kevin persuasively.

"Funny," replied Haley crossing her arms, "I heard that you like me."

"Maybe, maybe not," he grinned, "How do you feel about that?"

"I feel like you need to find someone else to bug, because it's never going to happen," she said coldly, making sure not to buy into his flirty tricks.

"You'll come around," he smirked leaning against the bar.

"Trust me, I won't," scoffed Haley turning around to rejoin her friends again.

"So, what's it like?" asked Volchok calling her back.

Haley reluctantly turned back to him wondering what he was talking about. "Being up there," he continued pointing to the stage.

"Incredible," said Haley as she reflected on her previous performance, "Feels like I'm the only person in the world when I'm singing."

"I used to feel that way when I surfed," said Kevin, "Still surf, just don't get that feeling anymore."

"Why not?"

"My friends got better than me, and I didn't like that," answered Kevin honestly.

"Sounds pretty selfish if you ask me," noted Haley.

"I didn't ask you," smirked Kevin.

Haley laughed at that, and Kevin smiled to himself. Haley's grin turned to a frown when she glanced behind her and saw Ryan. He had that 'ready to punch someone' look on his face as he marched over to where she and Volchok were standing near the bar.

"Get the hell away from her," Ryan shouted over the music at Volchok as he joined them by the bar.

"I knew it was only a matter of time until you got in my face," sighed Kevin stepping forward towards Ryan who was now standing next to Haley.

"Ryan, calm down, please," Haley begged as she wrapped her arm around Ryan's as if to pull him away.

"Yeah, Ryan, relax," smirked Kevin, "We were just talking, man."

Haley again tried to pull Ryan away, but he wouldn't budge. She widened her eyes at Kevin for egging on the situation.

The rest of the group, noticing the situation, soon hurried over and remained standing behind Ryan and Haley in case things worsened.

"Oh, hey, I never got to thank you for helping out with that whole Jess situation," added Volchok, "I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything. Just stay away from Haley," Ryan shot back as he glared at Volchok.

"She doesn't seem to have a problem with me," remarked Kevin as he winked at Haley playfully. Haley just cautiously glanced at Ryan who was clenching his fists.

Kevin, as if he were testing Ryan, stepped closer to Haley. Ryan was doing his best to keep his cool, but he was on the edge. Kevin draped his arm around Haley's shoulder, and Haley quickly shrugged him off backing away. Ryan immediately reacted without a second's thought. He grabbed Volchok by his shirt and shoved him against the bar.

"Don't you touch her," Ryan warned him forcefully.

Nathan immediately jumped in pulling Ryan off of Volchok, who was smirking the entire time. Security quickly led Volchok out of Tric.

"What do you say we call it a night?" suggested Summer digesting what had just occurred.

"That sounds like a terrific idea," added Seth.

Seth kissed Peyton before hurrying out with Ryan and Haley. Nathan took Summer's hand in his to lead her out, until she quickly remembered Julian. She was planning on spending the night at Nathan's, but Brooke was nowhere to be found, so she didn't know what to do about Julian. Peyton quickly took note of the dilemma.

"I have to stay until closing, but if you wanna stick around, I can give you a ride," offered Peyton turning to Julian.

"Fine with me," replied Julian.

"Way to make yourself useful, Peyton," said Summer annoyingly as she gave Julian a house key for Brooke's.

Peyton rolled her eyes as Summer skipped away with Nathan. Of course, Summer couldn't just say 'thank you.' She couldn't go one day without being a bitch to Peyton.

Julian and Peyton sat at the bar watching Mike Posner perform his third encore. They stayed until closing as Mike Posner took a final bow, and everyone filed out of the club.


	16. One Step Forward, Two Steps Backwards

One Step Forward, Two Steps Backwards

Nathan glared at his father as he continued to criticize everything he did. They were at the beach house shooting on the hoop in the driveway.

"Come on, Nathan!" Dan Scott shouted at his son, "You shouldn't be missing that shot! You're two feet inside the arch!"

Nathan clenched his fist as he kept himself from turning around and punching his own father. He'd been practicing nonstop for the past three days with Dan. He was supposed to be staying with his mom, but she was out of town for work; so Nathan was forced to endure two weeks in a row living with his ass of a father. Nathan crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, as Dan picked up the basketball and made a shot from the free throw line.

"I want to see thirty free throws in a row, right now," said Dan tossing the ball at Nathan.

Nathan caught the ball and walked over to the free throw line without a word. He easily made twenty free throws in a row, but the next shot hit the rim, falling short.

"Wow, the scouts are going to love that this season," scoffed Dan, "You might as well drop out of school now if you think those shots are going to get you a scholarship. You're free throw percentage was 89% last season. You need to top that Nathan! You shouldn't be shooting less than 95% from the free throw line!"

Nathan remained quiet, although he was boiling with anger on the inside.

"Son, I know I'm being hard on you, but I only want what's best for you," sighed Dan, "College ball at Duke, and then the NBA. Isn't that what you want?"

"Yeah, it's what I want," agreed Nathan.

Dan nodded approvingly at his answer. "Okay, I have to head down to the dealership. I want you to get on that bench press," advised Dan as he got into his car.

Nathan watched as his father drove away before tossing the basketball aside. He went inside the house and upstairs to his room. As he opened his room door, he was surprised by Summer who was lying on his bed wearing nothing but a bikini.

"Well, this is a good surprise," smirked Nathan as he walked over to Summer.

"I thought so," grinned Summer as she stood up to kiss Nathan.

"How'd you get in here anyway?"

"Back door was open," replied Summer as she pushed Nathan down on the bed and straddled him.

"Very sneaky," muttered Nathan as Summer kissed him forcefully.

"So, I was thinking we should go to the beach," proposed Summer.

"And here I thought you put that bikini on for me," laughed Nathan.

"Sorry, but I promised Marissa we'd hang with her today," apologized Summer.

"Doesn't she have anyone else to hang out with?" questioned Nathan.

"We're her friends, now let's go," said Summer.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute," returned Nathan.

Summer nodded and went downstairs to wait for him. Nathan opened his top drawer, looking for a pair of board shorts to wear. He stopped rummaging through the clothes when he noticed a plastic bag. Nathan swallowed as he realized what was in the bag. There were four pills in the bag. Nathan didn't know what he was thinking in that moment. He had that same feeling back when he first did drugs to escape the chaos between his parents at home. That was last year. He thought this was over, but he felt tempted to take one of the pills, just to relieve the stress and pressure he had from his father.

Nathan was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard Summer call him from downstairs. He quickly tossed the baggy back into his drawer, and grabbed a pair of swim trunks.

"Coming!" he yelled down to her as he quickly changed.

He stared down at the bag once more, silently warning himself not to make that mistake again, before closing the drawer and running down stairs.

* * *

Lucas went over to Brooke's house for the afternoon to have lunch. He opened the front door and went to the kitchen where he set down the bag of Chinese food he brought. He then went into the living room. He heard Julian laughing and expected to see Brooke with him, but instead, it was Peyton.

"Oh, hey, Luke," said Peyton when she noticed Lucas come in.

"Hey Peyton, hey Julian," replied Lucas curiously watching the two as he went upstairs to Brooke's room.

He opened the bedroom door to find Brooke asleep. Lucas closed the door behind him and sat down on the bed next to her. Brooke woke up as Lucas planted a kiss on her forehead and sat up in her bed.

"Hey sleepy head," grinned Lucas.

"Hi boyfriend," she greeted him with a dimpled smile.

"You look tired," he noticed.

"Well, _someone_ kept me up last night and this morning," returned Brooke looking at Lucas pointedly.

"Are you complaining pretty girl?" questioned Lucas as he brought his lips to meet hers.

"Definitely not," she murmured against his lips.

"Come on, our lunch is getting cold," said Lucas.

"Wait," objected Brooke pulling him back to sit down. Lucas looked at her confusedly. "I think we should talk about something," continued Brooke, "These past few days have been great, but I feel like we haven't fully talked about the summer."

Lucas swallowed nervously. He was beginning to worry that she knew about Marissa. No one knew about what happened with Marissa except for them, so Brooke couldn't have known. Lucas felt guilty about it, but he and Brooke were so happy again. Why should he have to mess it up?

"I want us to be completely honest with each other," said Brooke. Brooke took a deep breath as she reached under her bed and pulled out a box. Despite the fact that Brooke had warned him to keep his mouth shut, Julian couldn't stop teasing Brooke about the letters she had written to Lucas while in California.

Brooke handed the box to Lucas, and he opened it intriguingly. He rummaged through the box full of letters all addressed to him. He looked up at Brooke who began to explain. "I wrote them all this summer, when I was away. One a day, but I never sent them," she said nervously.

"Why didn't you send them?" he asked.

"I was afraid," she shrugged, "I…I don't want to get hurt again, Lucas. I know you've never done anything to hurt me, but I was just scared."

Lucas swallowed as he pulled Brooke into his arms. After she said this, he knew he wouldn't be able to tell her the truth about Marissa. He wasn't going to break her heart. He wouldn't be the one to break her heart like Volchok did. "I promise I'm not going to hurt you, Brooke," said Lucas pulling away and looking her in the eyes.

"I trust you," said Brooke giving him a light peck, "I want you to have them, but don't tease me when you read them."

Lucas laughed slightly as Brooke dragged him downstairs for lunch. Brooke was surprised to see Peyton in the living room with Julian. She knew they had been hanging out a little since Julian had been there, but Brooke was curious about their budding friendship. She suggested that they join her and Lucas for lunch, so they all gathered in the kitchen. They passed around the orange chicken, chow mein, and egg rolls as they talked about the upcoming school year. Brooke and Lucas couldn't help but notice the flirty comments and shy glances between Julian and Peyton.

"So, Julian, what do you think of Tree Hill?" asked Lucas.

"Well, Peyton gave me the grand tour yesterday," replied Julian smiling at Peyton before turning back to Lucas, "And it's not half bad. I'm all for small towns, especially after living in a big city like Beverly Hills all my life."

"You start at UNC on Thursday right?" questioned Brooke.

"Yeah, I have to move in to the dorm on Thursday. Classes start the following Monday though," answered Julian, "Which means I only have a few days left to spend with my sis."

"No worries, we've been hanging out all summer," added Brooke.

Lucas noticed the disappointed expression on Peyton's face when Julian acknowledged the fact that he was leaving soon. Peyton looked down at her phone when she received a text message from Seth. She completely forgot that they had plans.

"Shoot, I have to go meet a friend," said Peyton grabbing her purse reluctantly. Brooke looked at her curiously wondering why she didn't just say that she was meeting Seth.

It wasn't until Peyton left that Lucas and Brooke began looking at Julian accusingly. Julian ignored their looks as he stuffed down the Chinese food. Brooke cleared her throat causing him to meet their expressions.

"What?" asked Julian.

"Don't give me that," Brooke shot back, "What is going on between you and Peyton, a.k.a my best friend?"

"We've been hanging out, just like I hang out with you and Lucas," returned Julian nonchalantly.

"Wrong because I'm your sister and Lucas is a guy, so it's not the same," said Brooke raising an eyebrow, "I know something is going on…the flirty comments, the lingering stares."

"I like her okay," sighed Julian.

"No, not okay, because she has a boyfriend named Seth," Brooke warned him, "So keep your feelings to yourself."

"Yeah, besides you're leaving in a few days," added Lucas.

Julian just nodded at the warning looks from both Lucas and Brooke. He knew Peyton had a boyfriend, but he really did like her and not just in a friend sort of way. He got the feeling that Peyton liked him as more than a friend to, so what was he to do?

* * *

Haley carefully knocked on the door to Volchok's apartment. She didn't know why she needed to go there to do this, but she needed to get rid of him. If things with Ryan were going to get back to normal, Kevin needed to back off, especially with what she had just recently discovered.

"I never expected to see you here," noted Kevin as he opened the door to see Haley. She just eyed him curiously trying to figure him out, but she knew that wasn't possible. Brooke was the only person who would ever understand the guy, because Haley just couldn't figure it out. "I'm inside your head," guessed Kevin.

"I don't know what it is about you," muttered Haley.

"I'm ridiculously hot," smirked Kevin.

"You seem broken," said Haley shaking her head. Kevin frowned as she said this, and Haley knew she was getting at something. "That's why you act the way you do. You don't want to get close to anyone, so you do anything to make them hate you," continued Haley, "Whether it's friendship or a relationship…you're afraid, aren't you?"

"Don't think you can try and change me," snapped Kevin, "You don't know me."

"Trust me, I don't want to change you," scoffed Haley, "In fact, I want nothing to do with you."

Kevin nodded before looking down away from her. He never really wanted to be with Haley, he just wanted a friend, but he messed it up as usual. He even thought he could be friends with Ryan, but because of the mistakes he made in the past, Kevin never gave himself a chance. He followed the same pattern with everyone. They would give him the benefit of the doubt, and then he would screw it up.

"You miss her, don't you?" questioned Haley.

Kevin immediately shot up as she said this, and Haley smiled knowingly.

"Brooke…she was the best thing that ever happened to you, and you can't get over the fact that you screwed it up…multiple times might I add," said Haley.

"I tried to let her go, get her out of my head," admitted Volchok, "I need her in my life…for a friend if anything."

Haley widened her eyes at this. He had finally come to the realization that he needed. He seemed as if he was looking to her for help, and she was not going to be a part of whatever plan he had in mind.

"I'm leaving, Volchok," concluded Haley, "Lucas is my best friend, and I'm not going to help you. If you want Brooke's forgiveness and friendship, then you need to talk to her yourself."

"She won't talk to me," added Kevin.

"Goodbye," said Haley as she quickly left, satisfied with what she had just accomplished.

Volchok closed his door and went back inside his apartment. He picked up his cell phone and sat down on his mattress. He scrolled through his address book until he found Brooke's name. He took a deep breath before finally pressing call. He thought for sure that she wouldn't answer, but she did. Then he realized that she had probably deleted his number and didn't know it was him calling.

"_Hello? Hello?" she said._ Volchok froze up at the sound of her voice, but he needed to say something quick. _"I can hear you breathing, just say something," demanded Brooke._

"Brooke, I'm begging you not to hang up," pleaded Volchok.

"_What do you want Kevin?" asked Brooke regretting answering the call._

"I just want to talk to you," muttered Kevin.

"_Why? So, you can call me a slut again?" snapped Brooke, "No, thank you."_

Kevin sighed with regret as he remembered what he had said to her on the beach before she left for California.

"I'm sorry about what I said," he apologized sincerely, "I saw you with Lucas, and I got jealous. I didn't mean it."

"_Well, when I said I was done with you, I did mean it," returned Brooke._

Kevin was about to respond, but Brooke had hung up before he could get another word in. He knew this was probably a lost cause, but Kevin felt like he needed to put in the effort if he really wanted her back in his life. That was his mistake before, and he wasn't going to make it again.

* * *

Ryan looked over at Nathan curiously who was fidgeting with his pencil. Ryan, Nathan, Marissa, Summer and Brooke were at the beach house finishing up summer assignments. Seth and Peyton were out somewhere together, and Lucas was helping Haley move her things into his house, since she would be staying with him for the year.

Summer also noticed Nathan's agitated behavior, but she and Ryan just exchanged worried glances. Marissa, too, seemed to be acting weird around Brooke, which didn't go unnoticed by Summer.

"This book is so stupid, I can't even pronounce half of their names," complained Brooke.

"The author is Russian," said Ryan holding up the book, _Crime and Punishment_.

"There's no way I'm writing an essay about this crap," Brooke went on, "The guy murders a helpless old lady, there's no point to this."

"Nate, how's your essay coming?" asked Ryan.

"I haven't started," muttered Nathan without looking up. He continued to draw random scribbles on his paper as a distraction.

Brooke raised an eyebrow at him. "Seriously? What the hell have you been doing for the past hour and a half while we've been reading?" questioned Brooke.

Nathan just looked up at her and shrugged in response. Summer exchanged worried glances with both Ryan and Brooke. Marissa, completely oblivious to the conversation, was hard at work on her essay.

"Marissa, what about you?" asked Summer.

"I'm done, just editing," answered Marissa.

Everyone was quiet again. Brooke widened her eyes at Ryan as if asking him what was going on, but he just shrugged not knowing why Nathan and Marissa were being so weird.

"You know what, I think I'll just have Lucas help me with this later," said Brooke gathering her things.

"How are you and Lucas?" asked Marissa finally talking about something other than the book.

"We're good," replied Brooke, "It's like we were never apart."

"That's umm…that's good," stuttered Marissa.

Summer gave Marissa a questioning look, but Marissa ignored it.

"Hey Brooke, can I get a ride?" asked Ryan as he picked up his own books.

Brooke nodded and Ryan followed her out to her car. Ryan laughed as Brooke let out a huge sigh of relief as she slammed her car door shut and started the engine.

"Atwood, this is so not funny," exclaimed Brooke, "Nate and Marissa are acting so bizarre."

"I know, I know," returned Ryan, "I thought you and Marissa were good friends."

"We were before I left, but we didn't talk all summer," said Brooke nonchalantly.

"She seemed pretty interested in you and Lucas…" added Ryan.

"You're point?" questioned Brooke.

"Nothing," he sighed, "Just trying to look out for you."

"Is there something you know that I don't?" asked Brooke.

"Nope," answered Ryan honestly.

"What's going on with Nathan?" asked Brooke, "He's your _good friend_, isn't he?"

"I don't know probably just family stuff," said Ryan.

"He's pretty _good friends_ with Haley," added Brooke.

"You're point?" questioned Ryan.

"Oh, nothing, just looking out for you," muttered Brooke as she pulled into the Cohen's driveway.

"We were friends before you left too," noted Ryan, "Best friends, if I remember, what happened to that?"

"I'm sorry we lost touch, and I'm sorry I'm being a bitch right now," Brooke apologized. She knew she was being annoying. After Volchok called her earlier, it had just put her in a bad mood, and she was taking it out on Ryan. Now Ryan was making her paranoid about Marissa's interest in her relationship with Lucas, when it was clearly no big deal. "I missed you Atwood."

"You too Davis," returned Ryan with a slight smile, "Wanna come in and hang out?"

"Of course," grinned Brooke as she put her car in park.

* * *

Seth ran his hand along Peyton's leg as they kissed on her bed. Peyton parted her lips as Seth slid his tongue into her mouth. She wasn't into it whatsoever, but she couldn't let Seth know that, because he would think that something was wrong. There was nothing wrong. Seth was a great guy and boyfriend. There was absolutely nothing wrong, except for the fact that Peyton had feelings for someone else, which made her feel extremely guilty.

Peyton let out a sigh of relief as her phone rang. Seth reluctantly pulled away as he allowed her to check her phone. Peyton grabbed her phone. It was Julian calling. She couldn't answer him in front of Seth. Sure, she and Julian were just friends and nothing had happened between them, but she still felt weird about it.

"Do you need to take that?" asked Seth noticing her hesitation.

"Umm…no, it's just Brooke," she lied staring at the screen which now displayed a missed call.

Peyton half smiled as she turned her attention back to Seth and kissed him. Seconds later, her phone beeped alerting her of a text message. Seth broke the kiss and widened his eyes at her to check her phone.

She couldn't help but smile to herself as she read the text from Julian. _**Hey you, wanna meet up? **_"Let me…umm…just text her back really quick," muttered Peyton as she began to text Julian back.

"Yeah, sure," said Seth confused and worried by her behavior.

_**Definitely :) my place? **_Peyton replied. _**Now?**_ Julian responded.

"Are you bored?" asked Seth thinking about his conversation with the guys a few days ago.

"We're making out," said Peyton nonchalantly, "Why would I be bored?" _**Ya, in 20min **_she texted Julian.

"I don't know, you just seem distracted," noted Seth.

Peyton just nodded at his comment and smiled down at the next text she received from Julian. _**C U then gorgeous ;) **_

"Do you think I'm boring?" he asked.

"What, no," answered Peyton wondering why Seth was acting so paranoid, "I think you're great, and we have a lot in common."

"Okay, but…"

"Seth, don't worry about anything," Peyton reassured him, "I have to go meet Brooke soon."

Seth realized that Peyton was trying to get rid of him, but he didn't see why she was in such a hurry to meet Brooke.

"Call me later," said Seth.

"Yeah," returned Peyton before giving him a quick kiss.

Peyton looked out of her bedroom window, watching Seth get into his Range Rover and drive away. She skipped into her bathroom to check her appearance. After making sure everything was neat and in place, Peyton went downstairs to wait for Julian. She knew she was acting like a little schoolgirl crushing on some boy, but that was exactly how she felt. She knew it was wrong to feel this way, especially when she had a boyfriend, but she couldn't help it. Did she think Seth was boring? Peyton couldn't even think of the answer to the question before the doorbell rang.

"Hey," she greeted Julian with a smile.

"Hey," he returned with a huge grin.

Peyton opened the door wider for him to come inside, closing the door back once he did.

"So, there's something I need to talk to you about," began Julian rubbing his neck nervously.

"Okay," said Peyton swallowing nervously as she faced Julian.

"Brooke and Lucas think something is going on between us, which I cleared up, because there isn't anything going on right?" rambled Julian.

"Right, I mean, we're friends and you're Brooke's brother and I'm her best friend and I have a boyfriend and…" added Peyton with the same rambling tone.

"Exactly, plus I'm leaving town in a few days, and it would just be really…wrong," continued Julian.

"Really, really, wrong," agreed Peyton biting her lip.

They both started into each other's eyes, unable to deny the tension in the room, and the heat radiating from their bodies, both aching to be with the other. Julian stepped closer to Peyton quickly bringing his lips down to hers. Peyton moaned into the kiss as a tingling sensation ran through her body at his touch. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Julian slipped his tongue into her mouth not even needing to ask her approval. Peyton wrapped her legs around Julian's waist as he lifted her up in his arms, pushing her back against the front door. Peyton leaned her head to the side as Julian aggressively attacked her neck with his lips. He had no trouble unclasping her bra causing her to gasp at the feel of his hands massaging her breasts. His lips were back on hers as they both fought for the upper hand.

"We should…mmm…upstairs…" mumbled Peyton against his lips.

"As you wish," grinned Julian as he carried Peyton up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

Lucas grinned with pride as he made another three point shot. Nathan just half smiled as Lucas checked the ball to him. Nathan dribbled past Lucas and dunked, hanging for a few seconds to show off. Nathan chuckled as Lucas stared up at basket in disbelief that he had just lost. They walked over to the picnic table and sat down as they gulped down their water.

"This is exactly what I needed, man," sighed Nathan as he breathed in the fresh morning air, "Just shooting around for fun, no pressure."

"Is everything okay at home?" asked Lucas.

"Nothing is ever okay at home," scoffed Nathan, "Dan is a freaking psychopath."

"That sucks man, I'm sorry you have to deal with him 24/7," said Lucas sincerely as he wiped his forehead with a washcloth from his backpack.

Nathan stared down at his water bottle as he tore the wrapper off. Lucas watched as he tore it into little shreds and dropped them on the ground.

"Can I talk to you about something?" asked Nathan, "Brother to brother, no judgment?"

"Sure, what's going on?" returned Lucas worried as he saw the immediate seriousness in his brother's tone.

"Remember my whole pill head phase…" began Nathan light heartedly.

"Yeah, you were an ass," noted Lucas with a slight laugh, "How could I forget?"

"I'm being serious, Luke," said Nathan. Lucas took one look at Nathan and quickly realized that this was no joking matter. He could almost see the fear in his brother's eyes. "When I was taking the pills…what was going through your head?" wondered Nathan.

"Honestly?" asked Lucas. Nathan just nodded expectantly. "I was freaked out, and I was pretty scared. I mean, when I had my accident, I was prescribed some pretty strong pain killers, and they had to give them to my mom because it would've been easy for me to become addicted. It's easy for anyone to become addicted to prescription drugs like those," answered Lucas.

"I was stupid," Nathan muttered mostly to himself. He looked away from Lucas towards the basketball on the ground as he continued. "I just didn't want to deal with the pressures in my life, and the pain killers Jess gave me…well they killed the pain and the pressure…for awhile anyways. I'm sorry I scared you."

"Nate, where is all this coming from?" questioned Lucas.

"Yesterday, I was going through my drawer, and I found some left over pills that I never threw out," said Nathan.

"You didn't…did you…" stuttered Lucas assuming the worst.

"No, I didn't," Nathan reassured him. Lucas let out a sigh of relief until he heard what his brother said next. "But I wanted to," he admitted, "Dan was getting on my ass, and I actually thought about doing it again. How screwed up is that?"

"Maybe you should talk to someone," suggested Lucas genuinely, "Like a professional."

"I don't need therapy," Nathan quickly shot back.

"Maybe not, but it might actually help you if you give it a try," urged Lucas. Nathan nodded at the suggestion. He knew Lucas was looking out for him, and that's why he told him. He wanted his brother's help, and he got it. "This stays between us," Lucas reassured his brother who seemed a little on edge. Nathan smiled to himself feeling much more relaxed.

"Now, can I ask you something?" questioned Lucas. Nathan nodded in response. "Would you tell someone something that they would want to know even if it meant hurting them?"

"Who are we talking about here?" tried Nathan.

"Nate, just answer…please," pleaded Lucas not wanting to get into his situation.

"Okay, well, I think the person is going to end up hurt either way," he answered honestly, "The longer this hypothetical person waits to tell this other person this thing, the worse it's going to be…but that's just my opinion."

"Thanks," muttered Lucas.

They both grabbed their backpacks and headed home. They both had a long day ahead of them.

* * *

Brooke was browsing on her laptop when her cell phone vibrated on the coffee table. She looked at the phone to see _**Kevin Volchok calling…**_ across the screen. Brooke just stared at the phone for a few seconds waiting for it to go to voicemail, but it kept ringing. He really was being persistent this time. Too bad she didn't care. Brooke answered the call anyways to hear what he had to say.

"You don't give up do you?" questioned Brooke before Kevin could even say hello.

"_I'm not going to give up on you this time," said Kevin strongly._

"That's too bad, because I gave up on you quite some time ago," scoffed Brooke.

"_I just want us to be friends, Brooke," sighed Kevin._

"I have plenty of friends, but thanks for the offer," muttered Brooke as she looked through clothes on the Saks website.

"_You answered my call," noted Kevin, "That's gotta mean something."_

"Get over yourself," she replied sternly.

Brooke hung up before Kevin could get another word in. Brooke rolled her eyes as she tossed her phone aside. She thought Kevin Volchok was finally out of her life, but he was creeping his way in again. She wasn't going to let that happen. Brooke was relieved to see Haley coming in for a distraction.

"Tutor girl! You're just in time!" exclaimed Brooke, "I have the best idea."

"What's that?" asked Haley curiously, although she seemed slightly distracted.

"I'm thinking we end the summer the same way we started it," began Brooke.

"Really?" questioned Haley, "Because I don't think any of us started out the summer that great."

"I meant a beach party smart one," shot Brooke with a laugh.

"Oh, yeah, that would be fun…" Haley trailed off.

"Then again, everyone's been having beach parties all summer," Brooke thought aloud, "We should do something small…wait, no, we should have a huge going away party for Julian slash end of summer party!"

"Sounds good," muttered Haley.

"You okay?" asked Brooke. Haley just nodded and smiled slightly as she tried to avoid the reason she went over to Brooke's. "Haley, I can tell when you're not okay," added Brooke, "What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant…" muttered Haley.

"Oh my God, are you sure?" asked Brooke worriedly.

"Ryan and I slept together…without protection," explained Haley, "It was just one time."

"Haley, I am all for the sex part, but I kind of want to slap you right now for the lack of protection part," Brooke scolded her.

Haley sighed as tears welled up in her eyes. "I know, Brooke, it was stupid of us, and we just got so caught up in the moment, but I can't change this. I already went to the doctor, and I'm about two weeks along."

Brooke pulled Haley into a consoling hug as Haley cried on her shoulder. "What am I going to do Brooke? How am I going to tell Ryan? His life is finally on track, and this just changes everything," Haley went on.

"It's going to be okay," reassured Brooke.

Haley finally calmed down, and Brooke made them root beer floats. As they began sipping their drinks and watching a movie, Brooke quickly remembered that Ryan was on his way over to her house.

Before Brooke could say anything, the doorbell rang. They both looked over at the door, and Brooke quickly rambled to Haley that she had forgotten about inviting Ryan over.

"It's okay," said Haley, "I should talk to him. It's now or never."

Brooke nodded and smiled softly as she went and opened the door. Ryan greeted her with a smile and looked behind her at Haley who waved at him.

"You two should talk," said Brooke before leaving and closing the door behind her.

Ryan walked over to Haley wondering what was going on. She took his hand and pulled him down to sit next to her on the couch.

"Haley, what's wrong?" asked Ryan worriedly.

"I need to tell you something," began Haley. Ryan swallowed nervously and expectantly. "I'm pregnant," admitted Haley.

Ryan remained silent as he contemplated what Haley had just said. His life had just changed completely, and he didn't know what to think. He just knew that he had to be there for her. Haley fearfully awaited his response.

"Okay…okay…umm," stuttered Ryan, "We'll figure this out."

Ryan was overwhelmed with feelings of guilt as he thought back to that night. He knew he didn't have protection. He tried to tell her that he didn't, but she said it was okay, right? She had to have known what he was trying to say. It was too late to change what had happened. What's done is done.

"I'm really scared, Ryan," said Haley as she began to cry softly.

Ryan swallowed as he immediately wrapped his arms around her. Fear was building up in him as well, but he had to be strong and hide it for Haley, because he couldn't even imagine what she was going through with this. "I'm not going to let you do this alone," Ryan reassured her, "We're in this together."

* * *

Summer and Marissa wandered around Saks in the mall to do a little shopping for new school clothes. Summer wished she had come with Brooke instead, because Marissa was being a total drag.

"This is cute," said Summer as she held up a shirt to show Marissa.

"Yeah," agreed Marissa although she only quickly glanced at it.

Summer rolled her eyes as Marissa crossed her arms and wandered around the racks as if she was looking at the clothes, but Summer could tell she was distracted.

Summer waltzed over in front of Marissa and looked at her pointedly. "Are you going to tell me what the hell has been going on with you lately?"

"Nothing, I'm just not in a shopping mood," muttered Marissa.

"You realize you just said that," returned Summer. Marissa just shrugged it off. "You've been acting weird ever since…well pretty much since Brooke got back now that I think about it," continued Summer.

Marissa realized that Summer might be on to her, so she knew she needed an excuse for her distant behavior lately.

"I just miss Kaitlin," tried Marissa.

"Oh, please, that little brat calls you every day," Summer shot back waiting for Marissa's next explanation.

"Fine, I miss Jake," said Marissa believing that would work.

"Okay, that was just lame," replied Summer, "I know you were moping around after he moved, but let's face it, he wasn't exactly a great catch with all the baggage he was carrying."

"Maybe I just don't want to talk about it," concluded Marissa.

"Oh my God…since Brooke got back…" muttered Summer to herself as she tried to figure out why Marissa had been acting so weird, "You miss her."

"Summer, that's not…" Marissa tried to object, but Summer cut her off.

"Marissa, just talk to her," said Summer encouragingly, "I know you guys lost touch, but I'm sure she misses you too."

"Sum, that's not why I…" Marissa was about to refute, but she stopped herself. Maybe this was a good excuse. She really did miss Brooke, but her feelings for Lucas made things so much more complicated. Summer looked at her confusedly. "Never mind, you're right," said Marissa, "That's…that's it."

"You are such a drama queen sometimes," laughed Summer, "You have nothing to worry about, okay?"

"Okay," returned Marissa.

"Okay, then, let's go to the food court, I'm starving," said Summer grabbing their shopping bags.

Marissa just smiled softly glad to be out of the situation, although she hated lying to Summer.

* * *

Peyton ran to her front door when she heard the doorbell. She was surprised to see Julian standing there. Well, she wasn't exactly surprised, but she wasn't expecting him. They hadn't talked since their last tryst, so she wasn't sure how he exactly felt.

"Hey, I was going to call you," said Peyton.

"Were you?" questioned Julian raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, because I was going to invite you over so I could do this," returned Peyton as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

"Okay, I believe you," grinned Julian.

Julian stepped inside closing the door behind him. He kissed Peyton again, but with much more intensity. Peyton smiled against his lips. Clearly they were on the same page about what had happened between them. Julian pulled away placing his hands around her waist.

"So, I just had lunch with Brooke, and we saw this amazing guitarist playing in the park. I thought you might want to check it out," suggested Julian.

She smiled at how well he knew her in such a short period of time. Peyton was about to gladly accept his offer, but she hesitated. What if someone saw them out together? Sure, they could just go out as friends and nobody would think anything of it, but she still wasn't so sure. Not to mention that she was lying to her best friend…again. Maybe it wasn't exactly lying, but lying by omission is still a lie.

"What?" asked Julian.

"Nothing, I just hate keeping secrets from Brooke, especially considering where that got me before," admitted Peyton not wanting to lose her best friend once again because of a guy. She looked away from Julian as she thought about what happened the last time she lied to Brooke. "I'm sleeping with my best friend's brother," she said aloud to herself.

"We can tell her if you really want to," said Julian.

"We could," replied Peyton as she thought about it, "But you're leaving soon. What's the point?"

"At least she'd know," answered Julian, "I hate keeping this from her too. She's my sister, and I would hate to screw that up by lying to her about us. I pretty much already screwed it up though. She told me to back off, and I didn't listen."

They were interrupted by Peyton's cell phone ringing. Peyton sighed as she stared at the caller id. She looked back up at Julian who motioned for her to take the call knowing it was Seth.

"Hi…Seth," answered Peyton keeping her eyes on Julian.

"_Hey, I thought you might want to come over for dinner if you're not busy," proposed Seth._

"Umm…actually Seth, I'm not feeling too well right now," lied Peyton.

"_Oh, are you okay?" asked Seth worriedly._

"It's just a cold, but I'll call you later," Peyton said quickly.

"_Okay, feel better," said Seth._

Peyton closed her eyes and sighed as she hung up on Seth. She hated lying to him, and she knew this was wrong, but she had strong feelings for Julian, and she couldn't just ignore them.

"Do you regret this?" asked Julian watching her curiously.

"No," replied Peyton, "It's weird though. Even though I know this is wrong, it somehow makes it seem deeper." Julian nodded in agreement. "Do you regret this?" she asked him.

"No, I don't," he answered honestly.

Julian kissed Peyton again reassuringly.

"I wish you didn't have to leave," said Peyton.

"We'll just have to make the most of the time we have," grinned Julian.

Peyton half smiled as he said. He held out his hand to her, and she gladly placed her hand in his. Julian kissed her hand with a laugh, and Peyton smiled uncontrollably as he picked her up to take her upstairs.

* * *

"Okay, I'm sorry, but this movie needs to end," complained Nathan as he and Summer watched _The Notebook_ at the beach house. Dan wasn't home, so Nathan decided to take advantage of it.

"It's romantic, plus Ryan Gosling is so freaking hot," returned Summer.

"Excuse me," smirked Nathan as he turned off the movie, "And what does that make me?" Summer laughed as Nathan playfully climbed on top of her.

"Hey, I was watching that!" exclaimed Summer pushing Nathan off of her.

"Fine, I'd rather see Rachel McAdams anyways," joked Nathan as he pressed play on the remote.

Summer grabbed the remote from Nathan's hand and straddled him playfully. "Uh uh, not happening," grinned Summer as she kissed Nathan. Nathan returned the kiss, but before he could get into it, his cell phone rang. It was his mom. "I'll be in your room," muttered Summer.

She skipped upstairs into Nathan's room to wait for him. Summer smiled as she looked at a picture of Nathan when he was younger. She picked up one of his basketball trophies off of his dresser and admired it. She couldn't help but think that Nathan was going to be in the NBA someday. Summer noticed that his top drawer was open. Her curiosity got the better of her as she pulled it open a bit more. At the sight of the small baggy, Summer reached in and picked it up.

"Ew…" she mumbled to herself as she held up the bag of pills.

Summer looked up at Nathan who was standing in the doorway with his mouth open, clearly speechless.

"Nathan, what is this?" asked Summer. She knew what is was, but she meant more along the lines of why he had it. All she could think about was the last time he was doing drugs like this. It was the reason she had ended their fling and chosen Chase.

"I was going to tell you," Nathan managed to muster.

"Tell me what?" questioned Summer, "That you're doing drugs again?"

"No, Summer, I swear I'm not," he quickly refuted in defense, "Those have been there since before. I just forgot to throw them out."

Summer sighed as she sat down on his bed staring down at the bag of pills. "I need you to talk to me," pleaded Summer, "Tell me the truth or what's going on. I don't care, just let me in."

Nathan walked over to her and sat down next to her. "I found them yesterday," he explained, "My dad was being a dick, and I thought about doing it."

"Nate…"

"I didn't do it, but I wanted to. I'm really scared Summer," admitted Nathan, "I don't want to hurt anyone or myself again."

"You're going to get through this," said Summer consolingly as she wrapped an arm around him.

"Lucas thinks I should talk to a therapist," continued Nathan.

"I think that's a good idea," agreed Summer.

Nathan shook his head in slight disbelief at his situation. "I'm not the type of person who needs therapy, or even ends up in a situation like this."

"Anyone can go to therapy. It doesn't mean you're crazy," reassured Summer, "Hell, with my shopping rate, maybe I should go to therapy."

"That's not funny," returned Nathan seriously, although he was grateful for her attempts to make light of what was going on.

"I'm just saying, it could help," she went on supportively, "No one is going to judge you or change the way they feel about you."

"Even you?" asked Nathan bringing his eyes to Summer's.

"I love you no matter what," answered Summer honestly.

Nathan smiled at that. Summer kissed him softly and compassionately. Nathan returned the kiss and pulled away with a sigh of relief. He was glad to get all of this off his chest.

"Will you come with me…if I go?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course," replied Summer. She was happy that he wanted her with him. Even though they had just gotten past his summer hook ups, she felt like they were moving so much further in their relationship.

* * *

_**Sorry this took so long to post. Let me know what you think. Also for those of you who don't know yet, I started a YouTube series for this, and I have a website.**_

_**.com/watch?v=A-94nxQyDzg**_

_**.com/**_


	17. Date Night

**Thank you all for being patient with me. I've had total writers block and a huge lack of inspiration for this story. I finally got this chapter together. I don't think it's my best, but I suppose it helps progress the plot a bit. Thanks for reviewing the last few chapters, and let me know what you think of this one. I'm seriously open to any suggestions for this story at this point, anything to get me inspired again would be great! Enjoy! :)**

**Date Night**

"Here you are girls, two slices of apple pie," said Karen as she set down two plates on the table for Brooke and Haley.

The two had gone to Karen's café for brunch. When Brooke got back home the previous night, Haley and Ryan were both gone, so she hoped everything went well.

"So, how did Ryan react when you told him?" asked Brooke, diving into her pie.

"He was actually really calm about the whole thing, but I could tell he was scared," replied Haley as she poked at her own pie.

"That's understandable," reassured Brooke, "Did you two talk about it a lot last night?"

"Yeah, we're keeping the baby," returned Haley, "I mean, obviously I could never...you know."

They both looked up as Summer skipped into the café and joined them at the table. They immediately dropped the subject, because Haley wasn't exactly ready to tell people considering she had only told Ryan last night.

"What's with you two?" wondered Summer as she glanced back and forth between her two friends. Brooke and Haley both looked at each other without saying anything. "Okay, I have an idea. We need to have some fun," suggested Summer.

"Fun?" questioned Haley.

"Yeah, we'll…we'll have a date night!" proposed Summer.

"That actually sounds like a good idea," added Brooke nudging Haley.

"Okay, I'm in," said Haley. She wasn't too up for the idea, but maybe she and Ryan needed some fun with their friends.

"Great, so, us three with Nathan, Ryan, and Lucas," continued Summer, "We'll go to dinner, maybe a movie, and then hang out back at the Davis-Roberts household."

"And Peyton and Seth…" added Brooke raising an eyebrow at Summer.

"I guess we can invite them too," scoffed Summer. Brooke rolled her eyes at her cousin's inability to let go of a grudge. "So, we'll all meet at the diner at six, spread the word," added Summer.

"Shoot, I actually can't go," said Brooke, "I promised Julian we'd hang out tonight."

"He can come with us," resolved Summer, "Actually, that's perfect, because now Marissa can come too. We'll set them up."

"Julian and Marissa?" questioned Haley at the thought of the two.

"Sure, why not, they're both single and ready to mingle," joked Summer. Brooke and Haley both laughed at her comment. "Whatever, they both need something to do tonight, so it's perfect," added Summer.

"I guess that'll work," returned Brooke.

"Awesome, I'll see you two later," muttered Summer before running off to go meet with Marissa.

Haley immediately glared at Brooke.

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun," reassured Brooke. Haley half smiled, hoping tonight was going to be worth it.

* * *

Ryan knocked on Lucas' door frantically. He had so much going on in his head that he couldn't even think straight. He just needed someone to talk to, and Seth couldn't keep his damn mouth shut, so that wasn't an option, and Nathan wasn't at home when Ryan went there. Lucas finally opened the door to let Ryan in. Lucas furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he watched Ryan walk in, sit down, and run his fingers through his hair anxiously.

"What's going on?" questioned Lucas as he sat across from Ryan.

"My whole life is going to change," Ryan muttered mostly to himself.

"Ryan, man, you have to help me out here," said Lucas, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Haley's pregnant," admitted Ryan.

Lucas was speechless as he took a second to make sure he heard Ryan correctly. From the look on Ryan's face, he knew this wasn't a joke.

"I don't know what to say," returned Lucas honestly.

"Me either," muttered Ryan.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes as Ryan thought to himself, and Lucas digested the fact that his best friend was pregnant. That was something he never expected. Haley was always the innocent one that did everything right. How could she be pregnant? She was like a little sister to him. Part of him was angry with Ryan, but he knew that was ridiculous. He knew he just had to be there for him and Haley both in this situation.

"Haley's really scared, Luke," said Ryan, "I'm going to try and be there for her, but I'm freaking out too, you know?"

"Yeah, I can only imagine," replied Lucas. This was the first time he had ever seen Ryan Atwood afraid. He usually always had this tough guy façade about him. "Did you and Haley talk about it?" asked Lucas.

"Only briefly, but she decided she's keeping it," answered Ryan.

"And you don't want to?" questioned Lucas.

"What?" asked Ryan confused, "Why do you ask that?"

"Well, you didn't say that _we _or _Haley and I_ are keeping it," noted Lucas, "You said that _she _is keeping it."

"You know what I meant," replied Ryan quickly.

Lucas studied Ryan carefully. Clearly, he and Haley hadn't exactly talked everything through.

"No, I don't know what you mean, Ryan, and I think you need to go talk to Haley about this, not me," concluded Lucas sternly.

"I just needed some advice from a friend," said Ryan.

Lucas stood up and walked over to his door. He held the door open and looked back at Ryan. "Well, here's your advice, you need to discuss this with your girlfriend," said Lucas a little too harshly.

Ryan stood up to leave. He headed for the open door but stopped in front of Lucas. "Wow, well thanks for the talk, Luke," Ryan muttered sarcastically.

"Wait, man, I'm sorry," sighed Lucas. Ryan stopped halfway out the door to look back at Lucas. "The girls are hosting this date night thing tonight. I'm sure Haley will tell you, but you should come. The two of you could use a little fun," said Lucas.

"Yeah, I'll see if I can make it," returned Ryan with a half smile before leaving.

* * *

Nathan and Lucas walked up the path to the front door of Brooke's house to pick up their girlfriends for their dates. Lucas wore a plain red tee with dark jeans, while Nathan wore a light blue polo shirt with khaki shorts. Nathan rang the doorbell and they both waited for the girls. After waiting a few minutes without an answer, Nathan turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. Lucas and Nathan both walked into the living room and called the girls who were upstairs still getting ready.

"We'll be down in a minute!" Summer called down to them.

"This could be awhile," muttered Nathan as he and Lucas sat down on the couch to wait.

"Yeah," agreed Lucas, "Hey, so how was your first session this morning?"

"Okay, I guess," answered Nathan, "Summer came with me, so it was good to have someone there for support. The therapist is pretty cool though. He went through a lot of the same stuff that I'm dealing with."

"That's great, man," returned Lucas, "I'm glad you decided to go." Nathan nodded in agreement.

"So, have you figured out what to do about that thing you needed my advice on?" asked Nathan. He didn't know what was going on with Lucas, or what his big secret was, but he wanted to try and help him. Lucas looked at him confusedly. "You needed to tell someone something that might hurt them," clarified Nathan.

"Oh…no, not yet," sighed Lucas.

"You know, I might be able to give you some better advice if you actually tell me what's going on," tried Nathan.

Lucas wanted to tell his brother about Marissa, but he couldn't do it in Brooke's house. He really did need his help. Lucas sighed in relief as the girls came downstairs, so he wouldn't have to explain anything to Nathan.

Brooke wore a simple white halter top with dark jeans shorts, while Summer wore a green tank top with white skinny jeans.

"Hi boyfriend," Brooke greeted Lucas as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You look beautiful," said Lucas taking in her appearance as they broke the kiss.

Summer gave Nathan a peck on the lips as they greeted each other as well.

"Damn, we should just stay in tonight," smirked Nathan.

"You wish," returned Summer smacking him playfully.

"So, it's just us four with Atwood, Hales, Seth, and Peyton?" questioned Nathan as they headed out the door to the car.

"Julian and Marissa are coming too," added Brooke, "He's picking her up now."

* * *

Nathan, Summer, Lucas, and Brooke arrived at the diner, where they met up with the rest of their friends. Everyone was there, except for Ryan. Haley sent him a text, and he had replied that he was coming, but it didn't seem like he was going to show up. They ordered their meals and began eating dinner as they talked about their upcoming senior year, and Julian talked about his high school years and his upcoming year of college. Marissa found herself quite attracted to Julian, and she was actually having a lot of fun talking to him.

"So, where's Ryan?" asked Marissa looking to Haley. Haley just shrugged in response. Marissa looked at her sympathetically. Sure, she and Haley weren't the best of friends, but she didn't want to see her unhappy. She also didn't want to see Ryan hurt or unhappy after everything they had been through. Marissa excused herself and went outside. The group looked at each other in confusion but continued their previous conversations. Marissa was about to take out her phone to call Ryan, but she was surprised to see him sitting in his car parked out front. She walked around to the passenger door and took a seat inside.

"Hey, Ryan," greeted Marissa with a half smile.

"Marissa, what are you…" began Ryan not expecting her.

"I saw you sitting out here," she explained, "We were all wondering where you were."

"I've been here," said Ryan just staring at the steering wheel. He glanced over at the diner to see the gang sitting at the tables by the window.

Marissa looked at him worriedly. Something was off about him. "Are you okay?" she questioned. Ryan just shook his head. "Did you and Haley have a fight?" she tried. He again shook his head. "Did something happen with Trey?" asked Marissa. She tried to think of anything that could be bothering him, but she wasn't getting anywhere.

Ryan knew Marissa was being a good friend; he was glad for that, but he didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure if he should even be talking to Marissa about his relationship with Haley. They were at that point though; they haven't been anything more than friends for awhile, and he needed a friend.

"I'm gonna be a dad," Ryan finally managed to say, "Haley's pregnant." Marissa's eyes widened with shock at his words. She wasn't expecting that. Once the news finally set in, she realized how scared he must be.

"Ryan, I know you two are going to be great parents," said Marissa, "Sure, you're young, but I know how much you care about Haley, and you'll care for your child the same way."

He smiled at her words, thankful for the encouragement, but he still couldn't shake what he was feeling. "I can barely take care of myself, Marissa," sighed Ryan, "Look what happened this summer."

"What happened with Jess and Trey was not your fault," returned Marissa.

"Maybe not, but I got myself involved in it," refuted Ryan, "I keep making bad decisions, and whenever I finally think things are turning around, something else happens."

"As scared and worried as you might be, I can only imagine what Haley is going through right now," replied Marissa, "This is both of your lives, and she needs you now more than ever."

Ryan sighed looking back at the diner. Marissa got out of the car and went around to the driver's side. She opened the door and held out her hand for Ryan. "Come on," pleaded Marissa urging him to come inside. Ryan looked at Marissa apologetically before resting his hands on the steering wheel and bending his head down away from her. "Fine," she scoffed at his refusal crossing her arms, "But you're gonna regret this. Haley loves you, Ryan, just know that." Ryan tried to find some sort of apology, but he didn't know what to say. He watched Marissa's retreating figure as she headed back in the diner. He pulled his door shut and started the engine to head back home.

* * *

"What happened to you?" asked Summer as Marissa rejoined her friends at the table.

"I just got caught up with something," answered Marissa nonchalantly. She noticed two empty spots from the table. Julian answered her obvious question by pointing to the booth behind them, where Brooke and Lucas were kissing. Marissa just nodded and looked away from the couple uncomfortably. She seriously needed to forget about Lucas.

"Well, what's next on the agenda?" asked Nathan acknowledging the fact that everyone was finished eating dinner.

"We're going to the movies, aren't we?" put in Seth.

"Mmm…apparently there's been a change of plans," added Brooke as she and Lucas separated. Brooke looked to Summer for her to continue explaining what their plans were.

"Okay, I was thinking since this is date night. We should all go out separately for two hours or so, and then we can all meet at Brooke's place to hang for the rest of the night," proposed Summer.

"I'm gonna go home, so you guys have fun," muttered Haley.

"Crap, Haley, you don't have to go, we can…" started Summer. She completely forgot that Ryan wasn't there, leaving Haley alone.

"It's fine, really," interrupted Haley grabbing her purse. They all muttered disappointed goodbyes as Haley left the diner.

* * *

Lucas cupped Brooke's face as he continued kissing her passionately. She was sitting on his lap, and they were at his house on his bed. Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss as she slipped her tongue past his lips, allowing him entrance into her mouth as well. Lucas moved his hands down to her waist and began planting butterfly kisses along her neck. Brooke's chest was heaving up and down as she struggled to catch her breath from their intense make out session. She moaned as Lucas lightly nipped at her neck with his teeth teasingly. Lucas brought his lips back to hers and kissed her lightly.

"Are we going to make out for two hours?" smirked Brooke against his lips.

"We could do more than make out," he laughed, "We are making up for three months here."

"Very true," smiled Brooke, "I guess I kind of like kissing you."

"Kind of?" questioned Lucas with a smile.

"Yup," replied Brooke as she hopped off of Lucas' lap, "I'll be right back."

Lucas laughed to himself as Brooke skipped out of his room, muttering a quick hello to Keith on the way. Lucas looked up as his Uncle Keith and soon to be step dad appeared in his doorway.

"Hey Keith," said Lucas nodding at him. Keith smiled to himself as he eyed Lucas curiously. "What?" asked Lucas, wondering why Keith was looking at him like that.

"You seem happy, Luke, it's nice," smiled Keith. Lucas smiled and nodded in agreement. "I see the way you look at Brooke; it's the same way I look at your mother."

"I'm really glad you two are finally getting married," returned Lucas, "I just hope I'll get my happy ending too."

"You will," smiled Keith.

Keith winked at Lucas as Brooke rejoined them in the room. He closed the door leaving the couple to themselves.

"What were you two talking about?" questioned Brooke.

"Just how amazing you are," said Lucas.

"Sure you were," smirked Brooke as she straddled Lucas.

Brooke kissed Lucas gently on the lips. He ran his fingers through her hair as he deepened the kiss. Lucas pulled away slightly and stared at Brooke affectionately. "You know I love you, right?" reassured Lucas. Brooke blushed shyly as she nodded. "I love you too," she returned. Lucas sighed. He couldn't stand keeping things from Brooke. He wanted to tell her the truth about what happened with Marissa, but he didn't know how. There was never going to be a right time, he knew that.

Brooke knew that something was on his mind, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. He seemed upset and worried as he stared at her. "Lucas, what is it?" she asked. She tried to think of anything that he might be upset with her about. All she could come up with was Kevin. Maybe he saw that he had called her or something. Even that didn't seem right though, because he seemed upset with himself and not her.

"Nothing…" he shrugged.

"It's something," she returned, "I'm sorry." Lucas looked at her curiously wondering why she was apologizing. "I should've told you that Volchok called me, but I swear it was nothing. He's just trying to be my friend, which is not something I'm interested in. I've already told him multiple times that I want nothing to do with him," rambled Brooke.

"I trust you, Brooke," smiled Lucas, "I didn't even know he called you, but thank you for telling me."

"So, then, what's bothering you?" asked Brooke.

"It's just that…" began Lucas. This was it. He would tell her the truth about Marissa. It was now or never. He'd tell her. They'd argue, make up, and everything would be okay. Wrong. "I don't want to lose you," he choked out.

"You won't," she replied softly, "I'm all yours."

Lucas half smiled as Brooke kissed him gently. He mentally cursed himself for being such a wimp, but he loved this girl. He didn't want to hurt her.

* * *

Marissa sat on her bed in room watching Julian as he looked around. He was looking at the pictures she had on her desk and on her wall. Both of them felt pretty awkward about their date, especially since it wasn't their idea. Marissa wasn't sure what to think of Julian, but he had this boyish grin that she couldn't get enough of.

"Is this your sister?" asked Julian holding up a framed picture of Marissa and Kaitlin.

"Yeah," smiled Marissa, "She goes to a boarding school now."

"Do you miss her?" he asked.

"I miss a lot of people," admitted Marissa almost sadly. She began thinking about everyone in her life that she did miss. Jake, her dad, her sister…

She noticed Julian was no longer looking around her room at the pictures. He was staring out the window deep in thought. "What's on your mind?" she wondered.

"Have you ever done something really wrong that you wish you could take back?" he returned absentmindedly as he thought about Peyton. He knew being with her was wrong. She had a boyfriend, he was leaving, and she was Brooke's best friend.

"Of course, pretty recently actually," replied Marissa immediately thinking of Lucas, "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Julian sat down next to Marissa on the edge of her bed. He thought about talking to her about his situation, but ultimately decided against it as he shook his head in reply. He gave Marissa the same opportunity, but she too decided against telling him about Lucas considering Brooke was his sister and all.

"Well, we are on a date," said Marissa, "We should be distracting each other from our problems."

"And here I thought you didn't even want to be here," smiled Julian raising an eyebrow.

"I never said that," laughed Marissa nudging him playfully, "I'm glad you came otherwise I would have been eating ice cream and watching Desperate Housewives all night by myself. You're not the worst company either."

Julian grinned confidently at her comment, and for the first time that night, he wasn't thinking about Peyton. He wasn't worried about Peyton being out with Seth. He was enjoying spending a little time with the girl sitting next to him. Julian gazed at Marissa as he looked her up and down, which didn't go unnoticed by her.

"What's with the look?" she wondered.

"Nothing, you're just really hot," he grinned.

Marissa immediately blushed at the compliment. "You're not so bad yourself," she returned.

"Really, what do you like about me?" asked Julian as he continued the flirting.

"Hmm…well you have this cute boyish grin, which I find very sexy," said Marissa scooting closer to him.

Julian leaned closer to Marissa hesitantly brushing his lips against hers. She immediately returned the kiss pressing her lips against his. She instinctively parted her lips allowing him to explore her with his tongue. The kiss grew deeper as Julian moved his hand under Marissa's shirt and placed it on her lower back. Marissa didn't object as Julian unhooked her bra and moved his hand to caress her breast. She moaned against his slips, and soon they both pulled apart to come up for air.

"This is definitely a good distraction," said Julian pulling his shirt over his head.

Marissa swallowed in awe at his muscular build. She nodded in agreement as she removed her own shirt and slipped off her bra. They brought their lips back together, the chemistry between them even more evident than before. They moved further up onto the bed as Marissa lied on her back and Julian positioned himself above her petite frame.

Neither of them was thinking about anything other than each other. Yeah, this was definitely a good distraction.

* * *

Peyton sat on her bed drawing aimlessly while Seth sat cross legged across from her with his own sketch pad. She loved these moments. The two of them could just sit in silence and draw. No talking was necessary, because they truly understood each other. Peyton couldn't help but to find herself thinking about Julian, and not without guilt. She hated that she felt jealous because he was with Marissa. She knew that was pathetic, because Julian was off limits. Not to mention she had the most amazing boyfriend sitting right in front of her. She looked up to find Seth staring at her with a slight smile on his face.

"What?" she asked as she wondered why he was looking at her.

"I just can't believe how lucky I am," said Seth, "I mean; I must be the luckiest guy in the world to end up with a girl like you."

Peyton swallowed nervously looking away from him. "Stop it," she smiled embarrassedly.

"I'm serious," continued Seth, "You're smart, funny, artistic, beautiful, and I can't believe how such an amazing girl like you sees something in an emo geek like me. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I love you, Peyton."

Peyton's flattery immediately turned into guilt as Seth continued showering her with compliments. She felt sick to her stomach, and felt like such an idiot for cheating on him. Did she not learn her lesson from the Volchok scenario?

Seth furrowed his eyebrows with worry and confusion as he looked at Peyton. She looked pale and kept her gaze away from him.

"Feel free to refute and tell me that I'm not an emo geek," laughed Seth nervously, "Or maybe compliment my Jewish charm. An 'I love you too' would suffice…"

"Sorry, I just…" stuttered Peyton anxiously. Why didn't she just say she loved him? She did, so why not just say it? Peyton brought her hand to her mouth as the feeling in her stomach grew worse.

"Are you okay?" asked Seth.

Peyton began to nod, but unable to keep it down any longer she sprinted into the bathroom. She kneeled down in front of the toilet throwing up. Seth jumped off of the bed and bent down next to her. He held her hair out of her face and rubbed her back soothingly. After she got cleaned up, Seth made sure she lied down in bed under the covers. He brought her some aspirin and a glass of water as he sat on the edge next to her.

"You sure you're okay, Peyton?" asked Seth worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's probably just twenty four hour stomach flu or something," lied Peyton. It was really the guilt and regret overwhelming her so much that her body was responding to it. She needed to confront this soon, and she knew it.

"Okay, I'll be right here. Do you need anything else?" offered Seth.

"No, thanks," Peyton half smiled, "I'm just going to take a nap, but I'll call you tomorrow. I'm sorry for ruining our date."

"Don't worry about it, just get better," returned Seth as he stood up. He tore a page out of his sketch pad and set it on the nightstand next to her bed. "Here, I drew this for you." Seth gave Peyton a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving.

Peyton picked up the drawing and smiled as she looked at it. It was a drawing of her, and it was beautiful. She set it back down and stared up at the ceiling. This was going to be harder than she thought.

* * *

Summer snuggled up to Nathan under the covers in her bed. They had wasted no time in the first hour of their alone time after they left the diner. Summer was now wearing Nathan's sweatshirt that he had given her, and he wore just his boxers. Nathan leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips causing an elicit moan to escape her lips.

"Date night was such a good idea," smiled Summer.

"For us maybe, not so sure about everyone else," returned Nathan.

"I feel bad for Haley, but Ryan must have had a good reason for not showing. I would hope so at least," added Summer.

Nathan just nodded in response. He was thinking about Lucas. He was worried about him, because he had been acting weird for the past few days. Something was definitely up with him, and Nathan wanted to help his brother.

"Has Brooke been acting weird at all?" asked Nathan.

"Not that I've noticed, why?" wondered Summer curiously.

"Lucas has just been…I don't know…really tense and sort of nervous for the past few days. There's something he's not telling me, and I think maybe it has something to do with Brooke."

"Well, Brooke hasn't been acting any different, so if it has something to do with her, then she doesn't know about it…whatever _it_ is," said Summer.

Nathan nodded as he propped up on one elbow looking at Summer. She smiled as she grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers.

"It feels good to be the stable couple without any drama for once," noted Summer.

"Yeah," he agreed gazing into Summer's eyes.

Summer blushed shyly as he looked at her like he was deep in thought. She wondered what he was thinking about, but he spoke before she could ask.

"I love you, Summer," said Nathan.

"I love you too," smiled Summer tenderly.

Nathan swallowed nervously his eyes still locked on Summer. She raised her eyebrows expectantly knowing that something was on his mind.

"I could love you forever," admitted Nathan. Summer brought her lips to Nathan's in a passionate kiss as she quietly agreed with him. She couldn't believe how sweet he was. As they pulled apart, Nathan gently brushed her hair out of her face. "Marry me," he stated clearly.

Summer was completely caught off guard and shocked. She thought he was joking, but the serious expression on his face never wavered. "Oh my God…you're serious."

"Why not?" asked Nathan.

"Because we're in high school, we just got back together, and because couples in high school don't get married," replied Summer incredulously.

"Well, we're not your average high school couple," argued Nathan. Summer tilted her head to the side not accepting that as a good argument. "Summer, after all the crap I've been through dealing with my parents, you're the one person that's been here for me every step of the way. I probably would have been in rehab or something right now if I didn't have you in my life. I can talk to you about anything, and when things get tough, I know that I can come to you. I want to know that I can do that for the rest of my life."

A tear slipped down Summer's cheek as Nathan said this to her. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She loved this feeling…being in love, and she wanted to feel like this forever. But was today the beginning of forever? Did they really want to start forever right now?

"Nathan…" muttered Summer. Before she could reply, he cut her off again.

"So, I'm going to ask you again. Will you marry me?"


	18. Mistakes We Made

**Here's the next chapter! It's finally summer, so I'll be able to update my stories a lot faster from now on. I'm working on the next chapter for NEVER LET YOU GO as well, so stay tuned for that. Also, the next episode of The Good Life YouTube series will be up soon too. Comment and Review, thanks for reading! =)**

**Chapter 18, Mistakes We Made**

Summer vacation was officially over. Senior year had begun, and it was definitely going to be a year that they would never forget. Today was no exception. The first few days of school went by quickly. It was the usual teachers going over the curriculum for the year.

After basketball practice on Friday, Lucas and Nathan went to the diner. They each ordered milkshakes as they sat at their usual booth.

"I still can't believe you asked Summer to marry you," said Lucas in surprise.

"Yeah, well, that might not have been the best idea," sighed Nathan.

"What did she say?" asked Lucas.

Nathan was beginning to have second thoughts about asking Summer to marry him as he went over what happened. He thought about how much he loved her, and he realized that even if she rejected him, then he wouldn't regret asking her.

"_So, I'm going to ask you again. Will you marry me?"_

"_Nathan…" Summer sighed. Nate searched her eyes for an answer as he held her hand in his. He nervously awaited an answer, and he could feel a huge knot in his stomach with all the anticipation. "I love you so much, okay, you know I do, but I don't know if I'm ready for marriage. I don't know if we're ready."_

"_You're saying no," he scoffed releasing her hand._

"_No, baby, I'm not saying that," continued Summer. She placed her hand on his cheek forcing him to look at her. "I'm not saying no, okay? I just…maybe in the future…"_

"_If you can marry me in the future, then why can't you marry me now? Why can't our future start right now?" he refuted._

"_I just need some time to think about it," she sighed half heartedly. Nathan shook his head and got up out of the bed. He grabbed his shirt off the floor and slipped on his jeans. "Where are you going?"_

"_Home," he said sternly. Summer tried to object, but Nathan stopped her. "You just don't get it, Summer. You shouldn't even have to think about it." With that, Nathan left, leaving Summer to contemplate the event that had just occurred._

"I'm sorry, man," said Lucas sympathetically, "I'm sure everything will work out."

"Whatever, I don't want to talk about it anymore," he decided, "But I do want to talk to you."

Lucas sighed before locking eyes with his brother, knowing what this was about. He figured this was the best time to tell the truth if any. Besides, he could really use his brother's help.

"I hooked up with Marissa," confessed Lucas not knowing where else to start.

"Are you serious?" questioned Nathan. Lucas just nodded at his brother. "What the hell is wrong with you? How could you do that to Brooke?" he said disappointed in his brother.

"I know, I messed up. It happened in California when I went to see Brooke in LA. I had jumped to conclusions about the whole Julian thing. Marissa was there for me, and I just wasn't thinking," rambled Lucas.

"I guess that's better than cheating on her, but lying to her is just as bad," said Nathan.

"I don't know what to do, Nate," returned Lucas desperately, "I don't want to hurt her."

"Jesus, Luke, she's going to be hurt either way. You need to tell her before she finds out from somebody else. How do you know Marissa hasn't told anyone?"

"We both agreed not to say anything," said Lucas knowing that it didn't matter.

"Look, I have nothing against Marissa, but I can't imagine that she can keep something like that to herself forever. She's going to want to tell the truth at some point, that's how girls are. Just trust me on this. After I told Summer about the girls I hooked up with when she was in California…well, it was better than having someone else tell her, let's just say that."

Lucas nodded in reply. Nathan was right. Lucas knew this from the beginning, but it was good to talk to his brother about it. They paid the bill for their milkshakes and left the diner.

During their entire conversation, neither Lucas nor Nathan had noticed who was sitting in the booth behind them. It was definitely someone that Lucas didn't want to hear what he had just admitted.

* * *

After cheer practice, Brooke and Peyton went to Peyton's house, where they met up with Summer and Haley. Haley had told the rest of them about her pregnancy, and she was glad to have their support. She still hadn't talked to Ryan since he stood her up on date night.

"This just doesn't seem like Ryan," said Brooke.

"I know, I can't believe he actually avoided you at school," added Summer, "That's a little over the top if you ask me. I mean, I get that he's scared and all, but seriously…"

"I feel like I'm going to end up doing this by myself," murmured Haley, "He was so supportive when I first told him. He made it seem like everything was going to be okay, but…"

"Hey, you're not alone," Peyton immediately cut her off.

"Yeah, you have us. We're here for you no matter what," reassured Brooke.

They all looked up as Marissa joined them in the living room with a huge smile on her face. She seemed happy for the first time in a while, and it didn't go unnoticed by any of the girls. Marissa sat down and all eyes were on her immediately.

"Oh my God," smirked Summer. Marissa gave her a questioning look. "You and Julian have sure been busy. Jesus, how many hickeys do you have right now?"

Marissa put her hand to the red marks on her neck, and smiled embarrassedly. Peyton couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. She hadn't talked to Julian since before the date night. They had both been avoiding each other ever since he hooked up with Marissa. She thought he was just going to leave, and she could get over him and be happy with Seth. Julian, however, had made the drastic decision to take a year off before college…something about discovering who he was and what he wanted.

"So, how good is he in the sack?" joked Summer.

"Sum, that's my brother!" exclaimed Brooke, "Can we not talk about that?"

"I'm sorry, Brooke," apologized Marissa, "Is it weird that I'm seeing Julian, because if it's too uncomfortable for you…"

"No, no, no, Marissa, it's totally fine, I helped set you two up to begin with," laughed Brooke, "It's not like you're hooking up with my brother behind my back."

Peyton swallowed nervously as Brooke said this.

"You know, why don't we talk about Nathan's proposal?" suggested Haley smiling at Summer.

Summer sighed knowing she set herself up for that one. After explaining how Nathan had proposed to her, the girls bombarded Summer with questions.

"He just really took me by surprise. I don't even care that he didn't have a ring or anything," Summer said mostly to herself, "I'm so in love with him, you guys. I would marry that boy in a second."

"Then, why didn't you say yes?" asked Haley.

"I don't know…" muttered Summer.

The girls looked at Summer sympathetically, and encouraged her that everything would be okay.

* * *

Ryan lied on his bed in the pool house with his eyes fixated on the ceiling of the room. He had been avoiding Haley for the past few days since date night. He was mostly avoiding the situation rather than facing it and being there for Haley. Ryan looked up at the knock on the door. He didn't say anything or move a muscle. Marissa went into the pool house and sat down on the edge of Ryan's bed. She stared down at him worriedly.

"Hey," muttered Marissa. Ryan just looked at her before returning his gaze to the ceiling without a word. "I'd ask how you are, but you probably wouldn't answer me anyway."

He still had no response.

"You know, Ryan, I know you better than anyone, and this just isn't you," said Marissa, "The Ryan I know would be there for his girlfriend no matter what the situation. You were always there for me. That's what I loved about you. No matter what I did, you would always be there to help me."

"What do you want?" Ryan asked harshly.

"I want you to stop with the self pity, because Haley needs you, and your child needs you," answered Marissa in the same tone.

Ryan finally sat up and moved next to Marissa. She immediately noticed the heartbroken expression on his face, but she also saw anger. Marissa placed her hand on Ryan's cheek and forced him to look at her. It was then that she noticed the tears in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall.

"Talk to me, please," sighed Marissa.

"My dad is in prison, Marissa," said Ryan as he looked away from her. Marissa didn't say anything more; she just let him talk. "I didn't have a father growing up. I had always looked up to Trey, and he wasn't exactly the best role model. I was always alone. I'm afraid of being like that with my kid."

Marissa nodded and pulled Ryan into a comforting hug. She just let him talk to her about his past. Even though she already knew most of it, he needed to talk about it. He needed to realize that his past wasn't going to be his future.

* * *

"I think he's hiding something," muttered Brooke.

She and Peyton were hanging out at Brooke's house on the weekend.

"Who?" asked Peyton looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"Lucas," answered Brooke, "He's been acting really…I don't know…clingy and insecure lately."

Peyton peered over Brooke's shoulder to see that she was looking at Lucas' facebook profile. "Well, if he is hiding something, I don't think you're going to find it on there," she laughed.

Brooke sighed as she closed the window on the screen of the computer. Julian came out of his room and stood at the top of the stairs.

"Brooke! Can I borrow your laptop?" he called down to her. He immediately locked eyes with Peyton as the two girls looked up at him. He didn't know why, but he felt guilty for being with Marissa.

"Yeah, I'll bring it up in a second," Brooke replied.

Julian nodded at the two before retreating back into his room.

"Anyways, how are you and Seth?" asked Brooke turning back to Peyton. She brought up a picture of her, Lucas, Seth, and Peyton from a night at Tric on the screen. "The four of us look so happy in this picture."

"Um…we're great," muttered Peyton hesitantly.

Brooke gave her a weird look before closing the laptop. "Well, I better get this to Julian." Just as Brooke stood up, the doorbell rang.

"I can take it to him," Peyton interjected quickly; "You get the door." Brooke agreed suspiciously as she handed the laptop to Peyton.

Peyton made her way upstairs and stopped in front of Julian's door. She took a deep breath and quickly entered the room closing the door behind her. Julian looked turned around from where he was standing to see Peyton.

"Hey, Peyton," smiled Julian almost as if he had expected her to come up.

"I just came up to bring you this," she said setting his laptop down on the desk in the room. Julian raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, I also wanted to see you."

Julian laughed, but his phone rang before he could say something. He quickly answered it, nearly forgetting that Peyton was there.

"Hey gorgeous," said Julian into the phone. Peyton looked away jealously knowing it was Marissa. "Yeah…last night was very enjoyable for me too baby…oh really…damn…okay…I'll see you tonight…alright…bye," he finished before returning his gaze to Peyton.

They both shared an uncomfortable gaze.

"So, you've been avoiding me…" said Peyton.

"I think you've been avoiding me actually," corrected Julian.

"Okay, let's just say we've been avoiding each other," decided Peyton as she sat down on his bed and looked up at him.

Julian laughed as he stood in front of Peyton and crossed his arms. "Or we could skip all the bullshit and get to the point," said Julian, "You want to know why we suddenly stopped doing…what we were doing."

"Yeah," returned Peyton, "Julian, I risked everything to be with you…my relationship with Seth and my friendship with Brooke…my reputation, which pretty much sucks as it is."

"I'm sorry, Peyton," he apologized genuinely, "Summer and Brooke set me up with Marissa for date night, and I thought things would be easier that way. I would be with Marissa, and you could stay with Seth. We could stop sneaking around, and everything would be fine. Plus, I actually like Marissa."

"I get that, but aren't we lying to ourselves if we do that?" questioned Peyton, "Am I wrong to think that we actually have feelings for each other? Wasn't this about more than just want and lust?"

Julian nodded to himself as he thought about her questions. He took her hands in his and pulled her up so that she was standing with him.

"You weren't wrong," he said looking in her green eyes, "I guess the easiest choice isn't always the best choice."

Downstairs, Brooke went to the door to see who it was.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she greeted Seth.

"Hey, Brooke," he returned, "I'm looking for Peyton."

Brooke nodded as she let him in.

"Is everything okay?" asked Brooke.

"Has Peyton said anything about me?" asked Seth with a confused and worried expression on his face.

"Seth, is something wrong? She just said everything was great between the two of you," answered Brooke.

"Peyton's been ignoring me for days, Brooke. So, yeah, in my opinion, something is wrong," said Seth, "I must have done something to upset her. You said she was here, right?"

"Yeah, she just went up to give Julian his laptop. They must have got caught up talking or something," she answered, "Come on."

Brooke headed upstairs with Seth following behind her. They reached Julian's door, which was closed drawing suspicion from both Brooke and Seth. She gently opened the door and they both stepped inside, shocked at what they found.

Peyton's arms were wrapped around Julian's neck, and his arms were tightly wrapped around her waist as he pulled her into him. Their lips were locked in what looked like a lot more than a simple kiss. They were both completely oblivious to others in the room. Seth stood in the doorway, growing with anger and confusion, while Brooke felt betrayed and disappointed.

Seth couldn't control himself anymore. He ran towards Julian and tackled him to the ground. Peyton jumped back in surprise as she looked between Brooke and the two boys wrestling on the floor.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Peyton.

Seth punched Julian across his face three or four times, until Julian finally pushed him off. Julian got on top of Seth and began punching Seth multiple times with each fist. Brooke was still standing by the door watching the scene as she remained in shock.

"Julian, stop it!" shouted Peyton as she pulled him off of Seth. Peyton kneeled down next to Seth placing her hand on his cheek. "Seth, I'm so sorry," muttered Peyton as she moved her hand to his forehead.

Seth swatted her hand away and slowly tried to stand up. He was on his hands and knees as he wiped his bloody mouth. Peyton stood up as he finally got to his feet. Seth glanced at Julian who was staring at Brooke apologetically. Peyton tried to put her hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged her off.

He was heading out to leave, but stopped in the doorway next to Brooke. "I hate you," Seth said to Peyton looking back at her.

Peyton's mouth dropped open at his words, and tears began to fill her eyes. Seth left, leaving the three of them in the room.

"We should've told you, Brooke, we just…" Julian tried to explain.

"How long has this been going on?" asked Brooke crossing her arms.

"It hasn't been going on, we…" Peyton tried to answer.

"You know what, forget it," scoffed Brooke, "I don't even care. Julian, you're nineteen years old. I'm just your half sister, so you can do whatever the hell you want. And Peyton, I really shouldn't have expected anything more from you considering our history. You're a liar and a backstabber, nothing new there."

With that, Brooke hurried out of the room, leaving the guilty pair to themselves. Peyton and Julian both looked at each other with pained expressions on their faces, both hurt by Brooke's words. However, Peyton left shortly after.

* * *

Haley got up from her bed in a guest room at Lucas' house, where she was staying. She had been curled up crying. There was a knock on her bedroom door. She opened it to see Nathan standing there. He looked at Haley with worry, noticing her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" asked Haley trying to appear as calm, cool, and collected as possible.

Haley couldn't help the next few tears that fell from her eyes. Nathan immediately stepped forward wrapping his arms around her in a comforting hug. He allowed her to cry into his chest as he stroked her hair.

Nathan walked forward with her into the room pushing the door closed with his foot. He sat her down on the bed and released her from his arms. She wiped her tears and finally pulled herself together.

"I'm sorry," she muttered with a slight laugh, "I've just been feeling really overwhelmed lately."

"I think you have a right to feel that way," returned Nathan, "Ryan hasn't talked to you yet?"

"I feel so alone in this, Nathan," sighed Haley.

"You're not alone, Hales, I promise everything will be okay," Nathan reassured her.

"How can you say that?" asked Haley, "I'm pregnant. Ryan clearly doesn't want to be involved. I have no family around, and I'm living in Karen's spare bedroom."

"Because you have me," said Nathan, "And all of your friends."

Haley half smiled at him, before noticing that he too seemed to be upset about something, probably Summer. Nathan lied down and stared up at the ceiling. Haley lied down next to him and curled into his chest comfortingly as Nathan wrapped his arm around her.

"She loves you," Haley reassured him referring to Summer. Nathan nodded slightly.

"I know she does," said Nathan, "It was stupid of me to ask her to marry me."

"No, it wasn't," returned Haley honestly, "I don't think it's stupid to want to be with the person you love for the rest of your life."

"Will you marry me?" joked Nathan.

"Shut up," she laughed nudging him playfully. Nathan smiled at her. It was the first he had seen her laugh in awhile. "Remember at the café, when you said we all have our summer secrets?" asked Haley with a smile.

"Yeah, what about it?" he questioned.

"I guess this pregnancy was my secret," she answered, "I just didn't know about it yet."

Nathan and Haley smiled at each other. They both looked up as Haley's door opened. They sat up as they saw Ryan enter the room. Ryan stood in the doorway staring at the pair. Nathan removed his arm from around Haley and stood up. Ryan and Haley both had their eyes locked on each other. Ryan then looked at Nathan who seemed to be glaring at him. Nathan glanced down at Haley who nodded to let him know it was okay. Nathan made his way out, but stopped next to Ryan.

"You better not hurt her," Nathan warned him. Ryan just nodded in reply, and Nathan left the couple to themselves.

"Hi," said Ryan shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Hi," returned Haley. Ryan continued gazing at Haley unable to form the words he desperately needed to speak. "Well, silence is exactly what we need right now isn't it," scoffed Haley sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. Ryan walked over to Haley and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I want to do this with you, Haley. I love you, and I already love this baby," said Ryan, "I'm sorry if I made you feel like I didn't want to be a part of this. I'm going to be here for you."

Haley wiped the tear that had fallen down her cheek as she looked at Ryan.

"Why did it take you this long to say that to me?" she wondered, "Why were you avoiding me in the first place?"

"I just needed to accept my past…before I could move forward," answered Ryan, "I talked to Marissa about Trey and my dad and my mom, and I know why I…"

"Wait, you talked to Marissa?" questioned Haley.

"Yeah, but the only reason I did was because…"

"Why couldn't you talk to me?" Haley interrupted, "I thought we said we would talk to each other about everything…no matter how bad it might be. You would rather go to your ex-girlfriend to talk about my pregnancy instead of actually talking to me. If that's the case, then we really have a problem."

"No, no, that's not it, Haley, I wanted to talk to you about it, but…"

"But you would rather avoid it completely and ignore me," Haley incorrectly finished for him. Ryan tried to refute, but Haley again wouldn't let him finish. He was frustrated, but he knew he deserved the way she was treating him. "Forget it, I need to be alone right now," said Haley looking away from him, "Just go, please."

Not wanting to fight with Haley, Ryan reluctantly did as he was told. As he closed the front door of the house, he saw Nathan sitting on the front porch steps. Nathan heard the door close behind him and stood up to face Ryan.

"What are you still doing here?" asked Ryan with a hint of anger.

"I'm just looking out for Haley," answered Nathan crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, I don't need you looking out for my girlfriend." demanded Ryan.

"Oh, so she is your girlfriend," Nathan returned sarcastically, "I wasn't sure, since you've been ignoring her for, what, a week now."

"What's your problem, Nate? I thought we were friends."

"We are friends, but Haley's my best friend," said Nathan, "And I don't like the way you've been treating her."

"Really? Because it seems like you want to be more than just friends with Haley from what I saw!" refuted Ryan raising his voice.

Nathan stared at Ryan in disbelief. Did he really just accuse him of having feelings for Haley? They were friends, and Nathan worried about her. Okay, so Ryan's always been an overprotective and possessive boyfriend, but this was ridiculous. Nathan was with Summer. He proposed to her for crying out loud. Nathan didn't need to explain this to Ryan, because he knew Ryan was just frustrated with his situation, which was his own fault to begin with.

"You know what, I'm done here," finished Nathan turning around and leaving.

Ryan sighed, immediately regretting what he had said to both Nathan and Haley.

* * *

Brooke sat at a table at the diner by herself poking at a plate of waffles she had ordered, but she suddenly wasn't hungry at all. She couldn't believe what Peyton and Julian had done. How could Peyton do that to Seth? And sure Julian and Marissa weren't serious, but the girl had been through enough already, she didn't need this. Brooke sure as hell didn't need this. She thought this would be the least of her problems, but she was wrong.

"Need help with those?"

Brooke sighed in annoyance as Kevin Volchok sat across from her. She was in no mood to deal with him right now, but she wasn't even going to waste her breath being angry with him. Brooke pushed her plate towards him and leaned back in her seat crossing her arms. Volchok took a few bites of her waffles before pushing the plate aside.

"Brooke, is something wrong?" he asked noticing how upset she was.

"Even if there was, I wouldn't talk to you about it," she scoffed glaring at him. Volchok furrowed his eyebrows as he studied her. He hadn't been this close to her in a long time, and he was just glad she hadn't yelled at him or told him to leave yet. "Kevin, what do you want?" asked Brooke noticing the way he was looking at her, "Why don't you just give up?"

"Because I care about you, as hard as that might be to believe," he answered honestly.

"That's not hard to believe. I know you care about me," said Brooke, "I forgive you."

"You do?" he wondered skeptically.

"Yeah, I can forgive you for everything you've done to hurt me, because staying angry would just hurt me more," she replied honestly, "So, I forgive you, but…I can never forget."

"I know, and I understand that I've lost my shot with you. I've had too many chances, and I screwed them all up," sighed Kevin. Brooke nodded at his words thinking that he had finally understood everything.

"So, how's Mr. Hero, your little bitch of a boyfriend?" asked Volchok.

"He's fine, and we're great," laughed Brooke.

"Really? There's absolutely nothing wrong?" he questioned curiously.

"Do you know something that I don't?" she asked noticing his nervous demeanor. Volchok looked away from her. "Kevin, tell me what you know," Brooke demanded.

"Okay, look, Lucas and Nathan were here, and I was sitting in the booth behind them," explained Kevin, "I overheard Lucas telling Nathan that he hooked up with Marissa. That's it."

Brooke's heart dropped as she heard this. She began to think that Kevin was just saying this as some ploy to get her back, but his eyes seemed to be telling the truth, a truth that she didn't want to accept.

"Why would you make something like that up?" she questioned defensively.

"Brooke, I swear, I'm not making this up…" he tried to reason with her.

"I have to go," she muttered.

Volchok looked on hopelessly as she hurried out of the diner. He really didn't want to hurt her, and it probably wasn't his place to tell Brooke. It just really angered Volchok that Lucas thought he was so much better for Brooke when he was making the same mistakes that Volchok had.

* * *

Summer nervously knocked on the front door of Dan Scott's beach house. She wanted to tell Nathan that she made a mistake, because she really did want to marry him. She was just feeling insecure, but she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life, she knew that for sure. She hoped Nathan would answer the door, and not Dan, but that was not the case. Dan Scott leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest and a creepy smirk on his face.

"Well, well, Summer Roberts," he said looking her up and down.

Summer shifted uncomfortably at his words. "Hi, Mr. Scott," she managed to mutter in response.

"Hello to you to," Dan returned, "Please, come in."

She moved past him and took a seat in the living room. Dan sat across from her with a glass of whiskey in his hand. He smugly offered her a drink, but she declined.

"Tell me something, Summer, what do you want to do with your life?" asked Dan.

"Umm…I don't know, I haven't really thought about it," she answered.

"Not a clue, huh? So, you don't have any interest in anything?" he questioned.

Summer could tell he was judging her, and she was starting to get an idea of why Nathan hated his dad so much. She was a little afraid of Dan, but she wouldn't let him see that.

"I have plenty of interest, Mr. Scott. I like shopping, tanning, and celebrity gossip," she said with an over enthusiastic tone.

"I see. Do you know what Nathan is interested in?" Summer figured he didn't really want her to answer this question, so she remained quiet. "Basketball, that's what my son is interested in. He loves it. His dream is to play at Duke and then the NBA," continued Dan, "He won't let anything get in the way of that, Summer, not even you."

"With all due respect, Mr. Scott, I just came here to talk to Nathan," said Summer. She tried to ignore his harsh words as if they didn't affect her, but they did.

"Oh, Nathan's not here," smirked Dan.

Summer looked at him with disgust as she stood up to leave. She stopped in the doorway and glared back at him.

"By the way, I don't think I'm getting in the way of Nathan's dream," she said with confidence.

"Why would you believe a stupid thing like that?" scoffed Dan.

"Because Nathan and I are getting married. He proposed to me," she smiled. The expression on Dan's face was priceless as the words came out of her mouth. Summer left with complete satisfaction.

* * *

Julian walked along the beach in the dead of the night. He was looking for Marissa, because he remembered that she had once told him that she always went to a lifeguard stand when she needed to think. He was relieved that Brooke knew the truth, but he knew that he had lost a lot of her trust. He wanted to make sure Marissa knew the truth too, because he really liked her, but he still couldn't decipher whether or not he had feelings for Peyton.

He saw Marissa sitting on a lifeguard stand by herself staring out at the ocean. Julian walked over to where she was and sat down next to her.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Julian, "It's late; you shouldn't be out here alone."

"It's really sweet of you to worry about me, but I come out here all the time," smiled Marissa. Julian nodded trying to form his words to tell her about Peyton. "Actually, Ryan and I used to come here a lot when we were together."

"You still love him?" he asked curiously.

"No, I'm not in love with Ryan," she answered honestly, "I'll always care about him, just not in that way. We've been through too much to just ignore what we had."

"Yeah, I get that," he muttered.

"So, why did you come out looking for me anyway?" wondered Marissa.

"There's something I have to tell you," began Julian. Marissa looked at him expectantly almost as if she knew what he was going to say. "Before we started seeing each other, I was hooking up with Peyton, and very recently, it almost happened again. Seth and Brooke walked in on us."

Marissa slightly laughed to herself. Julian gave her a confused look, completely oblivious to what was so funny.

"Did I miss something?" asked Julian.

"No," returned Marissa seriously, "It's just about time this little secret came out."

"Wait, you knew?"

"Well, I didn't know for sure, but I saw the way you two were looking at each other on date night. It was kind of obvious…to me at least," said Marissa.

"You still hooked up with me even when you kind of knew though…" returned Julian.

"Julian, we're just having fun. You can do whatever you want with whoever you want, and so can I," shrugged Marissa smiling at Julian.

Julian tilted her chin up and gently kissed her. "I knew there was something I liked about you," he laughed. They brought their lips back together in another kiss, but were interrupted by footsteps coming up the lifeguard stand. They both looked up to see Ryan approaching them.

"Sorry to interrupt," he apologized, "Marissa, can we talk?"

"Yeah, of course," she answered quickly. She looked to Julian, who took that as his cue to leave, so he did.

Marissa stood up and looked at Ryan, who had a strained expression on his face. Clearly, something had happened with Haley. She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug. They sat down on the lifeguard stand, staring out at the dark ocean in the night.

"I tried to talk to Haley," began Ryan, "I apologized, and I told her how much I want this baby."

"That's good," Marissa put in.

"Yeah, but she got upset, because I had talked to you about it instead of her. Then, I tried apologizing for that, but she kicked me out."

"I'm sorry, Ryan, but you can't just give up," she encouraged him, "I mean, you love her, right?"

"Of course I do," sighed Ryan.

"Then, why are you sitting here with me when you should be sitting in front of Haley's door?" questioned Marissa raising her eyebrows at him. Ryan didn't know what to say. "I don't think you're trying hard enough, and Haley knows that too. You need to fight for her," she advised him.

Ryan realized that by going to Marissa when things got bad with Haley, he really was avoiding the issue. Sure, he and Marissa were just friends, but that didn't make it right.

"Kiss me," said Marissa.

"What?" asked Ryan looking at her in confusion.

"We have to know that there's nothing left between us," answered Marissa, "Then, we can stop feeling guilty whenever we come to each other for advice. We both constantly have the thought in the back of our minds that we would still be together right now if things had gone differently. I think that's part of the reason we keep coming back to each other, but we both need to move on and finally end our relationship."

"I guess you're right," said Ryan, "But kissing you would make me feel even guiltier than coming to you for advice and even just to talk. I like talking to you, and I don't think there's anything wrong with that. We really are just friends, and we don't have to kiss to prove that. I love Haley."

"Good job," smiled Marissa.

"I'm sorry, what?" questioned Ryan, "Wait a minute…you were testing me weren't you?"

"Yup," laughed Marissa standing up, "And you passed."

Ryan stood up and the two of them walked towards the parking lot. "Was that really necessary?" he asked with a laugh.

"Probably not, but at least now you know what you have to do," she returned.

"Very true, thanks, Marissa, you really are a great friend," said Ryan.

"You're welcome, and that's what I'm here for. So, am I dropping you off at Haley's?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

Nathan was shooting hoops on the river court early in the evening on the weekend to clear his head when Summer finally went to talk to him. Summer sat down on the wooden set of bleachers next to the court and watched him. He knew she was sitting there, but he wasn't ready for this conversation with her…rejected by the girl he loved. That was something he couldn't handle. He missed a shot, and the ball rolled over to where Summer was sitting. He looked over at her as she stopped it with her foot and set it aside.

Summer locked eyes with him, and he finally sat down next to her.

"So, I went to the beach house to talk to you, but instead, I had an interesting conversation with Dan," said Summer.

Nathan immediately went into defense, hoping Dan didn't do or say anything to hurt her. "What did he tell you?" asked Nathan.

"Nathan, I need to ask you something," said Summer, completely ignoring his question, "Am I…" Nathan took her hand in his urging her to continue, but he was already expecting the worst. "I don't know, I feel like maybe I'm getting in the way of your dream."

"Dan said something to you, didn't he?" returned Nathan angrily. Summer sighed looking away from him. "Summer, I love you, and I want to be with you," continued Nathan, "I hate being so vulnerable in front of you like this, but I'll do anything for you. I proposed to you, because I see a future with you. Sure, basketball has always been my first dream, but now, you're my dream too."

All of her insecurities immediately disappeared as he said this. Summer brought her lips to his in a reassuring kiss.

"I never said no," she muttered as she pulled back, "I feel the same way you do, so ask me again."

"What?" he questioned in surprise.

"Ask me again," she repeated. Nathan took a deep breath before speaking.

"Summer Roberts, I love you, and I will always love you. So, will you…"

"Yes!" exclaimed Summer with a huge smile on her face.

"You didn't even let me finish," he laughed.

"I'll marry you, Nathan Scott!" she exclaimed giddily.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they kissed passionately celebrating their engagement.

* * *

Lucas sat at the counter in his mom's café waiting for his food. He was picking up dinner to take over to Brooke's for their usual date. He felt excited to go over there, because he hadn't seen her all of Friday for some reason, and she wasn't answering her phone. Karen came to the counter with the two containers of food and put them in a bag for Lucas.

"Thanks, mom," said Lucas grabbing the bag.

"Don't forget, you have a twelve o'clock curfew," Karen reminded him.

"I know, ma, I'll be home on time tonight, I promise," returned Lucas.

Lucas headed over to Brooke's house and knocked on the door. Julian answered the door with his infamous grin.

"Hey, Luke, come on in," Julian greeted him, "You can put that in the kitchen. Brooke's in her room."

Lucas laughed slightly as Julian instructed him as if he had been living there for years. Julian followed Lucas into the kitchen, and when Lucas went to go towards the stairs, Julian stepped in front of him.

"So, listen…she's probably in a bad mood right now," said Julian, "Actually, she's pretty upset with me."

"Why? What happened?" asked Lucas immediately thinking that this was why she wasn't answering his calls.

"She and Seth…uh…walked in on Peyton and I kissing," explained Julian, "You don't want to hear the details."

"Oh, so that explains the band aid on your face," noted Lucas, "What the hell were you thinking? Brooke and I both warned you before."

"I know, I know, I screwed up, and we're both paying the price trust me," said Julian, "I was just giving you a heads up."

Lucas thanked Julian for informing him, and before he could go to Brooke's room, she was coming down the stairs. Brooke avoided looking at Julian despite his sorrowful expression. He left the kitchen and went into the living room. Lucas noticed that Brooke seemed to be avoiding looking at him as well.

He kissed her on the cheek and she flinched away from him when he did. Lucas gave her a confused look as he took the containers of food out of the bag.

"So, I brought dinner from the café," said Lucas in an attempt to get a response from her.

"Okay," muttered Brooke as they both sat down at the table across from each other.

Brooke found herself occasionally glaring at Lucas while they ate, and he noticed. He figured she was just upset about Julian and Peyton though. Lucas would try to talk to her, but she just responded with one word answers. This just wasn't her, even if she was upset. Brooke pushed the food aside, unable to keep from blowing up on him. She leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms and finally looking at him.

"Is it true?" she asked sternly. Lucas again looked completely confused and worried. "Don't look at me like that, Lucas. Is it true? Did you…" Brooke was struggling to even say it, but she wouldn't let herself break in front of him. "With Marissa?"

Lucas immediately stood up. He knew he was screwed, but he couldn't lose her, not now. "Brooke, I was going to tell you, but I was waiting for the right time and…"

"Oh my God..." Brooke brought her hand to her mouth in order to keep from crying out as she held her tears back. She stood up and backed away from Lucas.

"Please, let me explain, Brooke," pleaded Lucas with a pained expression on his face, "It didn't mean anything. It happened when…"

"It didn't mean anything? Lucas, the fact that you didn't tell me shows that it meant something," said Brooke hardheartedly.

"I'm telling you, it was a mistake. When I went to California to see you, Marissa came with me, and…"

"So, you've been lying to me this whole time. Our entire relationship since we got back together has been a complete lie!" shouted Brooke.

"No, of course not, that's not how it is. I didn't know Julian was your brother, I jumped to conclusions, I was angry and jealous, and Marissa was just there. You and I weren't together and…"

"I don't care why it happened, Lucas!" cried Brooke, "You lied to me!"

"I'm sorry, Brooke, please, you have to…"

"And you know what the worst part is," she interrupted, "I heard it from Kevin. You're no better than he is. In fact, at this point, I think he's even better than you."

"Pretty girl…I'm sorry, I just need you to please…" he tried again.

"Stop…" sighed Brooke, "I can't do this anymore."

"What?" Lucas found himself asking. He didn't know what to do or what to say to make this better.

"I don't want to be with you anymore. I'm done. We're done," shrugged Brooke.

Lucas tried to reach out for her hand, but she backed away from him again.

"Don't touch me," she warned him, "Just get out."

Brooke left the kitchen and went straight to her room. She didn't want to stand there and look at Lucas' desperate eyes any longer, she just couldn't do it.


	19. Moving Forward

_Unfortunately, I feel like I've lost a lot of readers for this story. I haven't gotten a lot of feedback lately, but it would encourage me if I did ;) I'm going to continue this story to the end even so, for those who do read. However, my main focus will be my other story NEVER LET YOU GO. So, thanks for those who review and read! Especially dianehermans and journey17! :)_

**Chapter 19, Moving Forward**

_Two days later…_

As soon as school got out that day, Ryan went to Lucas' house. He sat down on the front porch steps to wait for Haley to get home. He heard the door open behind him, and Lucas' mom, Karen came out and sat down next to him.

"You've been coming to sit on these steps for two days now," noted Karen, "The neighbors are starting to ask about you."

"Sorry, Ms. Roe, I just…I need Haley to forgive me," said Ryan almost hopelessly.

"You know, Ryan, when I look at Haley, I see myself," returned Karen, "I was absolutely heartbroken when Haley told me she was pregnant. She's like a daughter to me, and it hurts me to see her have to go through something like this, because I know how hard it is."

Ryan listened intently as Karen studied him while she spoke.

"But I know that she'll get through this, and she's going to be a great mom," continued Karen, "I can see how much you love her, and she'll forgive you. She's lucky to have you, Ryan, and she will come around."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Ryan.

"Because you're sitting right here," she smiled.

Ryan half smiled as Karen patted him on the shoulder and went back inside the house. Karen was right...and Marissa was right too. If he wanted Haley, he couldn't give up. Ryan was startled out of his thoughts when Lucas walked up. News had traveled fast and everybody already knew about what happened with Julian and Peyton and Lucas and Marissa.

"Still at it, huh?" said Lucas stopping in front of Ryan on his way out after taking his backpack and books inside.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be over at Brooke's doing the same thing?" questioned Ryan.

"I was just dropping off my stuff. I have practice, and then I'm going over there," answered Lucas a little annoyed that Ryan was judging him, "Not that my relationship with Brooke is any of your business."

"Last time I checked, you didn't have a relationship with Brooke," refuted Ryan.

"Screw you, Ryan," scoffed Lucas turning to leave.

"How could you do that to Brooke?" asked Ryan being protective of his close friend.

"It was a mistake," sighed Lucas throwing his hands up, "You of all people should know about making a mistake with Marissa Cooper."

With that, Lucas left, and Ryan continued to wait for Haley. Thirty minutes later, Haley finally showed up. She would usually just walk right past him, but today she stopped. This caught Ryan off guard and scrambled to his feet before she could walk past him.

"Hi," he said hoping for a reply. She just crossed her arms and looked at him, unsure of what to say. "Okay, you don't have to say anything, just please listen," he pleaded. Haley nodded gently.

"Alright, I've never really been good at giving speeches, so I'm just going to say what I'm feeling, and hope it makes sense," Ryan began. He nervously ran a hand through his hair before continuing. "I'm in love with you, Haley, and I've never felt this strongly for anyone before. That scares me, because I screw up a lot, and most of the time, I feel like I don't deserve you," said Ryan, "This pregnancy is scary as hell, but I know that we can do this together. I was avoiding you, because I'm afraid of being a bad father. My dad is in prison, and my brother is on the run. I've never really had a father, so I guess I'm pretty insecure about that. I talked to Marissa, because I was afraid of what you might think of me. I've never really told you about my childhood, but I'll tell you anything whenever you ask. I just…need you, Haley…I need you, I want you, and I want to be here for you and our baby."

Haley began to cry and Ryan immediately wrapped his arms around her in a protective hug. She sobbed into his chest, and he placed his hand on the back of her head stroking her hair.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured as he kissed her head, "I'm sorry."

"I missed you," said Haley.

Haley wiped her tears as Ryan reluctantly released her from his arms.

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow after school," said Haley, "I really want you to be there."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," said Ryan.

Ryan placed his hands on Haley's waist on brought his lips down to hers in a reuniting kiss. She deepened the kiss and pulled him closer to her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. For the first time in a while, things were finally moving forward for them.

* * *

Brooke sat at the counter staring at the mess in her kitchen. She had spent the past two days crying, watching sad movies, and eating her favorite desserts. She was done with that though. She was done crying, she was done with Lucas, and she was done with relationships. Brooke began cleaning the kitchen when the doorbell rang. She went to the door and greeted Kevin Volchok.

"You…uh…texted me to come over," said Kevin, holding up his cell phone.

She didn't know what the hell she was doing or why she was doing it; she just needed to stop thinking about Lucas and indulging herself in other guys seemed like the only way to do it.

"I did," returned Brooke with a half smile, "Come on in. I was just cleaning up in the kitchen."

Kevin followed her into the kitchen and helped her finish cleaning up.

"I guess, I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you about Lukey boy and Miss Cooper," said Volchok without a hint of sympathy.

"That's funny," laughed Brooke, "We both know you enjoyed it, though, so just be real about it. If there's anything I like about you, it's the fact that you always say what's on your mind."

"Alright, but you deserve to be treated better than that," he returned, "And I'm not saying that that's me, because clearly I've never shown you that."

"Yeah, clearly," muttered Brooke.

Brooke sat up on the counter, and Kevin leaned against it next to her.

"So, Brooke Davis is single…what does that mean?" questioned Kevin almost flirtatiously.

"Hmm…are you asking what that means for you or what that means for me?" Brooke found herself smiling for the first time since before she ended things with Lucas. She knew she was just hiding how hurt she was, but she needed to.

Kevin laughed as he moved to stand in front of Brooke. "Well, we've already determined that we can never happen again, so I think that's out of the question." He rested his hands on the counter on both sides of Brooke.

"We've determined that I don't want to be in a relationship, because I can't trust you, and I'm never going to trust you. I can't really trust anyone anymore to be honest," returned Brooke.

"So…"

Brooke kinked her eyebrow waiting for his next move, and Kevin quickly pressed his lips against hers. It didn't take long for the kiss to deepen and their tongues intertwined. She didn't feel love or passion or anything of the sort as she kissed Kevin; instead, she felt nothing, and that was exactly what she wanted. Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck, and Kevin slipped his hand up her shirt. They both pulled apart as someone cleared their throat. They looked to the kitchen entryway to see Summer standing there with her arms crossed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Summer glaring at Volchok.

"I asked him to come," Brooke answered before he could say anything.

"Can we talk alone for a second?" Summer widened her eyes at Brooke. Brooke nodded and told Kevin to go upstairs to her room and wait for her. Summer waited for him to be out of earshot before speaking.

"Brooke, what are you doing with Volchok? You just broke up with Lucas," sighed Summer.

"I'm just having fun, relax," returned Brooke nonchalantly, "You have no right to say anything, because you really don't want me to bring up the whole Chase, Zach, and Nathan scenario."

"How are you having fun? You're just ignoring your feelings," said Summer desperately trying to get through to her.

"Well, I'm tired of feeling bad!" exclaimed Brooke, "I've been crying for the past forty eight hours, and I'm sick of it. It's depressing as hell!"

"I understand what you're going through, but you can't just…"

"No, you don't!" refuted Brooke, "Summer, you have no idea what I'm going through. The only two serious boyfriends that I've had either cheated on me or lied to me or both. I keep putting my heart out there, and it gets broken every freaking time! Every guy you've ever been with would move mountains for you, not hook up with one of your friends. You and Nathan are engaged! So, please Sum, don't even try to pretend like you know what I'm going through."

Summer stood with her mouth agape as she stared on sympathetically at Brooke. Brooke walked past her cousin and went upstairs to rejoin Volchok in her room. Summer knew that Brooke was hurting, but she didn't know what to do to help her. Brooke was right, she had no idea, and she had never had to deal with something like that. Julian came downstairs and found Summer.

"Who was that guy?" asked Julian.

"Someone Brooke shouldn't be hanging out with," muttered Summer worriedly.

"Is that…wait, that's the Volchok guy everybody talks about, right?" returned Julian. Summer just nodded in response. "I'm going to kill, Lucas."

"Speaking of…" Summer nodded out the window towards Lucas who was walking up to the front door.

Julian clenched his fist as he went to the front door and swung it open just before Lucas could ring the doorbell or knock. Lucas was about to open his mouth to say something, but instead, he received a quick blow to the face by Julian's fist.

"_That _was for breaking my sister's heart," said Julian sternly. He crossed his arms across his chest blocking the doorway as he stood in front of Lucas, who was rubbing his now aching cheek bone.

"Can I just talk to her please?" begged Lucas. Summer came to the doorway and stood next to Julian, also glaring at Lucas. "Hey…uh…Nate told me about the engagement, congratulations…" Lucas rambled.

"Save it, Luke," shot back Summer, "I doubt she wants to see you, let alone talk to you."

"Come on, Julian, Summer, please," tried Lucas, "I need to see to her."

"Even if we wanted to let you in, she's a little too busy with Volchok to care about anybody else or anything for that matter," scoffed Summer.

"What?" Lucas' immediately felt anger and jealousy welt up inside of him as his own fist clenched at his side. "Let me in, now," demanded Lucas.

Julian and Summer exchanged questioning looks, unsure of what to do.

Upstairs, Brooke and Volchok had immediately continued what they were doing downstairs.

"Oh…God…Kevin," moaned Brooke. raked her nails up and down Kevin's muscular back as he thrust deeper into her. He increased his pace, and she bucked her hips to keep the rhythm going. Minutes later, Kevin had reached his climax, while Brooke was forced to fake hers in return.

"I have been imagining that for awhile now," Volchok smirked.

"I forgot how good you are in bed," Brooke panted with a slight laugh, "That was pretty fun." She knew she was lying. She was trying to hide her feelings. The whole time, she was mentally comparing sex with Kevin to sex with Lucas. There was no comparison, though, because with Lucas it was love. This wasn't love.

Brooke forced a smile as she sat up and put her robe on. Volchok slipped on his boxers and fastened his jeans.

"You are so damn sexy," said Volchok as he came up behind her and kissed her.

"Okay," returned Brooke pulling away, "Just so we're clear, this thing we're starting is purely physical, that's it."

"Just sex, got it," agreed Volchok.

Brooke opened her bedroom door to head downstairs with Volchok following behind her. Summer came running up the stairs frantically mumbling something about punching.

"Summer, what is it?" asked Brooke trying to make out what she was saying.

"Julian wouldn't let Lucas in, so they are beating the shit out of each other right now!" exclaimed Summer.

"Oh my God," muttered Brooke worriedly.

The three of them ran downstairs to find exactly what Summer had described. Brooke ran over to the two boys in attempts to pull them apart. Both immediately stopped throwing their fists once they realized Brooke was there. Lucas looked past Brooke and saw Volchok. Brooke stepped in front of Lucas to stop him from attacking Volchok.

"Kevin, I think you should go," said Brooke turning and widening her eyes at him.

Volchok headed out but stopped right next to Lucas.

"You really screwed up, man," smirked Volchok. Lucas clenched his fist, and if Brooke wasn't standing there, he would've punched the smirk right off of Volchok's face. Kevin looked down at Lucas' hands and laughed sarcastically. "Come on, little bitch, throw a punch," Kevin pushed him.

"Kevin, just get out of here," sighed Brooke. Kevin left but not before making another comment to Lucas about what he did with Marissa.

After Volchok left, Brooke turned her attention back to Lucas and Julian.

"You two are truly pathetic," scoffed Brooke, "So, if you're done fighting, then I'm going back upstairs."

"Wait, Brooke…" Lucas tried to call her back.

"Lucas, go home," demanded Brooke sternly before heading back upstairs.

Lucas knew that he couldn't fix this overnight, but seeing her with Volchok made him feel even worse. It was his fault that she had turned to Volchok, and he hated himself for it. He would have to take it one day at a time if he wanted to move forward with Brooke.

* * *

Nathan buttoned up the blue dress shirt he was wearing and put on a black tie jacket over it. Immediately after basketball practice, Nathan had gone to the jewelry store to buy a ring for summer, because he felt bad about not having a ring when he proposed to her. He opened the little black box and took a deep breath as he looked at the simple gold band inside. It wasn't much, but he hoped Summer would like it. Nathan snapped the box shut at the sound of his father's voice in his bedroom doorway.

"You're ruining your life," said Dan. Nathan turned around to face the man who claimed to be a father to him. "This thing you have with this girl is just a high school fling. She's getting in the way of your dream, Nathan! Are you really willing to give up everything you've worked for?"

"She's not in the way, and I'm not giving up," argued Nathan, "I can still play basketball, and go to Duke. The NBA is still my dream, dad. Summer doesn't change that, but she's a part of it now. I love her."

"You don't know what love is!" exclaimed Dan.

"You're the biggest hypocrite in the world, you know that. How can you say anything about Summer and I when you're still in love with the woman you ditched in high school?"

"Don't you dare bring up my relationship with Karen! That has nothing to do with what you're doing. You may think you love this girl now, but in a few months, you won't feel the same way about her, trust me," returned Dan.

"You're wrong," said Nathan. He put the box into his pocket and went to leave. Dan put his arm out to stop him.

"I'm going to make sure this marriage doesn't happen," Dan warned him threateningly.

Nathan swallowed before continuing on his way.

Summer sat at the table for two in the restaurant waiting for Nathan. They were celebrating their engagement, and she began to worry, because he wouldn't just bail on her. He was late, really late. She tried calling him, but he didn't answer. She grabbed her purse and headed out of the restaurant towards her car. Just as she opened her car door, Nathan came running up behind her.

"Wait, Summer, I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Are you okay? What happened?" she asked worriedly noticing his frantic demeanor. Nathan held up a set of keys to her with a huge smile on his face. "Um…keys? Am I missing something?" she questioned confusedly.

"Not just any keys," said Nathan, "These are the keys to my new apartment. I rented a place near school, that's why I'm late."

"Your what?" exclaimed Summer, "You rented a place? Did something happen at home? With your mom? Your dad? Oh no, you went and confronted Dan about what he said, didn't you?"

"Whoa, slow down," he laughed, "My dad just pushed me over the edge, and I couldn't take it. I don't want to live with someone who doesn't support my decisions. He's not exactly happy about the idea of us getting married..."

"Oh my God, my dad…" muttered Summer as she suddenly thought of her own father.

"What?" asked Nathan.

"Nathan, my dad is like my best friend, and…we can't do this without his permission. You haven't even met him yet!" she rambled beginning to freak out.

"Okay, calm down," said Nathan, "We can take a trip to California some weekend. We don't have to rush."

"Really?" asked Summer, "You'd do that?"

"Anything for my girl," he returned with a smile. Summer blushed as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I was also thinking that you could move into the apartment," proposed Nathan.

"You want me to move in with you?" she inquired surprised. Nathan nodded. "I don't know if now is the best time. I mean, we'd have to ask my dad, and Brooke and I aren't really on good terms right now…since the whole Marissa and Lucas thing. By the way, I can't believe you knew about it, and didn't tell me."

"I knew about it for like a day before the whole town found out," said Nathan, "Just think about moving in, alright?"

"Okay, I'll think about it," agreed Summer.

"Now come on, we still have our reservations," noted Nathan.

They went back hand in hand to the restaurant to have dinner. Nathan decided that he wouldn't propose with the ring until after they had received her father's permission. Nathan suddenly felt nervous about the whole thing, because having to ask for her father's permission just made everything seem so much more real and serious and very adult.

* * *

_During lunch at school a week later…_

Brooke looked around at the different groups sitting together as she decided where to go. She saw Lucas, Nathan, and Summer sitting together. She wished everything could just go back to the way things were before she left for the summer. Then, she could join them for lunch right now, but that wasn't an option, plus she and Summer weren't really talking after what happened last week. She saw Ryan, Haley, and Seth sitting together. She could go sit with them, but she didn't want to cause Haley and Ryan to argue about Lucas did, and she didn't want to bring them down by being the other downer in the group along with Seth. Brooke could go sit with some of the other cheerleaders, but she wasn't exactly in a peppy mood. She didn't see Marissa or Peyton anywhere; thank God, because those were two people she did not want to talk to. She ultimately decided to just sit at an empty table by herself.

"Brooke Davis is eating lunch all alone. I never thought I'd see the day," joked Chase.

Brooke forced a slight laugh as Chase Adams took a seat across from her. She poked at her food not feeling hungry at all.

"I'm sorry about Lucas," he sympathized.

"Thanks," muttered Brooke, "I wish everybody would stop saying that though."

Chase looked at her considerately noticing how sad she seemed. He offered her half of his sandwich, but she politely declined. Chase looked past Brooke and saw Summer with Nathan. She seemed so happy, and Chase was happy for her too.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what happened with you and Summer," said Brooke noticing where he was looking.

"It's okay, she's just not the one for me," replied Chase, "I guess I liked the idea of dating Summer more than I actually liked Summer, as bad as that sounds." Brooke nodded in understanding. "So, you have a brother? That's pretty crazy."

"Yeah, I thought so too," she returned, "He's kind of on my bitch list right now, along with Peyton, Marissa, Lucas, and Summer."

"Wow, well I hope I never make it on to that list," he said light heartedly. Brooke laughed at the comment. "So, what are you up to tonight?" asked Chase.

"There's a pre-season game for Ravens basketball," answered Brooke, "So, I'll be cheering, as much as I don't want to."

"How about after? We could hang out, catch a movie or something…" proposed Chase, "Just to help take your mind off of things."

Brooke wasn't sure if he was asking her out, or if he really just wanted to take her mind off of things. Either way, she was glad to avoid going home after the game. Plus, she liked Chase.

"Okay, sure," agreed Brooke.

In the middle of conversation, Marissa came up to the table, much to Brooke's dismay.

"Brooke, can we talk for a second?" asked Marissa.

"Fine," sighed Brooke.

Chase half smiled as he left to give them some privacy, while Marissa took his place across from Brooke.

"So, I'm sorry about hooking up with Lucas. Honestly, the only reason I did it was because I needed to try and get over Jake. Lucas is just a friend, if even that. If it wasn't Lucas, then it would have been some other random guy," explained Marissa, "I was just confused about losing Jake, but I don't have any feelings for Lucas."

"Okay," said Brooke. Marissa explained herself pretty well, but Brooke just wished she could've hooked up with someone other than Lucas. Marissa wasn't to blame here, it was Lucas.

"I've wanted to tell you forever, but Lucas wanted to be the one to tell you," continued Marissa, "Obviously that didn't happen, but I really want us to still be friends and get past this."

"Yeah, I hope we can too, and I don't hate you by the way," replied Brooke.

"Good," smiled Marissa, "Also, the only reason Lucas hooked up with me is because I was there, and he thought that Julian was…"

"Don't take up for Lucas right now," shot Brooke, "If you really want us to get past this and be friends, then don't try to help him."

"Okay, I'm sorry," she apologized.

"So, I think I'm done with boys for awhile," muttered Brooke.

"Brooke Davis is done with boys?" questioned Marissa, "Come on, you and I are one in a kind. We can never be done with guys. That's why I'm with your brother right now."

"I don't know. Relationships are just too hard," said Brooke, "Hooking up with boys is so much easier."

"Yeah, you might be right about that one," laughed Marissa.

"You're not the least bit upset that Julian was sleeping with Peyton?" asked Brooke.

"It bothered me a little, but Julian and I aren't exclusive. We're just having fun, and I don't expect him to commit anyway. You know that as much as I do," answered Marissa.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"So…you and Volchok, huh?"

"Like I said, hooking up with boys is so much easier," said Brooke, "No commitment, no cheating, no rules…and a lot of hot guys. I'm even going out with Chase tonight."

"Isn't he a virgin?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah, but I plan on corrupting him," smiled Brooke with a mischievous wink. Marissa laughed at the comment. She was happy that they could still remain friends after everything, and she knew that they would be friends for a long time. "What do you think about the Nummer engagement?"

"We're calling them Nummer now?" asked Marissa with a laugh.

"Yup, Nathan and Summer equals Nummer," said Brooke.

"I don't know, I think it's pretty crazy, but if they're happy, then…they should do what makes them happy. What do you think?"

"Honestly, I don't think they're ready for this," returned Brooke. Marissa gave her a questioning look for her to continue. "Nathan hasn't even met her dad, and Neil is definitely not going to be happy about this. I hope it works out though."

* * *

Lucas stared jealousy across the quad as he watched Brooke talking and laughing with Felix Tagarro. Nathan and Summer exchanged worrisome glances as they looked at Lucas sympathetically.

"I can't believe she's moving on so quickly," muttered Lucas. Summer looked at him in disbelief.

"Luke, you think what she's doing is moving on?" questioned Summer. Lucas just shrugged and looked to Nathan who said nothing. "She's not moving on, trust me. Brooke is just avoiding you by occupying herself with other guys."

"Including Volchok…" added Lucas.

"Dude, is that Felix she's talking to?" asked Nathan finally seeing who Brooke was with. Summer elbowed him as soon as the name came out of his mouth. Lucas just glared at Nathan who mouthed an apology.

"Why the hell am I such an ass? All I had to do was tell her from the beginning, and I couldn't do it," said Lucas, "I was going to tell her that night too. Freaking Volchok had to tell her. How did we not see him at the diner?"

"You can't beat yourself up over it, man," said Nathan.

"No, he should beat himself up over it," refuted Summer. She then turned her attention to Lucas. "I forgave this idiot for hooking up with other girls, because we weren't together, and he told me about it as soon as possible. You didn't tell her, so this is your fault, and you better fight like hell if you want her back. You know what, now our little foursome is ruined too. The four of us can't go out anymore like we always do. In fact, you and Peyton screwed up everything. We were like the great eight: you and Brooke, me and Nathan, Peyton and Seth, and Ryan and Haley. I guess you could throw Julian and Marissa in there, but still, our senior year is like all messed up now!"

"Babe, calm down," Nathan tried to calm her down, "Stuff like this happens on a daily basis in this town. We'll all get through it."

Summer calmed down from her rant, and the three of them sat in silence. Neither Nathan nor Summer knew what to say to Lucas.

"I don't know what to do," said Lucas, his eyes still glued to Brooke.

"I think you should give her some time," suggested Summer, "Just give her some space for awhile, and then try to talk to her."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," added Nathan.

"Alright," agreed Lucas, "So, when are you two taking your trip to California?"

"Next weekend," said Summer.

"Nate, we have a tournament next weekend," said Lucas turning to his brother.

"Um…" Nathan turned to Summer awkwardly. "I meant to tell you about that. We're going to have to plan it for another weekend. I had forgotten about the tournament."

"Oh, okay, no big deal," returned Summer nonchalantly although she was slightly disappointed, "We'll just do it another weekend."

"Cool, so, I'm throwing a party at the apartment next Saturday," said Nathan, "You two down?"

"Duh," returned Summer.

"Get Brooke to go, and maybe I'll be there…"

* * *

Haley finished eating half of her sandwich and pushed the rest of her food away. She leaned on Ryan's shoulder, and continued her conversation with Seth. She was trying to take his mind off of Peyton by talking about school, but nothing seemed to cheer him up. Ryan wrapped his arm around Haley as she leaned against him more.

"You feeling okay?" asked Ryan worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired," replied Haley, "I was feeling kind of nauseous this morning."

"Ah, morning sickness," noted Seth jokingly, "Occurs in the first trimester."

"Thank you, captain obvious," returned Haley with a slight laugh.

"Seth, this isn't a joke," Ryan shot at him. He then turned his attention back to Haley. "Do you want me to take you home? You can just rest in bed for the day," suggested Ryan.

Ryan gave Haley a confused look as she laughed at his overprotective attitude.

"Ryan, I don't need to go home," said Haley, "It's perfectly normal for me to be tired and to have morning sickness. It's not a big deal."

"Sorry," he sighed apologetically, "I'm just…"

"Possessive, protective, and overbearing," Seth filled in.

Ryan glared at Seth, and Haley gave him a look, which clearly said to shut up.

"I know how you are, and like I've said a million times before, I love you for it," said Haley. They kissed passionately, until they realized how insensitive they were being to Seth. Seth looked away solemnly.

"I wish I had what you guys have," muttered Seth.

"I'm really sorry, Seth," Haley sympathized, "You didn't deserve what Peyton did to you."

Seth just half smiled in response. As if on cue, Peyton approached the table awkwardly. Ryan and Haley just looked away from her. Seth stared down at his lunch avoiding her apologetic gaze that she had on her face.

"Seth, I really need to talk to you," said Peyton.

"No, Peyton, you really don't," sneered Seth standing up in anger, "Because when I said I hated you, I meant it."

Seth stormed off to avoid talking to Peyton. She sighed in defeat as she sat down and put her face in her hands.

"You know he doesn't really mean that," said Ryan trying to be helpful.

"Yeah, Seth could never hate you," added Haley.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he does, and I don't blame him," muttered Peyton, "I even hate me." Ryan and Haley didn't know what to say to her after that. "God, why am I such a screw up? I officially ruined my friendship with Brooke, and Seth is never gonna talk to me again," cried Peyton.

The bell rang moments later, saving Ryan and Haley from an awkward moment, and everybody went their separate ways to their classes.

* * *

The Ravens basketball team all rushed together in a huddle of celebration as the referee blew his whistle calling the game to an end. After Whitey gave them his post game speech, the crowd dispersed, and everyone went their separate ways. Lucas walked out of the locker room with his bag over his shoulder. He watched as everybody went off to go hang out and spend the evening with their friends or boyfriends and girlfriends. He looked on as Ryan left with Haley, Nathan left with Summer, Julian left with Marissa, and Peyton left with a few cheerleaders. When he saw Brooke leave with Chase, his heart sank. As a few people in the stands were still filing out, he noticed Seth among them. Seth waved at him as Lucas reached the exit of the gym.

"Hey, Luke," said Seth.

"Hey, man," returned Lucas, "What are you up to tonight?"

"Well, usually I'd be going to Peyton's house…" muttered Seth.

"Yeah…I would've been going to Brooke's right now…" added Lucas, "Do you want to do something? Because I have absolutely nothing to do."

"I was going to go catch a movie," suggested Seth, "If you wanna come."

Lucas sighed unable to believe that he was really about to go see a movie with Seth Cohen, but he didn't want to sit at home with his mom and Keith, because he still hadn't told them about Brooke.

"Alright, I'm in," he agreed.

They arrived at the movie theater, and as they waited in line, they both noticed Chase and Brooke a few people in front of them. Seth noticed that Lucas was slightly uncomfortable so he suggested they leave, but Lucas said it was okay. Coincidentally, they went into the same movie. Lucas purposely sat a few seats behind Brooke and Chase so that he could see them. During the movie, Chase got up to use the restroom, and Lucas decided to take advantage of this opportunity.

"Where are you going?" Seth shouted in a whisper.

"I need to go talk to her," replied Lucas. Seth sighed knowing it wasn't his place to get in the middle.

Lucas quietly made his way to where Brooke was and took the seat that Chase had been in.

"What the hell Lucas!" Brooke whispered loudly, as she was completely caught off guard by Lucas, "What are you doing? Stalking me?"

"No, I'm here with Seth," said Lucas. Brooke furrowed her eyebrows finding it strange that Lucas and Seth would be hanging out together. "I just really need to talk to you."

"No you don't," she refuted, "I'm here with Chase, and he'll be back in a second, so leave." He tried to say something, but she cut him off again, not wanting to listen to anything he had to say. "Lucas, leave me alone, I'm serious," demanded Brooke.

"Everything okay here?" Lucas and Brooke both looked up at Chase who had returned from the restroom.

"Yeah, we're leaving," said Brooke grabbing Chase's hand and pulling him out of the theater. Lucas sighed in defeat and rejoined Seth to finish the movie.

Chase pulled up to Brooke's house, and put his car in park.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Chase resting his hand on the back of Brooke' seat. Brooke just shook her head in response. "Well, I'm sorry about tonight. I guess I didn't do a very good job of taking your mind off things," said Chase.

"You still can," proposed Brooke, "Talk to me…about anything. Why are you single?"

"I guess I just haven't met the right person yet," he replied, "Girls aren't really into a guy who doesn't want to have sex."

"Yeah, why is that?" asked Brooke, "I mean, why are you against having sex?"

"It's not that I'm against having sex," laughed Chase, "I just want to wait for the right person. Clearly, that hasn't happened yet. Kaitlin just wasn't for me, she wasn't mature enough, and Summer, like I said, we weren't right for each other."

"But there are other things you can do, besides sex," she said. Chase nodded with a shrug. "So, Chase why did you ask me out tonight? Other than the few times we hung out when you were dating Summer, we don't really know each other that well."

"True, but maybe that's the point," replied Chase, "I like you, and I want to get to know you better. I saw my chance, so I took it."

Brooke sighed as she looked away from him for a second. She had come out with Chase tonight with the intention of hooking up with him, but he was just too sweet to do that too.

"I'm not really looking for a boyfriend right now Chase," replied Brooke, "I mean, I'm really flattered, but I would hate to put you in the same position Summer put you in. Plus, I don't know if Summer would be okay with me seeing you."

"How about I take you out on a real date?" suggested Chase.

"I'm sorry, did you not hear what I just said?" questioned Brooke.

"Oh, I heard you," smiled Chase, "I think you could fall for me Brooke Davis. If you really wanted to, I think you could fall for me. So, what do you say? Let me take you out."

"You are quite the charmer, Chase Adams," said Brooke with the same smile, "But I'm not ready to be serious with anyone so soon after…you know."

"Okay, that's fine," returned Chase, "What if I said I was okay with the whole part time dating thing? I think you'd eventually fall for me." Brooke nodded in reply.

"I'd say, someone is going to get hurt. You should know from experience," noted Brooke.

"Love hurts; that doesn't mean you can't try," argued Chase, "What do you say? Call it non exclusive, part time dating, friends with benefits, or whatever else you can think of."

"Alright, I'm in," she smiled, "Game on Chase Adams."

Chase leaned forward and kissed her politely on the cheek.

"I should go," muttered Brooke opening the car door.

"Good night, Brooke," said Chase.

"Good night."

* * *

Ryan rested his hand on Haley's belly in a protective manner, even though she didn't have the slightest baby bump yet, as they kissed on his bed in the pool house. Haley was smiling giddily on the inside as she and Ryan kissed. She rested his hand atop of his and pulled away.

"Is it possible to be this happy and in love?" asked Haley gazing into his eyes, "I feel like everything is going to be okay."

Ryan glanced down at Haley's stomach before looking back into her eyes.

"I think it's going to be more than okay," said Ryan. He planted another soft kiss on her lips. "Are you still scared?" he asked.

"A little, but knowing I have you with me makes it better," she replied honestly, "Are you still scared?"

"I'm scared shitless," laughed Ryan. He noticed that Haley suddenly seemed sad and worried as he said this, so his demeanor instantly changed. "I'm never going to leave you, Haley. I'm going to be here every step of the way. I promise you."

"I believe you," said Haley, "I have a million thoughts racing through my head right now, but…"

"But nothing," he assured, "Don't be afraid to say what's on your mind, Haley. We need to talk to each other about this."

"What are we going to do after we graduate?" asked Haley, "I want to go to Stanford, and you've never even thought about college."

"Sandy's actually been talking to me about it a lot lately," replied Ryan, "I think I'm going to apply to Berkeley."

"Really?" Ryan nodded in return receiving a huge bright smile from Haley.

"It's only about an hour drive, and we can apply to both. We'll just have to wait and see what happens," said Ryan.

Haley kissed him feeling much more relieved about their plans after high school. They both knew that their future was much more complicated, and it was about more than just where they were going to college.

Seth and Lucas came into the pool house a few minutes later.

"Hey guys, how was the movie?" asked Haley.

"Stupid," Lucas muttered under his breath. Ryan and Haley both looked at Seth who simply mouthed Brooke's name. "How can she be out with Chase? Summer can't be okay with that. Why him?" he rambled on, "I'm going to call Summer."

Lucas took out his phone and dialed her number.

"Luke…" Haley began worried about him.

"Um…you probably shouldn't do that," advised Ryan.

"Yeah, if Brooke finds out you called Summer, she's gonna…" Seth added but was cut off by Lucas who continued to ignore them all.

"Summer, hey," said Lucas into his phone.

"_Hey, I'm not with Nathan right now," returned Summer assuming that's why he was calling._

"Actually, I just wanted to let you know that Brooke went out with Chase tonight," said Lucas. He hung up without another word, completely satisfied.

* * *

Just as Summer put down her phone, Brooke came through the front door. Summer was standing by the bottom of the stairs as she watched Brooke toss her purse aside and make her way up the stairs.

"You're seriously just going to walk right past me," said Summer.

"Um…my legs are moving. You're there, and I'm here," returned Brooke with an annoyed tone, "So, I think I just did walk past you."

Summer laughed out of anger and annoyance.

"You didn't even think to run it by me," scoffed Summer. Brooke stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down at Summer. "I know you went out with Chase," added Summer.

"I'm sorry, _Mom._ I didn't know I needed your permission," refuted Brooke, "Unless of course you still have feelings for Chase, because that might be a problem with your fiancé."

"I don't like Chase, and you know that. Plus, that's not even the point," said Summer.

"Well, then what the hell is the point?" sneered Brooke, "Not that I don't love this conversation."

"The point is, you should have considered my feelings even though I don't like him anymore. He is my ex," she clarified.

"Well, like I said before. I don't need your permission. You can't choose who I date," said Brooke in a bitchy tone, "And let's not forget that you're living in my house!"

"Brooke, let's not do this," sighed Summer, "I know you're hurting, but…"

"Don't," Brooke warned her holding her hand up. Summer stopped and looked at her cousin worriedly. "Don't talk about him. Don't talk about what happened. There's nothing you can do or say, so just leave me alone, and let me deal with this my way."

"How are you dealing with it, Brooke?" asked Julian. They both turned to him as he closed the front door. Neither had noticed him come in. "Because from what we can tell, it doesn't seem like you're dealing with it, or trying to move forward."

"Oh, great," muttered Brooke, "Did you two plan that? Julian, you just happened to come home right now?"

Summer and Julian both glanced at each other, knowing that Brooke wasn't dealing with her break up Lucas very well or at all.

"Brooke…" said Julian.

"You can't keep…" tried Summer.

"Both of you, just shut up, and leave me alone," sighed Brooke.

She turned and continued to her room, leaving Summer and Julian to themselves.

"Lucas really screwed her up, didn't he?" asked Julian.

"Love, in general, screwed her up…"

**A/N: Review Please! Thank You!**


	20. The House Warming Party

**The House Warming Party**

It was finally Saturday night. The night of Nathan's party at his new apartment. The party everyone in school had been talking about. It was already in full gear by 9PM. The music was loud, the beer was flowing, and the students of Tree Hill High were dancing and mingling. The Ravens basketball team got first place in their tournament that day, so everyone had something to celebrate.

Peyton made her way through the crowd of people trying to find Seth, but he was nowhere in sight. She then saw Brooke coming out of the bathroom. Brooke tried to dodge her, but Peyton stopped her. Brooke finished off the drink she was carrying and tossed the red cup aside not caring where it went.

"Brooke, we have to talk," pleaded Peyton.

"No, you…" Brooke pointed her finger in Peyton's face. Peyton just looked on at her friend worriedly. Clearly, Brooke was drunk already, but this was just her usual drunk, it could only get worse from there. "You, P. Sawyer…need to have a drink," said Brooke.

"Are you ever going to forgive me for hooking up with Julian?" asked Peyton with a sigh.

"Oh my God…" mumbled Brooke hoping Peyton would shut up, "Get over yourself, Peyton. I don't care who the hell you hook up with. Keep screwing my brother, because it really doesn't make a difference to me. Just screw and screw and screw."

"Then, why are you so mad at me?" questioned Peyton desperately.

"Because you lied to me!" exclaimed Brooke, "All you freaking do is lie. Talk to me when you start telling the truth on a daily basis, and maybe I'll forgive you."

"So, you can forgive Marissa for hooking up with Lucas, but you can't forgive me. In what world does that makes sense, Brooke? We've been friends for eleven years!" Peyton refuted.

Brooke rolled her eyes as she grabbed another beer out of someone's hand as they passed by. She took a swig before returning her attention to Peyton.

"Who said I've forgiven her?" asked Brooke, "God, it's almost insulting to me that people think I would forgive that little bitch."

Peyton looked at her in disbelief. "Um…she said you did. Everyone saw you two at lunch last week…and all this week."

"Oh, please," scoffed Brooke, "I have not forgiven her."

"Why are you hanging out with her then?" wondered Peyton.

"Maybe I have an ulterior motive. They do say keep your friends close and your enemies closer," smirked Brooke, "Is this conversation over?"

Peyton just sighed and stepped aside. She obviously wasn't getting anywhere with Brooke tonight.

* * *

"That guy had nothin' on me dawg!" exclaimed Skills as he talked about the basketball game.

"Man, we're going for that state championship this year," added Chip, another guy on the team.

The guys cheered and clinked their cups. Nathan laughed as one of the guys joked about the other team. He looked past his teammate and saw Haley pouring herself a drink from what appeared to be a bowl of punch. He quickly ran over to her and grabbed the cup out of her hand before she could drink any.

"That's not punch," he laughed, "Well, it is, but there's more vodka than punch in it. You can thank Tim for that." Haley smiled thankful that Nathan had stopped her. She put her hand to her head and winced. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just have a really bad headache," she groaned.

"I have some aspirin in my room," suggested Nathan. Haley nodded as Nathan handed her a bottle of water from the fridge.

Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and led her through the crowd of people to his room. He closed the door behind him, and Haley was grateful for the peace and quiet. Haley took the aspirin and lied down on his bed.

"Do you want me to find Ryan?" asked Nathan as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"No, please do not tell him," Haley pleaded with him sitting up; "He will freak out and beg me to go home."

"Good, because we're still not talking," noted Nathan, "Ever since that day at your house."

They both laughed as they lied down on the bed.

"So, how've you been?" asked Nathan, "Is everything going okay with the pregnancy?"

"Yeah, everything is fine," answered Haley, "I've been…better I guess. Ryan and I are finally in a good place."

"That's good, Hales," he returned, "I'm happy for you."

"You're the one who's engaged," she smiled nudging him. Nathan half smiled and glanced at Haley before staring up at the ceiling. "Do you want to be engaged?" Haley asked noticing his lack of excitement.

"I do," he replied thoughtfully, "I just…I wonder if she does."

"Nathan Scott, do not feed me that crap," said Haley smacking his arm playfully, "What's really going on? Because I know Summer would freaking marry you today."

"That's the thing," admitted Nathan, "She wants to get married as soon as possible, but I'd like to wait until at least, I don't know, second semester."

"So, in other words, you're nervous about meeting her dad," stated Haley seeing right through him.

"Yeah," Nathan laughed, "I can never get anything by you."

"Parents love you, Nate, you have nothing to worry about," she reassured him. Nathan thanked her, realizing he didn't need to be so nervous.

"What the hell is all over your shirt?" asked Haley.

Nathan looked down at his shirt to see what Haley was talking about.

"Bevin kind of attacked me with spray cheese," he laughed.

"Well, it smells disgusting," she added.

"Really? How about now?"

Nathan playfully wrapped his arms around Haley, so her face was pressed against his chest. She hit him jokingly trying to get out of his grasp. Neither of them saw the door open, until someone spoke.

"Oh, damn, my bad," smirked Skills standing in the doorway. Nathan and Haley both looked up at him. "Nice work, though. Don't worry I won't tell the fiancé or baby daddy bout' this!" Skills closed the door and left.

Haley and Nathan burst out laughing after he left.

"Ready to get back to the party?" asked Nathan as they both sat up.

"Yeah, let's go before Ryan calls a search party to find me," she grinned.

* * *

Summer was talking with Marissa and a few girls from student council when she saw Peyton. Summer made her way over to Peyton and pulled her aside.

"We need to talk," said Summer.

"Great, another person to bitch at me for what I did," muttered Peyton.

"Not everything is about you, Peyton," returned Summer seriously, "It's about Brooke."

"Sorry," she apologized, "So, what's up?"

"I know you and I aren't very close. I'm sorry that we've never really become friends, but we need to come together, set our differences aside, and try to help Brooke," decided Summer.

"Help her?" questioned Peyton, "As far as I'm concerned nothing is wrong with Brooke. She has a right to be pissed at me, Julian, Lucas, and Marissa. I don't what happened with the two of you, but it's my problem. The only thing I'm worried about is my friendship with her, and my relationship with Seth."

"She's not herself," said Summer desperately, "There has to be something we can do."

"Look, Summer, I know her better than you do. Brooke is just being Brooke. This is how she deals with stuff like this," explained Peyton, "Before you moved here, this is how she was on a more regular basis. She parties. Sure, Kevin was usually the one influencing her, but Brooke loves to do this. She's hurt, and she's dealing with it by pushing all of us away, so just leave it alone."

Peyton walked away leaving a speechless Summer wondering how Peyton could seem so careless. Summer was worried, and Peyton seemed to think that everything was fine. Maybe it was…

* * *

Volchok looked around the apartment for Brooke and just when he spotted her, Julian stepped in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going?" questioned Julian crossing his arms.

"Oh, look, it's the protective brother," smirked Volchok.

Volchok tried to walk past him, but Julian shoved him, resulting in Volchok punching him. Julian was caught off guard and grabbed his jaw in pain. Before he could return the punch, Volchok was already past him. Volchok stole Brooke away from the group of guys she was talking to. Brooke kissed him, and he pushed her against the wall deepening the kiss.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up," she muttered against his lips.

"I'm here now, baby," he grinned kissing her neck.

She gently pushed him off and put a finger to his lips.

"Not now," she demanded stopping him. Kevin sighed as he reluctantly pulled away from her. "I have a job for you."

"Someone has an evil plan," sneered Volchok, "Alright, I'm interested. I've never seen this side of you…it's sexy."

"Well, it's not gonna be easy," she said kinking her eyebrow mischievously, "Marissa Cooper."

"Marissa Cooper? She's as easy as they get," he laughed, "What's the plan?"

"Seduce and destroy, of course," she grinned.

"What makes you think she'll be interested in me?" he asked.

"I'll just have to encourage her," added Brooke. She pointed behind him to where Marissa was talking to a group of girls from student council. "You can start now."

Volchok left to go talk to Marissa, and Brooke remained where she was to watch the scene. Julian came up to her moments later. She laughed as she noticed that his lip was cut.

"What the hell happened to you?" she wondered.

"Your boyfriend punched me," he jeered. He crossed his arms as Brooke finished another beer.

"Well, that's impossible, because I don't have a boyfriend," she snapped.

"Brooke, you gotta stop this," he sighed.

"You shouldn't even be here!" shouted Brooke, "Aren't you sick of hanging out with high school kids?"

Brooke didn't give him a chance to refute, before she hurried off through the crowd.

* * *

Lucas sat down on a couch. His eyes were glued to Brooke, who was drunkenly stumbling through the crowd. Summer sat down next to him and noticed where he was looking. They both watched as Brooke began dancing with at least three different guys, obviously unaware of what she was doing.

"I can't stand to see her like this," said Lucas.

"It's her way of dealing with what happened, Luke," returned Summer, "Sorry for yelling at you last week."

"I deserved it," he sighed, "I just want her back."

"Clearly, my advice to give her space isn't working," said Summer, "So, do whatever you have to do, because…I'm worried about her."

Lucas looked at her for further explanation. Why would Summer be so worried about Brooke just because she was hooking up with a couple guys?

"Summer, what's going on?" he asked.

"It's probably not a big deal. Like I said, it's just her way of dealing with…"

"Tell me what's going on with Brooke," he demanded. Summer looked over at Brooke and sighed before continuing.

"Relax; I don't want you to freak out over nothing. Julian and I have just noticed that she's been…drinking a lot. Not just at parties like this, but for the past week, she's been drinking at home. It's not like excessive drinking or anything, just more than usual," she explained, "She brings home a different guy every night, and she's been a total bitch to everybody."

Lucas sighed as he shook his head. He watched as Brooke stumbled to the ground, and some guy helped her up. Summer and Lucas both glanced at each other as the guy began to lead her out of the crowd. Lucas jumped up without seconds thought and ran over to them

"It's alright, I…can…make…I got her, man," the guy slurred.

Lucas put his arm around Brooke and pulled her away. "Not tonight buddy. Stay the hell away from her," Lucas warned. The guy shrugged and walked away. Brooke was barely standing up at that point, so Lucas picked her up to carry her. Lucas found Nathan's bedroom and went inside locking the door behind him, thankful that it wasn't being used.

"What are…where are we going..." Brooke mumbled.

"You need to sleep this off, pretty girl," said Lucas as he lied her down on the bed.

"Mmm…I like when you call me that," she whispered closing her eyes. Lucas smiled as he pulled the covers up over her.

"I never wanted this," muttered Lucas. He turned to leave, but when he reached the door, he heard mumbling.

"Luke…" she murmured, "I don't want to be alone."

Lucas went back over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. He took her hand in his and noticed that she was looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for…the way I'm treating you," she sobbed, "You just…hurt me…you hurt me so bad, and I don't…know what to do."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he sympathized, "I'm going to let you sleep." She grabbed his hand as he was getting up.

"Will you stay with me…please?" she asked. Lucas nodded as he got into the bed with her. Brooke cuddled into his chest, and Lucas wrapped his arms around her. He hated himself. He was responsible for all of her pain, and all he wanted to do was make it go away.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, Brooke Davis," he smiled.

* * *

Ryan and Haley were on their way out of the party when Peyton caught up with them.

"Hey guys, have you seen Seth anywhere?" asked Peyton, "I can't find him."

"He's not here," answered Ryan, "He didn't want to come."

"Oh…okay," said Peyton. Ryan and Haley continued on their way.

On her way back inside, Peyton bumped into Volchok, who had his arm draped around a drunk Marissa. Volchok smirked as he brushed past her without a word. Peyton rolled her eyes as she found herself stuck in the crowd of the party again. Julian then pulled her aside.

"Do you know where Marissa is?" he asked.

"I…um…I haven't seen her," she lied not wanting to cause drama.

Julian sighed as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Hey, I'm sorry about you and Seth. I never wanted things to turn out like this," he apologized sincerely. Peyton nodded accepting the apology. "At least you're out, right?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned.

"I mean, you were in a relationship that you clearly didn't want to be in," Julian clarified. Peyton looked at him in disbelief wondering why he would say something like that. "Peyton, if you really wanted to be with Seth, then you wouldn't have given in to temptation and hooked up with me."

"Screw you, Julian," scoffed Peyton brushing past him.

She couldn't believe what Julian had just said. She thought Julian was one of the good ones. Whenever they were together, he seemed genuine, like he truly cared for her. Apparently, that was just a load of crap to get in her pants. She should have listened to Brooke when she told her to stay away from Julian. Peyton loved Seth, and she had ruined their relationship for nothing.

Seth sat on the floor of his room cross legged with a plastic bag of weed in his hand. He reached up and opened the window before lighting his joint. He felt relieve wash over him as he inhaled for the first time. He wasn't thinking about his broken heart or Peyton betrayal; instead, he felt nothing.

Ryan and Haley walked into his room half an hour later, both shocked to see what he was doing.

"Seth, what the hell are you doing?" asked Haley.

"This is really good. You guys should try it," returned Seth. Haley coughed as the scent of marijuana filled the room.

"Haley, go to the pool house. I don't want you inhaling all of this. It could be bad for the baby," said Ryan sternly. Haley nodded in agreement and left the room. Ryan grabbed the joint from Seth's hand along with the plastic bag he had in his lap.

"Hey, I was using that man!" yelled Seth, standing up to try and get it back.

"Shut up!" Ryan shouted back at him, "You're going to wake up Sandy and Kirsten!"

Seth immediately stopped talking, but moments later he burst out laughing. "Oh…Ryan, bud, you should have seen your face," he chuckled, "I actually thought you were mad at me for a second."

Ryan glared at him with a serious and unchanging expression on his face.

"This is really pathetic, Seth," said Ryan, "You would rather smoke pot and get high than go talk to Peyton and work things out."

"Maybe I don't want to work things out!" refuted Seth.

"Yes, you do, because you love her," sighed Ryan, "So, stop ignoring her. Talk to her, and figure out what happened and what went wrong. If you don't do that, then you are always going to be left wondering. Trust me, that's not something you want."

Seth didn't answer. He just looked down knowing that Ryan was right. Ryan shook his head as he left the room.

* * *

The next morning, Nathan woke up to find his apartment completely trashed. After clearing everyone out of the party, he and Summer fell asleep on his couch, because they didn't want to wake Lucas and Brooke. He began to clean up and Summer woke up at the sound of plastic cups crushing.

"What time is it?" she asked yawning.

"It's like noon," laughed Nathan. They both glanced at each other worried as they heard the sound of someone throwing up in the bathroom. "Is that Brooke?"

"I'm on it," said Summer hurrying off to the bathroom.

She leaned down next to Brooke who was kneeling down over the toilet. Brooke wiped her mouth before allowing herself to fall back against the wall as she sat on the floor.

"Are you okay?" asked Summer.

"It's a hangover, Sum," muttered Brooke, "I'll get over it." Brooke closed her eyes and put her hand to her forehead.

"Why are you doing this, Brooke?" questioned Summer, "Why are you pushing everyone away?"

"I'm not doing anything," sighed Brooke. She looked down at her phone to send a text to Chase. _**Can you come pick me up at Nathan's?**_

_**On my way :) **_he quickly replied.

"Yes, you are," refuted Summer, "You're acting like a bitch, because you want us all to hate you when in reality you want us all to help you, because you're hurting."

Brooke ignored her cousin's comment as she got up and went into the living room area where Nathan was cleaning up, with Summer following right behind her. Brooke stopped as she saw Lucas standing with Nathan.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" asked Lucas.

Brooke glanced at Nathan and Summer before looking back at Lucas. "I'm fine," she muttered keeping her gaze away from his eyes, "I have to go."

"Wait, Brooke…"

Brooke paused near the front door as she turned to look at him again. She knew he wanted to talk about last night, but she couldn't. She didn't want to explain herself, especially in front of Nathan and Summer.

"Look, Lucas, whatever happened last night…whatever I said…just forget about it," said Brooke. Brooke was out the door before Lucas could even respond.

"So, what exactly happened last night?" asked Nathan.

"Yeah, you two looked so cute sleeping," added Summer.

"Nothing happened," said Lucas, "I took care of her, that's all." He walked over to the front door, and opened it to see Brooke getting in Chase's car. "Now, she's leaving with Chase."

"She'll come around," Summer tried to reassure him.

* * *

Ryan woke up to an urgent knocking on the pool house door. He looked over at Haley who was sleeping soundly, but she too woke up as the door opened. Sandy Cohen walked into the room with a somber yet worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked as he got out of bed.

"There…there was an accident last night," began Sandy glancing back and forth between Haley and Ryan.

Ryan and Haley both looked at each other, horrified by whatever was coming next.

"Marissa is in the hospital," continued Sandy, "They found her in the passenger side of her car. It was completely flipped over. Nobody was in the driver's seat."

"She's gonna be okay, right?" asked Ryan already expecting the worst.

"I don't know," said Sandy, "She's uh…it's pretty bad. Julie said it would be okay if anyone wanted to visit, so you can let your friends know."

Ryan nodded as Sandy left. Ryan grabbed his jacket and keys and took Haley's hand in his.

"Let's go…"


	21. Complicated

As usual I've been super busy, mostly with college applications, but here's the next chapter. Please please please review for those of you who are actually still reading this. It means a lot. Thanks! :)

**Complicated**

One week. It had been one week since Nathan's party. One week since Volchok went missing. One week since the cops started searching for him after an anonymous tip said that he had left the party with Marissa. And one week since the accident. Marissa had two emergency surgeries, and she was still unconscious. Her vitals were stable, but she had to be resuscitated twice, which wasn't a good sign.

Ryan, Haley, Nathan, Summer, Julian, and Lucas were all gathered at the hospital in the waiting room. Ryan and Haley sat next to each other with Nathan and Summer in the seats across from them. Julian and Lucas were both leaning against the wall. They tried to make conversation, but it was awkward to say the least. Ryan and Haley would whisper to each other here and there, as did Nathan and Summer. Ryan and Nathan didn't even make eye contact. Lucas only talked to Haley and Summer to fill the silence. Julian didn't even bother to say anything.

"Has anybody heard from Brooke?" asked Summer.

"You're the one that lives with her," muttered Haley.

"She hasn't exactly been around the house much," replied Summer, "She's always…out somewhere."

"She left me a message yesterday saying not to expect her to come to the hospital," added Ryan.

"So, Brooke talks to you but not to anyone else," shot Lucas.

"That's funny coming from you," refuted Ryan, "You're the last person she would talk to. Brooke talks to me, because we're friends, and I'm not trying to control her every move."

"What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Lucas angrily.

"It means all of you need to stop criticizing what she does, and leave her alone. She'll open up when she's ready, so stop pushing her," demanded Ryan.

"I'm gonna go get a coffee," scoffed Lucas. He crossed his arms and stalked away from the group. Again, silence filled the atmosphere.

"You know what, I'm gonna go see if I can find Brooke anywhere," said Summer. She kissed Nathan on the cheek before standing up to leave. "Call me if anything changes." He nodded and half smiled as she left.

"I heard you two hooked up," said Julian with a laugh looking between Nathan and Haley. He knew the rumor was just a joke, and he was trying to lighten the mood in the atmosphere. He needed to laugh about something, considering a girl he cared about was hanging on for her life.

"Julian, you weren't supposed to say anything," Nathan said sarcastically. Nathan and Julian both grinned, but Ryan was fuming on the inside.

"What the hell is he talking about?" questioned Ryan turning to Haley.

The smile fell from her face when she realized that Ryan clearly didn't think it was funny. Julian became quiet, and Nathan's mouth dropped open seeing how angry Ryan was. It was like their argument at Haley's house all over again.

"Dude, it was a joke," Julian tried to clarify.

"I wasn't talking to you," shot Ryan. He then glared at Nathan.

"Chill out, man," returned Nathan, "Haley wasn't feeling well at the party, so I took her to my room to lie down."

"As opposed to finding me, so that I could look after her?" asked Ryan.

"I told him not to, because I knew you would worry," Haley answered.

Haley squeezed Ryan's hand in reassurance, but he stood up to face Nathan who was also standing.

"You know, I'm getting really sick of your possessive bullshit. So, hey, I apologize for taking care of my friend. I'll never do it again. You happy?" remarked Nathan.

"You keep saying _friend_, but I'm having a hard time believing it," countered Ryan. Nathan shook his head at the comment. "Why is it that you spend more time with my girlfriend, than you do with your _fiancé_?"

"Ryan, get over yourself. Haley and I are friends, that's it, and I'm sick of saying that," jeered Nathan, "She's having your baby! What more do you want?"

Ryan clenched his fist, feeling like Nathan was insinuating that he got Haley pregnant on purpose.

"What are you gonna do, Atwood? Punch me? We're in a hospital for God's sake!" challenged Nathan.

Haley couldn't take the arguing anymore. She stood up to get in between them. She grabbed Ryan's hand and dragged him outside.

"Ryan, what is going on with you?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," he said. She expected him to continue, but he didn't.

"No, that's not gonna work. Tell me what's going on. Why are you acting like this?" she questioned.

"I'm just…protective of you," answered Ryan, "I love you, and I love our baby. I know Nathan's just a friend. He's my friend, too. Or was my friend anyway. I don't know why I get so jealous. I'm just afraid of losing you."

She looked at him curiously. He didn't seem just like a worried boyfriend; he seemed angry. Her thoughts immediately went to Marissa…he was angry because of what happened to her. Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him forcefully. He parted his lips, and Haley slipped her tongue into his mouth. Ryan pulled her body into him and wrapped his arms around her. She bit his bottom lip teasingly before pulling away.

"You have nothing to worry about," she reassured him, "You are the only one that I will ever kiss like that. I love you and only you, okay?"

"Okay," he sighed.

Back inside, Nathan and Julian were both sitting down and talking about what had just happened. Nathan looked over to the receptionist desk, where he saw a girl that looked very familiar. She left and sat down in a seat with her back to him, and Nathan knew exactly who it was. He excused himself from his conversation with Julian and walked over to her.

"Hey, Kaitlin," greeted Nathan sitting down next to her.

"Nathan Scott," she muttered, "What are you doing here?" She looked behind them to where Julian, Ryan, and Haley were all sitting again. "Right; the whole Scooby gang showed up. Looks like you're missing a few though."

"Yeah," he laughed. He noticed that her eyes were red and puffy, probably from crying, so he wanted to help take her mind off of what was going on. He also noticed that her overall appearance had changed, she looked…mature. She didn't seem like Marissa's cute little sister anymore. He felt guilty to think it, but she looked…sexy. "You look different," he smiled. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Good different," he corrected himself, "You look good."

"Um…thanks," she smiled, "I've only been away for like...less than two months. Marissa just has to have the attention as always, so here I am."

Nathan didn't know whether to laugh at the comment, so he stayed quiet. Kaitlin crossed her arms and looked at him. "You don't have to sit here. We're not friends. You just feel bad for me, because my sister is lying on her death bed."

"Don't say that," said Nathan.

"Sorry, I'm a pessimist," she returned softly, "Anyway, I hear you and Summer are engaged. What's up with that?"

"We're in love," he answered not knowing how else to respond.

"But you're in high school," refuted Kaitlin. Nathan just shrugged. "Oh, come on. Are you really only going to sleep with one person for the rest of your life? That's just crazy. Who does that?"

"Crazy people like us, I guess," returned Nathan, although he wasn't so sure of his answer.

"I guess you've had your fair share of girls already anyways. Fine, who's on your list?" asked Kaitlin.

"My list?" he questioned not knowing what she meant.

"You know, your list. Everybody has a list of people they want to or wish they could have sex with," grinned Kaitlin, "Summer can't be the only girl on that list for you."

Nathan furrowed his eyebrows. "Well, I don't have a list," he laughed.

"But now you're thinking about it, and your probably making a list in your head as we speak," smirked Kaitlin. Nathan tried to reply but nothing came out. There was something about Kaitlin Cooper, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "See that's the problem with people who get married. All they think about is how much they love somebody, but they never think about what they have to give up."

"Isn't marriage about sacrifice?" he countered.

"True, but are you willing to make that sacrifice?" she returned raising an eyebrow, "Trust me, as the product of two divorced parents. I know my shit."

* * *

Seth stood on Peyton's doorstep deciding whether he should even bother, but after thinking about what Ryan had said, he knew he had to. Seth rang the doorbell, but he remembered that Peyton never answered her door, because she was always up in her room with the music playing. He turned the knob, and it was unlocked as usual. He made his way up to her room, and knocked softly as he stood in the open doorway. She turned off the music and looked at him.

"Seth…" she muttered surprised to see him.

"Hey," he greeted. Seth couldn't take his eyes off of Peyton. He couldn't believe how much he missed her until now. "I figured you would be at the hospital," said Seth.

"I've been a couple times, but…I guess I just feel guilty," she returned. Seth looked at her curiously not knowing why she would feel guilty for what happened. "I saw Kevin and Marissa leaving the party together. I should have stopped them…I shouldn't have let him leave with her."

"It's not your fault, Peyton," said Seth, "Marissa's a big girl. She knew what she was doing."

A tear streamed down her face as she looked away from him. She wasn't crying, because of Marissa, though. She was crying because of Seth. He moved to sit next to her on her bed and hugged her.

"I'm sorry…" she sobbed as she cried into his chest, "I'm so…so sorry, Seth, I love you so much."

"I know," he said rubbing her back soothingly. She wiped her tears as he pulled out of the embrace. "Just tell me what happened," he asked of her.

"I made a mistake," explained Peyton, "You never did anything wrong, Seth. I always want what I can't have, and I didn't see what was right in front of me, until I lost you."

Seth knew this wasn't going to be easy, but he loved this girl, and looking into her eyes, he knew that she loved him too. He brought his lips to hers in a short and gentle kiss.

"You haven't lost me," said Seth, "I'm not gonna let you get away that easily."

Peyton smiled as she kissed him again. She pulled away as an earthy scent filled her nostrils. Seth gave her a confused look until she spoke.

"Have you…why do you smell like marijuana?" she asked.

"Trust me, I'm done with it," answered Seth, "I started smoking it two weeks ago. I was trying to forget…about you. Now, I know that I'll never be able to forget about you, and I don't want to."

"Okay," she said, grateful that it was nothing serious.

"I don't hate you," he said remembering what he had told her, "I'm sorry I said that."

"I deserved it," she muttered, "It's okay."

He smiled. He was giving his heart what it deserved, and this was what he wanted; Peyton Sawyer in his life.

* * *

Brooke sat on the beach staring out at the ocean. She didn't know why she had come there, but she just needed some place to think. She was then accompanied by someone else as he sat down next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder, feeling comforted.

"Thank you for coming," she said, "I just needed someone here."

"Well, I'm glad you called me," returned Chase softly.

Chase kissed her head gently, and Brooke smiled. Ever since she broke up with Lucas, Chase had been nothing but sweet and sincere. He wasn't like Kevin or Felix or any of the other guys she had been using to try and get over Lucas. She knew that he liked her, but he wasn't forcing anything.

Despite that, Brooke was overwhelmed with guilt for what happened with Marissa, and she needed to vent.

"I feel guilty," admitted Brooke, "It's my fault that Marissa is in the hospital right now. I was the one that told Kevin to go after her. I just wanted her to feel what I felt…a broken heart. Now, she's in the hospital, because of my revenge. My stupid revenge…I guess I was just trying to distract myself from finding out that I…um…nevermind."

"Nothing that happened is your fault, Brooke," reassured Chase, "Marissa made a choice to leave with him, knowing what kind of guy he is. Don't blame yourself, okay?"

She knew that he was just being sincere, but he really wasn't helping her at all. Brooke nodded and looked at him. She leaned forward and pressed her lips softly against his. Chase returned the action, kissing her gently. She immediately pulled away and put her face in her hands. Chase looked at her with squinted eyes and a furrowed brow, wondering why she had pulled back.

"I'm sorry, Chase," she apologized, "I'm not being fair to you. I don't mean to keep leading you on like this. I just…"

"It's only leading me on if you don't have feelings for me," he interrupted.

"I don't have feelings for you," refuted Brooke.

"I know you do, let's stop with the games and be honest about this. I like you, and you like me, right?" he asked. Brooke just waited for him to continue. "I know you don't want to be serious, but you don't need all those other guys that you don't even care about. Just be…not serious with me…and me only," he finished.

Brooke smiled slightly at his words. Chase knew what he wanted, and she loved that about him. However, she really didn't want to be in a relationship with him…or anyone else for that matter.

"Chase, I can't," she explained, "I'm sorry. Trust me, you don't want to get involved with a girl like me…especially now."

"Maybe I do," he tried.

"No, you don't," she replied with a slight laugh, "You're a good guy, and you deserve someone better than me. I'm…a mess."

Chase leaned in and kissed Brooke without replying. She pushed him away and told him to leave. He instantly apologized, but Brooke assured him that he didn't do anything wrong. He left her alone again, as she collected her thoughts.

* * *

Lucas had left the hospital after his short coffee break to go find Brooke, and he knew exactly where to find her. He walked up to the beach and saw Brooke. Her knees were curled up to her chest. He watched as she wrapped her arms around her legs and bent forward, with her face in her knees, crying.

"Can we talk…please?" asked Lucas.

She quickly wiped her tears when she heard his voice, but she didn't say anything. Brooke returned her gaze to the ocean as Lucas sat down next to her.

"I thought I might find you here," muttered Lucas, unsure of what to say.

"Good for you," jeered Brooke. Lucas chose to ignore the comment, knowing that Brooke wanted him to believe that she was still angry.

"You should be at the hospital," said Lucas, "We're all wondering where you've been."

"Well, all of you can stop wondering, because I'm not going," shot Brooke.

"Marissa would want you there," he tried.

"No, she wouldn't!" exclaimed Brooke. Her emotions were getting the best of her as her eyes began to water. "I can't go there and see her like that, Lucas! Don't you get it? I'm the reason that Marissa is in the hospital! I don't care if she made the choice to leave with Volchok! I'm the reason that she had that choice in the first place!"

Lucas was taken aback by her outbursts, but it made sense to him now. He wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his chest.

"It wasn't your fault, Brooke," he whispered, "This isn't you."

"You don't know me," she said suddenly pulling away from him.

"Yes, I do, and I know that you love me," he said looking in her eyes. Brooke had to force herself to look away from him. "I also know that we can get past this. We've been through too much already to just give up. I love you. Don't you still love me?"

"I don't know what love is anymore, Luke," murmurred Brooke, "I do know that I can't trust you."

Brooke stood up to walk away, but Lucas quickly jumped up and moved in front of her.

"Can I at least take you to the hospital to see Marissa?" he offered desperately.

"I just can't," she returned. She walked past him without meeting his gaze, leaving him standing on the beach.

* * *

Nathan heard a loud knock on his apartment door and swung it open to come face to face with Ryan. Nathan started to close the door, but Ryan stopped him.

"Oh, hey, Ryan. What's up, man?" Nathan greeted him with a fake smile, "Haley snuck out the window, so you just missed her. Damn, she's a good fuck."

"I get it, Nate," sighed Ryan. Nathan crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe as Ryan continued. "Look, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. This pregnancy makes me do crazy things. I turned into a jealous, possessive psycho. I'm just sorry. I trust you, alright."

Nathan nodded and held out his fist to Ryan. Ryan returned the gesture with a smile.

"So, we're good?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah, man, we're good," smiled Nathan, "Come on in."

Ryan followed Nathan into the apartment and the two sat down on the couch. They each grabbed a controller and began playing a basketball video game. The game had been set to pause, so Ryan realized that Nathan had been playing with someone else when he showed up. Ryan furrowed his eyebrows in curiosity as he heard a door open. He turned around and saw Kaitlin Cooper come out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Atwood," smiled Kaitlin, "When did you get here?"

"Uh…just now," answered Ryan, wondering why Kaitlin was at Nathan's. He knew Kaitlin fairly well from when he was dating Marissa, but he had no idea that she and Nathan were friends.

"Cool. Well, I have to get back to the hospital," said Kaitlin.

"We'll probably stop by later," returned Nathan, "Call me if..."

"I will," she grinned before he could finish, "See you later, hotshot."

Kaitlin high fived Nathan and winked at him before leaving. Nathan smiled as he watched her leave. He turned his attention back to the game, but Ryan just raised his eyebrows and stared at him.

"What?" questioned Nathan as he paused the game again.

"You know what," said Ryan suspiciously. Nathan sighed realizing he was talking about Kaitlin.

"Oh, that," muttered Nathan with a laugh, "We're just friends, man. We started talking at the hospital, and she's cool."

"I'm just saying, you should be careful. She's a flirt, and Summer's not exactly her biggest fan," Ryan warned him.

"Whatever," scoffed Nate.

Nathan rolled his eyes at the comment. He wasn't stupid, and he would never cheat on Summer. Besides, Summer couldn't control who his friends were.

* * *

During lunch at school, Nathan, Summer, Ryan, Haley, Seth, Peyton, and Lucas all sat together trying to talk about anything but Marissa.

"Oh, so Julian might be moving back to California," said Summer trying to make conversation, "In case you guys haven't heard."

Seth shook his head in disbelief. The guy didn't even care to stay in town until the girl he was hooking up with got out of the damn hospital. Lucas couldn't help but be happy that Julian was gonna leave town. He was the cause of a lot of their problems.

"Alrighty then," sighed Summer when nobody acknowledged her comment, "Haley, how's the pregnancy?"

"It's good," replied Haley, "I'm actually moving in with the Cohen's pretty soon. Things will be easier that way."

"Speaking of people moving," added Peyton, "Um…Jake is moving back to Tree Hill."

"Seriously? That's awesome," replied Nathan, "Does he know…about Marissa?"

Nathan closed his eyes, hating that he had to be the one to bring it up. Peyton just shook her head in response.

"Hey, where's Brooke?" asked Seth changing the subject, "She's been blowing off school for over a week now."

"At home," returned Summer, "I couldn't get her out of bed this morning…or any morning for that matter."

"We still have twenty more minutes of lunch," put in Ryan, "I can go check on her."

Ryan glanced at Lucas, preparing for him to suggest that he should be the one to check on Brooke. Lucas swallowed wanting to refute, but he didn't. He was jealous, because he knew that Brooke would talk to Ryan over him. Lucas nodded at him, and Ryan took that as his cue to leave.

* * *

Brooke woke up around eleven forty five, forcing herself out of bed. She went into the bathroom and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her makeup was smeared and her hair was a mess. She brushed her hair and washed her face, attempting to look the least bit presentable. She sighed as she rested her hands on the counter and returned her gaze to the mirror. She didn't even know who this girl was anymore. Her senior year was supposed to be the best year of her life, and it was turning out to be the worst yet.

She went downstairs, grabbed a bottle of vodka out of the fridge and a shot glass out of the cabinet. She sat down at the counter and downed her first shot of vodka. She filled the glass again and held it up to her nose, inhaling the smell. She drank this, too, and poured herself another. She closed her eyes as she heard the front door slam. She just prayed that it wasn't Lucas or Summer.

"Hey."

Brooke sighed feeling slightly relieved recognizing Ryan's voice from behind her. She muttered a soft greeting to him, before he sat down next to her.

"God, Brooke, it's barely noon," he commented on the bottle of vodka.

"Just getting an early start," she remarked, "Feel free to join me."

Brooke drank another shot, and Ryan grabbed the bottle away to prevent her from drinking anymore. Brooke raised an eyebrow at Ryan, who simply stared back at her. She groaned and got up to go sit on the couch in the living room. Ryan dumped out the bottle of vodka into the sink and joined Brooke on the couch. Her behavior lately was out of control. Everyone was just blaming it on her breakup with Lucas, but Ryan knew that it had to be more than that. He glanced at the coffee table in front of the couch, noticing a small pill bottle. He peered at the label; it was anti-anxiety medication. Why would she have that?

"What's going on with you, Brooke?" asked Ryan looking at her worriedly, "You're my best friend. We've always told each other everything, so…why can't you talk to me now?"

"It's complicated, Ryan," sighed Brooke.

"I think I can handle complicated," he returned.

"Maybe…but I can't," she muttered.

Brooke looked away from him, her eyes welling up with tears. She took a deep breath to stop her tears from falling. Ryan furrowed his eyebrows hoping she would say something…anything about what was going on with her, but she didn't say anything. He grabbed the bottle of medication and looked at Brooke for an explanation.

"What is this, Brooke?" he questioned. She sighed and shook her head not wanting to explain herself. She grabbed the bottle out of his hand and put it in her bag.

"Ry, just leave me alone," demanded Brooke, "You're going to be late for your next class."

"I don't care about being late. I'll stay here all week if I have to," he refuted, "I'm worried about you, so tell me what's going on."

"Nothing is going on. Why can't you all just leave me alone?" she pleaded.

"Because we care about you," he returned gently.

"Look, I know you're trying to help me, but I don't need any help," returned Brooke in a softer tone, "I'm fine, so leave me alone, please. You have enough to deal with right now. Just stop worrying. Tell everybody else to do the same."

"You're kidding, right?" snapped Ryan in disbelief. Brooke closed her eyes and swallowed, wishing he would just leave already. "You can't possibly expect me not to worry about you, Brooke."

"Actually, that's exactly what I expect of you," returned Brooke, "Your girlfriend, the girl you love, her name's Haley, you might know her. Last time I checked, she was pregnant. You might want to worry about her and your baby, instead of me."

With that, Brooke went upstairs to her room, not taking another look at Ryan.

He shook his head in response. He wasn't going to sit by and watch Brooke do this to herself. She couldn't be alone in this; he wouldn't let her be…whatever this was.

* * *

*****M rated scene in this part*****

Summer put away her textbooks in her locker and walked out to the parking lot to meet Nathan. She saw him standing by his car, but stopped when she saw him talking to Kaitlin Cooper. She knew Kaitlin had come home from boarding school because of Marissa, but she had no idea that she and Nathan talked. She watched them interact as they talked. Nathan laughed at something Kaitlin said, and she touched his arm leaning close to him as she laughed in return. It seemed innocent enough, but Summer knew Kaitlin better than that. She only wished that she could hear what they were saying.

"Well, I'm glad that you're coming back to Tree Hill," smiled Nathan.

"Yeah, me too," returned Kaitlin, "Boarding school didn't suit me."

"I saw you and Chase together during lunch," noted Nathan with a shrug, "You two aren't back together are you?"

"Maybe we are…maybe we aren't," smirked Kaitlin, "What difference does it make?" Nathan wasn't sure how to answer her. Why did he care if they were together or not? He didn't like Kaiitlin…he was engaged. "Chase and I are just friends," laughed Kaitlin noticing how uptight Nathan had gotten.

"Okay," he replied nonchalantly, although he couldn't help but feel slightly relieved at her answer.

Kaitlin glanced towards the school and noticed Summer watching them. _Great, she probably thinks I'm trying to steal her fiance away from her now, thought Kaitlin. _"I better get going," she muttered.

"Do you need a ride?" he offered.

"Um…" Kaitlin glanced back at Summer, who was starting to make her way over to them. Nathan saw where she was looking, realizing that she didn't want him to get in trouble with Summer. It kind of annoyed him, because Summer shouldn't get mad at him for hanging out with his friends, and Kaitlin was his friend. "It's okay; I can just call my mom," finished Kaitlin.

"Kaitlin, come on…" tried Nathan gesturing to his car, "It's just a ride."

"I wouldn't want your girlfriend to get mad," said Kaitlin nodding towards Summer. Nathan sighed, and Summer finally caught up with them.

"Hey, Nate," Summer greeted him with a kiss on the lips making sure Kaitlin saw, "Hi, Kaitlin."

"I'll see you guys later," muttered Kaitlin before walking off.

"What'd she want?" asked Summer.

"We were just talking," shrugged Nathan, "We're friends."

Summer decided not to push the subject any further, as Nathan drove her home. She was thinking about Kaitlin the entire ride home. She trusted Nathan, but she didn't trust Kaitlin. Was it wrong for her to feel insecure? Clearly, Nathan liked Kaitlin, even if it was just as a friend. Summer couldn't believe she was actually feeling threatened by Kaitlin Cooper.

"I want to move in with you," muttered Summer as Nathan parked in front of Brooke's house.

"Um…okay," returned Nathan cautiously furrowing his eyebrows at her outburst.

"You don't seem that excited," said Summer.

"No, no, that's not it," he reassured her, "I'm just a little confused. I asked you to think about moving in with me weeks ago. I still haven't met your dad. This just seems out of the blue, even for you."

"You had no problem proposing to me without my father's permission, so I don't think we need his permission for this," she urged, "Nathan, I love you. I want to be with you, so why not live together?"

Nathan smiled as he kissed his fiance passionately. Summer moaned into the kiss as their tongues tangled. Summer managed to climb into the driver's side of the car, so that she was straddling Nathan. The steering wheel was pressing into her back, but she ignored it as she moved her hips back and forth as they kissed. He definitely wasn't thinking about Kaitlin now. His hands slipped up the back of her shirt as he pulled her into him with his hands on her lower back.

"Babe, its broad daylight, and we're parked in front of Brooke's house," he laughed in between kisses, "Anyone could see us." He groaned at her movements as the growing bulge in his jeans pressed against her. Summer smirked against his lips, thankful she had worn a skirt today.

"There's nobody around," she returned, "Do you have a condom?"

Nathan nodded as he reached into the glove box of his car and grabbed one. Nathan unzipped his jeans as Summer pulled down her silk panties. Summer struggled to get his jeans and boxers out of the way due to the tight space. She slipped the condom onto his fully erect shaft, and Nathan grunted as Summer lowered herself onto him. It was extremely difficult for them to find a rhythm. They were both hot and sweaty in the compacted space of the car. Nathan thrusted up into her, as Summer moved above him.

"Oh God…right there," mumbled Summer as Nathan hit a spot that she loved.

They were both getting close to their climaxes when someone knocked on the window. They both shot their glances to the window, unable to move from the position they were in. At least it was Brooke, and not some stranger.

"I knew this was gonna happen," Nathan grumbled. He rolled down the window just a crack. Brooke smirked with her arms crossed.

"You do realize you could have just walked a couple feet to the house. Wow…and you called me easy," she snapped at Summer, "Very slutty move, Sum."

Summer rolled her eyes as Brooke walked away.

"Okay, moment's over," sighed Nathan as Summer moved back into the passenger seat.

They both adjusted their clothes, and said their goodbyes.

* * *

Julian stood in front of Peyton's house, hesitant of whether he should knock on the front door. He leaned against the taxi he had taken there. His luggage was in the trunk, and he was ready to go home. He didn't even get to say goodbye to his own sister, because she wouldn't talk to him. Nor would any of her friends, because they thought he was selfish for leaving town when Marissa was in a coma. He couldn't leave without apologizing to Peyton. He finally walked up to the front door, and it swung open before he could knock.

"I was wondering when you were gonna finally knock on the door," muttered Peyton, "I was getting tired of watching you brood."

"I want to apologize to you," said Julian.

"I don't need an apology from you, Julian," scoffed Peyton.

"I know you don't, but I really need to apologize. I'm sorry for what I said about you and Seth. You made a mistake hooking up with me, and that's all," he continued.

"Damn right, I made a mistake," returned Peyton, "You're not the person I thought you were Julian Baker. The fact that you're leaving town when Marissa is in the hospital proves that. Just leave."

"Peyton…" he tried.

"She said to leave," said Seth as he appeared from inside behind Peyton. Julian shook his head and looked away from Seth. "You are so screwed up. Marissa deserves better, and Brooke sure as hell deserves a better brother than someone like you. So leave, and go back to Los Angeles. Nobody wants you here. All you've done is cause problems for every single one of us."

Julian nodded as Seth's words sunk in. To be perfectly honest, he agreed with what Seth said. It seemed like all he did was mess things up for Brooke and her friends. He looked at Peyton again.

"I really am sorry for everything. Tell Brooke that…just tell her I'm sorry for being such a disappointment," sighed Julian.

Julian left, and Seth muttered a few insults under his breath. Seth and Peyton were walking back upstairs to her room when Seth got a mass text from Kaitlin.

"Oh my God," he said stopping halfway up the stairs.

"What is it?" asked Peyton.

"Marissa's awake…"


	22. The Truth

**Finally done with this chapter. Thank you so much for reviewing last time. Clearly some major hate for Nathan and Kaitlin haha. You will find out what happens with them next chapter, so please keep reading. This chapter kind of sucks, but please review and let me know what you think! Also, I decided that there is going to be a sequel to this story when I finish it, so there's something else to look forward to haha. :)**

**The Truth**

Kaitlin Cooper held her tears back as she prepared to see her sister. She walked into the room and immediately locked eyes with Marissa. Marissa smiled at Kaitlin from where she was lying in the hospital bed. Kaitlin sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over to hug Marissa.

"You are lucky you woke up, because I would have killed you if you didn't," laughed Kaitlin.

"I'm sure," Marissa grinned in return, "You've gotten so big. Nobody would believe you're only fourteen."

Kaitlin was confused by the comment as she looked at Marissa curiously. "I'm sixteen. What are you talking about?" asked Kaitlin. Before Marissa could answer, there was a light knock on the door, and the doctor appeared in the doorway.

"Hi, Marissa, how are you doing?" he asked.

"Hey, Dr. Shaw," returned Marissa, "I'm great, just a little sore."

Dr. Shaw smiled and nodded for Kaitlin to step outside for a minute. Kaitlin followed the doctor outside of the room into the hall.

"You must be Marissa's sister," acknowledged Dr. Shaw. Kaitlin nodded awaiting some sort of explanation as to why her sister thinks she's still fourteen years old. "I guess your mom hasn't talked to you yet. Marissa has suffered a severe amount of memory loss. She doesn't remember anything about the accident…or anything about the past two years really."

"Is she ever going to remember?" asked Kaitlin worriedly.

"It's tough to say, but right now, she needs to be around her family and close friends. Try to help her put the pieces together," advised Dr. Shaw.

Kaitlin nodded with a sigh. She returned to Marissa's bedside, and the doctor headed down the hallway. Kaitlin spent the next hour trying to explain as much as she could to Marissa about the past two years.

"Hey," said a voice from the doorway.

Kaitlin looked to the doorway and smiled when she saw Nathan, with Summer by his side. Summer walked into the room, while Kaitlin stood up as they traded places.

"Who are you?" asked Marissa. Summer's mouth opened surprised, and she glanced back at Kaitlin.

"Marissa, remember when I told you about your friend Brooke?" asked Kaitlin. Marissa nodded looking between Summer and Kaitlin. "This is Brooke's cousin, Summer. She's your friend too," explained Kaitlin. Summer swallowed and nodded before returning her gaze to Marissa, making it clear that she knew Marissa's situation. Summer talked with Marissa while Kaitlin joined Nathan in the hall outside the door.

"How is she doing?" asked Nathan looking at Kaitlin sympathetically, even though he had witnessed the scene with Marissa just a minute ago. Kaitlin looked away from him towards the glass window on the door to Marissa's room. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at her sister. "Come here," proposed Nathan holding his arms out to her.

Kaitlin shook her head. God, what was she doing? She was Kaitlin Cooper. She was stronger than this. She should be. She succumbed to Nathan's embrace as he hugged her. She couldn't stop the tears from falling as he held her close against his chest.

"Why did this have to happen to her? She doesn't deserve this, Nate," cried Kaitlin, "She just…she doesn't deserve any of this. What if she never remembers?"

"She's still the same person, Kaitlin," he said comforting her, "It's going to be okay. She'll remember, and even if she doesn't, she's still your sister."

Kaitlin nodded against his chest and wiped her tears. She pulled out of his embrace, and Nathan looked down at his now tear stained shirt.

"Sorry," she apologized with a laugh, "That was embarrassing…I'm such a mess right now."

"It wasn't embarrassing," smiled Nathan, "And you're not a mess…you just care about your sister; you're worried about her."

Kaitlin half smiled, glancing back at Marissa. Summer was staring straight at Kaitlin, and Nathan noticed. Summer joined them in the hallway and interlocked her fingers with Nathan's.

"Thanks for coming by," said Kaitlin, "It really does mean a lot to Marissa, even if she doesn't remember who you are."

"Yeah, no problem," returned Summer.

"We should get going," informed Nathan nudging Summer.

"Oh right," smiled Summer. She then looked directly at Kaitlin as she added, "We're having lunch with my dad. Nathan's meeting him for the first time, so we're going to talk about the wedding and moving in together."

"Okay, you two have fun then," replied Kaitlin as the pair walked off. Could Summer be any more obvious? She was obviously warning Kaitlin to back off of Nathan.

* * *

Haley shivered as her doctor spread cold gel on her lower abdomen to prep for her first ultrasound. She seemed nervous, and Ryan squeezed her hand in reassurance as he stood by her side. The doctor began to perform the ultrasound with the transducer, and Haley and Ryan had their eyes glued to the monitor. Ryan's eyes widened as the soft thumping sound was heard.

"That's your baby's heartbeat," said Dr. Hale. She smiled at the couple before returning her focus to the screen.

Haley smiled, and her eyes welled up with tears. Ryan let out a nervous laugh as he stared at the monitor.

"This is really happening," he grinned looking at Haley.

"Yeah," agreed Haley as a tear slipped down her cheek. Ryan kissed her gently on her lips as Dr. Hale turned off the machine.

"Everything looks great. Make sure you keep taking your prenatal vitamins," advised Dr. Hale, "Unless anything comes up, I'll see you at your next appointment in six weeks."

Ryan and Haley both thanked the doctor as they left the office. As soon as they left the doctor's office, they went straight to the hospital to visit Marissa. They walked towards Marissa's hospital room hand in hand. Just as they arrived, Kaitlin was leaving, so she explained Marissa's condition to them. Ryan's whole body tensed at this information. He couldn't believe that something like this could happen to Marissa, as if she hasn't been through enough.

"You should go in and talk to her by yourself," suggested Haley. She knew Ryan loved Marissa at one point, so this was probably hard for him. She wasn't going to be a jealous girlfriend, though. He didn't need that; she just needed to be here for him. Besides, it wasn't like she had anything to worry about.

"Are you sure?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah, she probably doesn't even know who I am since she can't remember the past two years," returned Haley, "Even if she does, she knows me as the tutor girl who hangs out with Seth Cohen." Ryan couldn't help but smile at that last part. Haley kissed him on the cheek before heading to the waiting room.

A bright and nervous smile came to Marissa's face as she locked eyes with Ryan. "Ryan…you're here," she acknowledged, "I wasn't sure if I would see you or not." He sat down in a chair next to her bed, smiling in return. He was grateful that she was looking better. The bruises and scratches that she previously had were now faded, and she even looked happy. It made him feel better too, because knowing that something like this could happen to her angered him more than he thought possible.

"Of course I'm here," he returned gently, "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that you're here. I just wish I could remember the past two years of my life," sighed Marissa.

She stretched her arm out, and Ryan reached for her hand, not reading too much into it. Marissa blushed slightly as he held her hand.

"You will; it'll just take some time," he replied.

"I'm glad at least one thing is still the same," said Marissa.

"What's that?" questioned Ryan, looking at her curiously.

"You and me," answered Marissa. Ryan immediately thought about what Kaitlin had told him. Marissa couldn't remember the past two years. About this time two years ago, he and Marissa were dating. Kaitlin clearly didn't tell Marissa everything about the past two years, not that he expected her to. He couldn't even imagine how she must be feeling, overwhelmed by so much. Her next comment hit him even harder. "I don't know what I would do if I found out that something had gone wrong between us," she added. Marissa seemed to notice that Ryan was a bit taken aback. "What?"

"Nothing," he returned, "I'm…I'm glad too."

"We've been happy, right?" asked Marissa.

"We uh…um…" Ryan stuttered not sure what to say. She had enough on her plate already. He really didn't want to hurt her, especially with the state she was in. He would explain it to her soon, but now just wasn't the time. "Every relationship has some issues, but…yeah, we've been…happy," he finally said.

"I don't know what's happened these past two years, and I feel weird saying this, because to me we've only been dating for a few weeks, not a few years, but…I love you," admitted Marissa.

Ryan knew she wouldn't be saying this if she could remember everything. He wanted to tell her that he loved her too, and he did…just not in the same way she thinks she loves him right now. If he said it back in that moment, then it would hurt her even more when she learned the truth.

Instead, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You should get some rest," he suggested. She nodded and gave him a small smile. "I'll come by tomorrow after school, okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you then," muttered Marissa as she turned her head to the side. Ryan sat and watched Marissa for a couple minutes before returning to the waiting room.

Haley stood up as Ryan approached her with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"How is she?" asked Haley sincerely. Ryan muttered an 'okay,' and Haley noticed the worrisome expression on his face. He seemed like he needed to tell her something but wasn't sure if he should. She knew that look all too well. "Ryan, what's the face?"

"About this time two years ago, Marissa and I were together…" he explained, "And since she doesn't know anything about the past few years, she…"

"She still thinks the two of you are together," finished Haley putting the pieces together. Ryan nodded slightly. "What did you say to her?"

"I didn't really know what to say," returned Ryan, "She seemed so overwhelmed with everything already, and I…I guess I didn't want to disappoint her. I'll tell her soon though, I promise."

"You don't have to make any promises. Just do what you need to do. I trust you."

"Thanks," said Ryan in appreciation.

They left the hospital and headed back to the Cohen's. Ryan remembered that he wanted to go check on Brooke, but he didn't want to explain to Haley why he kept checking on her…not that he even knew. He just had so much on his plate with trying to help Brooke, Haley's pregnancy, and now Marissa. He called Seth, who agreed to go check on Brooke and take Peyton with him.

* * *

Peyton and Seth walked up to the front door of Brooke's house, already predicting what they were about to experience. Seth reached to ring the doorbell, but Peyton stopped him.

"Don't; it's better if we just ambush her," advised Peyton.

"That's a new one," laughed Seth.

He opened the door, which was surprisingly unlocked and followed Peyton inside. Seth wandered into the kitchen, while Peyton checked to see if Brooke was in the living room. Peyton immediately noticed a bottle of prescribed medication on the coffee table. She read the label, and it was anti anxiety pills for Brooke. Peyton didn't think much of Brooke's behavior until now. She couldn't overlook this. What kind of friend would she be if she did? Clearly something else was going on. This wasn't just about Lucas or Marissa.

Seth walked into the living room with a bowl of cereal in his hand.

"Is she here?" he asked with his mouth full. Peyton raised an eyebrow at him and couldn't help a small smile. "Sorry, I was hungry," he laughed.

"I'll check upstairs," said Peyton, "You can wait here."

Peyton went upstairs and hesitated before opening Brooke's door when she heard a painful groan. Worried, Peyton swung the door open without knocking. Brooke was on the floor, leaning against her bed, clutching her stomach and wincing in pain.

"Oh my God, Brooke!" exclaimed Peyton.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Brooke managed to say.

"Apparently I'm here just in time to help you," returned Peyton as she rushed over to Brooke, "What's going on?"

"Nothing, it's just a stomach ache," scoffed Brooke, "Please, just leave me alone."

Peyton studied Brooke's expression, but she wasn't buying it. Brooke nearly screamed as another wave of pain hit her.

"Seth!" Peyton called out for him.

"No, Peyton, seriously I'm…" tried Brooke.

"Shut up," demanded Peyton urgently, "I'm taking you to the hospital. Stop pushing me away." Seth came running up the stairs and into Brooke's room. He helped Brooke up off the floor, and they made their way to Peyton's car.

* * *

Nathan stood in front of the mirror in his room and fixed his tie. He put on his jacket and nervously ran a hand through his hair. _Damn, I need a haircut…he thought. It's one lunch, I can do this. It's not like he'll be mad at me for asking his daughter to marry me without asking him first. _He smiled as he saw Summer's reflection in the mirror as she stood behind him. God, he loved this girl. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and looked at him in the mirror.

"You seem nervous," noted Summer a little sarcastically.

"You think?" he returned with slight laugh.

"My dad is like my best friend. He loves me, and I love you, so he's going to love you too," she reassured him, "Just be yourself. He flew like three thousand miles to meet you."

"That's not helping," Nathan sighed.

"You'll be fine. Let's go," she smiled.

Nathan had arranged for them to have lunch at a very formal restaurant; it was one of Summer's favorite spots in Tree Hill. When they arrived, Neil Roberts was already seated, awaiting their arrival. Neil stood up as he spotted his daughter walk in with Nathan close behind her. Summer ran to her father as they embraced in a reuniting hug. They briefly got caught up, until Neil gestured to Nathan.

"Dad, this is Nathan," Summer introduced them. Nathan held out his hand, which Neil shook with a small smile.

"It's great to finally meet you sir…Dr. Roberts," said Nathan, "Thank you so much for making the trip."

"Of course, I had to meet the boy my daughter has been gushing about for months," smiled Neil, "Shall we sit?"

The three of them sat at their table, and the waiter came by to take their orders. There was an awkward silence, and Summer kicked Nathan under the table for him to start conversation. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Congratulations on getting rehired, Dr. Roberts," began Nathan.

"Thank you," replied Neil with an unchanging expression, "I see my daughter has been bragging about me." Nathan nodded with a half smile as Summer grinned at her father. "Well, you seem to know me fairly well already. Tell me about yourself…interests, hobbies, family, goals? Who is Nathan Scott?"

"If you had asked me that question ten months ago, then I probably would have said a basketball player," admitted Nathan. Neil crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat as Nathan spoke. "Now, my life is still basketball, but I have Summer to share it with. She really does make me a better person. I used to be selfish and overconfident. She changed me, and…" Nathan interlocked his fingers with Summer's under the table as he continued. "I don't know where I would be without her. I love basketball, I love my friends, but most importantly, I love your daughter."

"What about your family?" asked Neil.

"My family is pretty dysfunctional actually. I don't talk to my parents much," he answered nervously, "They're divorced, and I moved out, so I'm living on my own. My brother, Lucas, and I are really close though."

"At the end of the day, family is the most important thing," added Neil.

Summer could tell her father was being super judgmental as he grilled Nathan with questions. She felt bad for Nathan, but she did warn him. The waiter returned with their orders, and Summer let out a sigh of relief as the conversation slowed while they ate. Neil looked at Summer, and she immediately knew he wanted to talk to Nathan alone, so she excused herself to go to the restroom.

"So, Nathan, you seem like a very mature young man," began Dr. Roberts, "Living on your own is a great deal of responsibility along with school, basketball, and maintaining a relationship." Nathan nodded nervously, unsure of where Summer's dad was going with this. "However, I quite frankly find it childish of you to propose to my daughter without consulting me first."

"I am very sorry about that, Dr. Roberts," Nathan apologized, "The proposal itself was pretty spur of the moment, but I am serious about marrying your daughter."

"You may not need approval to get married, but Summer does," he countered seriously, "Even if she were eighteen, I believe my approval would be important to her."

"I agree," said Nathan, "That's why I wanted to meet with you, sir. This isn't a joke to me. I plan to be with Summer for the rest of my life. I want us to be together forever, so I don't see why that can't start now."

"Well said. I like you, Nathan, I do. You seem like a great kid, and that's exactly what you and Summer are. You're kids. I'm fine with you dating my daughter; I support your relationship, but I will not support a marriage between the two of you," finished Neil.

"But I thought…"

"That's final, Nathan," interrupted Neil, "It was nice meeting you."

Nathan sat speechless in his seat as Summer returned from the bathroom. Summer wanted to spend time with her dad while he was in Tree Hill, so she left with him, while Nathan left on his own. Summer took her dad back to Brooke's house, so they could hang out and talk. They sat down in the living room, and Summer immediately got to the point.

"So, what do you think of Nathan?" asked Summer hopefully. Neil took a deep breath before answering, which Summer knew wasn't a good sign.

"He reminds me of Zachary in some ways," began Dr. Roberts. Summer was surprised to hear him say this, because her dad loved Zach when she was with him. Maybe he did like Nathan, or so she thought until he continued. "Except Zach would have waited until after high school or even after college before proposing," added Neil, "He also would have asked for my permission."

"Maybe that's the point," shot Summer. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She had never stood up to her father before, but she couldn't just stand by, while he praised Zach. If he knew half of the things she and Zach did together, then he wouldn't be saying anything. "Nathan isn't Zach. There's a reason I'm with Nathan and not Zach."

"Even so, you're not marrying him," said Neil. Summer tried to object, but he quickly stopped her. "I don't want you seeing him anymore, Summer. End of story."

"You made that decision before you even met him, though," she realized, "Didn't you?"

"I know what's best for you," he replied with a sigh. Summer rolled her eyes in anger and made a sarcastic remark. "What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Neil.

"It means you haven't always done what's best for me," refuted Summer, "Like stealing from the hospital. You ruined my reputation in Newport when you did that, and I had to lie to everyone about why you got fired. Zach was the only person who even looked at me. You didn't want me to come live with Brooke, because you thought it was best for me. You were trying to fix a mistake, and you didn't have a choice."

"Everything I've ever done was for you," exclaimed Neil, "Yes, I've made some poor decisions, but don't you ever doubt that I don't have your best interests at heart."

"I'm sorry, dad," she apologized, "I just…I love him. I'm in love with Nathan, and I want to marry him. I know we're young, but you can't put an age on love."

Neil studied his daughter carefully. Truth be told, he liked Nathan, even a little more than he did Zach. To be honest, he was afraid of losing his little girl. She wasn't a little girl anymore though. Summer would be eighteen in a couple months, and she would be able to make her own decisions, just like she was now.

"Is this really what you want?" he asked. Summer nodded. "Okay, I'll think about it," he finally said.

"That's all I'm asking," she smiled. Neil wrapped his arms around Summer and pulled her in for a hug. "I love you, daddy," said Summer, "I've missed you."

* * *

Lucas' whole body tensed when he got the call from Seth, who told him that he and Peyton had taken Brooke to the hospital. Lucas didn't even bother to ask why; he just rushed to the hospital as fast as he could. He frantically made his way into the hospital waiting room towards the front desk. He was going to ask about Brooke when he heard Seth call his name from where he and Peyton were sitting. They both stood as he approached them. They had been there for nearly half an hour and still no answers.

"Where is she?" asked Lucas, "Is she okay?"

"We don't know what's going on," returned Peyton just as worried, "They won't tell us anything. She was having a lot of stomach pain when we brought her in."

"Thanks for calling me," said Lucas looking at Seth, who just nodded in response.

Just as they were about to try and find out anything from the front desk, they saw Brooke talking to a doctor and shaking his hand. She headed towards the automatic doors to leave, but Seth, Peyton, and Lucas caught up with her.

"Brooke, are you seriously just going to walk right past us?" questioned Peyton, "What's wrong? What did the doctor say?"

"He said I'm fine, just like I told you guys. It was just a stomach ache, so if you don't mind...I'm going home," replied Brooke hurriedly.

Lucas looked at her curiously while she spoke. He could tell she was hiding something. He could also tell that Brooke knew that he knew she was hiding something. She avoided his gaze and started to leave. The three of them followed her but stopped when they saw Ryan coming towards them. They figured he was just coming to visit Marissa, but he stopped right in front of Brooke. He hugged her, and she shook her head and shrugged as they pulled apart. He was obviously checking on her, and Lucas felt jealous. Brooke went to Ryan's car, and Ryan turned towards Lucas, Peyton, and Seth.

"What's going on with you two?" Lucas immediately asked.

"Nothing is going on," returned Ryan, "She called me to pick her up. That's it."

Peyton and Seth said their goodbyes, leaving Ryan and Lucas.

"Just tell me the truth, Ryan, please," begged Lucas.

"It's not my place to tell you," said Ryan. Ryan looked at Lucas apologetically before turning his back to him and walking to his car. Brooke muttered a 'thank you' to him as he started the car, and Ryan just nodded. They were both quiet the entire ride to Brooke's house. He parked in the driveway, and Brooke remained in her seat, knowing Ryan had something to say. "You need to tell them what's wrong with you, Brooke," said Ryan.

"Why?" asked Brooke with a sigh, "There's nothing anybody can do to fix this."

"There's a lot we can do to fix this actually. You just need to give us a chance…starting with your family," refuted Ryan.

"Ry, my parents don't give a shit about me. You know that...and please don't even mention Julian, because that guy is not my brother, not even close," said Brooke.

"I was talking about Summer," he sighed, "If you don't tell our friends, then I will. They deserve to know the truth, and I can't keep your secret anymore. I won't."

Brooke looked down at her hands, slightly ashamed of the way she had been acting. She didn't realize how much she was putting Ryan through. He shouldn't have to keep a secret like this for her. He was right…she needed to tell the truth.

"I'm sorry for being such a burden," she apologized, "I know you have a lot going on, and I do want to tell everyone. I just don't want to be pitied."

"They're not going to pity you, but they are going to be afraid of losing you…just like I am," said Ryan.

"Tell everyone to come over tomorrow night," proposed Brooke. Ryan raised an eyebrow skeptically. "You're not pressuring me; I need to do this…but only if you tell Marissa the truth."

"It's not that easy to…" he trailed off.

"You can't lie to her, Ryan. I know you don't want to hurt her, but…what if she never remembers? Are you going to keep dragging this out, so you don't disappoint her? Even if she does remember, then she's still going to end up hurt knowing that someone she thought she could trust lied to her," Brooke convinced him.

"You're right," he agreed.

"I know," grinned Brooke, "Now go home to your baby mama, and I'll see you tonight."

* * *

Haley and Nathan met up for breakfast at Karen's café. Nathan looked at Haley with a fake disgusted expression as she squirted ketchup all over the eggs in her plate, which reminded him of when they had breakfast together here during the summer.

"You have got to stop with the eggs and ketchup, Hales," laughed Nathan.

"Shut up," returned Haley smacking his arm, "You just don't want to admit that you like it."

"Yeah, yeah, how was your appointment yesterday?" he asked.

Haley told Nathan all about hearing the baby's heartbeat, and he congratulated her. He noticed that she seemed upset about something, so Haley explained the situation with Marissa. Even though she told Ryan she was fine with what he said to Marissa, or rather what he didn't say, Haley was pretty upset about it. It seemed like he still felt something for Marissa, even though she knew he didn't.

"I'm sure he didn't mean any harm," said Nathan, "She's been through a lot."

"I know," she sighed, "I just don't want him to start worrying about Marissa more than me. That sounds selfish…"

"I think that's fair, but you have nothing to worry about."

"Okay, enough about my drama. How'd it go with Summer's dad?" asked Haley.

"I'm pretty sure he hates me," answered Nathan reluctantly. Haley looked at him surprised. "He doesn't want me marrying her. I understand where he's coming from, but he just shot me down. He didn't even hesitate to think about it."

"I'm sorry, Nate. You should try talking to him again before he leaves town. Prove to him that you deserve to be with Summer and that you love her."

Nathan nodded as he turned his attention to his phone. Haley rolled her eyes at him, thinking it was Summer he was texting. After quickly glancing over, she realized it was Kaitlin.

"Kaitlin Cooper…" muttered Haley skeptically, "What's going on with that?" Nathan just shrugged and mumbled something about it not being a big deal. "It is a big deal, Nathan," refuted Haley. She knew he thought that she was overreacting, but she was just trying to be a good friend to him and Summer. "You don't need to be her friend just because you feel bad for her. Trust me, Kaitlin has plenty of friends. If she's hanging out with you, then she has other intentions," Haley warned him.

"You don't even know her!" exclaimed Nathan.

"I don't have to!" she refuted, "You know how Summer feels about her, and that's all you should care about."

"Just like Ryan knows how you feel about Marissa, right?" he shot back.

"That's not the same," said Haley, knowing he was slightly right.

"Isn't it, though?"

"You know what, screw you, Nate!" shouted Haley, "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

"Fine!" he yelled.

Haley glared back at him and stormed out of the café. Nathan stared towards the door, until he realized that everybody was staring. He ignored their glances, and turned back to his breakfast.

* * *

Ryan walked upstairs into Brooke's bedroom, where she was sitting in front of her mirror. She saw him in the mirror and half smiled.

"Is everyone here?" asked Brooke.

"Yeah," returned Ryan, "Peyton, Summer, Haley, Seth, Nathan, and…Lucas."

"Marissa couldn't make it?" questioned Brooke.

"No," said Ryan shaking his head, "She can't leave the hospital for another couple days. And before you ask, I already talked to her. She knows the truth now."

"I was kind of hoping that you didn't," muttered Brooke. Ryan gave her a confused look, wondering why she would say that. "Because then I wouldn't have to go through with this."

"You can do it," he reassured her, "Come on."

They walked downstairs into the living room, where the rest of their friends were gathered sitting on the couch and recliners. Ryan joined Haley, while Brooke remained standing in front of everyone. They all looked at her expectantly.

"Okay," she began nervously, "So, you're all wondering why I wanted you to come over. Well, there's something…I've been keeping from all of you. First, I want to apologize. I know I've been a complete bitch lately. I've just been dealing with something that really caught me off guard. A few weeks ago, I was…"

Brooke paused suddenly and looked at Ryan. He nodded at her, and she took another deep breath before continuing, forcing herself not to cry.

"I was diagnosed with nephritis," she confessed, "It's basically a kidney disease. I had a bad case of strep throat during the summer that went untreated. I was feeling better, but a week or two after I came home; I was having a lot of stomach pain. Being as stubborn as I am, I tried to ignore it. I didn't want any of you to worry. One day, the pain was unbearable, so I went to the doctor, and I just didn't know how to react. You guys know the rest."

Brooke made sure to avoid looking anyone in the eyes, because she knew she would lose it if she did. Even Ryan seemed sad and upset, and he already knew. Everybody was shocked by the news. Summer was crying, while Nathan tried to console her. Lucas had a blank stare on his face, and his fists were clenched.

"Okay, but…you're better now, right?" questioned Haley, "I mean, that's why you're telling us now."

Brooke shook her head, unable to respond, and finally allowed herself to cry. "I um…I need a kidney transplant, and…I'm not exactly at the top of the list." Brooke hated being vulnerable like this. She covered her mouth turning around as the tears fell from her face. She was headed to her bedroom, and when she was halfway up the stairs, she heard Lucas.

"So, that's it," he said in disbelief, "You were just gonna die and leave us all in the dark! Not even give us a chance to help you!"

"You can't help me," she returned just above a whisper, "I just thought…"

"You'd spare us the heartache," Lucas finished for her.

"Don't you dare talk to me about heartache!" exclaimed Brooke angrily, "Get out!"

"Brooke…" Ryan tried to calm her down.

"I said get out! All of you!" shouted Brooke, "I can't do this." She ran up to her room, slamming the door behind her, leaving everyone downstairs in complete shock.


End file.
